Vida escolar
by Noble seis
Summary: Mexico (Maria Isabel) va a una escuela ubicada en una parte del mundo, se muestra por primera vez como mujer, ante las demas naciones . Mi México son mellizos, una mujer y un hombre (Francisco) Soy mala para los titulos y summary.
1. Nueva en la escuela

Gakuen Hetalia

~~~Nueva en la escuela~~~

-He dejado mi pais, he dejado muchos recuerdos, pero lo que mas extraño haber dejado es a mi familia, solo espero poder cambiar lo que alla no pude y que me acepten- suspiró. Llego a la escuela, pero aún no entraba, se quedo mirando el gran portón y no sabia absolutamente que hacer. Simplemente lo miré.

-Disculpa, ¿a que haz venido?- me preguntó el guardia, ya que hacia absolutamente nada, mas que ver a través de aquel portón.

-Es…te… soy nueva y… ammm… pues…- no sabía que decir simplemente tartamudeaba.

-Bueno… debiste haber dicho eso antes, adelante- contestó y abrió el portón dejandola pasar.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

-Bien… entra aquí en esa puerta y luego gira a la derecha, al fondo verás la biblioteca, dobla a la izquierda y vete todo derecho, de ahí volverás a doblar a la izquierda…- comenzó a indicarle el guardia como llegar a la dirección. La enrredaba aún mas, ella solo escuchó y afirmó que le habia entendido, aunque esto no fuese cierto. Entró a la gran escuela y siguió las pocas indicaciones que habia logrado memorizar. ¿Qué haria? Es lo que pasaba por su mente.

Estaba tan distraida que no miró que alguien venia de frente con muchos libros y…

-¡PAS!- sonó cuando chocaron, alrededor caian muchos libros y podía ver como un rubio se sobaba la cabeza.

-Peee…perrr…perdona- apuradamente y lograron salir esas palabras.

-Aaaaa… mi cabeza- decía el rubio. –Fíjate por donde caminas, no puedes ir distraída siempre.-

-Enserio… perdón- intentaba disculparse, estaba muy apenada y lo peor se puso roja como un tomatito, lo ayudo a levantarse intentado ocultar su rostro y comenzó a levantar los libros que pudo, el rubio hizo la misma acción. –Te ayudare a llevarlos a su destino, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- intentaba disculparse.

-Los llevare a la biblioteca- fue lo único que contesto el rubio. Ambos llevaron los libros a la biblioteca y luego de eso él dijo- realmente, no solo fue tu culpa, también fue mía, por no pedir ayuda para que traer los libros y si de algo sirve acepto tus disculpas.-

Ella sonrió y se dijo, ¿será que al fin podré hacer amigos?


	2. Habitacion

Una vez que dejó los libros en la biblioteca, se despidió del chico rubio, y se dispuso a buscar la dirección pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento…

-Oye…-dijo el rubio.- ¿eres nueva en la escuela?-

-Ammm… si, soy nueva, hoy es mi primer día- contestó un tanto nerviosa.

-Entonces… supongo que estás buscando la dirección y que el guardia solo te dijo dónde estaba y no te llevó.- supuso el rubio. ¿Acaso era brujo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto confundida y un poco asustada.

-Jejeje- río tímidamente- lo que pasa es que así es con todos los estudiantes nuevos, no los lleva simplemente les indica donde está pero como son nuevos no dan y se pierden. Así que si me permites te llevare hasta allá-

-Sería un gran placer- sonrió. Estaba realmente feliz de que al menos una persona le ofreciera ayuda, había pasado al lado de muchas personas y ninguna le tendió la mano y él fue el primero, realmente estaba feliz. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la dirección y se pararon frente a la puerta.

-Bueno… este… me tengo que ir, yo si tengo clase, espero poder volver a verte y que tengas un excelente inicio de clases- dijo el joven y se retiró, ella se quedó helada y quería saber su nombre más no se atrevió a gritarle que como se llamaba y mucho menos correr hasta él. Abrió la puerta y entró a aquel salón, se veía perfectamente ordenado y muy limpio además de que olía muy bien.

-Disculpe- interrumpió el silencio. No estaba muy silencioso después de todo, ya que tenían música clásica pero apenas y se lograba oír. Se dirigió a una muchacha de aspecto duro, realmente daba mucho miedo o al menos eso era para ella. –Soy alumna de nuevo ingreso y me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí para que me asignaran un grupo.- La mujer solo la miró, se sintió intimidada con la mirada de la mujer y no dijo absolutamente nada. Esta se levantó de su lugar y le hizo señas de que la siguiera. ¿Acaso quería matarla? O mucho peor ¿Violarla? Pensó en un sinfín de posibilidades y ninguna era buena, abrió otra puerta y le dijo que pasará. Entró y se topó con… chan chan chan… simplemente era la directora, la cual daba un aspecto elegante, alegre y muy amable. Todo lo contrario de la otra mujer.

-Bueno días… ammm… disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- la saludo la directora mientras sonreía.

-Buenos días… mi nombre es María Isabel Fernández Hernández- contesto automáticamente y como robot.

-Es un placer señorita María, nos avisaron de que usted seria nuestra alumna de nuevo ingreso, es un placer conocerla.- comenzó a hablar la directora. –Mi nombre es Adeline Tisdale y soy la directora de esta prestigiosa escuela. Espero que te adaptes rápido. Toma estos papeles, entre ellos está el reglamento, tu horario de clases y papeles para que te registres en el dormitorio. Estarás en la clase A así que revisa tu horario.-

Sacó una hoja en la cual estaba marcado su horario de clases.

-Las clases terminan a las 12:30 y son las 11:30- dijo.

-Bueno no tiene caso que te presentes el día de hoy puesto que ya van a acabar las clases de tu grupo, por lo tanto preséntate mañana y tienes el resto del día libre. La señorita te guiará hasta los dormitorios y allá llenaras el formato que está en la carpeta que te entregue. Que tengas un buen día.- finalizó la directora y ella se retiró junto con la secretaria.

Ella la llevó hasta el dormitorio y allí estaba afuera una muchacha de buen aspecto y muy risueña. En todo el camino la secretaria no dijo ni expresó nada, lo cual a Mari le daba mucho miedo.

-¡MARGARET!- gritó la encargada de los dormitorios mientras saludaba.-Con que ella es la nueva alumna. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Katerine pero me puedes llamar Katy, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y ¿tu nombre es?-

-María Isabel Fernández Hernández, es un placer.- contestó algo nerviosa y apenada, mientras se tapaba la boca con la carpeta.

-Bien Marga, te puedes ir, yo me encargare del resto. Bien Mari tus maletas están aquí en la recepción y hay que llevarlas a tu nueva habitación, sin embargo tenemos un problemas…- se detuvo y miró a los lados como buscando algo. -¡TOÑO!- gritó tan fuerte que escuchó en media escuela.

El otro solo cerró los ojos con una expresión de Chin me descubrieron. Y como no tenía de otra se dirigió a donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡ANTONIO VEN MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!- gritaba desesperada Margaret por el paso con el que caminaba Antonio.

-¡ANTONIO!- gritó María y se puso pálida, blanca y muy fría. Trago saliva en seco y temblaba. Ambos se sorprendieron por la acción de María y no entendían absolutamente nada. –Tal vez no me reconoció- pensó. Después de todo era buena idea usar lentes, distorsionarían, solo un poco su apariencia y no mostraría la verdadera.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Antonio algo nervioso.

-Bueno… pasaste justo en el momento indicado…- Antonio se estaba preparando para una buena regañiza- Bien, nos ayudaras a llevar esas maletas a la habitación 23, _si es que no quieres que te regañe_- al decir lo último, un aura negra salió detrás de Margaret y eso lo dijo con un tono más bajo y muy aterrador.

-¡WAAAAAA! ¡HARÉ LO QUE TU ME PIDAS! ¡LO QUE ME PIDAS! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO ME REPRENDAS!- gritaba el muy cobarde Antonio, era diferente a como lo conocía María. Cuando ella lo conoció se veía muy valiente, algo malo, y un poco apuesto pero ahora, se veía completamente diferente, parecía un cobarde, un indefenso niño y sobre su apariencia… prefería no opinar.

Las ayudó a llevar las maletas hasta lo que sería la nueva habitación de María.

-La comida se sirve a las 2:30 en el comedor. Te esperare ahí y espero que mi comida sea de tu agrado. Tus compañeras de habitación llegaran hasta las dos de la tarde, espero que no te moleste esperarlas y mientras puedes salir a pasear por el campus, al rato en la tarde te explicaré algunas de las reglas para que no tengamos problemas. Muy bien, adiós.- se despidió Margaret de Mari. Antonio simplemente la miró de pies a cabeza, y como de costumbre, María se puso sonrojó. Toño estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación, momento perfecto para hacer, ustedes ya saben que, ya que se encontraban solos. María caminó hasta la puerta y la sorrajo gritando:

-¡¿QUÉ TANTO ME MIRAS?!- la puerta golpeó a Antonio, mandándolo por los aires y provocando que se golpeará en la pared y cayera inconsciente.

María abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Antonio tirado en el suelo, provocando que se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido, pero ¿Quién manda a Toño a viborear a su nueva compañera? La respuesta nadie. Mari se volvió a encerrar en su nueva habitación, pensando en todas las posibles excusas que podría decir para defenderse aunque, según ella, no le creerían.

Miró sus maletas, suspiro y se dijo –No acomodaré mis cosas ya que podría ser que me allá tocado vivir con una o unas maleantes, y por acomodar mis cosas donde no deba me podrían golpear e incluso matar. Al pensar esto se puso pálida y se desmayó.

Al cabo de un rato se despertó y no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntó. Se levantó y abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver que Antonio ya no estaba ahí. -¡AHHHHH!- gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el mundo… bueno no, pero si se logró escuchar en toda la escuela. Recordó lo que le había sucedido hace unos minutos y se puso histérica -¡WAAAAA! ¡TENGO QUE HUIR! ¡REALMENTE TENGO QUE HUIR! ¡MI PRIMER DÍA EN LA ESCUELA Y YA TENGO PROBLEMAS! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡CONOCIENDO A ANTONIO YA ME DEBE HABER ACUSADO CON LA DIRECTORA O PEOR AÚN… CON LA AFI, CIA, O LO QUE SEA! ¡ESTOY MUERTA! ¡SOY PAÍS MUERTO!- se tranquilizó un poco- Debería de llamarle a mi jefe y contarle sobre lo sucedido- tomó el teléfono y estaba dispuesta a marcar cuando algo se le vino a la mente, algo con lo que no contaba- ¡NOOOO! ¡CONOCIENDO A MI NUEVO JEFE ME DEJARA SOLA! ¡ESO HARÁ! ¡ESO HARÁ! –Repetía como loca- ¡MALDITO COPETUDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ TU?! ¡ME DEJARAS A LA DERIVA YA QUE NO TE IMPORTO! ¡NOOOOO!-

En eso oyó unos pasos, unos pasos que se acercaban lenta pero misteriosamente, Mari comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío- Es mi fin- dijo en voz baja- Una mujer pateó fuertemente la puerta, entro enfurecida, le salía humo por la nariz y tras de ella había un aura negra, muy negra. –Estoy muerta- fue lo que pensó.


	3. La verdad

La chica entró y María se puso fría y muy pálida. Era un milagro que se pudiera mantener de pie, normalmente se desmayaba. Trago saliva, o lo poco que tenía en la boca.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- gritó una chica de cabellos largos rubios. Detrás de ella había un ambiente pesado, muy negativo y muy negro.

María estaba congelada, no hacía ningún movimiento, parecía una estatua, apenas y respiraba.

-¡CONTESTAME! –gritó furiosa la chica. María seguía sin responder, lo cual desesperaba a la rubia. En eso entró una joven más chaparrita, rubia, de tez blanca y ojos verdes. Se acercó lentamente y tocó el hombro de la mexicana y esta reaccionó.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN HACER ESO! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO ME LLEVEN A LA CÁRCEL! ¡SE LO SUPLICO! ¡YO NO QUERÍA GOLPEAR A ANTONIO!- comenzó a gritar desesperada Mari. Katy al oír los gritos de las chicas llegó corriendo a la habitación y tras de ella había un aura aún más pesada que el de la primer chica.

-¡ELIZABETA HÉDERVÁRY! ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ Y NO ME HICISTES CASO, AHORA SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- Katy tenía un sartén en la mano y miraba malvadamente a Elizabeth.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritó la húngara. Lily y María miraban como Katy reprendía a Eli y no hacían más que observar.

-¡Espero que no vuelvas a portarte así con tu nueva compañera de cuarto!-exclamó ya algo exhausta Katy.

-No…yo…yo… nunca…yo…yo…nunca…vol…vol…-

-¡PAS!-le pegó Lily en la cabeza.-Deja de tartamudear y habla como se debe.-

-¡Yo nunca volveré a tratar a alguien mal! ¡Lo prometo pero no me vuelvas a pegar Katerine!- suplicaba entre llantos Elizabeth.

-Mas te vale- dijo Katy y suspiró.- Sabes que tengo permiso de tus superiores de reprenderte y discúlpala Isa, no era su intención es que así se pone cuando está en… ¿Cómo se dice?- se detuvo Katerine a pensar.

-No lo digas- suplicó Eli mientras sollozaba por el dolor de los golpes recibidos.

-Jijijiji… se pone así cuando está en sus días… jejejeje. Me voy, nos vemos a la hora de la comida- tras decir eso, Katy cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza y a lo lejos se oía una risa malvada JAJAJAJAJA.

-No le hagas caso, a ella le gusta molestar pero es muy simpática.- comenzó Lily una conversación.

-Me di cuenta.- contestó Mari.

-Y sobre Elizabeta, perdónala tuvo un mal día en la escuela y se pone más furiosa sobre todo cuando está en sus días. Al igual que Katy es muy buena persona.- continuó Lily.-A propósito mi nombre es Liliana Vogel. ¿y el tuyo?-

-El mío es María Isabel Fernández Hernández. Mucho gusto.-

-Bien… dime… ¿Por qué tus maletas están llenas? ¿Aún no desempacas?-

-Bien… pensé que tal vez me tocaba estar con chicas rudas y pensé que no sería buena idea hacer algo que las enojará ya que podría acabar en el hospital, jejeje.- contestó Mari algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo crees? De hecho hay un tercer ropero pero está ocupado con algunas de nuestras cosas ya que no habíamos tenido una tercer compañera en la habitación.- continuó Lily.

-Si… perdona por cómo te trate es que… ciertas personas… me estaban molestando… ¿amigas?- Elizabeth se disculpó, lo dijo un poco apenada y tartamudeó un poco, lo que acaba de suceder realmente no me importó, simplemente con que intentaran ser sus amigas era suficiente.

-A propósito ¿Qué tiene que ver Antonio en todo esto? Digo… te pusiste histérica cuando entré, y gritabas que no te hiciera nada y parecías loca.- cuando Eli dijo eso no supo que contestar y se congelé, se puso de nuevo fría y muy pálida. Han sido muchas emociones en un solo día o al menos para ella era así.

Ellas intentaban de todo para regresarla a la realidad, lo cual no conseguían.

-Mmmmmm… me pregunto porque se habrá puesto así…- ambas la miraron y pensaron en otras posibilidades para devolverla al mundo "real". –Ya se como la despertaremos… jijijiji- Eli comenzó a reír maléficamente y el aura negra apareció tras de ella. - ¡ES ANTONIO! ¡HA REGRESADO! ¡Y VIENE A COBRAR venganza! JAJAJAJAJAJA- María recupero color y calor y comenzó a gritar como loca ¡VETE!.

-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡YA SE QUE NO DEBÍ HABER HECHO ESO PERO VETE!-

-Jajajajajaja- comenzaron a reírse Lily y Eli, la cara que Mari había puesto valía mucho.

-Ya me di cuenta que él no está aquí- dijo María en un tono de voz muy bajo y caprichoso.

-No se me había ocurrido otra manera de despertarte, y ¿algo te hizo el inepto de Toño? Porque si tu respuesta es que si, ahora mismo podemos solucionarlo.- Al decir lo último, Eli comenzó a golpear su propia mano con su puño.

-No es necesario, yo fui la culpable, no él.-

-Ya son las 2:30 y llegaremos tarde a la comida, es mejor que nos apuremos a ir al comedor, si es que no quieren comer entre niños.- Lily les recordó que había que ir a comer y a ella no le agradaba la idea de comer entre hombres.

-Bueno ya tendrás tiempo para componer tus cosas cuando regresemos. Vámonos.- dijo Eli.

Luego de eso comieron con total calma, la comida de Katerine, en realidad sabía deliciosa. Después de comer decidieron ir a caminar un poco para bajar la comida. María se divertía mucho y lo que más le alegraba es que ahora tenía amigas, cosa que en su país no pudo conseguir. Regresaron a su habitación y Lily y Elizabeth ayudaron a Mari a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un helado?- comentó Lily.

-Me parece buena idea.- contestaron Eli y Mari.

Ya estaban a punto de irse, cuando Mari recordó algo.

-Ammm... ya vuelvo.- fue lo que dijo María.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-Voy por algo, no tardaré, se los aseguro.-contesto María y se echó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción. –Katy, ¿me podrías decir dónde están los dormitorios de los niños?-

-Aquí derecho.-

-¿Y me puedes decir cuál es la habitación de un tal Francisco?-

Katy no tenía ni la menor idea de porque le preguntaba por ese tipo si acaba de llegar a la escuela, ¿tan sociable era? Claro que lo que Katy pensó estaba mal.

-Es la habitación 67.-

-Gracias.- Agradeció María pero antes de que pudiera continuar corriendo…

-¿Se podría saber a qué vas?- Katy sonaba muy… pervertida.

-A pedirle algo…- María no entendía que era lo que insinuaba Katy.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a pedirle… o a… entregarle?-

-Aaaaa…- esta no sabía que contestar se estaba quedando congelada, cuando encontró una vía más fácil para salir de la situación.-Luego te cuento, es que me urge ir… voy a ir con las chicas a comprar un helado y… tengo entendido que tenemos una hora máxima para llegar sino nos dejan afuera.- María se alejaba lentamente, pero entre más se alejaba Katy se acercaba, era como el cazador y la presa, la presa era María y el cazador Katerine.

-Más te vale… me tienes que contar TODO lo que haya sucedido, y así tal vez considere… no se… tratarte mucho mejor de lo que te trato.- ¿Qué rayos sucedía con esa mujer? O puede ser que solo lo hacía para molestarla, después de todo se le notaba que le encantaba molestar.

-Si… si… por supuesto que te contaré, ahora si me permites, me voy.- Diciendo esto último María se echó a correr hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Francisco.

-Toc toc- se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-Ya voy _amour_.- El que abrió la puerta era un chico rubio, de tez blanca y su cabello era un poco largo.-Olalala… me imagino que te dijeron que aquí viven los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela, y estas en lo correcto, adelante… _amour._- María miró extrañamente a aquel tipo, no le inspiraba confianza… le veía un aire de pervertido.

-Estoy buscando a Francisco…-

-¡Oh! ¿Y a qué viene a buscar a ese bueno para nada? Por favor no le digas que te dije eso de él.-

-No te preocupes no diré nada…- pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando.

-¡ANTONIO AMIGO MÍO!- gritó Francis.

-A…a…¡ANTONIO!- Al oír ese nombre María entró disparada al cuarto y se escondió tras el francés.

-Francis… ¿ya llegó Francisco?- entró Toño al parecer sin haberse percatado al inicio de que María estaba allí. Hasta que la vio.- ¡TU! ¡TU! ¡TU! ¡DESGRACIADA!- comenzó a acercarse a ella y esta usaba a Francis como escudo.

-¡WAAAAAA!- gritó María.

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!- finalmente Francisco hizo su aparición. Logró ver a María escondida tras Francis. –Mmmmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Se acercó a ella y la examinó de pies a cabeza. La expresión de su rostro daba mucho miedo y María dudaba salir virgen del lugar. -¿Por qué tanto escándalo Toño?-

-¡Esa fue la chica que me golpeó, es la nueva!- contesto Toñito.

Francisco tomó a María de la muñeca y la acorraló en una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Con qué… golpeaste a Antonio sin ninguna razón aparente?- ella solo tragó saliva.-Pienso que deberías dar algo a cambio… ya sabes… como recompensa…- la sonrisa en rostro de Francisco se notaba pervertida.

-Tienes razón Francis…co… tiene que recompensar con algo…pero… ¿Qué será bueno?- Antonio se puso al lado de Francisco y ambos la miraban pervertidamente.

María solo tragaba saliva y no sabía que hacer o decir.

-Primero te quitaremos los lentes… y veremos cómo eres en realidad.- María ponía resistencia y hacía todo lo que podía para quitarse a Francisco de encima, sin embargo, todo fue en vano, esté logró quitarle los lentes y María optó por taparse la cara para que no la reconociera. –Quita tus manos de tu rostro, ¡quitalos!-

-¡NO!- fue lo único que dijo María.

Todo parecía estar perdido cuando Elizabeth hizo una entrada grandiosa. Derribó la puerta de una sola patada y realmente estaba furiosa.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACEN A MI AMIGA?! IMBÉCILES-

-No parare hasta mínimo ver tu rostro.- Francisco forcejaba a María hasta que finalmente logró quitarle las manos de su rostro y al verla solo pudo decir. –María.- Antonio y él se pusieron blancos y sudaban frío. -¿Qué… que… que… haces aquí?- preguntó Francisco muy apenado.

-Vine por mi collar.- contesto demasiado seria Mari.

-Ammm… tu collar… ¿tu collar?- Francisco estaba muy confundido.

-Si… lo olvidé el año pasado que vine a visitarte ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Y… ¿veniste desde México hasta acá solo por tu collar?-

-Obvio no tonto… te mandé una carta, un mensaje, un mail y una roca donde decía que iba a venir a estudiar para acá. ¿No lo recuerdas o eres más tonto de lo que pensé?- Era cierto María le mandaba constantemente mensajes, mails y correo, esperanzada de que por lo menos su hermano recordaría que ella iba a estudiar ahí.

-A ver, a ver… no entiendo nada… explícate.- Francis pidió una explicación al igual que Elizabeth y Lily.

-Bueno… verán… yo soy la hermana de Francisco…- María fue interrumpida.

-¿Hermana? Pero tú me dijiste que tenías un hermano- Francis estaba súper perdido, confundido, trastornado, etc.

-Si…- Francisco se rascaba la nuca- no tengo un hermano niño, siempre fue niña jejejeje-

-Entonces… si ella es tu hermana, ¿es como nosotros?- habló Elizabeth.

-Si… yo soy la parte norte y ella la parte sur.-

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO HABIAS DICHO NADA?! ¡ELLA ES REALMENTE HERMOSA!- exclamó Francis.

-Y… si Antonio cuidó de los dos… él siempre debió saber que María es mujer y no hombre.- ahora los problemas iban para Antonio, bien hecho Lily.

Antonio sonrió y entre los dientes comenzó a decir –Claro que siempre lo supe… pero Francisco me dijo que nunca dijera que era mujer… que dijera que era hombre y era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberlos gobernado por 300 años.-

-No regreses a esa parte de la historia Toño que te voy a golpear y hacerte recordar mi independencia.- Ese Francisco… sí que le gustan los problemas.

-Ya estando en este tema ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LA ESCONDISTE FRANCISCO?!- Cuando Elizabeth está enojada… grita muy lindo. Francisco se hizo bolita y se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

-Aquí entra Antonio. Les contaré la pequeña historia… Fue un día de un no sé que año, de quien sabe cuál mes de esta era…-

~~~~_Flashback~~~~_

Ese día Berenice (Costa Rica) estaba de visita en mi casa, estábamos jugando y cuando Antonio no estaba vestía pantalones pegados y una blusa un poco pegada, y cuando él llegaba me ponía vestidos.

-Antonio ya llegó- comentó Berenice.-Iré por un vestido para que te cambies y no regañe.-

Me quedé sola en la habitación esperando que Bere llegara.

-¡MARÍA! ¡MI QUERIDA HERMANITA MENOR MARÍA!- Antonio se les adelantó. -¿Por qué vistes así? Ya te dije que cuando un hombre este cerca no es bueno vestir así ya que puede intentar hacer cosas malas, ahora te cambiaré. –se dirigió a un ropero y saco un vestido. –Quítate la ropa que te vestiré, empieza por la blusa.

Inocentemente me quité la blusa y Antonio volteó y me miró fijamente se me acercó y me tiró al piso.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.-suplicaba.

-No tardare absolutamente nada, no te preocupes… solo serán unos 20 o 30 minutos.- El pervertido me comenzó a tocar la pierna, me tomo fuerte de las muñecas y estaba a punto de besarme cuando…

-¡PAS!- sonó el golpe.

-Sabía que este tipo no era nada confiable, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo Francisco, tu hermana está muy bien, pervertido este.- Berenice me salvó ese día, y luego de eso lo amarramos de pies y manos y le tapamos la boca con una paliacate y lo encerramos en un armario el cual cerramos con un tubo.

~~~_Fin del flashback~~~_

Todos miraban a Antonio raro, había un gran silencio en el cuarto, y este solamente se cubría la cara decepcionado de si mismo.


	4. El chico rubio

Luego del flashback, todos los que se encontraban en la habitación miraban con asco y desprecio a Antonio el cual no sabía qué hacer. Un movimiento en falso y podría salir disparado al campo de futbol de la escuela.

-Aun así… el peligro era solo… este… ammm… no tengo palabras para nombrarlo.- Lily no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo llamar a Antonio, por lo que había hecho. –No entiendo porque intentaste ocultar a María.-

-¿Recuerdan el 5 de mayo?- preguntó Francisco.

-¿Un día lamentable para Francis?-contestó Elizabeth con otra incógnita.

-¡No me recuerden ese día! Me dejo marcado para siempre. Pero por supuesto que si hubiera sabido que peleaba por conseguir una mujer y no un hombre… hubiera peleado mucho mejor y María estaría en mis brazos ahora mismo.-

-Francis… cállate. Nunca me verán contigo, abrazados, agarrados de la mano… besándonos.- María puso una cara de asco y entre dientes dijo de nuevo.-Nunca.-

-Ahí está… el mismo les ha dado la respuesta. Si se hubieran enterados TODOS de que María era o es mujer… nos la hubiéramos pasado de pleito en pleito… y cuando Alfred llegó a nuestra casa… peleé lo que pude ya que María estaba enferma y según Alfred ya había oído rumores de que Panchito en realidad era mujer. Luego de que perdí Alfred… quería a mi "hermanito" para descubrir la verdad y para no tener que dársela… tuve que darle las tierras del norte y es un milagro que a estas alturas él no se haya enterado…- fue interrumpido.

-Él sabe la verdad.- comentó Mari.

-¡AAH!- no podían creer que un súper secreto lo supiera un tipo como ese, aunque era obvio que si no le decían trataría de averígualo y mejor que le dijo María la verdad.

-Francisco.- comenzó Elizabeth de nuevo.- Continua… aun no entiendo el porque escondías su género.-

-Haya voy tranquila… no te desesperes… también decidí ocultarla ya que cuando salíamos a comprar o a caminar… ¡QUE BONITA SE ESTÁ PONIENDO TU HERMANA! ¡HAY MIRA COMO HA CRECIDO! ¡YA ESTAS BUENA PARA QUE TE CASES SI QUIERES YO TE CONSIGO MARIDO! *chiflidos* ¡QUE BONITA HERMANA TIENES FRANCISCO… LÁSTIMA QUE NO ESTA MAS GRANDE SINO TE LA COMPRO! Por ese tipo de comentarios fue que decidí esconderla…- Francisco imitaba la voz y expresión de los que le habían dicho esas cosas a su hermana, bajo la mirada y los demás estaban un poco sorprendidos por lo que había dicho.

-O sea… ¿qué estás enamorado de tu hermana y no quieres que nadie la toque?- preguntó la inocente Lily.

-¡¿CÓMO VAS A PENSAR ESO?! ¡ES MI HERMANA! ¡MI HERMANITA! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LE HAGA DAÑO! ¡¿COMPRENDES?!- un furioso Francisco surgió del interior del cobarde.

-¿Pero cómo le harían daño a ella? Si fue la que se madreo a Francis, cosa que tú no pudiste hacer.- en realidad a Eli le encantaba remarcarle, recalcarle, recordarle, repintarles sobre lo inútil y cobarde que era.

-Ya olvidemos eso.- dijo un apenado Francis. –Enfoquémonos en que tu "hermanito" es mujer y olvidemos el pasado jajajaja…-

-Realmente no te gusta la idea de que una mujer te acabo, ¿cierto?-

-Ca…ca… ¡Cállete Toño! ¡Que fue ella la que a ti también te golpeó y te mandó de regreso a Europa!- se defendió el pobre de Francis.

-Mínimo yo ya sabía que mi "hermanito" es mujer ¿no?- Estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea entre esos dos sin embargo Elizabeth entró al ataque con su grandioso ¡SARTÉN!

-¡Compórtense como los hombres que son! O que al menos intenten parecer hombres.-

-Bien dicho Eli.- la felicitó María.

Francis y Toño se levantaron del piso y recuperaron la consciencia.

-Bien… querido amigo… de ahora te llamaré… ¡cuñado!- Francis puso su abrazo a Francisco por detrás y este lo miró raro y luego de que su mente procesará lo que acaba de decir Francis…

-¡NO ME LLAMES CUÑADO! ¡ELLA NUNCA… NUNCA… NUNCA ANDARÁ CONTIGO!-

-¡Jajajajajaja!- ya tenía que empezar el burlón de Antonio. -¡Así es…!-decía entre risas-No puedes ser "su" cuñado… ya que yo lo soy… ¿o es que no recuerdas María?-

-Yo… no… recuerdo… haberte…- María se puso un poco pálida, lo cual había provocado que no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba Antonio.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria.-

~~~_Súper mega híper mini flashback versión Antonio (Todos los derechos son reservados por el español) ~~~_

-Ya me voy María… acepto que ustedes tienen y quieren crecer por su propia voluntad… solo espero que el trabajo que hice (no hizo nada) no lo tiren en vano.-

-¡Oh! ¡Antonio! No te vayas.- decía una desilusionada, débil y hermosa chica.

-Ya sé que no quieres que me vaya… pero tu pueblo lo pide… y yo no seguiré luchando sabiendo que esta guerra esta pérdida… pero no te preocupes, regresaré para estar contigo y que estemos juntos por siempre… aunque tu hermano no quiera.- el apuesto español le dio un apasionado beso, tomo las delicadas manos de la chica, las besó y se retiró a su barco.

-¡ANTONIO! ¡SIEMPRE TE AMARE…!- gritó la morena.

~~~_Fin del flashback versión Antonio~~~_

Hubo un gran silencio, momentáneo, pero hubo silencio.

-Estas peor que una mujer inventando chismes.- comentó Lily.

-La verdadera historia es la siguiente.- continuó María.

~~~_Flashback versión original y no china como la de Antonio~~~_

-Ya me voy Mariaaaaa…ooooo… DIGO Mario. Regresaré cuando tu identidad haya sido revelada para casarnos y que luego haya minis yo y minis tu corriendo o con dos me conformo… ya veremos…- decía un herido (no de sentimientos) Antonio mientras subía a su barco, los tripulantes lo miraban raro y se decían que habían pensado en que este era hombre por completo.

-¡LO QUE YA NO QUIERO ES QUE REGRESES!- gritó una furiosa María.

-¡JAJAJAJA TE AMO!-

-¡YA DEJA DE JODER A MI HERMANA Y VETE! ¡VETE!-

-¡FRANCISCOOOOO… TE COMPRARÉ UNA CASA PARA QUE TE VAYAS A VIVIR A PARTE LUEGO DE QUE ME CASE CON TU YA SABES QUIEN Y MARIO TAMBIEN SABE! ¡SERA PARA QUE NO MOLESTES NUESTRA PRIVACIDAD!-

-¡SOLO VETE!- gritaba un pueblo enfurecido, el español estaba tan entusiasmado pensando en un posible futuro al lado de María, desde que se casaba con ella hasta cuando estaba embarazada, como la embarazaba y muchas cosas más. El pueblo mexicano estaba desesperado de que este no se iba y le empezaron a aventar cosas para que los españoles se largaran.

-¡TE AMO!- gritaba una y otra vez el español.

-Este hijo de la ch*ngada ya me cansó.- María tomó una botella de tequila y se la aventó aterrizando en el objetivo: la cabeza de Antonio. Este cayó inconsciente y finalmente partieron los españoles. -¡ESO ES PARA QUE ME RECUERDES!-

~~~_Fin del flashback~~~_

-Toño… no te hiciste ilusiones sobre tu vida con ella ¿o sí?- preguntó Eli.

-Tendremos una niña y un niño, la niña se llamara Estefanía y el niño se llamará José. Juntos viviremos en una casa en mi país donde habrá un jardín con alberca, y tendremos un perro, se llamara Fiufiu. Y Francisco nos visitará en vacaciones así como también lo visitaremos nosotros…-Este hablaba como loco y no había poder "humano" que lo detuviera. Luego de parlotear un rato se calló.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- gritó Francisco.

-Si lo se… imaginen ¿Quién le pone a un perro Fiufiu?-

-¡FRANCIS!-exclamaron todos.

-Ya se nos fue el tiempo peleando…- Lily suspiró.- Adiós helado.-

-¿Iban por helado?- la cara de Antonio se iluminó al oír la palabra helado.

-Sí y no pienses que ibas a ir con nosotras.- Elizabeth paró el tren de Antonio, quien ya se estaba preparando para acompañarlas.

-Así es… tu no irás… capaz e intentas repetir lo de hace años con María.-

-Lily tiene razón, ¿Cómo tenerte confianza luego de eso y de cambiar la historia de cuándo te fuiste?-

-Pero si me dan una oportunidad…-

-¡CALLA! Nos vemos luego, es hora de ir a nuestra habitación.- a Antonio le cerraron la puerta en su cara y ni siquiera lo dejaron hablar. ¿Quién confiaría en un pervertido y en un cambia historias? Nadie.

-¡Y QUIERO MI COLLAR!- María sorrajo la puerta y miró muy feo a Francisco.

-Tu collar… jejeje… tu collar… ¿Qué collar?-

-Francisco no te hagas, sabes de que collar hablo.-

-Francis… ¿Dónde está el collar?- Francisco hablaba entre los dientes y se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Qué collar?- preguntó el francés.

-Aaaaa… ya me acordé de que collar pero aquí mi amigo el francés lo guardo tan bien que no recuerdo donde lo guardo pero lo buscaré y mañana te lo daré. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Está bien Francisco pero me lo das, sabes que ese collar es muy especial. Adiós.-

María se retiró algo molesta, ya que presentía que su collar estaba perdido, en realidad era muy espacial ya que su mamá lo hizo a mano, de oro con incrustaciones de cristal y era realmente hermoso.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los pervertidos.

-¡Francis! ¿Dónde dejaste el collar?-

-¿Te refieres a el collar con forma de águila?-

-Si, a ese mismo. ¿Dónde está?-

-Recuerda que me lo diste para que se lo regalara a Aracely y esa belleza cayera entre mis brazos- al oír eso Francisco se quedó como estatua y regreso en sí luego de mucho tiempo. Sabía que tenía que recuperar ese collar… o estaría muerto.

María se dirigía a su habitación junto con Liliana y Elizabeth pero una chica le detuvo el paso de manera salvaje.

-Bien… mmmm… y dime… ¿Qué hacías ahí? Y también dime… ¿Qué hacían esas dos contigo?-

-Katy… jejejeje… ammmm…- no sabía si decirle la verdad o esperar otro momento para decirle pero no hacía falta.

-Fue a pedirle a su hermano su collar.- Hay Lily que niña tan linda, siempre inocente.

-¿Hermano?- Katy estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que Lily acababa de decir.- Entonces… el idiota de Francisco es… tu… ¿hermano?-

-Si…-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ES TU HERMANO?! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Katy se puso histérica, loca, nada ni nadie la podía controlar. -¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡EL ES TAN… Y TU ERES TAN…! ¡NO LO CREO MARIA! ¡NO LO CREO!-

-Tranquila, luego te explico bien todo.-

-Toc toc.- se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante.- Entró un chico albino, su cabello era blanco, piel blanca, ojos rojos y digamos que alto.

-El grandioso yo ha llegado.- entró a la habitación y vio a Francisco pálido y duro como roca. Nada podía moverlo y ya se había tardado bastante en responder. -¿Qué le sucede? No es nada awesome.-

-En lo absoluto… se puso así porque su hermana vino y le pidió el collar que Francis le regalo a Aracely y Francisco está a punto de ser medio país muerto y todo por una chica.-

-Aun así, Toño, ¿su hermana era la que iba con Elizabeth y Lily?- el albino estaba algo confundido. Miró a Francisco y le pego una cachetada que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la mano de Gilbert quedó marcada "permanentemente" en su rostro. Claro que un tratamiento algo costoso y fino lo arreglaría.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?!- reclamó Francisco. Estaba muy molesto por la acción de Gilbert, pero hay que aceptar que era lo mejor que había.

-¡Pues tu que estabas ahí con tu cara de estúpido… aunque siempre la tienes… y dime ¿Qué es eso de que tu "hermano" resultó ser mujer? Lo travestiste ¿verdad? ¿Y le pusiste senos de silicón? ¿Y como hace para verse tan bello?-

-En realidad es mujer… yo ya lo sabía…- Eso Antonio lo dijo con mucha calma y de manera indiferente.

-Entonces hubo show y ¿no me invitaron? Así se llevan los cuates… ya veo… todo awesome… me envidian porque le fantástico yo siempre tiene historias que contar… y esta vez no me invitaron… no hay problema… pero ya verán para la próxima.-

Pobre Gilbert, el siempre regresaba con "aventuras" y los otros simplemente oían lo que tenía que decir, en cambio las historias de ellos siempre fueron aburridas y como lugar principal: La dirección.

-Te grabé todo lo sucedido para que veas que no soy malo, está en alta definición, espero que eso aclare las cosas.- Francisco le entregó un celular donde estaba grabado todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, y sobre todo que tienen el mérito de que gracias a ellos las chicas no pudieron ir por un helado. Gilbert iba a ver el video cuando una mujer furiosa y loca abrió la puerta de una sola patada, tras de ella había un aura completamente negra y apenas se podía ver el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que María Isabel es tu hermana?!-

-¡KATY NO ME MATES!- Francisco era como Lovino, ambos lloriqueaban cuando estaban en situaciones críticas.

-¡Eres un desgraciado, y no puedo creer semejante cosa, ella es tan amable, tan tierna y tú eres tan… eres tan…!- Katerine no encontraba las palabras para describir a Francisco, y yo tampoco las tengo. Esta suspiró. –Bien… me voy tengo que preparar de cenar… nos vemos.- de repente Katy se puso como depre y cerró la puerta tras decir esas palabras.

Los 4 se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Katy, ella nunca se había puesto así, al parecer si le afectó la noticia de que María era su hermana.

-Bien… el grandioso yo va a ver este video.-

-¿Y a donde vas a verlo?-

-Ya vuelvo.-

-Va al baño… ¡ESPERO QUE TE DIVIERTAS!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Francis antes de que este se fuera de la habitación.

-Toc toc- tocaban de nuevo a la puerta.

-Adelante.- contestó la voz suave.

-Lily, ¿esta Mari aquí?-

-Claro que si Kat, ¡Mari! ¡Te habla Katerine!-

-Ya voy Lily…- María salía del baño, estaba envuelta en una toalla y mostraba un poco de sus atributos, no le daba pena ya que estaba entre mujeres y si hubiera un hombre ahí, se repetiría la madriza puesta a Francis ese 5 de mayo. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Vengo a decirte la hora de la comida… hay tres horarios para entrar a clases, las 7,8, y 9. Cuando entran a las 7 el desayuno se sirve a las 6:15, como tolerancia de… lo siento no puedo verte, aún no acepto la idea de que tu y el patán ese son hermanos, Lily explícale por eso y las horas en que la escuela cierra por favor.- Tras decir esto cerró la puerta. Su rostro notaba decepción.

-¿Y ahora que mosco le picó?- preguntó Eli sin entender la situación.

-Bien… te explicare, como dijo ella hay tres horarios para entrar a clases que son las 7, las 8 y las 9, en nuestro caso que vivimos aquí en la escuela, desayunamos 45 minutos antes de entrar a clases, dándonos 15 minutos para comer, tomando en cuenta el tiempo en que tenemos que venir a nuestras habitaciones para lavarnos los dientes y darnos uno que otro retoque. No es mucho lo que hay que caminar para llegar al edificio escolar, a lo mucho son 5 minutos. Cuando entran a las 7 el desayuno se sirve a las 6:15, cuando es a las 8 se sirve a las 7:15 y finalmente el último desayuno se sirve a las 8:15. La salida varía de la entrada, pero no te preocupes la última clase termina a las dos. La comida y la cena, se da un lapso de 30 minutos para consumirla, aquí las mujeres comemos separadas de los hombres dentro de esa media hora. La comida a nosotras se nos sirve a las 2:30 y a los hombres a las 3:00. Si se te hizo tarde o por alguna otra razón no puedes comer a nuestra hora correspondida se puede ir a comer a la de las tres de la tarde pero eso sí, estarás entre puros hombres. De domingo a jueves la hora máxima de entrada al campus es de las ocho de la noche, viernes, sábado y domingo exageradamente se puede entrar a las diez de la noche. Pasado de estos horarios te quedas afuera, sin excusas ni reclamos, el guardia tiene la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie. Puntualidad, disciplina y respeto es lo que forja esta escuela. Puede que tu hermano no respete ninguna pero eso es punto y aparte. Hay actividades extra clase, las cuales son opcionales, no son obligatorias. La biblioteca tiene servicio desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. En cuanto a la ropa…- reglas, reglas y más reglas era lo que oía María, ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza pero sabía que si no quería problemas sería mejor oírlas y respetarlas.

Luego de un sermón de media hora bajaron a cenar y ya cuando se estaban retirando alcanzó a ver al chico rubio con el cual había tropezado ese día. Al menos sabía que estaba en el mismo edificio de ella y que sería mejor buscarlo otro día.

-¿A qué horas entran mañana?-

-Yo entró a las 7 y Elizabeth a las 9, ¿tu?-

-Entro a las 8.-

-No te podremos acompañar a desayunar, es una lástima.-

-No te preocupes Eli, ya encontraré a alguien que me acompañe.-

-Bueno es hora de dormir, yo tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, así que será mejor que nos durmamos. Que descanses.- las tres se dieron las buenas noches. Ya había pasado una hora desde que las dos se habían dormido y María simplemente no podía dormir. Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, que no podía siquiera descansar. Mañana sería oficialmente su primer día de clases, tampoco olvidaba el teatro que se armó en la habitación de su hermano, la bienvenida que le dio Elizabeth y el chico rubio, realmente quería saber cuál era su nombre y se propuso que lo averiguaría.

Al día siguiente se levantó entusiasmada, dispuesta a saber el nombre del chico rubio. Se alistó y se dirigió con una sonrisa a desayunar, de los que estaban desayunando no conocía a nadie y estaba esperanzada de que el chico rubio llegará a desayunar para hacerle compañía y preguntarle su nombre, cosa que no sucedió. Resignada por el momento se sentó en una mesa apartada del resto.

-¿Qué haces tan sola?-

-Katy… buenos días.-

-Buenos días, creí que ya tenías amigos.-

-Pues si tengo, pero Lily entró hoy a las 7 y Elizabeth entra hasta las 9 y de los que conocí ayer no están aquí, así que por el momento estoy sola.-

-Bien, yo igual voy a desayunar, si quieres y me permites te haré compañía.-

-Muchas gracias.- Era verdad, de los que ayer había conocido, no había ninguno ahí y se sentía sola. Katy se levantó del asiento para ir a buscar su desayuno cuando bad trio friend +1 hizo su aparición.

-¡Amour! Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Muy bien Francis ¿y tú?-

-Excelente, al igual que todos los demás.-

-Francisco ¿y mi collar?-

-Ayer lo estuvimos buscando pero no apareció, es más tuvimos que suspender un poco la búsqueda ya que teníamos otras cosas que hacer.-

~~~_Mini recuerdo de las cosas "importantes que hicieron"~~~_

-¡DALES! ¡MÁTALOS!- gritaba Francisco emocionado.

-¡YA… YA… YA… JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUERAN!- gritaba Antonio.

-¡QUE LOS DEL COVENANT COMAN TU PAELLA… Y QUE SEPAN QUIENES MANDAN AQUÍ!-

-¡DALES TAMALES A LOS ÉLITES Y GLOOPS HABER SI SE RINDEN! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡YA CALLENSE NO ME DEJAN DORMIR!- exclamaba un irritado y muy cansado Francis.

-Mañana hay que ir a comprar otra membresía, está ya casi se nos acaba Toño.-

-¡CALLENSE! ¡MAÑANA ENTRAMOS A LAS 8!-

-¡Aguafiestas!- exclamó el par de pervertidos.

~~~_Fin~~~_

-Y luego de eso nos dieron una paliza.- a Francisco se le salió un poco de información "confidencial"

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó María sin entender.

-Estábamos salvando a la humanidad de los extraterrestres, y tienes agradecérnoslo ya que gracias a nosotros tu aun estas viva. Deberías agradecerme con un beso, ¿sí?-

-¡No te besaré Toño!-

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!-

-¡PUM!- se oyó un golpe en seco, Antonio salió volando por el comedor y todos miraban la expresión de su rostro y como volaba por el lugar.

-¡Y ESO ES SOLO UN AVISO!- Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a la mesa donde estábamos y nos miraron raro.

-¡USTEDES SOLO VIENEN A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS!-

-¡Katy por favor tranquilízate, él tuvo la culpa, nadie lo mandó a insinuársele a mi hermana!- Katy se acercaba lentamente y detrás de ella había un aura súper pesada.

-¡No Katy! ¡NOOOO!-

-Ya acabe de comer, nos vemos al rato, iré a lavarme los dientes. Nos vemos, cuídense.-

María tomó su camino a la habitación, se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a lo que sería su nuevo salón y estaba esperanzada de ver al chico rubio.

Ya iba llegando a su salón cuando una secretaria le hablo.

-¡Señorita Isabel! ¡Señorita Isabel!- la mujer iba corriendo hacía donde estaba ella. –Buenos días, la estaba buscando, fui a su dormitorio y me dijeron que ya se había venido. Venga la presentaré a sus compañeros.-

-Toc toc.-

-Adelante.- La secretaria entró junto con Isabel. –Buenos días.-

-Buenos días alumnos, les presento a su nueva compañera de clases, por motivos de la dirección y horario ayer su compañera no pudo venir a clases y hoy se incorpora oficialmente. Espero que la traten bien y se lleven bien con ella, preséntate corazón.-

-Mi nombre es María Isabel Fernández Hernández, soy de México y espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes.- La maestra le mostró su asiento y logró ver al chico rubio que tanto estaba buscando. El la miró y estaba algo sorprendido.

Las clases comenzaron y continuaron normales hasta que llegó la hora de receso. Todos se fueron, y María se quedó sola en el salón, se levantó de su asiento y miró a través de la ventana.

-¿Por qué no la acompañas? Le hace falta algo de compañía, y conociendo a tus compañeros tardaran algo en hablarle. El rubio aceptó ya que también quería conocerla y saber su nombre. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le dijo:

-Hola mi nombre es…-


	5. Jugando

Luego de la paliza que Katy le puso a Francisco el bad trio friend +1, desayunó pero de manera incómoda, ya que los demás tenían sus miradas puestas encima de ellos.

-Gracias por brindarme un desayuno cómodo.-

-Ya cállate Francis, yo no tuve la culpa, la tuvo Toño.-

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién "defendió" a su hermanita? Y por cierto que ni siquiera te lo agradeció. Maltrataste mi bello y suave rostro, dejaste tu puño marcado en mi cara. ¿Qué dirán las chicas ahora de mí? Ahora no soy hermoso…-

-Nunca lo fuiste.-

-¡CALLATE GILBERT!-

-Ya dejen de pelear como niños pequeños y vamos a terminar de desayunar para lavarnos los dientes, que se nos hace tarde.-

-Francisco… ¿desde cuando tienes sentido de la responsabilidad?-

-Desde que mi hermanita está aquí, tengo que mostrarle lo responsable que soy y lo magnifico que puedo llegar a ser.-

-Empezando por encontrar su collar.- Gilbert dijo eso con un tono de burla, puesto que ya había visto la pelea que hubo en día anterior.- Ustedes dos son unos pervertidos.- señaló a Antonio y Francisco.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No te hagas Francisco, al igual que Toño, intentaste hacerle algo indecente a tu hermana, lo bueno es que llegó Elizabeth para salvarla.-

-¡YO NO LE HIZE NADA!- se intentaba defender Francisco.

-¡PERO LO INTENTASTE!-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!-

-¡CLARO QUE LO INTENTASTE! ¡ERES UN SUCIO HOMOSEXUAL!-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! ¡SIENTE MI FURIAAAAAA!- Francisco se lanzó sobre Gilbert, este estaba desprevenido y Francisco lo estaba medio matando.

-A ti te gusta Eli… cher ami ya dile lo que sientes por ella, no es nada malo.- al oír eso ambos chicos pararon su pelea, se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a sacudir su uniforme.

-A mí no me gusta Francis, y hay que apurarnos sino llegaremos tarde a clases.-

María se sentía un poco sola y viéndolo bien, si estaba sola, sus compañeros de salón se habían ido sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. El rubio se acercó a ella lenta y tímidamente.

-Hola.-

-¿Ah?- miró que quien le había hablado era el chico rubio que había estado buscando.- Hola.-

-No creí que quedaríamos en el mismo salón.-

-Bien dicen que lo que menos piensas y te imaginas es lo que más sucede.-

-Tienes razón… a propósito mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, de Inglaterra para servirte.-

-Y como ya oíste el mío es María Isabel.-

Ambos sonrieron y María se sentía feliz, tenía un amigo en su nuevo salón y al fin sabía cómo se llamaba el chico.

-Y…- Arthur no sabía sobre que hablar.- ¿Por qué te metiste a estudiar a esta escuela habiendo tantas en tu país?-

-Pues… ni siquiera se el porque me vine a estudiar a esta escuela.-

-¿Tienes familia aquí? Es que tus apellidos siento que los he oído en alguna parte aquí.-

María no quería decirle que era hermana de Francisco, puesto que quería ser conocida por sí misma y no por otros.

-No… la verdad no… no tengo a ningún familiar por aquí y eso esta mejor.-

-Ya veo… yo tampoco tengo familiares, es mejor estar solo, así no van con chismes a casa.-

-Tienes razón y por lo de ayer… jejeje… lo siento.-

-Eso ya no importa, en vez de quedarnos aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo o a caminar? Tú decides.-

-Vamos a caminar… llévame al campo de futbol. ¿Si?-

-Lo que usted diga señorita. ¿Me hace el honor?- Arthur estaba alegre al igual que María. Ella tomó el brazo de su compañero y ambos se dirigieron al campo de fútbol.

Mientras iban caminando iban platicando sobre sus vidas y los demás alumnos los miraban raro. Arthur no era muy bueno socializando y ni siquiera él sabía el porque sus compañeros a veces no le hacían caso. Llegaron al campo de fútbol, su "querido" hermano estaba jugando fútbol con el bad trio friend.

-Mira con quien está tu hermana.- comentó Francis.

-Ya vuelvo, iré a verla.- Luego de decir eso Francisco corrió muy rápido así como corre Feliciano, bueno tampoco tan lento pero pues si algo rápido al inicio. La tomó del brazo y se la llevó sin siquiera dejarla dar un respiro. Arthur se quedó parado sin entender el porque ese tipo se llevaba a su nueva amiga.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!- María estaba algo molesta por la acción de su hermano.

-No te debes de juntar con el.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es un ñoño.-

-¿y eso que tiene?-

-Que te va a pegar lo ñoño y no es bueno. Mejor júntate con nosotros.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me haga una inútil, cobarde y pervertida como ustedes?-

-Oooo…- al decir eso a Francisco le paso una flecha por el corazón y se tiró al piso "retorciéndose de dolor.-Eso dolió hermana… ya veo que me quieres mucho. ¡Como duele!-

-¡Deja de estar de melodramático y levántate!- Francisco se aferró a sus piernas, la falda de María era algo corta, Francisco no pensó en ver más allá de la falta, simplemente lo hizo inconscientemente. María captó esto y le pegó una patada que lo mandó muuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos.

-¡TE QUIERO HERMANITA!- gritó Francisco y los que se encontraban en el campo voltearon a verla. María simplemente se cubrió el rostro con una mano de un lado y caminó hacia donde estaba Arthur.

-¿Nos vamos al salón?- preguntó una apenada María.

-Si… vámonos… pero antes… ¿él es tu hermano?- no le duró mucho la ilusión de no tener familia en el instituto.

-Pues…- Mari estaba nerviosa y algo apenada.- Si… él es mi hermano…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque quería ser conocida por mi misma y no por ser la hermana de Francisco.-

-Tienes razón… con lo que acaba de suceder, que lo mandaste volando por los aires, estarás en la boca de todos y te harás famosa. Él es muy popular junto con sus amigos, ya que casi siempre se mete en problemas.-

-Cada vez no sé si es mi hermano o es solo un robot enviado del futuro para causarme problemas.-

-No te sientas así, es bueno tener un hermano, que te quiera.- Arthur se abrazó las rodillas y su ambiente se puso negro, ustedes saben porque.

-Arthur no te deprimas… después de todo no es tu culpa ser hijo único.- María pensaba que Arthur era una persona normal y no como ella, Arthur no había captado de que María era una parte de México por lo cual no le dijo la verdad. Mari le logró levantar los ánimos y ambos se dirigieron al salón donde les tocaba clase. Las clases continuaron normales, o algo así, por lo sucedido en el campo y ver que María se llevaba con Arthur varios la miraban… raro y ella se sentía algo incómoda con sus miradas.

-Bien ya terminaron las clases. ¿A dónde iras?-

-Iré a mi habitación, ahí esperare a Elizabeth y Lily para que comamos juntas ¿tu?-

-Haré lo mismo… ¿nos vamos a los dormitorios?-

-Bien, vámonos.-

Los dos se dirigieron a los dormitorios para luego cada quien irse a su respectiva habitación, en la entrada de los dormitorios estaba Katy con un periódico en la cara, seguramente estaba durmiendo. Ella oyó pasos y se despertó lentamente. Se tocó la boca para asegurarse de que no tenía baba.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- dijo media adormilada.

-Buenas tardes Katy.-

-Buenas tardes… señorita. Ya me voy, veo que te quedarás a platicar con ella, que te la pases bien el resto del día al igual que usted, nos vemos.-

-¡Adiós Arthur!- Isa se despedía de lejos moviendo su mano a un lado y otro, Arthur… simplemente le sonrió y María dejó de hacer esos movimientos al desaparecerse Arthur entre los pasillos.

-Veo que ya hiciste un nuevo amigo.-

-Así es… estoy muy contenta, al menos no estaré tan sola en el salón.-

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-Tu como siempre bien informada. Jejeje… lo conocí ayer que llegué a la escuela, tropecé con él unos metros antes de la biblioteca, llevaba varios libros, así que lo ayudé a llevarlos hasta su destino, luego de eso me llevó hasta la dirección ya que estaba perdida, me dejó ahí pero no le pregunte su nombre hasta hoy .-

-Mmmmmm…- Katy sonrió, miraba a Mari y ella no entendía nada.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues… nada…-

-¿Enserio? Anda ya dime.-

-Amor…-

-¿Amor?-

-Si… amor… y a primera vista.-

-Deja de decir tonterías, nadie se enamora a primera vista.-

-Eso dices tú… ese chico… hasta donde yo sé… no se lleva con cualquiera… y es como tu.-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Si… así como tu representas un país, él es igual. ¿No te dijo?-

-No me dijo nada, ya que yo no le había dicho que Francisco era mi hermano y supongo que él debe de saber que Francisco es una parte de México.-

-Aquí el bad trio friend +1, Arthur, Eli y Lily son los únicos como tú, hay más, ya los iras conociendo poco a poco… es como un reto.-

-¿Reto?-

-Sí y ya verás que será divertido.- Luego de decir eso Katy se levantó de donde estaba sentada para entrar al edificio.

-Tú sabes quienes son ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto… pero no te diré… ya no sería divertido.-

-Te encanta molestar a los demás, no te culpo es algo divertido. Bueno me voy, adiós.-

Katy se sentó en la recepción, puesto que no tenía nada que hacer. María se dirigió a su habitación y a lo lejos venia el bad trio friend +1.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- se iban riendo.

-¡Ya cálmense!-

-Es que si hubieras visto como volaste… ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¡Fue tan divertido!- Gilbert, Francis y Antonio se iban burlando de Francisco, por lo que le hizo María. Katy los miró y como le gustaba estar informada no soporto las ganas de preguntarles que sucedia.

-¿Y ahora que se traen ustedes?-

-¡Es que si… jajajajaja… *suspiro* si hubieras visto como María lo mandó a volar por el campo…*aguantar risa y luego explotar a carcajadas* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… fue tan genial- Antonio hasta lloraba de la risa y Katy no le encontraba nada de divertido.

-¡Hey! Katerine.-

-¿Qué sucede Gilbert?-

-¿Estas ocupada?-

-No… ¿Por qué la pregunta?... No voy a salir contigo que te quede claro.-

-Esta vez no es por eso… ten…- Gilbert le entregó su celular.

-Míralo y luego me dices cuál es tu parte favorita. ¿Sale?-

-No es porno ¿cierto?-

-Por… bah… por favor… yo no veo eso… no gano nada con verlo… solo míralo y me dices que tal esta… nos vemos ese trio se fue sin mí.-

-Te lo paso a la hora que vayas a comer.-

-Está bien… ¡pero lo miras!- Gilbert se alejó lentamente y Katy miró el celular, se decidió a ver el video, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrida, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo y le rogó a la mitad de los santos que no fuera porno.

Mientras tanto… Isabel iba llegando a su habitación cuando vio que una chica morena caminaba en dirección hacia ella, mas dudaba que le hablara ya que iba embobada en su teléfono. La miró y se le hacía conocida, recordaba haberla visto antes pero no sabía dónde. La chica alzó la mirada y vio con firmeza a María presentía lo mismo.

-¿María?- dijo extrañada la chica.

-¿Berenice?-

-Si… así me llamo y tú eres…-

-María Isabel.-

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- Berenice corrió hasta Mari y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.-¡CREI QUE NO TE VOLVERIA A VER! ¡DESDE QUE ANTONIO REGRESÓ A EUROPA NO TE VI!-

-Yo igual pensé lo mismo, no creí que te volvería a ver. Nunca sabré como pagarte esa vez que me salvaste de Antonio.-

-No te preocupes, eso es cosa del pasado, ocurrió hace mucho. No creí verte como mujer de nuevo.-

-Pues pensaste mal, decidí que era hora de mostrar lo que soy en realidad y dejar de ocultarme del mundo, solo fue puro gusto de mi hermano, nunca quise esconder mi verdadero género pero según mi hermano era por mi bien.-

-Y tenía razón solo que ahora ya no hay tanto peligro como antes y hay más equidad.-

-Cuando Francis se enteró de que era mujer, no podía creer que había sido una mujer la que lo había medio matado el 5 de mayo.-

-Tienes mucha fuerza, y te apuesto que le hubieras ganado a Alfred pero como estabas enferma no pudiste ir a luchar y tuvo que ir el débil de tu hermano.-

-Lo sé, él tuvo que entregar medio territorio para que Alfred no descubriera mi género.-

-Es lo único que le respeto a tu hermano, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa protegerte.- al decir eso, María sonrió y entonces entendió que todo lo que su hermano había hecho, había sido para protegerla a ella.-Bien… nos vemos luego, tengo tarea que hacer, espero volverte a ver, adiós.- Bere le dio un beso en la mejilla a María y se fue corriendo, se notaba que tenía mucha prisa por llegar a quien sabe dónde. Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando recordó que su hermano no le había regresado su collar.

-Tengo que ir a pedírselo.- pensó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Toc toc.-

-Adelante Isabel.- dijo Francis como mecánicamente. Ella abrió la puerta lentamente y miró al francés.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Acaso tienes cámaras puestas afuera de tu habitación?-

-No pero me imagine que vendrías a buscar a tu hermano ya que no te ha regresado el collar.-

-Le atinaste, no me lo ha regresado y empiezo a pensar que lo perdió.-

-Es tonto, pero lo ha estado buscando como loco.-

-¿Ah si?- esa acción le pareció muy linda a Mari de parte de su hermano.

-Ayer lo buscó como por 15 minutos y luego se puso a jugar Xbox junto con Antonio.- Francis hablaba pero mantenía fija la mirada a la televisión, movía con mucha intensidad las palancas del control y presionaba la tecla RT con mucha intensidad. A Isabel le dio curiosidad y se acercó a ver como jugaba el francés.

-¿Qué juegas?-

-Halo 4.- contestó cortamente. Realmente estaba concentrado en la jugada y vaya que realmente le importaba, nunca ignoraba a una chica.

-¿Por qué no lo juegas con los demás?-

-No saben que juego, les hago creer que no me gusta pero en realidad, sin presumir, soy muy bueno, hasta soy mucho mejor que esos dos, solo que simplemente no me gusta jugar con ellos, prefiero jugar solo.-

-Yo se jugar… si quieres juego contigo. ¿Tienes otro control?- al escuchar eso, Francis le puso pausa al juego y volteó a ver a María con cara de extraño.

-¿Enserio quieres jugar?- no estaba completamente seguro de que la chica hablará con la verdad, muchas hacían lo mismo, le decían que iban a jugar con el (Xbox no piensen mal) y al final lo dejaban jugando solo y se iban porque según ellas "es muy difícil mover y presionar varios botones a la vez" sin excluir que cuidaban sus "delicadas" uñas.

-Por supuesto, cuando vivía con mi hermano jugábamos hasta la madrugada, y vaya que nos encantaba jugar.- Francis se levantó y caminó hacia ella, Isabel al ver la reacción del francés se preparó para revivir la batalla del 5 de mayo pero para su sorpresa este pasó a su lado como fantasma, abrió un cajón y de el sacó un control extra, el cual era para las "visitas". Se lo entregó a María y ambos se pusieron a jugar. Al cabo de un rato el resto del grupito entró a la habitación asombrados de encontrar a María jugando con Francis (Xbox repito, Xbox repito).

-¿Qué haces aquí María?-

-Estoy jugando con Francis.- la voz de María estaba como atontaba, ya que ella estaba concentrada en el juego. Junto con Francis había formado un equipo indestructible en línea y vaya que si era buena la igual que Francis.

-¡WOW! ¡Le hiciste asesino! ¡Genial María!-

-Gracias Francis… ¡POR DETRÁS!-

Francisco miraba como se gritaban esos dos, se llevaban tan bien jugando y se veían… tan bien… no podía creer que su hermana estaba jugando Xbox, compréndanlo después de todo no es común ver a una chica jugando ese tipo de juegos. Antonio tenía en sus ojos corazones y estaba embobado viendo a María.

-Antonio…-este no respondía- ¡HEY ANTONIO REGRESA!- a Gilbert lo estaba desesperando la actitud de Antonio.

-¡Cada vez me estoy enamorando más de ella! ¡Si antes la amaba mucho, ahora la amo demasiado!-

-Cállate, necesitamos concentrarnos en el juego por favor.- Toño se quedó petrificado por la actitud de María, seca, indiferente y muy rara en ella. –Y Francisco, quiero mi collar, te doy tres días para que lo encuentres sino medio país desaparecerá.

-¿Tres días?-

-Sí, tres días y no más.-

-Está bien.- él ya había buscado el collar por todas partes pero no aparecía, hasta que Dios lo iluminó recordando donde estaba.- ¡ARACELY!-gritó.

-¿Eh?- lo voltearon a ver los demás confundidos.

Gracias por los comentarios, ahora que estamos de vacaciones es posible que suba un capitulo diario.


	6. Una noche linda

Cuando Francisco gritó Aracely, no lo gritó en voz baja sino que lo gritó fuerte. Francis y María regresaron a la realidad y los presentes lo miraron raro.

-¿Quién es Aracely?- preguntó María.

-Es que le presté un libro y no me lo ha regresado.-

-JAJAJAJAJA- se comenzaron a reír Francis, Gilbert y Antonio.-

-Jajajajaja *risas y más risas* ¿desde cuando lees? Jajajaja.-

-Desde que se me pego la gana.-

-Bueno… es raro de ti, ya ni cuando estábamos en México leías, siempre te la pasabas jugando.-

-Shhhh… olvida esos momentos en los que era un flojo y acepta la realidad, me hecho más responsable.-

-Si fueras responsable como dices ser, mi collar ya hubiera aparecido.- Francisco solo hizo una mueca y los demás apoyaron a María. Ella miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 8:30.-¡Rayos! Se me hizo tarde, ya me tengo que ir.- se levantó de la cama donde estaba y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.-

-¿Vienes mañana a jugar?-

-En la tarde Francis, hoy no comí ni cene, no quiero encontrarme a Katy. Me hará muchas preguntas…- Francisco no dejo que su hermana terminara la oración y la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo que no comiste ni cenaste?-

-Ya empezó…-comentó Gilbert.

-Así es, no comí ni cene. ¿Algún problema?- Se la había pasado toda la tarde jugando con Francis (Xbox, Xbox) y solo habían comido frituras, que sano.

-Todavía preguntas si hay algún problema, como si no lo supieras, claro que lo hay.- Francisco, ya me cansé de escribir tanto Francisco ahora le llamare Pancho o Paco, miró a su hermana con los ojos totalmente abierto.

-¿Qué te sucede? Así das miedo.- Paco tomó a María de las manos y la sacó de la habitación, realmente estaba enojado, los demás lo siguieron, querían ver que sucedía. Después de tanto jaloneo Paco se paró, volteó a ver a María y vio que los demás iban tras de ellos.

-¡QUE TE PUEDES DESMAYAR!-

-No habrá ningún peligro mientras no estemos los dos solos.-

-Cállate Toño, solo empeoras la situación, esto no es nada awesome.-

- ¡NO HAZ CONSUMIDO TUS ALIMENTOS COMO DEBES Y ESO ES MALO! ¡IREMOS A VER A KATY PARA QUE TE HAGA ALGO DE COMER Y QUE SEA DECENTE! ¡Y FRANCIS..!-

-¿Qué paso cher ami?-

-¡VUELVEN A JUGAR SIN IR A COMER Y TE JURO QUE ME CONOCERAS ENOJADO!-

-Cher ami, no hicimos nada malo, simplemente jugamos. Cálmate, respira, tranquilízate- el francés se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban los hermanos, intentando calmar a Paco y controlar la situación.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Si mi hermana se enferma será tu culpa!-

-¡YA BASTA!- María estaba desesperada y muy cansada. Oír a su hermano regañarla y oír cómo se peleaban la estaba fastidiando.- ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña! Pienso que estoy lo suficiente grande como para cuidarme. Cuando estaba en México ni siquiera te acordabas de mí, me escribías cada vez que querías y que te acordabas de mí, ahora que estoy aquí ya te quieres hacer el responsable y cuidarme, cuando ni siquiera puedes con tu vida. ¡Déjame vivir mi vida y aprende a vivir la tuya!-

Paco bajo la mirada, comprendiendo todo lo que su hermana había dicho. Era cierto todo lo que María había dicho, desde que entro a estudiar ahí, ya no le escribía ni mandaba mensajes, era como si su hermano ya no existiera, en cuanto a su vida, Isabel sabía muy bien de los peligros y dificultades de la vida mientras que su hermano, era un irresponsable y solo se dedicaba a vivir la vida olvidándose de las obligaciones.

La luz entraba por la habitación, las cortinas no obstruían el paso de la luz y por las ventanas entraba un suave y rico aire. La morena abrió lentamente los ojos, tardo unos segundos en ubicarse y acordarse de que estaba viva. Se levantó de la cama con mucha pereza y al voltear a ver al reloj.

-¡ya es tarde!- se metió como loca al baño y apenas le dio tiempo para alistarse, paso al lado de Katy y apuradamente le dio tiempo de decirle -Buenos días- Esta miró como se retiraba, corría desesperada, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, vio su salón a lo lejos y cuando estaba a punto de llegar ¡PUM!-

-¿Da?-

-Me estas… aplastando…- un chico alto chocó con María, esta iba tan desespera por llegar a tiempo que clases que no se dio cuenta de que iba pasando el chico y al chocar, el cayó sobre ella y la estaba aplastando. Isabel quedó inconsciente. El la levantó y observó a la chica, Isabel parecía una hoja de papel, estaba pálida, no se sostenía, la volteó del perfil y se veía perfectamente una línea blanca. La dobló como una hoja de papel, se dirigió a las bodegas y la infló como pelota. Cobró un poco de color, aunque no despertó para nada, preocupado se la llevó a la enfermería y se quedó con ella hasta que despertó.

-¿Dónde…donde… estoy? ¿Esto es acaso una dimensión alterna donde los extraterrestres nos han invadido y hacen experimentos con humanos?- María veía borroso y se sentía demasiado cansada. Su vista poco a poco se aclaró y vio a una chica morena parada justo frente de ella, sonriéndole, al lado estaba el chico con el que había chocado.

- No, jejeje, ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la morena.

-Más o menos… ¿Quién está aquí al lado?-

-Es el chico con el que chocaste. Esta aquí para responder por lo que te sucedió.

-Da… mi nombre es Iván, Iván Buraginsuki, mucho gusto, soy de Rusia.-

-El gusto es mío y mi nombre es María Isabel Fernández Hernández, de México. ¿Qué haces aquí Berenice?-

-Pues un pajarito me dijo que mi mejor amiga estaba en la enfermería con un completo extraño, no te ofendas Iván por favor, así que decidí venir a cuidarte hasta que despertarás. Fue un duro golpe ¿verdad?-

-Ahora que lo dices… no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, solo recuerdo haber caído y ya.-

-Lo que importa es Mari esta mejor da.-

Mientras tanto en el salón de María…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? No ha llegado y no está en su dormitorio.-pensaba el chico rubio.

-Toc toc.- La maestra se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Me permite al jefe de grupo?-

-Por supuesto ¡Jefe de grupo! ¡Arthur te habla la señorita!- sus compañeros del salón lo miraron extraño, como siempre, el simplemente ignoró a los demás y se acercó a la secretaria.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito que vengas a la enfermería por favor. No tardaras mucho.- Arthur salió del salón para ir a la enfermería.

-¡LUEGO NOS CUENTAS EL CHISME!- gritaban los que se encontraban en el salón, Arthur los ignoró.

Llegó a la enfermería y al entrar se encontró a quien menos esperaba, María.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues caí en un universo paralelo donde nosotros somos vampiros y tenemos que pelear para conseguir sangre humana y estoy aquí porque me hirieron en batalla. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-Pues me mandaron a llamar, no se para que.- la enfermera se acercó a Arthur y le sonrió.

-Ella ya está mejor, solo espera a que le haga su justificante y se podrá retirar con la señorita.-

-¿Pero por qué yo?-

-Porque tú eres el jefe del grupo donde esta ella, por eso.-

-Aaaaaa… ¿tardará mucho?-

-Unos 10 minutos y estoy exagerando, me voy para que se vayan rápido a su salón, con permiso.-

-A ver Mari, dime como estuvo eso de que chocaste con Iván, llegaste media moribunda. ¿y por qué ibas corriendo?- Berenice parecía su mamá, la cuidó desde chica, crecieron juntas y se hicieron las mejores amigas, aunque son primas.

-Se me hizo tarde.- María no quería contarles lo que le había sucedido anoche.

-¿Por qué? No me intentes esconder algo o mentir, te conozco y se cuándo mientes y no dices algo.-

-Da… yo también quiero saber porque venias tan apresurada.-

-Y enterarme de lo sucedido, porque aun no entiendo porque estás aquí.- Arthur no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría aunque si sabía quiénes eran los que estaban ahí.

-Ayer me la pasé todo el día con Francis…- los presentes, incluida la enfermera, se asombraron por lo que acaba de decir María.

-¡¿FRANCIS?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, Francis.- contestó Isabel. Por la mente de Arthur y los demás pasaron varias posibilidades de lo que podrían haber estado haciendo, entre esas… cosas sucias.

_~~~Todo lo que le sucedió la noche anterior~~~_

*contado desde el punto de vista de María*

Desde que llegué a de clases, me la pase en la habitación de Francis… jugando Xbox, no piensen mal, tranquilos. Inicialmente fui a buscar mi collar pero me quedé jugando con él y vaya que es bueno jugando, pero ese no es el punto, se nos fue la hora de la comida y cena y cuando me di cuenta eran las 9:30 de la noche por lo que decidí irme a mi habitación, mi hermano llegó junto con Gilbert y Antonio. Le comenté que no había comido más que frituras. Paco comenzó a pelear que iba a deteriorar mi salud y blablablá…

*aquí finaliza la historia versión María*

Luego de que María calló a su hermano, se dirigió a su habitación, creída que ya la había librado. En eso sintió que una mano tomó la suya y la jaló hacía con fuerza, haciendo que ella se cayera al piso. Sus ojos mostraban una vista escalofriante y el aura detrás de él era muy espesa. Isabel nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera y vaya que si le hablaba enserio acerca de lo de comer.

-Katy…- su voz era fría y gruesa. Katy iba pasando, casualmente por el área donde se encontraban. Ella vio la expresión de Francisco y le dio mucho miedo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías preparar algo de cenar para mi hermana? Que sean dos comidas, la cena y el almuerzo, por favor.- Ante la mirada intimidante de Paco Katy aceptó hacer de comer. Llenó una mesa completa de comida y María tenía que acabarse todo eso para poder ir a descansar (si es que podía) lo bueno es que el trio (cuando elimino el +1 solo son Francis, Antonio y Gilbert) se ofrecieron a ayudarle a comer un poco y… se acabaron la mitad de la comida. Ellos se fueron a descansar y Francisco se quedó con Isabel en el comedor.

-Solo les pediré que de favor laven los trastes.-

-No te preocupes ella los lavará.- el malvado Francisco desapareció dejando en su lugar a el tonto y patético Paco.

-¿Yo? Si tú fuiste el que me obligó a comer.-

-Lo sé, pero nadie te mandó a que te saltarás la comida, así que tú eres la culpable de todo esto, como hermano simplemente me preocupo por ti.- María no quería lavar trastes, después de todo no pidió que Katy le hiciera de comer pero que no le quedaba de otra que acabarse la comida y lavar trastes.

Terminó de comer y se puso a lavar esperanzada que su hermano la ayudara a lavar mínimo los cubiertos. Pero ni eso, la dejó sola y se fue a dormir antes que ella.

-Ya me voy son 11:45 y tengo mucho sueño, termina de lavar los trastes y puedes ir a descansar hasta mañana.-

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡MACHISTA! ¡ME DEJAS AQUÍ SOLA! ¡MINIMO ME HUBIERAS HECHO COMPAÑÍA PERO NI ESO!- al final María se quedó sola gritando como loca y terminó a las 12:00, llegó a su habitación y apuradamente logró entrar, las ojeras le pesaban y el cuerpo también, había comido mucho, gracias a su hermano. Iba entrando cuando…

-¡PAS!- sonó el sartén. María cayó al piso y se agarraba la cabeza, no soportaba el dolor, ahora si se le había pasado la mano a Elizabeth.

-¿María? Perdóname, no fue mi intención golpearte, pensé que era un ratero o algún chico que quería espiarnos.- María solo se quejaba del dolor, por lo que fueron a ver a Katy junto con Lily, le dio un analgésico y a fin de cuentas María se durmió a la una de la mañana, al día siguiente entraba a las 8 y sus compañeras a las 7. No dormiría mucho y no le daría tiempo de desayunar, con eso quería más a su hermano. Llegaron a la habitación, Isabel se quitó sus zapatos, apenas se podía mantener de pie, lo cual no duró mucho y cayó profundamente dormida en su cama.

_~~~ Fin de reseñas de una noche pérdida~~~_

Antes de todo eso, cuando Arthur salió del salón.

-Maestra ¿puedo salir?-

-¿A dónde vas Natasha?-

-A un lugar maestra, no tardaré.- La bielorrusa salió del salón y comenzó a seguir a Arthur, sabía que su hermano había chocado con una tipeja (así le decía ella), sabía que él estaba en la enfermería y quería saber si su hermano estaba en la misma enfermería a la que iba Arthur y saber quién era la bastarda que estaba cuidando.

Todo el tiempo que transcurrió, desde que Arthur llegó a la enfermería hasta que María terminó de contar lo sucedido, Natasha estuvo parada afuera de la enfermería pero pasaron muchos alumnos y la empujaron hacia la enfermería.

-¡Ouch!- se oyó en el piso. Iván se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde había provenido el ruido y vio a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Natasha?- fue lo que dijo el ruso. Arthur corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver con quien había tropezado mi hermano, en nombre de todo el salón vine a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y no veo más que a la nueva media moribunda y desarreglada en la camilla.- La actitud de Natasha era indiferente, miraba con odio a Isabel por hablar con su hermano y sentía deseos de matarla.

-Mataré a tu hermano.- fue lo único que dijo Berenice para romper el silencio.

-Da… yo te apoyo Bere.-

-Onii-chan no hará nada, puede salir perjudicado o lastimado.- Natasha se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó por el brazo. Iván puso una cara de espanto, deseando que un milagro llegara y le quitará a su hermana de encima.

-Muchas gracias Iván. Bueno me tengo que ir, regresaré a clases. Cuídate Isa.-Berenice desapareció tras de la puerta de la enfermería, Arthur, Natasha y María se dirigieron a su salón de clases, mientras que Iván se iba al suyo.

-Platicamos luego María ¿da?-

-Por supuesto, adiós.-

-Toc toc.- tocaron la puerta del salón.

-Adelante.- dijo la maestra. Natasha, Arthur y María entraron al salón y sus compañeros los miraban raro.

-¿Qué te pasó María?- preguntó la maestra.

-Me "desmaye", tuve un accidente en la mañana y acabe en la enfermería.-

-¿Arthur te embarazó? Que rapidez.- nunca falta el estúpido del salón que abre la boca de manera innecesaria.

-Como creen eso…- comenzó a hablar un apenado inglés.

-Es que ayer se veían tan juntitos y parecían novios… que lindo. Awwww… que rápido eres Arthur.-

-No piensen eso, solo somos amigos y nada más, el hecho de que ayer estuviéramos juntos toda la mañana no quiere decir que seamos novios.- explicó María.

-Eso quiere decir… que estás sola… ¿quieres ser mi novia? Me sentiría honrado de que una chica tan bonita como tu fuese mi novia por tan solo un día.-

-Gracias… pero no estoy interesada en andar con alguien.-

-Debe ser porque ya viste a Antonio o Francis, siempre caen enamoradas de ellos, ¿Qué tienen para ser tan atractivos?- ¿Era una broma? ¿Qué le veían de atractivo a eso tipos? Este mundo está más perdido que nada.

-Nunca andaría con alguno de esos tipos, son unos tontos.-

-¡¿LOS CONOCES?!- preguntó el salón en coro.

-Por supuestos, son amigos de mi hermano, ¿Cómo no conocerlos?- Ni bien terminó de hablar cuando tenía a la bola de chicas encima de ella.

-¡¿Y SON LINDOS DE CERCA?!-

-¡¿EL CABELLO DE ANTONIO HUELE A FRESA?!-

-¡¿TU HERMANO EN REALIDAD ES UN IMBECIL?!-

-¡TU HERMANO ESTA LINDO!-

-¿SON INTELIGENTES?!- estas y muchas otras preguntas eran las que le hacían a María y ella miraba raro a las chicas. La maestra les dio el resto de la clase ya que vio que sus compañeros le hablaban a ella y no quería arruinar su oportunidad de hacer amigos. Llegó la hora de receso y se retiró con Arthur para desayunar, Natasha la miraba horrible. Una vez que se fueron del salón los grupitos comenzaron a preguntarse que si era verdad que ella se llevaba con Antonio y Francis, que era hermana de Francisco ya estaba comprobado, por el incidente en el campo de fútbol.

-¡Amour!- gritó el francés, sus compañeros de salón se "asomaron" por la puerta del salón para ver a quien le hablaba Francis.

-Francis, buenos días.-

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- preguntó el francés.

-No muy buena, luego de eso Elizabeth me confundió con un ratero y me pegó con su sartén, de ahí visitamos a Katy que me dolía la cabeza por el golpe y de ahí apuradamente llegué a mi cama y de ahí desperté y todo pasó tan rápido (haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido en la mañana).-

-Lo siento amour, el tarado de tu hermano tiene la culpa.- ambos voltearon a ver con una mirada asesina a Francisco y de paso Toño, ¿Por qué? Nada más porque sí.

Los de su salón estaban asombrados, María no mentía y por lo que habían visto se llevaba muy bien con ellos.

-Buenos días María.- Antonio la miraba con cara de enamorado.

-Buenos días Toño.- vio la expresión de este mientras la veía, las chicas la miraban con oído ya que al parecer ella tenía "atrapado" el corazón de Toñito.-¿Qué te sucede?- este no reaccionaba y el "malvado" Francisco renacía de entre las tinieblas.-Toño, ¡responde!- Francisco se acercaba lentamente a Antonio para estrangularlo por detrás, si hacia eso ya no sería el bad trio friend +1 sino que sería el bad trio friend -1.

-Buenos días, Isabel, da.- el ruso se acercó para saludar a su nueva amiga, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡ES IVÁN!- gritó Francisco y Antonio salió de su trance.

-¡AAAAH!- gritaron ambos.

-No les hagas caso Iván, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?-

-Por supuesto, da.-

-¿Arthur quieres ir con nosotros?-

-Por supuesto.- Los tres se dirigieron a desayunar y una vez que terminaron regresaron a su salón, María se detuvo ya que presintió que alguien los seguía.

-¿Sucede algo María?- pregunto Arthur. Iván ya tenía listo su tubo para atacar a quien molestará a María.

-No… no es nada… vamos.- siguieron caminando pero María iba un poco atrás, iban llegando a su salón cuando sintió que alguien le toco de los hombros y entonces…


	7. Familia

-Bien… tu hermana se fue con el tipo malo y con el ñoño, que los santos se amparen de ella.- comentó Gilbert.

-Pues… yo la seguiré no vaya a ser que le hagan algo malo.-

-Ya surgió el hermano responsable. C'est gentil, a veces te sale el lado bueno y responsable pero no estaría nada mal que te saliera diario, pero haciendo a un lado, déjala, ella se puede defender sola, o débil como tú, al contrario es fuerte y femenina…-al francés se le empezó a escurrir la baba al imaginar a María… digamos… según la limpia mente de Francis.

-¿Estas imaginando a mi hermana en traje de baño?-

-Digamos… caminando por la playa, asi bien sensual, mientras voltea a verme y luego corre hacia mí, brinca, nos abrazamos… nos besamos y terminamos en un hotel haciendo el…-

-¡PAS!- Antonio lo golpeó junto con Francisco en la cabeza, realmente le dolió a Francis.

-Deja de imaginarla así por favor.-

-Yo lo apoyo, además recuerda que terminará en mis brazos y tendremos hijos y seremos muy felices y…y… que no se te olvide Fiufiu.-

-Mi hermana no andará con ustedes, yo lo sé, cámbiale el nombre al perro por favor y si hermana tiene hijos contigo será por inseminación artificial, no… haciendo eso…-

-Realmente tiene un par lindo…- ya empezó la hora de la perversión.

-No Francis, deja de decir esas cosas de mi hermana, tenle respeto, deja a su par… que lo sostiene… un traje de baño… mientras se broncea… y…y…y…-

-¡Pium!- se oyó un disparo y todo el alumnado volteó a ver a dónde provenía el sonido.

-Dejen de hablar de cosas pervertidas los 3 o al menos no en mi presencia.-

-Vash tranquilo hermano.-

-Nada de tranquilo Francisco, si le tuvieras un poco de respeto a tu hermana no estarías hablando sobre cosas así y de ella, respétala, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de ser un hermano inútil.-

-Tienes razón, soy una mala persona, un pervertido que no tiene nada que hacer y que al parecer no se merece tener una hermana así, pero si no fuera mi hermana entonces si podría imaginarme a mi hermana en traje de baño y muchas cosas con libertad.-

-¡Pam! ¡Pium!- un golpe en seco con la pistola fue lo que necesitó Paco para calmarse pero por si las dudas continuaba Vash disparó de nuevo.

-Relajate Sui, ¿nunca te has imaginado a Lily en traje de baño?- al oír esas palabras salir del español, el suizo simplemente se sonrojó, lo hizo a un lado y le dijo.

-No, al menos yo si la respeto, nos vemos, las clases van a comenzar y ojala el karma se les regrese 10 veces peor.- Vash se retiró y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Si se la ha imaginado en traje de baño, se sonrojó cuando se lo preguntaste Toño.-

-Lo sé Gil, nosotros igual deberíamos irnos, ya mañana tendremos tiempo de seguir a mi amor, cuñado tu tendrás el privilegio de mandar la operación de mañana.-

-No me llames cuñado, cuando lo dices tú o alguno de ustedes pierde lo bonito, mi hermana no andará con ustedes yo lo sé.- El bad trio friend +1 se retiró a su salón mientras que el otro trio (María, Arthur e Iván) caminaba hacia la escuela. Desayunaron de manera agradable y platicaron un poco acerca de sus vidas, fue cuando Isabel supo que Iván era Rusia e inclusive el no creía que "Pancho" fuera mujer, le tuvo que contar como estuvo la situación e Iván lo comprendió a la perfección. Al ver la hora decidieron que hora de regresar a la escuela, no tardaron mucho juntos ya que el salón de Iván estaba mucho antes que el de María y Arthur. Ambos se quedaron solos y casualmente en el pasillo no había nadie, Arthur la miraba y no podía de dejar de pensar en ella desde el momento en que la conoció. Para acabarla de conocer, se preocupaba por ella, quería estar con ella, hacerla sonreír a cada momento y vivir lindos momentos juntos. ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía absolutamente nada y se golpeó la cabeza.

-¿te sucede algo?- Isabel volteó a verlo extraño, ¿golpearse así como si nada? No era normal.

-No me pasa nada…- fue lo único que puedo contestar Arthur.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería.-

-No hace falta, ya te ausentaste a algunas clases y ausentarte a las demás no es correcto.-

-¿Seguro? Yo te puedo cuidar si quieres.- al decir eso Arthur entró en un "trance" y María no podía regresarlo a la realidad. –Arthur, Arthur…- lo cacheteaba, lo jaloneaba, pellizcaba y nada. Miró su reloj, ya faltaba poco para que las clases empezaran y Arthur no regresaba a la realidad, sin opciones extras hizo algo que no tenía pensado hacer en ese momento.

-¡Muak!- sonó el beso. Arthur regresó en sí y volteó a ver a María, estuvo a punto de decirle que sentía raro cuando estaba con ella y las cosas que había soñado con ella pero no era el momento, después de todo no había sido un beso en la boca sino en la mejilla, pero a fin de cuentas era un beso, estaba completamente rojo y no sabía que decir. María se sonrojó un poco.

-Vamos a clase se nos hace tarde.- El inglés afirmó con bajando la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su salón. En ese pequeño trayecto no dominó más que el silencio, Iván venía de otro pasillo, los vio se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

-¿no deberías estar en tu salón?- preguntó Isabel.

-Sí, da, pero tengo que entregarle algo a mi hermana y ella va con ustedes. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes hasta allá?-

-Por supuesto Iván, es un placer pasar tiempo contigo.- los tres continuaron caminando y el silencio dominaba la atmósfera. María presintió que alguien los seguía, se detuvo, volteó a ver si venía alguien pero no había nadie y siguió caminando, iba detrás de Arthur e Iván. Deseaba que nadie hubiera el momento en que le había dado el beso a Arthur ya que eso le iba a causar muchos problemas, especialmente con Francisco, seguido de Antonio. No hacía falta mucho para llegar hasta su salón cuando alguien la tomó de los hombros, le tapó la boca y le susurró al oído.

-Hola.- Isabel estaba petrificada, no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, en su mente todos las oraciones que se sabía comenzaron a pasar una y otra vez dentro de sus pensamientos, volteó y cuando vio quien era…

-¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!- Antonio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de su salón, el trio lo siguió para ir a ver que estaba pasando con el mexicano, ya que nunca se había puesto así.

-Paco ¿sucede algo?-

-Mis sensores se prendieron.-

-¿Sensores?- preguntó el trio algo confundido.

-Si… sensores… cuando María está en peligro o problemas, el "sensor" se enciende, es algo que tenemos algunos gemelos…-

-Ami, había oído hablar de esos "poderes" especiales que tienen los gemelos, pero no creí que fuese de verdad.-

-Créelo Francis, es real.- Francisco estaba serio, comenzó a correr hasta donde estaba su hermana (era otro poder que tenía, podía localizar a su hermana 15 metros a la redonda) y el trio lo siguió.

Mientras tanto con María…

Volteó a ver al tipo que la tenía agarrada de los hombros, era mucho más alta que ella y cuando volteó…

-¡AAAAAA!- los que estaban cerca y habían oído el espantoso grito de María Isabel, voltearon a verla para ver que sucedía.

–Jajajaja- se comenzó a reír el tipo.- Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste.-

-¡Alfred! ¡TE ODIO!- ella comenzó a golpear el pecho del americano mientras este se reía sin parar. Arthur e Iván voltearon a ver a María y al escuchar Arthur el nombre de Alfred, este quedó en shock.

-Jajajaja ¿Cómo estas María? ¿No te alegra verme?-

-¡Se supone que tu no estudias aquí! ¡Regresa a tu país!-

-Veo que no extrañabas las noches que pasábamos juntos…- los presentes entraron en estado de shock al oir eso y justo cuando Alfred estaba diciendo eso, llegó Francisco. Este estaba que se lo llevaban los mil y un demonios, quería acabar con Alfredo al oir eso.

-Deja de decir cosas extrañas, lo único que hacíamos era jugar videojuegos y dormirnos hasta tarde jugando Xbox.- Los presentes regresaron a su estado normal y Francisco (quien se había convertido en un monstruo) regresó a la normalidad. Arthur se acercó lentamente a Alfred y le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Iggy!- dijo el otro sonriendo. Arthur estaba como deprimido y no reaccionó igual que el americano.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Por qué tan fría tu actitud? Simplemente vine a estudiar… y pasar el rato con María.-

-¡EN AMERICA ESTABAS MUY BIEN! ¡ME HAS VUELTO A DESGRACIAR LA VIDA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡IGGYRISU!- Alfred corrió a abrazar al enfurecido Arthur, quien, como ya saben, estaba resentido por lo de la independencia de este. -¡¿Me extrañaste?!-

-¡PARA NADA! ¡YA ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE TODAS LAS COSAS MALAS DE ESTE MUNDO...!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE! ¡TU RISA ME IRRITA! ¡AMERIKA BAKA!- María veía como esos dos se estaban medio matando, se quedó petrificada, mientras los presentes veían la pelea y escándalo de esos dos. El bad trio friend +1 llegó corriendo para ver que sucedía.

-¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien?- Isabel seguía como estatua.

-Con permiso, este es un trabajo para el awesome.- Gilbert tenía planeado darle una cachetada pero luego se dijo que no era buena ya que su hermano podría acabarlo y no sería bueno perder, optó por darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual resultaría aun peor. Se acercó a ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja…- se comenzó a reír ella. –Deja de hacerme cosquillas.- Gilbert se detuvo e hizo una pose victoriosa.

-El gran yo ha resuelto una parte del problema.-

Isabel vio que Arthur y Alfred estaban peleando, fue cuando comprendió que Arthur era de los suyos, se acercó a ellos e intentó controlar la situación.

-Por favor cálmense.- ellos la ignoraron y siguieron peleando, las risas de Alfred iban en aumento al igual que el enojo de Arthur. –Cálmense.- repitió. Era como si ella fuera invisible, la ignoraban por completo. -¡QUE SE CALMEN PAR DE INÚTILES!- lo único que logró obtener fueron las miradas de los presentes, sabía que no los calmaría hablando por lo que decidió usar la fuerza bruta.-

-¡PAM! ¡PASH!- sonaron los golpes, Arthur voló hacia el salón mientras que Alfred hacía donde se encontraba el bad trio friend +1, al caer Alfred al piso, Antonio lo pisó a propósito e hizo como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-María…- decía el estadounidense mientras se sobada la cabeza y levantaba.- Si que tienes fuerza.-

-Isabel, nunca creí que fueras así de ruda.- dijo el inglés, que al igual que Alfred, se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba de donde estaba tirado.

-No subestimen a una mujer, ahora díganme ¿Por qué peleaban?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Isabel.-

-Que grosero, de en balde te haces pasar por caballero, y bien… yo quería ayudarlos a resolver su problema pero ya que no quieren que los ayude, no hay problema, no vivo de ayudar a la gente.-

-Jajajaja…- Alfred se repuso rápidamente del golpe que recibió y se acercó a Isabel tomándola de los hombros.

-Cállate que tu risa desespera.-

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.-

-No me interesa estar de acuerdo con un inglés que se enoja con medio mundo por sus problemas, cuando ellos no tienen nada que ver.- al oír eso Arthur se puso triste, no lo entendía, no se había puesto asi desde que Alfred se independizó de el, acaso… ¿estaba enamorado de María? No podía ser cierto el nunca se había enamorado y no podía ser eso, tal vez era solo que en realidad le importaba María.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es amour…- Francis sostenía una rosa entre su mano derecha y la olía.

-¿Amor?- exclamaron, Gilbert, Antonio, Francisco, Alfred, María y todos los presentes, incluyendo al conserje.

-No creo que sea eso, jajajaja.-

-Alfred arruina el suspenso, da.-

-Yo opino lo mismo.- ¿Qué rayos hacia Vash así? Colado.

-Vash…- comenzó Francis.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu salón está al otro lado del instituto.-

-Oí los gritos y como jefe de seguridad de los estudiantes vine a…-

-¡Cállate eso no es lo tuyo! Eres el que se encarga del dinero, tacaño.-

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo no soy tacaño Gilbert!-

-Eres como tu ex amigo el señorito, tacaños los dos.-

-Mejor me voy, antes de que saqué mi rifle. Adiós.-

Ya que estaba todo tranquilo y todos estaban dispuestos a regresar a sus salones para que comenzaran las clases cuando la secretaria estaba junto con el guardia de pasillo, listos para llevarse a los responsables del alboroto.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué hay mucho escandalo? Ni se les ocurra moverse que les puede ir muy mal.- Se paró frente al inglés, el estadounidense y la mexicana. -¿Ustedes fueron los que causaron tanto alboroto?- La zona estaba en completo silencio y nadie se movía, solo respiraban.

-Señorita…- Elizabeth rompió el aire de tensión que había en la sala. Le mostró su cámara.-Yo grabé todo lo que sucedió, puede verlo si gusta.- Los tres culpables aceptaron haber participado en el escándalo y se los llevaron a la dirección junto con la húngara. Luego de ver el video por un rato, la directora se dirigió a los tres, su rostro mostraba seriedad, y mucha.

-No puedo creer que dos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso hayan causado tanto escándalo pero lo que absolutamente me cuesta creer es que un estudiante alto grado de inteligencia y presidente del consejo estudiantil haya participado en esto. Lo que me cuesta aceptar es que una mujer haya golpeado a dos de sus compañeros, los toleró pero no pudo soportar y los tuvo que… perdonen la palabra por favor… madrear… no es correcto que una mujer participe en pleitos de hombres así como los hombres no deben participar en estos. Un pleito más y los pondré bajo vigilancia, y al tercero ¡expulsión!-

Los tres no dijeron nada, Eli estaba al lado, no sabía si decir algo puesto que había llevado a esos tres a la dirección y mostrado lo que había sucedido. Isabel la miró y Eli rápidamente volteó a ver a otro lado. La mexicana se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-No te culpo ni nada, al contrario, evitaste más problemas.- La húngara la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias.-

-No tienes porque disculparte, gracias a ti, esos dos no pelearon al decir su versión.-

-Pensé que me odiarías.-

-¿Cómo crees eso?, yo no puedo odiar a nadie, realmente no puedo, ni a Antonio que tanto nos hizo sufrir, no solo a mi hermano y a mi sino también a mis primos.-

-Vámonos de aquí, no me gusta estar en las direcciones, se siente feo, te sientes culpable aunque no hayas hecho nada.-

-Sí, vámonos. Nosotras nos retiramos.- Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Alfred y Arthur que platicaban acerca de lo sucedido y se disculpaban.

-Esperen nos.- dijo el inglés. Se pararon y fueron a dejar a Elizabeth a su salón, luego Isabel y Arthur se dirigieron a su salón junto con Alfred. -¿En qué salón estarás tú?-

-No se Arthy, aun no me dicen…- no acabo de hablar cuando una de las secretarias le dijo que se esperara.- Rayos mi primer día y de seguro la directora cambió de opinión y me van a expulsar, eso no es de héroes.

-Deja de llamarte héroe, nos quedaríamos contigo pero ya no queremos más problemas, nos vemos vecino.-

Alfred solo vio como esos dos se retiraban y mi veía fijamente a María, la secretaria le dijo que entrara a la dirección y fue así como regresó a la realidad.

-Maestra, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Arthur.

-Adelante.-contestó secamente.

Las miradas de sus compañeros estaban puestas en ambos, era realmente incómodo y no se podían concentrar en la clase.

-Toc toc-

-Nunca dejan de molestar y no me dejan dar mi clase con normalidad.- dijo la maestra entre dientes y sus alumnos no dijeron nada. Abrió la puerta algo molesta, la secretaria le dijo algo y este cambio su actitud, estaba sorprendida. La secretaria entró al salón.

-Alumnos, les informó que tenemos un nuevo alumno con ustedes, adelante.- el chico entró al salón y al verlo María y Arthur cayeron desmayados y se pudieron pálidos y muy fríos.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Creo que si se sorprendieron al verme. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones.- diciendo esto hizo su pose, las chicas lo miraban con cara de enamoradas mientras que los chicos intentaban "revivir" al par caído. Alfred se acercó a Arthur y le dijo –Tus amigos imaginarios están en problemas y muy graves.- el inglés se levantó muy energético y grito:

-¡¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?! ¡¿ES MI IMAGINACION O ALFRED ESTA AQUÍ?!- los demás afirmaron con la cabeza, se puso de nuevo pálido, pero esta vez se quedó como estatua.

Alfred miró a María y lo que se le ocurrió fue darle un beso, como en los cuentos, pero si le daba un beso en la boca lo malinterpretarían, aunque no era mala idea, ella sería forzada por los chismes a andar con él y después de todo le encantaba la idea, pero no quería más problemas así que simplemente la beso en la mejilla y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Eres un idiota.- susurró y sonrió. Arthur así todo pálido se movió robóticamente y miró al estadounidense con odio, ya que había besado a la chica que era muy "importante" para él y que llamó a su odioso ex-hermanito menor idiota con cariño.

-Arthur esta celoso- comentó Natasha, a lo que Arthur al escucharlo salió de su trance y empezó a gritar que no estaba celoso. Alfred lo miró y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del inglés lo cual no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

María se levantó y sentó en su escritorio al igual que los demás, las clases continuaron y al finalizar estas, Arthur se acercó a María antes que Alfred, y se la intentó llevar antes de que el gringo le hablara a su vecina pero no dio resultado.

-¿Van a sus dormitorios?-

-Si…- contestó secamente Arthur.

-¿Tu a dónde vas?- preguntó María.

-Pues… a mi dormitorio igual, ¿en cuál están ustedes?-

-En el 6 ¿y tú?-

-Pues en el mismo, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto, vamos gringo.-

-No me digas así…- a Alfred no le gustaba que le llamaran gringo y cuando decía que no le dijeran así hacia pucheros.

-Jejeje… bien no te diré así, pero deja de ser un poco fastidioso.-

-No soy fastidioso.-

-Si lo eres y no vamos a pelear, vamos a los dormitorios.-

El trio caminaba en silencio, no iban platicando ni nada, simplemente se iban haciendo compañía. Delante de ellos estaba Berenice con otros más.

-Pero el hermano de Francisco es hombre, no mujer.-

-Manuel, entiende que es mujer, Mario no es hombre sino mujer y su nombre es María.-

-Berenice yo no lo creo… ¿Qué ganaría Francisco con esconder el género de su hermano?-

-Esas son cosas de el… cuando la vea le diré que venga y así la conocerán… Hablando de ella ahí viene. ¡MARIA!- Berenice corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo.- Préstenmela, no tardaré.- Alfred y Arthur no tuvieron ni tiempo de decir algo ya que Berenice jaló a María hacia donde estaba.- ¿Y bien? ¿Aún siguen sin creerme?-

El grupo de latinos la miró fijamente y hubo un gran momento de silencio.

-No puedo creer que se vean tan reales.-comenzó Rodrigo (Brasil). Cuando dijo eso María se sonrojó y tapó a sus amigas.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo.-continuó Julio (Uruguay).

-Ustedes no estén de pervertidos, perdónalos prima, es que no creen que vos seas mujer, pero si no se calman ya verás cómo vosotras los aplacaremos.-

-Gracias… ¿Miranda?- Isabel recordaba un poco a sus primos, pero como tenía tiempo que no los veía no los recordaba muy bien.

-Veo que te habéis acordado de mi nombre, prima. Deja y te refresco la memoria, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que nos vimos.-

-Yo se los presentó, muy bien, todos en una fila. Desde el inicio, Miranda (Argentina), Rodrigo (Brasil), Julio (Uruguay), Marco (Paraguay), Mateo (Chile), Clara (Colombia), Claudia (Guatemala), José (Honduras), Martin (Cuba) y te presentaría a los demás pero no están aquí por el momento.

-Aun no creo que seas mujer, somos familia, después de todo nos hubiéramos enterado desde hace tiempo sobre tu genero.-

-Nadie lo cree Marco, entonces… hay una mujer más en la familia. Espero que nos podamos llevar tan bien como antes. Claudia y José si ustedes son vecinos ¿cómo es que no se enteraron?-

-Al menos yo estaba enterada, José no se.-

-Yo no lo sabía… José no lo sabía…-

-Deja de estar de infantil y hay que alegrarnos de poder estar juntos de nuevo.-

-Bere tiene razón…- dijo Clara de una manera pacífica y perezosa, creo que deben de saber porque.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? Ya está tardando mucho.- el inglés ya estaba desesperado de estar esperando a Isabel.

-Vamos a verla… no vaya a ser que sus primos se la hayan comido.- ambos caminaron hacia la pequeña reunión familia y cuando iban llegando.

-¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!- golpeaba Martin a Alfred.

-¡ESTE ES MI ODIO ACUMULADO POR AÑOS!-

-¡MARTIN!- gritaron las demás y le quitaron de encima al cubano a Alfred.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- gritaron los hombres latinos molestos.

-Vine a ver qué pasaba con María, ya que se estaba tardando.- Alfred hablaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza del dolor.

-No andas con este ¿o sí?-preguntó algo molesto Mateo.

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?-

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo indecente a nuestra querida María, nos la pagaras muy caro.-

A los latinos no les agradaba para nada Alfred, era molesto, muy exigente, chillón, niño pequeño, etc. Y rezaban por los hermanos ya que vivían al lado de ese tipo. Que no los hubiera esclavizado como su pequeña hermanita Jeymi (Hawaii), Stephen (Alaska), entre otros, era milagro.

Así se reencontraron los países latinos (y uno que otro que nada que ver).


	8. Un triste recuerdo

María se quedó platicando un buen rato con sus primos, después de todo no los había visto en un buen tiempo, se contaban historias que les había pasado, desde absurdas hasta paranormales. Arthur y Alfred se sentaron en una banca cerca de donde estaba María platicando con sus primos, ya había pasado una hora, lo bueno es ese día habían salido a las 12:30, ya estaban desesperados y se querían ir a sus dormitorios, además tenían tarea, pero ninguno de los dos se iba ya que no quería dejar solo al otro con María.

-Ya estoy cansado de estarla esperando, iré a verla.- El inglés se paró del asiento, estaba entumido así que se estiró un poco.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayan a mandar a volar.- le advirtió Alfred.

-No creo…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar al otro.

Se acercó lentamente al grupito de latinos, iba llegando, cuando Mateo y Julio se interpusieron en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas cejón?- pregunto uno Mateo de manera intimidante.

-A hablar con Isabel, con permiso…- intentó avanzar pero los dos se lo impidieron, Alfred vio la acción de los latinos, así que decidió ir a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no lo dejan pasar?-

-Tu ni te metas, sabes que no eres querido por nosotros, no nos parece que estés cerca de ella, ya es mucho lo que soporta teniéndote de vecino, déjala descansar de ti, vino aquí huyendo de ti, déjala en paz y vete, al igual que tu Arthur no nos quieran separar de ella.-

-Yo no la quiero separar de ustedes pero tenemos mucha tarea y se supone que nos íbamos a ir directo a nuestros dormitorios para hacerla y no nos hemos ido porque dijimos que íbamos a ir juntos a nuestras habitaciones.-

-No eres tan mal chico después de todo cejón.-

-No me digas cejón Mateo. Solo déjenme preguntarle qué cuanto va a tardar para esperarla es todo.-

-Está bien.- Ambos dejaron pasar a Arthur y Alfred lo siguió pero cuando él iba a pasar esos dos le impidieron el paso.

-Tú no te acercaras para nada a ella.-

-Por favor chicos… ¿Por qué tanto rencor?- Alfred les sonreía nerviosamente, no sabía qué hacer, no quería problemas, así que se regresó a sentarse a donde estaba y ahí esperar a Arthur.

-Jajajaja, ¿enserio? Wow…- eran las palabras que provenían del grupo latino. Arthur se acercó lentamente y tocó a María del hombro. Ella volteó para ver quién era y al ver que era Arthur sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Es que ya sabes que tenemos tarea que hacer.-

-De hecho ya me estaba despidiendo de ellas, 5 minutos más, no tardare.- dijo mientras sonreía.

Le gustaba ver a María sonreír, para él se veía muy bonita y deseaba que el que la hiciera sonreír fuera él. ¿Qué me estará pasando? Era por lo que pasaba por la mente del inglés, se dirigió a donde Alfred y se sentó a su lado.

-No te dejaron pasar ¿eh?-

-No *pucheros*.-

-¿Qué les hiciste para que te odien?-

-Ni me preguntes, no acabaré hoy y si lo escribo haría un libro.-

-Realmente te odian, pero a pesar de lo que has hecho y le has hecho ella no te odia. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Adelante.-

-¿Por qué los atacaste ese 13 de septiembre?-

-Eso es algo que he tratado de olvidar, realmente estaban débiles… mi jefe usaba de pretexto a Texas…-

-¿Te opusiste?-

-Realmente no… la idea de obtener eso y mucho más me invadió… había oído rumores de que Mario en realidad era mujer y no hombre como lo pintaba Francisco. Le preguntaba a parientes cercanos a ellos sobre la verdad, incluso le pregunte a Antonio, realmente quería saberlo pero me decían que era hombre… sobre los rumores decían que era muchacha muy bonita, que a pesar de que su estatura no era alta tenía muy bonito cuerpo, que sus ojos resplandecían con la luna y su cabello brillaba con la luz… realmente quería saberlo… fue por eso que no me opuse… aún recuerdo la preocupación de Francisco ese día.

_~~~13 de septiembre de 1847~~~_

Ese día la lluvia caída con desesperación, alrededor había muchos muertos, al fondo se lograba ver el cuerpo de un chico con la bandera alrededor de su cuerpo tirado. El castillo de Chapultepec estaba rodeado por soldados estadounidenses, la bandera mexicana no estaba en lo alto de el asta sino que ahí estaba la bandera roja con azul y estrellas. De entre los cadáveres, con la lluvia, apenas y se lograba ver al mexicano arrodillado, sosteniéndose con su arma de fuego. De entre la lluvia surgió un rubio, llevaba un arma junto con él, se dirigía hacia el mexicano, sus botas estaban llenas de lodo y de sangre, al igual que el traje del mexicano. Detrás del estadounidense venían varios soldados de este y se pararon a cierta distancia del mexicano, apuntándolo por si intentaba hacerle algo a su compatriota.

-Acabemos con esto.- comenzó el estadounidense a hablar, su voz notaba seriedad y algo de intimidación. –Texas es mía… esta guerra está ganada por mí, no vale la pena que sigamos luchando, he ganado, ya ríndete.-

-¡CALLATE!- gritó el mexicano mientras lloraba en silencio.

-¡No estás en posición de callarme! Has perdido, has caído… eres débil… tu hermano no vino para pelear contigo, debe ser igual de patético y débil que tú. Ríndete, es la única salida.-

El moreno se levantó lentamente y apuntó al blanco con su rifle, para luego dejarlo caer y dejarse caer el mismo, al caer al suelo bajó la mirada, comenzó a golpear la tierra con sus puños, el lodo lo salpicaba una y otra vez, lloraba del coraje, del odio, de haber caído ante él. ¿Cómo le explicaría todo eso a su hermano? ¿Cómo le diría que habían perdido la guerra? Se sentía un completo inútil, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ver a su hermano a los ojos.

-Deja de llorar, eso no resuelve nada. Ahora aquí va lo que quiero.- al oír eso el mexicano alzó la mirada asustado. ¿Acaso serían él y su hermano subordinados de semejante monstruo? ¿Qué futuro les esperaría? Y lo peor ¿Qué haría cuando descubriera la verdad? –Lo que quiero es ver a tu hermano.-

-¿Verlo? Realmente ¿quieres verlo?- lo peor que temía estaba haciéndose realidad. ¿Pelear para proteger algo más sin protegerse a sí mismo? ¿Luchar para que al final lo que menos deseas que suceda, se haga realidad? Mínimo había intentado protegerlo pero ese no era el punto. Se sentía débil y un fracasado, ¿Qué haría Alfred con ella? ¿La forzaría a servirle y a estar junto a el? ¡No! Primero muerto antes de que a ella le sucediera algo, su vida no importaba pero la de ella era más importante, mientras uno se mantuviera en pie todo estaría bien… protegerla era lo que quería. La protegería costara lo que costara. Los liberó del poder español, los libero junto a ella del intento de España por volver a controlarlos pero… no había podido protegerla del vecino. Intentaría que el cambiase su opinión, sin importar el costo, no importaría si tuviese que entregarse a sí mismo o parte de él, pero él no debía saber la verdad, o no debía saberla por el momento.

-Si quiero verlo.- contestó con frialdad el estadounidense.

-¡NO LO VERAS!- gritó enfurecido el mexicano. – ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO LO VERAS!-

-Eres un estúpido, lo único que quiero es saber si tu hermano es hombre como dices, y si es así no tienes porque temer de que lo vea. Puedes perder mucho por no querer que la vea.-

-¡ES EL NO ELLA! ¡Y NO IMPORTA! ¡EL NO ESTA EN CONDICIONES DE RECIBIR VISITAS! ¡ESTA MUY MAL, POR ESO NO QUIERO QUE LO VEAS!-

-Te ves realmente patético intentando proteger a los tuyos, y ni quiera te puedes cuidar a ti.-

-Cállate.-

-Eres débil, acéptalo.-

-Cállate.-

-Fue un milagro que te pudieras liberar del poder español…

-Cállate.-

-¡Pero no te podrás liberar de mí!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡LLEVATE LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡TENDRAS LO QUE QUIERAS MENOS VER A MI HERMANO! ¡SOLO CALLATE Y LARGATE!- el mexicano se puso realmente furioso, tomó su arma. Estaba pensando en dispararle al gringo pero sabía que solo empeoraría la situación, además estaba rodeado. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, estaba lastimado, su cuerpo apenas lo podía mantener en pie, cojeando se comenzó a dirigir al castillo.

-Ahora te vas como el verdadero cobarde que eres…- el vecino ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

-No estoy huyendo ni nada simplemente me voy para avisar que hemos perdido, supongo que ya deben de saberlo allá, pero lo tienen que oír de mí, mañana en la mañana te espero en mi casa, ahí hablaremos sobre lo que tú y tu jefe quieren. Como te dije te daré lo que quieras menos ver a mi hermano.-

-Aun así tu hermano tiene que firmar.-

-Pero no es necesario que vaya, yo le llevaré el documento a él y lo firmara.-

Luego de eso el estadounidense no dijo nada. Al día siguiente se reunieron Alfred, Francisco y jefes de ambos para acordar sobre lo que se le entregaría a Estados Unidos. Fue realmente difícil aceptar que habían perdido pero no les quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo. Una vez que acordaron lo que se iba a entregar, Francisco tomó el documento y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano. Alfred lo comenzó a seguir desde una distancia considerable, el mexicano se subió a un caballo y cabalgó hasta su casa, Alfred hizo todo por alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, lo perdió de vista. Francisco llegó hasta su casa y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su hermano.

-Toc toc.-

-Adelante.- contestó una débil y suave voz.

Francisco entró a la habitación, era pequeña y era iluminada por velas. La chica no estaba vestida de hombre, al ver a su hermano entrar le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Francisco se sentó a un costado de la cama. La chica se sentó lentamente en su cama, le dolía el cuerpo, al igual que a su hermano, pero este aparentaba estar bien.

-Un poco mejor, ayer me puse mal pero me recupere.- miró el brazo de su hermano, estaba vendado, tenía muchas heridas pero el vendaje lo cubría el traje que traía puesto.-¿Cómo está tu brazo? Me dijeron que la batalla de ayer fue muy difícil.-

-Mi brazo ya está mejor, se está sanando rápido, sobre la batalla de ayer no te mintieron, fue muy difícil y al final nosotros…- ella vio la expresión de su hermano, quería llorar, ella sabía que el intentaba ser fuerte en los momentos difíciles pero eso era mucho para él.

-Se lo que paso… por eso me puse mal, de seguro le entregaste parte de nuestros territorios del norte, por eso me hice más chiquita.- la niña bajo triste la mirada, en realidad no era una niña pero su estatura decía eso.

-¿Por qué a ti te tiene que afectar sobre lo que le suceda al país? ¿Por qué a mí no? Tú eres la única afectada…

-No lo soy, eso lo sabes muy bien, cuando yo me pongo mal es porque nuestra gente está sufriendo, antes de pensar en nosotros tenemos que pensar en los demás, si no hacemos eso somos unos egoístas. No importa que me pase esto, entrenare y ya verás que me volveré fuerte y podre luchar en futuras batallas.- ambos sonrieron, si bien era cierto que desde que se independizaron se la había pasado algo enferma había sido por los problemas internos en su país. Pero poco a poco se volvía un poco más fuerte, ya estaba mucho mejor de salud pero al entrar Alfred a su territorio cayó muy feo, de un momento a otro le dio mucha temperatura, dolores en el cuerpo, resfriados y muchas cosas más. Ahora lo único que la mantenía atada a la cama era el insoportable dolor de cuerpo, con el cual ya estaba acostumbrando a vivir. –Dame el documento para que lo firme y lo entregues. Estoy segura que luego de que esto haya acabado mi salud se mejorará.- Él le entregó el documento, vio donde aparecía su nombre: Mario Fernández Hernández. Sonrió, le resultaba gracioso que las demás naciones aun pensaran que en realidad era hombre y una vez que firmó el documento se lo entregó a su hermano.

-No tardaré, iré lo más rápido que pueda para regresar a casa y estar contigo.- el ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando vio que su hermana se levantó con mucha dificultad de la cama, entró como rayo al cuarto ya la sostuvo, estuvo a punto de caerse. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó un preocupado Francisco.

-Simplemente quería un libro, pensé que podría caminar hasta el tocador y tomarlo pero ni siquiera me pude sostener en pie.- Isabel abrazó a su hermano y comenzó a llorar.-Me siento tan inútil…-

-No lo eres… es solo que tu salud es muy inestable pero conforme los problemas vayan desapareciendo ya verás que mejoraras y mucho.- ambos hermanos comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaban mutuamente.

-Gracias…- Al oír eso Francisco alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Gracias?-

-Sí, gracias.-

-¿Gracias? ¿Pero por qué?- el no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Gracias, porque nunca me has abandonado, siempre has estado conmigo, protegiéndome aunque a veces no resulte como quieres. Muchas gracias hermano, por eso y mucho más. Te quiero… te quiero mucho.- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en abundancia pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino alegría.

_~~~Fin~~~_

-Perdonen por hacerlos esperar más de lo dicho.- Isabel llegó corriendo a donde estaban esos dos.

-No te preocupes, Alfred estaba contándome una historia.-

-Bueno, vamos, quiero ir en la tarde por un helado…

-¡¿Ice-cream?!-

-Tranquilo Alfred, no te exites. Iré con mis primos y creo que para ellos sería algo incómodo que tu fueras.- Isabel quería pasar tiempo con sus primos, sin Alfred por supuesto.

-Está bien *puchero*-

-Ya iremos luego a comprar uno nosotros…- Alfred estaba algo molesto, no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Mari sino que luego parecía niño chiquito ignorándote y haciendo esos odiosos pucheros.

-¡¿Enserio?!- al oír el nosotros, al estadounidense se le subió la energía, estaba contento al oír la palabra: nosotros. Arthur solo volteó a ver a otro lado para ocultar su molestia, estaba celoso de la palabra nosotros, la cual no lo incluía a él.

-Sí, nosotros.- Alfred hizo una pose de victoria, las chicas voltearon a ver al chico estadounidense y miraron a la mexicana… con odio. ¿Por qué los chicos más guapos de la escuela (o así ellas lo consideraban) andaban tras de la morena? Se preguntaban.-Claro que le diré a Elizabeth, Lily, mi hermano, su grupito, a Iván y por supuesto que Arthur, si quieren acompañarnos.- Al oír eso a Alfred se le bajo la energía cayendo en "depresión" mientras que a Arthur esas palabras le alegraron el día (mas no tanto como el beso).

-De mi parte acepto la invitación, como poder decirle que no a una dama.-

-Entonces si una dama te dice que la lleves a la cama y hagan "eso" lo aceptarías.- al oír eso, el inglés pegó un brinco.

-¡Yoo…yo…yo…yo ja…ja…jamás…-

-Wuuuuu… Arthy tartamudea.-

-¡Ca…ca…calla…cállate…. Idi…idi…-

-¡Jajajajaja ni si quieras puedes decir cállate idiota!-

-Ya deja de molestarlo Alfred, es suficiente para el con que lo llevaran a la dirección y llegaras tu.-

-María… ¿enserio nos quieres ayudar?-

-Por supuesto… Arthy jijijiji.-

-No me digas Arthy, suenas a Alfred y si nos o me quieres ayudar no me recuerdes lo de la mañana por favor.-

-Esta boquita no se abrirá.-

-Más que para…-

-¡PIUM!- se oyó un disparo.

-No creí que fueras igual de sucio que ese bad friend trio +1, ya no hay respeto para las mujeres es en este mundo.- el suizo se dio la vuelta, al parecer no había visto María y ella había pensado que la había ignorado, en cuanto a lo que decía Alfred tranquilos nada malo, era para comer.

-Mínimo no soy tacaño… jajajaja- Vash se volteó bruscamente y apunto a Alfred con su pistola.-¡AAH!- gritó el gringo como niña. Vash, Arthur y María no soportaron la risa, el primero se volteó y se tiró al piso retorciéndose de dolor provocado por las risas, en cuestión de segundos los alumnos que habían oído el grito de niña de Alfred se comenzaron a carcajear. Que buen día para el héroe, él no fue para nada un blanco de burla de los demás, no, para nada, simplemente les daba risa la cara de Vash y no el, o eso pensaba. Después de escasos segundo de risa (para el fueron años los que pasaron) el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo.- ¿De qué se reían?- Vash volteó a verlo y fue ahí cuando vio a María. Estaba apenada por no haberla notado, pero es que era tan chiquita.

-Hola, mi nombre es Vash Zwingli, soy de Suiza. Perdona por no haberte hablado antes.-

No te preocupes por eso.- María sonrió y Vash al verla, pensó que se veía muy bonita sonriendo por lo cual se sonrojo.-Mi nombre es María Isabel Fernández Hernández, de México.-

-Entonces supongo que eres la María de la que mi hermana me ha estado hablando.-

-¿Hermana?-

-Sí, hermana, Lily es mi hermana, aunque no compartimos apellidos, somos hermanos, puedo ayudarte en lo que gustes algún día.-

-Todo menos dinero, no te dará porque es un tacaño. Jajajaja.-

-¡YA CÁLLATE ALFRED!- el enfurecido suizo, no le gusta que le llamen tacaño, sacó de nueva su arma.

-¡PIUM!- Vash ha gastado en muchas balas últimamente, espero que el dinero le alcance.

-¡Ya Vash, cálmate! ¡María dile que se calme!-

-Yo no tengo porque decirle que se calme, tu eres el que lo ha estado provocando.-

-¿Es que acaso no te importo?- dijo Alfred de rodillas, Arthur lo veía y decía que era un completo idiota.

-Realmente no.-

-¡WAAAAAAA! ¡CREI QUE ME AMABAS!- al oír eso María se puso furiosa, nadie decide por ella en sus sentimientos.

-¡¿QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO QUE TE AMABA?!- María se hizo grande, muy muy grande y Alfred pequeñito. Estaba tan espantado que abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a chuparse el dedo. Arthur miró con sumo odio a Alfred y este se sintió intimidado después de muchísimo tiempo.

-Vaya niño.- Isabel se dio una palmada en la frente.- ¿Así lo educaste Arthur?-

-Por supuesto que no, él se volvió muy caprichoso pero ahí no tuve nada que ver.-

-María ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Por supuesto, que sucede Vash.-

-¿A qué horas se duermen ustedes?-

-De 9:30 a 10:00 de la noche.-

-¿Lily come todos sus alimentos?-

-Por supuesto.-

-¿Hace sus tareas en la tarde?-

-Si…-

-¿Se baña antes de dormir e ir a la escuela?-

-Vash, ya me estás dando miedo.-

-¿Sí o no?-

-Que frio.-pensó María.- Si…-

-La ropa que viste, ¿siempre está limpia?-

-Así es…-

-¿Es ordenada?-

-Aja…-

-Bien, veo que Lily es honesta, al igual que tú. No le digas que te pregunte estas cosas, gracias por la información. Veo que realmente es responsable, la llevare a comprarle algo un día de estos.-

*Un momento terrorífico de silencio*

Los presentes entraron en shock al oír la palabra comprarle de Vash, el tacaño nunca le compraba nada a Lily, ni él se lo compraba, María no entendía, ya que no sabía que el suizo era un tacaño de verdad. Luego de unos minutos todos regresaron a la normalidad, en ese tiempo la mexicana y el suizo había platicado un poco y se habían hecho, digamos… amigos.

-Adiós.- se dijeron ambos, el suizo desapareció entre los pasillos y estudiantes que estaban ahí.

-Veo que ya regresaron.- Isabel volteó a ver a el par de ex-hermanos y con una cachetada los regresó a la realidad.- Vamos a el dormitorio, hay que hacer la tarea y al menos la hora en que las mujeres vamos a comer se acerca, hay que apurarnos, tampoco se olviden que quiero ir a comer ese helado.-

-Bien vamos.- El trio caminó en silencio y ya cuando iban llegando al dormitorio…

-Vash me pareció realmente lindo.-

Alfred y Arthur quedaron noqueados al escuchar las palabras de María, no soportaron tan emoción y presión, así que cayeron desmayados.

-Chicos, ¿están bien?- ninguno contestaba a las palabras de la chica.


	9. Problemas

-Chicos ¿están bien?- ambos ex-hermanos estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, no soportaron que María opinara que Vash era lindo (para ella) mas no le gustaba. El par no despertaba y ya se comenzaba a preocupar de que algo malo les estuviera pasando. Miró a todos lados y a lo lejos pudo ver a Katy, se le iluminaron los ojos y una hermosa luz cayó sobre ella, María corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba ella.

-Katy *respiro* Katy *respiro*- se había cansado muy rápido al correr, tenía tiempo que no corría así.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña?- Dijo mientras se recogía un montoncito de hojas, de manera tierna.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda, es urgente!- Katy tiró la bolsa donde estaba metiendo las hojas, al igual que la escoba, se quitó los guantes como si fuera superhéroe, seguido por el mandil y sacó una gorra de quien sabe dónde pero el chiste es que ella la sacó. María vio todos esos movimientos, la expresión de su rostro fue una que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está el problema?- dijo Katy con voz heroica. María le señalo al par caído.- ¿Yo creí que era algo más importante?- prosiguió al ver al par

-En realidad no son tan importantes, pero me da lástima dejarlos ahí tirados, además varias personas vieron que venía con ellos así que luego me incriminarían en la escena y saldría perdiendo así que mejor los auxiliaré.-

-Entonces no hay de otra, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería escolar, allá los atenderán, pero alguien se tiene que quedar con ellos.- Ambas se miraron y Katy le sonrió a María.

-Pues ya que… los tendré que cuidar…- Isabel cruzó sus brazos y vio que Katy se retiraba.- ¡¿A…a dónde vas?! ¡NO ME ABANDONES CON ELLOS!- lo último lo dijo señalando al par.

-¡Ya vuelvo! ¡Iré por ayuda! ¡No te desesperes!- Pasaron unos 10 minutos, Isabel estaba sentada en una roca jugando con el pasto, parecía niña chiquita, esos dos aun no despertaban de verdad les cayeron pesadas las palabras de Isabel, Katy aun no regresaba y se estaba desesperando. Tenía ganas de abandonar a esos dos a su suerte, recordó lo del helado y se dijo:

-Hoy no comeré helado… de nuevo… mis primos me mataran… sobre todo al saber que me quedare con Alfred… *suspiro*.-

A lo lejos vio que Katy se acercaba con otro chico, era alto y rubio.

-¡Da! ¡Maíz!-

-¡Iván!- ambos se acercaron mutuamente. -¿Por qué me dijiste Maíz?-

-Ma de María e Iz de Isabel.-

-Jejejeje… mejor dime María o Isabel… maíz suena raro… jejeje. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Él nos ayudara.- contestó Katy por él.

-¿enserio?-

-Sí, da, solo porque María lo pide.- contestó Iván con una sonrisa. -¿A dónde quieren que los lleve?-

-A la enfermería por favor, María te dejo con él, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos al rato en la comida.-

-No sé si vaya a poder venir a comer, ya falta una media hora para la comida, y en el estado que están no creo que vayan a despertar ahorita.-

-Bueno, si gustas puedo quedarme un rato con ellos en lo que tú comes, si es que no han despertado.-

-Muchas gracias Katy. Vámonos Iván, antes… ¿puedes cargar a los dos?- el ruso afirmó con su cabeza y tomó a el par como si fueran costalillos. Caminaron hasta la enfermería, los alumnos veían extraño a Iván por la forma en que llevaba cargando a sus compañeros. Ya iban llegando a la enfermería cuando empezaron a oír gemidos.

-Aaaaa…-

-Iiiiiceeeeee…creeeeeammmmm…- Los gemidos provenían de los dos bultos que iba cargando Iván, ya estaban despertando, al igual que estaban llegando a la enfermería.

-Creo que si comeré helado después de todo.- pensó María.

Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería Iván los dejó caer al suelo como si fueran una basura cualquiera, mientras sonreía.

-¡Iván!-gritó María y corrió hacia donde estaban esos dos tirados, volvieron a su antiguo estado: idiotas inconscientes. -¡Ya estaban regresando! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Adiós helado!-

-Iván lo siente mucho Isabel.- el ruso bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable, responsable de que María no iba a ir a comer su helado gracias a él, aunque fue culpa de… el culpable fue… fue… ni yo lo sé.

-No te preocupes… no fue tu culpa (en parte sí), vete si quieres, yo me quedaré con ellos.-

-Está bien, da. Si María necesita algo que me diga, Iván lo ayudara con mucho gusto.-

-Nos vemos luego Iván, adiós.- el ruso se fue despidiéndose con una sonrisa al igual que María, iba a buscar a la enfermera cuando ella llegó.

-Venir dos veces a la enfermería en un mismo día no es normal. ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Quién de esos dos es el padre?- la mexicana se sonrojó mucho y la enfermera comenzó a reírse.-Era solo una broma, ayúdame a recostarlos en la camilla, están pesados y el enfermero fue a comer y regresará en una media hora.- Ambas acomodaron a cada uno en una camilla, la enfermera se retiró a una pequeña oficina ahí mismo y María se quedó con el par, los miró fijamente y pensó:

-¿Quién de esos dos sería un buen padre?- sonrió y luego se dijo –Solo son un par de idiotas.-

Ya había pasado un buen rato, Arthur comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras que Alfred aún seguía perdido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó. La luz del sol traspasaba la ventana, ahí estaba una chica, parada frente a la ventana, todavía tenía la vista borrosa, apenas y podía ver a la chica, se veía muy hermosa, la luz resplandecía en ella, la chica se acercó lentamente al chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Arthur puso una cara de bobo enamorado y sonrió.

-Muy bien, Mari…- después de decir eso su vista se aclaró y vio que en realidad era Katy.

-¡JA!- el chico reaccionó y pegó un brinco de la camilla.-Sabia que te gustaba Isabel.-

-E…e…essss…eso… no es…ci…ci…ci…cierto.- Katy se acercó asechadoramente a Arthur.

-Si te gusta… Arthy…-

-Que no me gusta.-

-Si te gusta, solo que no quieres aceptarlo.-Katy bajo la voz.-No gritaré porque tu rival podría enterarse y querer acabar contigo.-

-¿Te refieres al idiota de Alfred?-

-Ese mismo idiota.-

-A mí no me gusta María, es solo que es… ¿Cómo decirlo?.. Es mi mejor amiga… o la primera…-

-No es bueno guardarse los sentimientos, luego te arrepentirás de no haber hablado, ¿Por qué no le dices?-

-No le diré nada… ya que no me gusta, es bonita debo de admitirlo pero no me gusta y hay mejores que yo.-

-Tú dices eso, pero eres un buen chico, piensa lo que quieras, que yo sé que a ti te gusta.-

Arthur se sonrojó y siguió negando que le gustaba. Katy estaba como el mosquito, chingue y chingue, el inglés ya se estaba cansando, sino fuera porque es mujer ya le hubiera acomodado un golpe en el rostro, pero solo eso la salvaba que era mujer. Así siguió Katy por un buen rato, ya había pasado la raya, Arthur estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ya despertaste.- dijo la chica pero paso por alto para la pareja (Arthur y Katy) María los miró seriamente y veían que estaban peleando. Se sentó y sacó un libro, lo abrió y se puso a leer.- ¿Qué te gusta quién?- preguntó María a propósito, ya que sabía cuál era el motivo de su pelea. Ambos voltearon mecánicamente a ver a Isabel, tenían los ojos en blanco y estaban sudando frio.

-Nos descubrió.- pensó Katy.

-Adiós a mi amistad con ella.- pensó Arthur. María miró la expresión de ambos y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién te gusta? ¿Quién es la afortunada?- Ninguno contestó, Isabel los miró serio y ellos solo sonreían nerviosamente. –Contéstenme, es lo menos que pueden hacer para compensar que desde hace rato me están ignorando, empiezo a creer que lo hicieron a propósito.-

-No…no… ¿co…co…como crees eso? Nunca te ignoraría Isabel.- contestó Arthur muy nervioso.

-Pues no parece que lo último sea cierto, llevo 15 minutos aquí, sentada, hablándoles, pero es como si fuera… invisible.- el sarcasmo se notaba muy bien. Una pelea estuvo a punto de iniciar y quien menos se imaginaban ellos, era el que los iba a salvar.

-Jajajajaja… ¡Qué bien se ven peleando Arthur y María!-

-¡CALLATE!-gritó el trio algo enfurecido, Alfred se hizo pequeño y abrazaba sus rodillas. Bajo la mirada, esos tres seguían peleando sobre lo de ignorar a María y Alfred solo se ponía depresivo. María volteó a verlo y vio la actitud de Alfred, le dio algo de pena así que se acercó a él.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Es por qué te gritamos?- María se sentía algo mal por la actitud que ella mostró ante él, él no había hecho nada (excepto evitar que ella fuera a comer una nieve con sus primos) pero fuera de eso no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera supo porque le había gritado, deseaba que no se hubiera enojado con ella, odiaba cuando se portaba como niño pequeño.

-No…- el esquivó la mirada de María, ella sintió como si le hubieran atravesado una flecha (no es amor, no lo es, se los aseguro), el no volteaba a verla, desesperada de la acción de él, se aventó sobre el abrazándolo. Alfred sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápido, en esos momentos quería abrazarla y besarla, por su parte, Arthur estaba que quería matar al estadounidense, deseaba ser el al que ella estuviera abrazando, no a un… estúpido.

-Perdona si te ofendí, ¿Cómo puedo compensarlo? Cualquier cosa menos algo pervertido y que ande contigo.- María acabo con la idea del gringo así que tuvo que pensar en otra.

-Vayamos a comer un helado… tú y yo… nada más.-

-Vayamos a comer un helado… tú y yo… nada más…- esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Arthur, su mente estaba pensando en varias formas de acabar con el estadounidense pero era algo difíciles. Un hechizo… si… un hechizo solucionaría todo, haría algo para que el no fuera a comer ese helado con María, lo que fuera.

-Está bien, pero no intentes hacer algo indebido.-

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda molestarte. Lo prometo.-

-Más te vale, aunque no debería compensarte yo, sino ustedes dos.-

-¡¿Por qué?!- respingó el gringo. Tenía miedo de que sus planes ya no se fuesen a realizar.

-Porque gracias a ustedes dos no pude avanzar mi tarea, por lo tanto no fui a comer nieve con mis primos.-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a sonreír nerviosamente, Alfred no sabía qué hacer, esa era su oportunidad para pasar un rato con María, mostrarle lo bueno que era y quizás declarársele. Arthur no sabía porque (compréndalo no es bueno para distinguir sus sentimientos) pero se sentía feliz de que María no pasara tiempo con el odioso de Alfred.

-Pues si quieres… quedamos a mano…- dijo sin otra opción el estadounidense.

-Negado, iremos a comer esa nieve.- Arthur tomó forma de sombra y se dirigió hacia Alfred por la parte de atrás para hacerle un asesino como en Halo.-Con Arthur.- el monstruo se desvaneció dejando a un inglés común y corriente con una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro.-Pagaran mi nieve los dos, no es un gran castigo pero es algo.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo Isabel, nosotros fuimos los principales (casi únicos) culpables de que no fueras con tus primos, estoy seguro de que nos odian aún más…- miró a Alfred.- pero a él ya no lo pueden odiar mas ¿o sí?-

-Jejeje… Martín ya debe haber llenado la barra de odio hacia él y sobre ti… no creo que te odien.- Arthy se sintió un poco tranquilo al escuchar –no creo que te odien.-

-Jum *puchero* Me odian porque piensan que quiero apoderarme de tus tierras, (y muchas cosas más, sobretodo Martin)-

-Vamos en dos días a comer la nieve, después de todo te había prometido que iríamos a comer Alfred, invitaré a los que pueda. ¿Sera que Vash quiera ir?- Alfred tomó de las muñecas a María.

-No creo que vaya, siento decepcionarte pero es un tacaño de primera, le dolerá pagar por una nieve.-

-No importa, con que nos acompañe estará bien.-

-¿Por qué mencionas a Vash y no a otros?- preguntó Katy. –Acaso… ¿te gusta?- María se sonrojó.

-No me gusta… o eso creo… aun así no andaría con el… no vine para conseguir novio… vine para estudiar…-

-¿Segura?- volvió a interrogarla Katy.

-Segura.- aquí María habló con más firmeza, por lo que Katy rápido dio que lo que decía era cierto: no le gustaba el suizo.

-Bien, yo les recomiendo que ya se vayan a hacer su tarea para acabar rápido, ustedes dos ya despertaron, dense prisa de reportarse con la enfermera, lo único que hacen es atrasar a Mari.- tras decir esto, Katy estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Katy!- gritó María.

-¿Si?-

-Oye… ¿un día de estos me puedes prestar tu cocina para hacer atole?- Katy la miró confundida, ¿Quién querría hacer atole en esas fechas? Hacía mucho calor.

-¿Si?-

-Gracias.-

-Al rato, después de cenar hablamos sobre eso.-

-Está bien, adiós.- tras decir eso María, Katy se retiró por la puerta (aunque también pudo haberse ido por la ventana) dejando al trio solos. Ambos voltearon a ver Isabel por lo de Vash, esta se puso nerviosa y roja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, ya sabía que se trataba de lo de Vash.

-Nada.-contestaron ambos.

-¿Seguros?-

-Si.-volvieron a contestar ambos.

-No piensen en hacerme algo indebido… ya que estamos solo.-

-¿Cómo crees? No somos el bad friend trio +1.- dijo Arthur.

-Está bien, confío en su palabra, apúrense… vayan a hablar con la enfermera, yo los espero aquí.- los ex-hermanos se dirigieron a la oficina de la enfermera y duraron ahí como 10 minutos, afuera estaba María esperándolos, se dirigió a la ventana y miró a través de ella mientras sonreía.

-Ya vámonos, vamos a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea, haya hay internet y es un buen lugar para hacer la tarea.-

-Te apoyo Arthur.-

-Yo también Iggy, pero hay que ir por nuestras cosas primero.-

-Por eso no se preocupen, Katy tenía sus mochilas en la recepción, fui por ellas para que una vez que despertaran no nos atrasáramos.-

-Sabía que si te importaba Mari.-

-En realidad me importa entregar mis deberes, no tanto tú, sino yo… gringo.-

-No me digas así… mejor no pelearé, vámonos Mary… y Arthy también.-

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la biblioteca, Arthur recordó lo que le ocurrió con María y gracias a ese tropiezo era que la conocía. Sonrió y sus acompañantes lo miraron raro. Al llegar a la biblioteca, lo primero hicieron fue localizar una mesa para trabajar, una vez cumplido esto se sentaron y a hacer tarea.

-María, da.- ella volteó hacia dónde provenía esa voz y le sonrió al ruso. Alfred y Arthur miraban a ambos muy seriamente.

-Iván.- ella se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo, los otros dos, los seguían con la vista.

-¿Ya están bien esos dos? Da.-

-De salud sí, pero de idiotez… al menos a Alfred nunca se le quitará.- Natasha se acercó lenta y misteriosamente a María.

-¿Por qué estás hablando con ella onii-chan?- miraba con odio a María.

-Porque María es mi amiga.- esas palabras alegraron a María pero a Natasha la enfurecieron.

-Ya que están los dos aquí, mañana voy a ir con Arthur y Alfred a comprar un helado, ¿les gustaría ir mañana? Nos vamos a las cuatro.-

-Por supuesto, da.- Iván estaba feliz, la expresión en el rostro de Natasha cambió, de la expresión fría y seria, cambio a una sin orientación y que no entendía nada, se le hacía raro que una chica la invitará a salir, sus compañeras de salón nunca la habían invitado a ir a algún lugar mientras que una extraña y chica nueva la había invitado sin ninguna otra intención más que convivir.

-Si voy a ir… pero no creas que me caes bien, voy a cuidar a onii-chan.-

-Boing boing- se oyó un sonido raro.

-Hermana.- dijo Iván mientras sonreía.

-Boing boing.- sonaba mientras la hermana mayor de Natasha e Iván se acercaba.

-Mira ella es mi nueva amiga María.-

-Hola, soy María Isabel Fernández Hernández, es un placer conocerte.-

-Hola, mi nombre es Sofía Chernenko, soy hermana de ellos dos. Es bueno saber que tienes una amiga Rusia-san.-

-Sí, da, María es muy buena persona y muy bonita.- ante el comentario del ruso María se sonrojó un poco.

-Es lo que veo, Nati, deberías ser más amable con las personas y socializarte.-

-No necesito eso, mientras onii-chan este conmigo no necesito a alguien más.-

-Siempre con esa actitud.-

-Tú me quieres separar de nuestro hermano.-

-Claro que no, lo que quiero es que conozcas a más personas y te lleves bien con ellas.-

-Noo… tú quieres quedarte con Iván.-

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente quiero que estés bien…-

-Estaré bien mientras hermano este conmigo.-

-No se peleen, no es lindo que los hermanos y hermanas se peleen, ¿no crees eso María-san? ¿Da?-

-Yo pienso lo mismo que tu Iván, no es lindo ni bueno que las personas se peleen y mucho menos sin son familia. Hay que cuidarse los unos a los otros y estar ahí para apoyarlos en momentos difíciles. Sofía sé que te acabo de conocer pero, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros a comer una nieve mañana?-

-Por supuesto, así podremos conocernos más. ¿A qué horas van a ir?-

-A las cuatro, hermana, da.-

-Entonces a esa hora iré.-

-No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo tarea que hacer, nos vemos mañana.- El trio de hermanos se despidió de la mexicana, ya iba dispuesta a hacer su tarea cuando vio que Alfred y Arthur se estaban peleando.-

-¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡LE IMPORTO MAS YO! ¡DIJO MI NOMBRE PRIMERO!-

-¡QUISIERAS! ¡ELLA ME QUIERE A MI! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Isabel se acercó a ambos, los miró y bajó la mirada, estaba harta y muy cansada de los problemas, ese día lo bautizaría como el día de los problemas para ella, primero: paró en la enfermería por lo del choque con Iván, después de eso el encuentro con Alfred, seguido por la pelea de hermanos, luego pararon los tres en la dirección, no había podido ir a comer su nieve y por culpa de esos dos.

-Chicos…- dijo como deprimida.-Ya cálmense, han sucedido muchos problemas hoy, ya dejen sus tonterías, pueden pelear otro día.- Esos dos no le hacían caso.

-Tac tac.- se oían tacones acercarse a donde estaban ellos. Seguro era alguna secretaria que les informaría que por causar tanto escándalo en la biblioteca quedaban expulsados. El sonido de los tacones se esfumó por completo y ahí estaba la bibliotecaria parada enfrente de ellos tres.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Arthur y Alfred detuvieron su pelea. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

-Contéstenle a la señorita (ni tanto).- dijo María con los ánimos decaídos.

-¿y bien? ¿No piensan contestar?-

-¡JAJAJAJA! Hoy sí que fue un buen día.-

-¡Cállate idiota de las hamburguesas!-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Arthur, cállate.-

-Idiota, hoy han sucedido muchas cosas y sobre todo problemas, esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras presentado a esta escuela.-

-Así es, han pasado muchos problemas, gracias a ustedes ahora no podré ir a la biblioteca.-

-Corrección… no podremos ir a la biblioteca.-

-Alfred ¡No ayudas para nada! ¿Tienes el cerebro lleno de hamburguesas o qué?-

-Iggy… eso ofendió… ustedes dos son malos conmigo.-

-No somos malos, es solo que actúas… de una manera tan inmadura.-

-María… jejeje… ¿me perdonan?-

-De mi parte tendré que pensarlo, estoy seguro que me quitaran el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil.-

-Yo tampoco sé si te perdonare, una nieve no es suficiente Alfred.-

-Por favor, les prometo que no volveré a causar problemas…-

-¡Será lo primero que harás!-

-Bien… seré esclavo de María por el resto de la semana.-

-¿Y por qué solo de Isabel?-

-Porque ella me cae bien y no esta amargada como tú, mal gusto culinario.-

-¡Mi comida es rica! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarla?!-

-Ya van a empezar otra vez, mejor me voy antes de que me causen más problemas, hasta mañana.-

-Ma…María… ¡espera!- La mexicana avanzó en dirección de su habitación e ignoró a Arthur.

-Yo que tú no me acerco a ella, enojada se ve linda pero es peligrosa. Hasta mañana Iggy, me saludas a tus amigos imaginarios.- Alfred se fue a su habitación y Arthur se quedó parado, solo, no sabía si seguir a María o irse a su habitación.


	10. Atole

-¿La sigo o no la sigo?- Isabel se alejaba cada vez más del inglés, el seguía ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Después de pensar unos segundos se decidió por ir tras María. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, deseaba que ella aun no hubiese entrado a su habitación, no sabía en donde vivía, así que sería mejor correr para alcanzarla. Se acordó de lo que Alfred le había dicho.- Yo que tú no me acerco a ella, enojada se ve linda pero es peligrosa.- Eso no le importaba, después de todo valdría la pena ser golpeado por ella, ya estaba dando por vencido cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de la mexicana. -¡Sí!- se dijo con un tono victorioso. -¡María! ¡María!- comenzó a gritar como loco mientras corría hasta donde estaba ella, la morena lo oyó y volteó a los lados buscando de donde provenía esa voz. Vio a Arthur correr a lo lejos, se acercaba rápido. –María… *respiro*-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó confundida.- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No… *respiro* es solo que quería disculparme por lo de hoy.-

-No es necesario, todo eso ya pasó.-

-Por supuesto que es necesario, Alfred no fue el que causó los problemas nada más, sino que también fui yo, fui yo el que provocaba las peleas.-

-Al menos aceptas la culpa, eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que eres un buen hombre.-

-Gracias.-

-Aunque también puedes estar fingiendo.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Hay hombres que así son, muestran un lado de ellos que no es común, solo lo hacen para conseguir algo a cambio amistad, ligue o que se yo. No eres de esos ¿cierto?-

-Claro que no, yo soy un caballero ingles.-

-Bien, como caballero tienes que cumplir tus deberes y ser responsable así que vete a hacer tarea, yo también tengo que hacer la mía. Hasta mañana.- Arthur sonrió, María caminó un poco para entrar a su habitación, ya estaba en la puerta cuando sintió un punzón en la cabeza, se agarró la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la obra abría la puerta. Arthur se percató de esto así que fue corriendo para auxiliarla, ella intentó ocultarlo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación entró rápido, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Arthur la detuvo con sus manos.

-Un caballero tiene que auxiliar a una dama, sobre todo si es su amiga.-María abrió la puerta por completo y ambos sonrieron.

-Gracias.-

-¿Y si nos sentamos? Digo, para que descanses.-

-Claro, pero siento no poder invitarte a pasar a mi cuarto, no vayan a pensar mal los demás, aquí en el pasillo hay una banquita, nos podemos sentar ahí si gustas.-

-Por supuesto, vamos.- Ambos caminaron unos pocos metros y ahí estaba una banca, frente de ellos estaba un balcón, por el que entraba una fresca brisa. Esa brisa, le daba al lugar un aire de frescura y relajación. Se sentaron y Alfred vio que María ya no se agarraba la cabeza.

-¿Ya no te duele?-

-No, ya no… o por el momento ya no.-

-Tenía razón.- Arthur bajó la mirada.-Eres delicada en cuanto a tu salud.-María bajo la mirada, se tomó de las manos y miraba al suelo.

-Alfred te lo dijo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Hace rato que estaban hablando ustedes dos, estaban hablando de ese día ¿verdad?-

-¿Co…como lo supiste?-

-Simplemente lo supuse, odio recordar ese día. Me sentía tan inútil.-

-Pero no lo eres, además pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Le guardas rencor a Alfred por eso?-

-Para nada, eso ya pasó, fue hace mucho. Mi hermano no me quería decir lo sucedido, pero ya sabía que habíamos perdido.-

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso esa vez?-

-Fácil… en mi salud. Desde que nos independizamos de Antonio mi salud era muy inestable, me enfermaba mucho por los problemas internos… esa vez realmente, me puse mal y al pararme, fui y me miré al espejo, estaba más chaparrita y mi salud… mi salud estaba muy mal. Una vez firmado el tratado me puse mejor.-

-Entonces no peleaste porque en esos días estabas muy mal.-

-Así es, ¿para qué guardar rencor? Viviremos para siempre… o al menos hasta que el mundo se acabe… mejor dejemos de recordar cosas tristes y hablemos de otra cosa.-

-Tienes razón, no ganamos nada con recordar el pasado…-

-Te equivocas, cuando recordamos cosas alegres, obviamente te sientes feliz de que esos momentos hayan pasado.-

-A tu hermano también le debe de afectar sobre los problemas del país-

-En realidad no, solo me afectan a mí.-

-Pero si te afecta a ti, ¿Cómo pudiste pelear ese 5 de mayo?-

-Me acostumbre al dolor y a pelear. Yo iba a las escuelas militares a entrenar con los hombres mientras mi hermano se encargaba del papeleo. Por eso ese día peleé, estaba lista, quería deshacerme de todo aquel que quisiera ponernos un dedo encima. Parecía hombre, me dijeron que peleaba muy bien aunque ya he perdido un poco la práctica.-

-¿Francisco peleó contigo?-

-Sí, pero rápido perdió, tuve que dar el ataque final y mandé de regreso a Francis a Europa aunque no se rindiera tan fácil, lo único que me importa es que al final ganamos y no fuimos colonia francesa.-

-Ese tipo no es bueno para las peleas… y bien… ¿puedo saber que te dijeron tus primos?- Isabel volteó a ver al inglés.

-este… ammm… mejor te cuento que pasó.-

_~~~ Y… ¿Qué paso?~~~_

*Narración desde el punto de vista de María*

Una vez que llegamos a la enfermería, los acostamos en las camillas, me quedé un rato con ustedes ya que llegó Katy.

*Narracion desde la autora*

-María, ya vine.-

-Katy, no tenías porque venir.-

-Claro que sí, te prometí que vendría para quedarme con ellos en lo que ibas a comer.-

-Pero aun no es la hora de la comida.-

-Por eso no te preocupes, tu vez al comedor, le dije a la encargada que ibas a llegar a comer antes, vez, por esos dos no te preocupes, estarán bien… creo.-

-Está bien, gracias.- María salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor. La encargada le sirvió de comer, al menos no tendría problemas con su hermano con la comida.

-¿Esa es beauté María?- El resto del bad friend trio +1 miró hacia el comedor y vieron a Isabel comiendo.

-Si es ella… ¡es mi amor!- dijo Antonio mientras en sus ojos habían corazones.

-¡Pas!- le pegó Gilbert al español.

-Compórtate Toño, ¿Vamos a ir a saludarla?-

-Yo opino que si compagnon.-

-Francis, habla bien, no metas tus palabras francesas.-

-Está bien amigo, está bien. Ya no hablare en francés. Vamos a ver a esa bella dama.- Francisco lo volteó a ver muy serio.-Si es que su hermano me permite llamarla así.-

-Tienes permiso.- contestó el moreno. El grupito avanzó hasta donde estaba María, ella ya había acabado de comer y se dirigía a su habitación para lavarse los dientes.

-Bon amour, ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Pues… no tan bueno que digamos.-

-¿y eso?- preguntó el francés.

-Pues han pasado muchas cosas… desde la llegada de Alfred…- apenas oyeron el nombre de Alfred y no dejaron a María terminar la oración.

-¡¿ALFRED?!- gritó el bad friend trio +1.

-Si… el idiota ese se inscribió y lo peor es que esta en mi salón *suspiro*.-

-Tranquila amour, no te queda más que soportarlo.-

-Si te intenta hacer algo tu dinos. Ya veremos cómo lo aplacamos.- comentó Gilbert.

-No se preocupen, puedo cuidarme sola.- Antonio, Francisco y Gilbert voltearon a ver a Francis, quien reaccionó volteando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y qué haces en la enfermería? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? ¡Dime! ¡Como tu hermano tengo que cuidar tu salud! -

-Estoy ahí ya que el par con el que andaba en la mañana se desmayó, quien sabe porque y como andaba con ellos se me hizo feo dejarlos ahí tirados a su suerte.-

-Los hubieras dejado ahí, no son nada awesome.-

-Faltas me sobraron.-

-Pues yo que tú lo hubiera hecho, amour.- Gilbert volteó a ver serio a Francis.

-¿En qué quedamos? ¿En qué quedamos?-

-Ya, tranquilo ami, es como si yo dijera awesome siempre.-

-No no no, no metas esa palabra, es sagrada.-

-Es una palabra ordinaria, es mejor mi idioma: el francés.-

-Cálmate francesito, traeré a Ludwing para que te calmes.-

-No te atreves a traerlo ¡Ja!-

-Hasta crees, al menos yo no tengo peinado de mujer.-

-Es el peinado del amour…- esos ya habían empezado a pelear. Peleas y más peleas habían a donde ella fuera, se alejó lentamente del bad friend trio +1 y se dirigió a su habitación. Se lavó los dientes y se arregló un poco. Estaba dispuesta a regresar a la enfermería cuando Berenice le habló.

-¡MARÍA!- la costarricense se acercó corriendo hacia ella, detrás de esta venían sus primos.

-¿Y ahora que les diré?-pensó Isabel.

-María, si iras con nosotros ¿verdad?-

-Sobre eso…-

-El weon de Alfred y Arthur te hicieron algo ¿verdad?-

-Digamos… más o menos…-

-¿Dónde están? En este instante iré a golpearlos a ambos.- Martin ya se estaba alistando para batalla entre él y el dúo.

-Cálmate Martin, supongo que tiene que haber alguna explicación.-

-Si la hay, se desmayaron por mi culpa y como compensación los tengo que cuidar en lo que despiertan.-

-Realmente quería que vos fueras con vosotros, ni modos ya será para la próxima.-

-Ni modos, jijiji.- dijo Clara con una sonrisita en su rostro.

-Y bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlos por no ir hoy?-

-Atole.-

-Pero…-

-Atole.-

-A…-

-Atole.- Julio no dejaba hablar a María, siempre que intentaba hablar ella, él decía atole, cansado de estar escuchándolo, Rodrigo le pegó un zape.

-Cállate por favor, déjala hablar, no seas necio.- Julio se sobaba la cabeza, le había dolido el zape que Rodri le había acomodado.

-Realmente me dolió, eres mal primo, ¡malo, mal primo!-

-¡Solo cállate y deja hablar a María Isabel!-

-Está bien.- dijo ya resignado Julio.

-¿Quieres atole?- pregunto nerviosa María.

-Así es.-

-Pero hace calor…-

-Eso es lo de menos, yo quiero atole.- los demás comenzaron a opinar lo mismo que Julio, el atole que María hacia sabia realmente sabroso y no siempre lo podían beber.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, solo déjenme pedirle su cocina prestada a Katy, solo habría un problema.-

-¡Yo resolveré cualquier problema! Pero quiero Atole.-

-Bien, en ese caso… tienes que conseguir los ingredientes para hacer el atole, en cuanto lleguen yo se los hago. Lo prometo.-

-Está bien, yo, el gran Julio los conseguiré… por el bien de la humanidad.-

-Ya deja tus tonterías y vámonos que tenemos que ir a comer. Adiós María, cuídate y que todos los santos te protejan de Arthur y Alfred.-

-Gracias Bere, esos tipos no dañan a ninguna mosca, estoy segura.- Los latinos se comenzaron a despedir de Isabel. Ella regresó a la enfermería y sucedió lo del capítulo anterior.

_~~~Fin~~~_

-Ya veo, se me hizo raro que le pidieras la cocina a Katy para hacer atole.-

-Lo se… pero hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir. Esta vez no les fallaré.- Arthur miró la hora y vio que ya estaba haciendo algo tarde, si no se iba ahora no le daría tiempo de hacer la tarea y por lo tanto no la entregaría.

-María te dejo, ya se está haciendo tarde.-

-También miré la hora en mi reloj, te iba a decir lo mismo.- Arthur puso cara de tonto enamorado: él y María habían pensado en lo mismo, tal vez era un avance. -¿Arthur?- ella le hacía señas le hablaba pero él no respondía. Sin otra opción Isabel le plantó una cachetada, fue tan fuerte el golpe que le quedó su mano marcada.-Lo siento, lo siento.- decía ella. El comenzó a sobar la mejilla y miró serio a María. Ella estaba muy apenada por lo que se sonrojó.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Bien ya me voy, si te llegas a sentir mal solo avísame y vendré.- él se dio la media y vuelta y se retiró.

Mientras tanto… en todo ese tiempo el norteamericano había estado espiando a ambos, solamente verificaba que Arthur no hiciera nada peligroso… para sus planes. Cuando vio que Arthur se retiraba y acercaba a donde estaba el escondido corrió como Usain Bolt hasta su habitación y se encerró.

-Tony creo que no me descubrieron.- su amigo Tony estaba tan metido en jugando que ni le hizo caso.- ¿Crees que ella se enamore de el?- *sin respuesta*- ¡TONY HAZME CASO!-

El pequeño extraterrestre le puso pausa a su juego, volteó a ver a Alfred y le dijo:

-Fucking bitch.-

-Por favor Tony, eso se supone que se lo tienes que decir a otras personas no a mi.-

-Mimimimimimimimimim.-

-Está bien, pero no le puedo decir eso ahorita. Mientras Arthur no le diga ni intente nada todo estará bien.-

-Mimimimimimi ¿mim?-

-No, aun no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero no tardará en darse cuenta de ellos.-

-¿Mimimimi?-

-Por el momento si, pero ya verás que el héroe va a ganarle al amargado de Arthur.-

-¿Mimimimi?-

-Desde que supe que era mujer, aún recuerdo ese día. Realmente fue una sorpresa, pero no tengo ganas de recordar nada, me duele la cabeza. Haré la tarea, cenaré, me bañare, pensaré a María y me acostaré a dormir.- por unos segundos espero una respuesta de su compañero pero este lo ignoró como la primera vez. -¡Tony! ¡No me ignores!- el pequeñín volteó a ver a Alfred y le hizo la seña .l.

-Fucking bitch.-

-Bien, como quieras. Luego no me vengas a pedir un favor.-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Isabel.

-Lo bueno es que no era mucha tarea y al fin terminé.- miró su reloj y vio que le quedaba algo de tiempo, ¿Qué hacer? Podría ir a ver a Katy para hablar sobre lo del atole, también podría ir a ver a sus primos aunque no sabía si ya habían llegado, ¿ir a ver a Francis? Sería buena idea ir a retarlo para jugar en línea. Pensó un rato y se decidió por ir a ver a Francis a ver si quería jugar un rato. Alistó lo que iba a llevar cuando Elizabeth entró furiosa por la puerta, detrás estaba Lily que intentaba calmarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Isabel.

-¡ES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡UN DIA DE ESTOS LO VOY A MATAR YA ME CANSÓ!-

-¡Elizabeth por favor cálmate! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No ganas nada enojándote, si te enojas él consigue lo que quiere: verte enojada!-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Mari…. Ayúdame a calmarla.-

-Lo haría si me dijeras que sucede, no la puedo tranquilizar si no sé qué le ocurrió.-

-Fue el grupito de tu hermano, le dijeron que no es nada femenina y como siempre la molestaron, le dijeron que parece hombre y que tal vez sea virgen.-

-No les hagas caso Eli, ese grupo, incluyendo a mi hermano, son todos unos idiotas.- Eli se comenzó a tranquilizar, se sentó en su cama y bebió un poco de agua.

-Lo se, pero es que no soporto cuando me dicen así. Lo de virgen no me importa pero que digan que soy poco femenina no me gusta para nada.-

-Yo no fui femenina por mucho tiempo y no me dicen nada.-

-Pero tu caso es diferente, crecí entre hombres y tenía que luchar para vivir. De ahora en adelante seré más femenina, y haré que esos se arrepientan de haberme llamado marimacho.-

-Pero yo me refería a…-

-A partir de mañana me comportaré como una verdadera mujer, ya verán.-

-Eli yo no me refería…-

-Haré que ellos, en especial Gilbert se sorprendan.-

-Sin contar a Roderich jejeje…-

-¡LILY!-

-¿Quién es Roderich?-

-Un "amigo" de Elizabeth, le gusta pero no lo admite.-

-¡Él no me gusta!-

-Si te gusta, y yo sé que el a ti también, tienes oportunidad pero no la aprovechas.-

-Eso de enamorarse… no es lo mío, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez María?- Isabel hizo como no había oído la pregunta y ya se estaba preparando para ir a la habitación de su hermano y jugar con Francis más Eli no dejó que ni siquiera se acercara ella a la puerta.-Anda, contéstame, ¿te ha gustado alguien?-


	11. Un recuerdo raro

En el capítulo anterior:

_El mundo estaba iniciando una nueva era, la cual estaba acabando con las plantas, animales y demás recursos que necesita el hombre para sobrevivir. Mucha gente murió pero un grupo de personas ha logrado sobrevivir ¿Qué futuro les espera? Véanlo en un nuevo capítulo de Vidas perdidas._

-Solo hay estupideces en la televisión. Mejor la apagaré.-

_-¿Cansado de ver siempre los mismos programas?-_

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué solución me traes?-

_-La solución es que leas más y…-_

-Realmente no hay nada bueno en la tele. ¡Antonio! Vamos a jugar un rato.-

-Por supuesto, deja que me termine de bañar y jugamos.-

-¡PERO TE APURAS! Francis ¿quieres jugar?-

-No gracias, no me gusta.-

-Pero y ¿esa vez que estabas jugando con mi hermana?-

-Tú lo has dicho, juego con tu hermana, con ustedes no.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el español que acaba salir de bañarse, traía una toalla que rodeaba su cuello y unos bóxeres, se veía tan…tan lindo o al menos así me lo imagino yo.

-Porque si me pongo a jugar con ustedes se desesperaran de que no podrán matarme, se enojaran conmigo y así estoy mejor. Jugaré si María viene a jugar con ustedes, ahí sí. Haremos equipo y los haremos polvo.-

-Ja ja.- se río Francisco de manera sarcástica.-Mi hermana y tú no pueden contra nosotros, por eso no quieres jugar.-

-Si quieres le hablo o la voy a buscar, ustedes dos no se nos igualan.-

-Quisieras, yo le llamaré, ya que después de todo soy su hermano.-

-Pero no puedes pensar cosas con ella.-

-Toño… sí que eres de mente sucia.-

-Mira quien habla.-

-Ya háblale a esa pequeña, ya verán quienes son los mejores.-

-Cálmate Francis… cálmate.-

-No lo hare Pepe.-

-Es Paco, no Pepe.- Francisco se dirigió a una cajonera donde tenía su teléfono. Lo tomó, lo desbloqueó y comenzó a buscar el número de su hermana para llamarle y decirle que fuera a jugar con ellos. Le dio marcar y en eso la puerta se abrió de un golpe, Francis miró hacia la puerta, estaba sorprendido, Francisco lo ignoró y siguió marcando por teléfono mientras que Antonio buscaba desesperado su ropa para taparse , ya que, como les dije solo estaba en boxers.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA GILBERTO?! ¡ES EL UNICO QUE FALTA AQUÍ!- María comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Gilbert, como supuso el no estaría en la habitación de su hermano. Los demás la miraron confundidos, tan confundidos estaban que Antonio dejó de buscar su ropa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Francisco con calma total. Él se acercó a su hermana para darle un abrazo pero esta se lo esquivó.- ¿Qué? ¿No hay abrazo para tu hermano?- Isabel volteó a ver a su hermano amenazadoramente, fue cuando supo que algo no estaba bien (que tipo tan retrasado). -¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Así es, vuelven a decirle algo a Elizabeth que la ofenda… y me conocerán enojada.-

-Yo no le he dicho nada.- se comenzó a defender Francis. Los otros lo miraron con cara de: no te hagas el inocente y que no ha hecho nada.-Francisco… ¿tu hermana es un demonio cuando está enojada?- A Francisco le salió una gotita de sudor en la cien y miró al francés con una sonrisa forzada, al igual que Antonio.-Ya capté.-

Casi como caído del cielo Gilbert entró a escena, venia junto con Katerine, iban hablando ambos del video que le mostró el día anterior.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Gilbert. Miró a los presentes y cuando vio a Elizabeth supuso que no sería nada bueno.- ¿Ahora que hice? Y… Antonio ¿Por qué estás en boxers?- Isabel se sonrojó al mirar a Antonio.

-Luego de esto no vayas a pensar que estas bueno.-

-Ni Dios lo quiera Lily.- dijo Elizabeth.

-contéstame Toño, ¿Por qué andas así?- Gil intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación y que los problemas se desviaran para el español.

-Porque me acabo de bañar, hoy ustedes chicas están de suerte, nadie más ha visto a este bebé en ropa interior.- Katy pasó desapercibida, sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Esto se va a poner interesante.-pensó Katy.

-Ojala ninguna otra mujer tenga la desdicha de verte así.-

-Por favor Isabel, admite que me veo… fa-bu-lo-so.-Al decir esas palabras Antonio hizo una pose coqueta-heroica. Isabel lo ignoró y recordó el por qué habían ido a esa habitación.

-Un hombre no molesta a una mujer, por nada del mundo, no la insulta ni nada. Tú no te mereces ser llamado hombre Gil.- este captó rápido a que se refería Isabel y bajo un poco la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Te refieres a sobre qué le dije a Elizabeth que es poco femenina?- él se rascaba la nuca, sabía que esto no acabaría bien y solo un milagro podría salvarlo a él y sus amigos.-Porque si es de eso, lo siento, unas personas *volteó a mirar a sus amigos* me dijeron que lo hiciera para… y que serviría para… que se los digan ellos. El gran yo fuera.-

Francis, Antonio y Francisco miraron a las chicas con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estarían medio muertos si decían cuál era la razón por la cual Gilbert le decía así a Elizabeth.

-Sé que estuvo mal hermanita…- Francisco intentaría cambiar la conversación costase lo que costase.

-Claro que sí, no le puedes decir así a una mujer y mucho menos cuando tú hermana fue mucho menos femenina que otra. Me vestí de hombre casi toda mi vida, cosa que ella no hacía. ¿Sabes cuánto deseaba poder usar un vestido? ¿Cuánto deseaba hacer cosas de mujeres? Pero lo que más deseaba era poder mostrarle al mundo mi verdadero género y tú me lo impediste. No te culpo ya que nos trajo varios beneficios, con decirles que para las chicas era "atractivo".-

-Historia, historia… cuéntanos esa historia. Por favor Isabel *ojitos de perrito*- ojala e Isabel le siguiera la corriente a Toño, así se sería más fácil zafarse del problema en el que estaban en esos momentos.

-Bien… si lo pides…- Oh si, oh si, era lo que pasaba por la mente del trio, en lo que contaba esa parte de la historia les daría tiempo de planear algo para zafarse del problema.- Solo que debo decirles que Alfred sale en esa parte la historia.- al decir Alfred la puerta se abrió salvajemente aplastando a Katy que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien?- Alfred miraba a todos lados buscando a la persona que había dicho su nombre, todos lo miraban raro, aunque eso le beneficiaria al bad friend trio +1.

-Yo lo dije.- dijo María algo nerviosa. Alfred corrió a su lado, se puso a un costado de ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Sabía que me extrañabas.-

-En realidad no… es solo que les iba a contar sobre el día en que te enteraste de que soy mujer.-

-Bien… pues cuéntales sobre nuestra historia de amor.-

-¡Entre tú y yo nunca ha habido nada!-

-Eso les dices tú a ellos ahorita, pero no saben lo que sucedía entre nosotros cuando Francisco no estaba.- Los presentes miraron asombrados a ese par, María se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear al estúpido chico hamburguesa y sacarlo del lugar, pero no ya habían sido muchos los problemas que había tenido en un solo día.

-De jugar hasta la madrugada videojuegos no pasábamos.- se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

-No me digas que ya te olvidaste de lo de esa vez.-

-¿Esa vez?- ella continuó con su tono normal de voz.

-Sí, esa vez… esa vez que tú y yo… nos besamos.- María quedó petrificada al oír él nos besamos. Alfred le hablaba a ella al oído por lo que los demás no sabían porque ella estaba asi.

-¡Pero fue por una apuesta!-

-Amour, ¿nos podrías decir que sucede? ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?-

-Jajajajaja, eso es porque ella y yo nos besamos.-

Alrededor de Francisco había un gran aura negra y Antonio no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Qué es eso DE QUE TE BESASTE CON ESTE TIPO?- María se hizo pequeña, estaba de rodillas agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡LO SIENTO EN VERDAD! ¡ESA VEZ NO FUE PORQUE QUISIERA! ¡FUE POR UNA APUESTA!-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡PERO NOS BESAMOS MARÍA!-

-Tu… ¡MALDITO!-

-¡CALMENSE POR FAVOR! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! ¡MEJOR DENSE AMOUR!- Lily se acercó al francés, le tomó el hombro y le dijo:

-Calladito estas mejor, solo causaras más problemas si sigues hablando.- el francés asintió y las chicas y el miraron el espectáculo que se había formado, realmente se veía divertido, Alfred corriendo tras María mientras reía, Antonio y Francisco intentando agarrar al chico cerebro de hamburguesa para matarlo, terminaron corriendo por los pasillos del dormitorio y finalmente corriendo por el campus, Eli, Lily, Katy y Gil siguieron a esos, corrían lo más que podían pero simplemente no los lograban alcanzar. Isabel ya estaba cansada de correr por lo que se detuvo, comenzó a caminar y respiraba de una manera muy rápida. Por detrás llegó Alfred abrazándola, Francisco y Antonio no se pudieron detener al ver que Alfred y María se habían detenido, ellos chocaron con la espalda de Alfred y todos quedaron tirados en el suelo. En el suelo estaba María, la cual era aplastada por Alfred, seguido de Francisco y finalizando con Antonio.

-Aaaa… bájense… me están aplastando.- Al oír las suplicas de la chica, los chicos se quitaron inmediatamente encima de ella.

-María… perdona.- Alfred la levantó con ayuda de Francisco, quien luego le hizo Grrrr… para que se alejara de su hermana.

-Ustedes sí que son unos idiotas, ni siquiera me dejaron explicarles lo sucedió.-

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó una cansada Katy.-Ustedes sí que corren.-

-Quiero que me expliques eso del beso.- Francisco sí que estaba serio y algo molesto por lo del "beso" de María y Alfred.

-Primero deja que les cuente sobre lo "atractivo" que era para algunas mujeres. Ese día fue el día en que este gringo se enteró de que en realidad soy mujer.-

~~~_Atractivo~~_

Era un miércoles en la mañana, creo que en abril de 1862, como casi todas las mañanas María Isabel se levantaba temprano para ir a entrenar con los militares. Se levantaba muy temprano ya que vestirse de hombre no era cosa fácil, lo bueno es que aún no tenía mucho pecho, pero estos estaban creciendo y cada vez era más difícil esconderlos. Una vez vestida se dirigió a la escuela militar, su hermano asistía rara vez a los entrenamientos, no le gustaba la idea de levantarse temprano así que se quedaba en casa a descansar. Alrededor de las doce del mediodía, a los soldados se les había dado un pequeño receso, las mujeres llegaban a servirles de comer y no faltaba una que otra que anduviera de coqueta.

-¿Ya te cansaste Mario?- preguntó uno de los soldados. Estaban bebiendo solo un poco de agua, no tenían hambre y no faltaba mucho para que ya se pudieran ir.

-Un poco, pero todavía aguanto.-

-Quisiera tener la resistencia que tienes tú, aguantas mucho tiempo bajo el sol, en constante movimiento y eres muy buen corredor.-

-Gracias… tú no te quedas atrás.-

-Oye… ¿tienes o haz tenido novia?- Mario se atragantó con un poco de agua que tenía en su boca, comenzó a toser y se golpeaba el pecho.- ¿Por qué esa reacción?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- frente a ellos estaban unas chicas y una no le quitaba la mirada al moreno.

-Es que… nunca te he sabido de alguna chica. ¿No me digas que eres del otro bando?-

-Por supuesto que no, es solo…- no sabía que contestarle a su compañero.- es solo que no tengo tiempo para andar con chicas.-

- Hay contigo… ¿Ya te diste cuenta?-

-¿De qué?-

-De que aquella chica no te quita la miraba de encima, solo está viendo para acá y es a ti. Es muy bonita, ¿por qué no aprovechas?-

-Porque simplemente no tengo tiempo.-

-¡RINNG!- sonó la campana que indicaba que el descanso había finalizado y que había que volver al entrenamiento. Cerca de las tres de la tarde el entrenamiento finalizó, Mario estaba dispuesto a volver a su casa, no soportaba el traje que usaba, le estaba aplastando a sus senos y realmente era doloroso. Ya estaba a punto de subirse a su corcel cuando una chica lo llamó.

-Oye, oye.- gritaba la chica desesperada, corría lo más rápido que corría, el chico con el que quería hablar se estaba yendo. Mario volteó y localizó la voz, se bajó de su corcel y vio a la chica acercarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno.

-Desde hace tiempo *respiro* te he estado viendo *respiro*.-

-Entonces supongo que quieres que seamos amigos, si es así con todo gusto lo seré. Hablamos luego, me urge llegar a mi casa, tengo asuntos que entender. Adiós.- él se dirigió de nuevo a su corcel y cuando estaba a punto de subirse…

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!- el moreno estaba petrificado, obviamente no andaría con ella ya que en realidad era mujer, pero tampoco le podía decir a la chica la verdad, se sorprendía mucho y tal vez quedaría traumada de por vida. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer? El simplemente volteó a verla y ella se acercó lentamente hacia el.- Estoy enamorada de ti, sé que muchas chicas te pretenden pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, no es propio que una chica se le declare a un chico pero yo ya no podía guardar este sentimiento. Por favor acéptame, me casare contigo si es lo que quieres.- No sabía que contestarle, era cierto lo que decía, muchas mujeres le pretendían y le coqueteaban pero a ella simplemente no le gustaban las mujeres. No se le ocurría absolutamente nada, la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.- al oír esto la chica comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas una por unas, intentaba detenerlas pero era inútil, las lágrimas habían salido y no las podía parar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica entre llanto.

-No puedo porque yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.-cosa que en realidad era mentira.-Y esa persona me corresponde, lo siento.- La dejó de abrazar, se subió a su caballo y se retiró dejando a la chica. Sus compañeros de entrenamiento se dieron cuenta de la acción del moreno hacia la chica. Muchos hombres le pretendían a ella pero no había aceptado a ninguno ya que ella estaba segura de que Mario la aceptaría y finalmente se casarían pero solo fue un sueño, terminó siendo rechazada por el chico al cual amaba tanto. Mario cabalgó hasta su casa, al llegar se bajó de su corcel, se soltó el cabello, suelto su cabello le daba un toque de feminidad, se desabrochó un poco la blusa para que sus senos no estuvieran tan apretados, aun traía en mente lo que la chica le había dicho pero era obvio que no podría prometerle un futuro en vano, sobre lo de la persona que le correspondía, era puro rollo, simplemente lo dijo para que no la molestara más adelante. Entró a la hacienda y se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano, él siempre estaba allí antes de la comida. Abrió la puerta y con su voz de mujer gritó:

-¡Hasta para las chicas soy atractivo!- esto lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos pudo notar la presencia de su vecino, su hermano se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a rezar todas las oraciones que se sabía. Al verlo, se "corrigió" así misma y con voz de hombre continuo –perdona, es que a veces se me sale el lado femenino.-

Su vecino se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Mario, lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza, traía en cabello suelto lo cual la delataba, traía los primeros tres botones de su blusa desabrochados, y dejaban notar un poco sus senos. El gringo se volteó a ver a Francisco.

-Por eso es que Mario es un enigma y casi no lo muestras: es mujer. ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- Ambos hermanos se golpearon la cabeza, ¿así o más idiota el tipo?

-Alfred… eres un estúpido.-

-Tranquilo Francisco, yo nunca los insulté.-

-¿Cómo vas a pensar que yo no estaba enterado de que Mario es mujer?-

-Bueno ya… descubriste que soy mujer y si me permites iré a cambiarme, esta ropa aplasta mis senos.-

-No parece que tuvieras.- la mexicana se sintió ofendida con el comentario de Alfred así que lo cacheteó.

-¡¿Con que era eso lo que me intentabas ver?! ¡Pervertido!-

-Es que casi no se te notan.-

-Eso es por el tipo de ropa que uso y lo que utilizo para ocultarlas, ahora me iré a cambiar.- María cerró enfurecida la puerta e hizo temblar la casa. Una vez que estuvo lista, bajo a la sala y entró a la oficina de su hermano.

-Ya regresé.- dijo ella. Vestida como se debía María cambiaba completamente, Alfred no la dejaba de mirar y ella se comenzaba a sentir incomoda.- ¿Qué tanto me miras?-preguntó Isabel desesperada.

-Es que si tienes, sabes ocultarlas muy bien. No debe de ser fácil.-

-Claro que no lo es y deja de mirarme ahí o te cacheteo.- el estadounidense no dejaba de mirarla pero no le convenía cachetear a su vecino ya que podría ir a decirle a todo el mundo que en realidad Mario era mujer.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No creo que sea Mario.-

-Por supuesto que no, su nombre es María Isabel. No dirás nada de esto ¿verdad?-

-Ten mi palabra, no diré absolutamente nada.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron ambos hermanos, estaban sorprendidos, ese no aceptaba nada sin algo a cambio y había sido un milagro de que les pidiera nada.

-Pero a cambio quiero que ella se case conmigo más adelante.-

-¡No me casare contigo!- Isabel se levantó de su lugar enfurecida, ya se le hacía raro que no pidiera nada.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo dentro de unos años no ahorita.-

-No me casaré contigo, si lo hago vas a querer que de seguro te de hijos y para tener hijos hay que hacer eso… y simplemente no… no quiero casarme.-

-Entonces les diré a todos.-

-¡NO PUEDES!- gritó Francisco de una manera muy nerviosa. Miró a su hermanita, ella entendió lo que quería decirle su hermano.

-No me casaré por algo tan absurdo, me niego.- Francisco jaló a Isabel del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

-Por favor dile que sí, ya más adelante vemos como nos lo quitamos de encima, lo importante es que nadie más se entere, por favor. Haré lo que me pidas.-

-¿Lo que te pida?-

-Sí, lo que me pidas.- su hermano se arrodilló ante ella y le suplicaba.

-Está bien.- ambos regresaron a la oficina y ahí seguía Alfred sentado, aun no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ambos se sentaron pero María se sentó como hombre.

-Ya sé porque no te quieres casar conmigo.-

-¿Así?-preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, te gustan las mujeres y no los hombres.- Francisco y María se pusieron blancos y sudaban frio.-Le atiné.-

-No es por eso…-

-Entonces si no es por eso, mencióname un solo hombre que te haya gustado, tiene que haber uno y que no sea Antonio.-

-Bien… si hubo alguien que me gusto una vez…-Francisco se puso muy atento para escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, Alfred no se quedaba atrás.-Me enamore de… Lovino…-

-¡LOVINO! ¡¿ESE INUTIL?!-

-Si ese mismo inútil Francisco, realmente me parece lindo.- en sus palabras se notaba que ella hablaba con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Él sabe que eres mujer?- preguntó Alfred.

-El, junto Antonio, Berenice, Claudia y Matthew nada más.-

-Pues sí que te querían esconder muy bien, no se nota que Antonio te quiere para el.-

-No digas eso, nunca andaría con el.-

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad…-

-No Alfred, mi hermana no andará contigo.-

-Volviendo al tema… ¿aceptaras mi propuesta?-

-Lo pensaré, ¿te parece bien?-

-Pero quiero una respuesta.-

-Habrá una respuesta, no importa el tiempo que me lleve pensarlo ¿cierto?-

-Aun si pasan 100 años, pero al final terminaras en los brazos del héroe, eso te lo aseguro.-

-Sí, si… lo que tú digas.-

-¿Lo que yo diga? Entonces alista tus maletas que te vas conmigo, nos casaremos hoy y viviremos juntos a partir de hoy.- Alfred se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia María quien al ver las intenciones del norteamericano se levantó de su lugar para huir, mas no pudo ya que el la tomó de las manos y la sacó a la fuerza de la oficina de Francisco. Al procesar lo sucedido Francisco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y corrió a auxiliar a su hermana.

-¡FRANCISCO AYUDAME! Alfred ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Es que tú dijiste lo que tú digas.-

-No tenías por qué tomártelo enserio, fue solo un decir, ahora ¡Suéltame!- la mexicana no podía contra su vecino quien la terminó cargando y se la acomodó como un costal.-Mínimo se caballero.-

-Tienes razón, podrás visitar a tu hermano en vacaciones, te podrás tomar todo el tiempo que quieras aquí.-

-A eso no me refiero bájame, no me quiero ir contigo, te dije que lo pensaré. ¡SUELTAME!-

-Si es por lo de tu ropa tranquila, venimos luego por ella, allá te comprare para que tengas que vestir, ahora a la ciudad.-

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-A la iglesia ¿A dónde más?-

- ¡¿A que me llevas a la iglesia?-

-Allá nos vamos a casar.-

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO PENSARE! ¡BAJAME!- María golpeaba a Alfred en la espalda pero era como si no le hiciera nada. Francisco fue corriendo tras ellos, no los alcanzaba Alfred caminaba muy rápido y no lo podía alcanzar, era eso o era que el muy lento. Alfred llegó a la iglesia junto con María, la bajó con cuidado, la tomó fuerte de la muñeca y la jaló hasta el altar. La iglesia estaba muy bien adornada, había flores por todas partes, era como si fuese a haber una boda y casi como los chistes estaba el padre preparándose para una boda.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- se reía Alfred. El padre volteó y vio a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-Queremos que nos case.-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó María. Realmente estaba decidido a casarse con ella costase lo que costase. El padre los miró, estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero por favor sáltese todo y váyase directo a la parte donde nos casa.-

-No le haga caso, está loco, por favor ignórelo.- suplicaba María, el padre miraba a la joven pareja, Alfred sacó unos dólares y eso bastó para que el padre tomará una decisión.

-Solo díganme como sus nombres.-

-Mi nombre es Alfred f. Jones.-

-¿Y el de usted señorita?-

-No se lo diré.-

-Anda María díselo.-

-No se lo diré.-

-No te hagas del rogar y díselo.- Como ella no se apuraba a decir su nombre él le dio un pellizco y fue así como María habló.

-María Isabel Fernández Hernández.-

-Bien, Alfred, ¿aceptas como esposa a esta joven dama de nombre María Isabel?-

-Accept.-

-Y usted señorita ¿acepta a este joven caballero de nombre Alfredo…?

-Alfred por favor.- lo interrumpió el gringo.

-Perdón… ¿Alfred como su esposo?-

-Yo…yo…- sintió otro pellizco y sin otra opción.- acepto.-

-¿Alguien que se interponga a este matrimonio?-

-¡YO ME OPONGO!-gritó Francisco, estaba muy cansado ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? En verdad era muy lento.-

-¿Cuál es la razón para oponerse a esta unión?-

-Que es mi hermana y ella no lo quiere. La está casando con él a la fuerza.- el padre no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenia al mexicano con una mirada seria, por el otro a la mexicana que suplicaba que cancelara la boda y por el otro tenia al estadounidense con una mirada que daba miedo. Intimidado por la mirada del norteamericano…

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar o hacerle lo que quiera a la novia.-

-¡NOOOO!-gritaron María y Francisco. Su grito se escuchó en medio continente y en parte del mar.

-¡Jajajaja! Ahora estamos casados María Isabel Jones… no suena nada mal.- Isabel dejó de poner resistencia y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. El padre se huyó del lugar y quien sabe hasta cuándo volvería.

-Eres un desgraciado Alfred.-

-Pues este desgraciado ahora es tu esposo, dame un beso.- Alfred la acercó bruscamente a el, la tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de su nueva esposa, están cerquita de darse un beso cuando una flecha pasó por la abertura que había entre los labios de Alfred y María, por eso Alfred soltó a María quien al verse liberada corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo.

-Eres un idiota y lento, no llegaste a tiempo.-

-María… te recuerdo que ahora estas casada conmigo y vivirás conmigo en mi país.- Alfred se acercaba lenta y misteriosamente hacia el par de hermanos.

-A la de tres corremos a la casa… uno…dos…tres…- los dos salieron disparados hacia su casa dejando al estadounidense solo en la iglesia, este los siguió pero iba caminando con una tranquilidad de las mas grandes: María era su esposa ahora y nadie los separaría. Por su parte Isabel al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y todos los lugares por los cuales Alfred pudiera pasar.

-Francisco cuñado, ¿y mi esposa?-

-En su habitación…-contestó el otro con resignación.

-Debe estar alistando sus cosas, iré a verla. ¿Cuál es su habitación?- Sin otra opción lo guío hasta su habitación y al llegar tocó a la puerta.

-Toc toc.-

-¡Vete! ¡No me iré contigo! ¡Yo no me quería casar contigo!-

-¡María ya estamos casados ahora vendrás conmigo!- Francisco lo miraba, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, era cierto, no podía creerlo: estaban casados. Luego de varios intentos por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Isabel, lo consiguió, sacó una maleta y metió ropa de María. Se la llevó a la fuerza y Francisco solo miró como se llevaba a su hermana.

-Adiós hermana, lo siento.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

_~~~Fin~~~_


	12. Nórdicos

Nadie creía lo que había dicho María, Alfred y María casados, ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero habían estado casados.

-Jajaja… eres mía aun María.- Alfred corrió tras de ella y está también corría, no quería que la alcanzara, el parecía niño pequeño corriendo tras de ella.

-A la carga… no dejare que se repita de nuevo.-Francisco y Antonio corrieron tras de ellos, le quitarían a Alfred de encima, aunque no sería fácil.

-Por favor Alfred… ya me cansé… dejemos de correr… estoy cansada…- Isabel estaba agotada, apuradamente y se podía mantener de pie. Cansada se detuvo y Alfred llegó por detrás y la abrazó, Francisco no se puso tan furioso pero aun así no dejaría que su hermanita volviera a correr con la misma suerte, hasta que vio que Alfred le robó un beso.

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!- Paco llegó por detrás y le dio una patada a un costado, Alfred salió volando, pero por ahí se llevó a María entre sus brazos, dieron varias vueltas y finalmente se detuvieron. Isabel se regresó rápido pero Alfred seguía todo embobado, no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo: al fin Dios lo iluminaba. María miró la cabeza de Alfred y vio que estaba entre sus amigas.

-¡Pervertido!-gritó, le pegó con la rodilla en el estómago haciendo que este se moviera y retorciera del dolor.

-¿Ya oíste?, iré a dónde provino ese grito y les disparare a los o el pervertido.-

-Deja de gastar tus balas y mejor tomemos un poco de te.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Arthur, será mejor que tomemos el té y dejemos que ellos resuelvan el problema.-

-Está bien, pero creo que esa era la voz de María.-

-¡María!- ni bien oyó el inglés el nombre de María y escupió su te.- ¿Dónde está?-

-Tranquilízate y limpia este desastre, no dejare que te vayas sin limpiar.-

-Está bien ya lo limpio.- el inglés no tardó ni cinco minutos limpiando el té que había regado, se puso un suéter y corrió hasta donde estaba María pero antes de salir Vash le dijo algo:

-Me saludas a María y de paso Alfred.-

-Te saludo a María con todo gusto pero a ese idiota no.-

-Claro, como ella te mueve el piso y Alfred te abandono.-

-Solo guarda silencio, no sé cómo es que tocó vivir contigo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ¿no crees?-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya tocado vivir contigo.-

-Veo que el club de los tacaños se ha juntado jajajaja.- Antes de que pudieran decir algo Gilbert ya había desaparecido de la ventana.

-¡NO SOY TACAÑO!-

-¡RODERICH Y TU SON IGUALES! ¡QUE GRANDES AMIGOS!-

-Como lo odio.- Vash se mordió el labio.

-No entiende el concepto de ahorrar, déjalo, ya veremos quien sufre por dinero luego.-

-Tienes razón, sírveme más te por favor.-

Arthur iba a llegar corriendo a donde estaba el "problema" pero metros antes de donde estaban ellos se detuvo y arregló un poco, llegó con tranquilidad a donde estaba el grupo. Katy estaba grabando lo que sucedía. Francis, Lily y Eli miraban el espectáculo, Antonio y Francisco iban tras de Alfred para matarlo, este último se reía a morir y María… hay María… estaba sentada en una roca deseando que ya acabaran ellos para poder irse a cenar. El inglés se acercó a ella, Francis, Katy, Lily y Eli habían visto que él se estaba acercando a María pero no dijeron absolutamente nada y los dejaron solos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- él le tocó el hombro, quien sabe porque pero ella estaba alegre de que alguien "normal" y "tranquilo" hubiese llegado.

-¡Arthur!- gritó, al oír el nombre del mencionado el trio que andaba corriendo, volteó a ver a María y vieron que ella lo estaba abrazando así como el a ella. Se separaron y se estaban riendo, ¿de qué? Quien sabe pero ellos se estaban riendo, él le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó, ambos se retiraron caminando hacia los dormitorios, iban a cenar juntos y cuando el grupito de idiotas vio cómo se alejaban esos dos, un aura densamente negra cubrió el área.

-Ese ñoño me quiere quitar a mi hermanita.-

-Ese tipo con mal gusto de la comida quiere llevarse a mi ex-esposa.-

-Y…ese tipo… brujo… quiere hacerle daño y no lo permitiré.-

-¡UNAMOS NUESTRAS FUERZAS! ¡POR EL BIEN!- los tres hicieron poses "heroicas" como si fueran súper héroes, así como los que hacen las chicas superpoderosas z.

-Déjense de naqueses y déjenla, ella tiene el derecho de llevarse con quien ella guste.- Eli los aplacó solo un poco pero no impidió que esos tres salieran disparados como rayo tras María y Arthur.

-Yo quiero seguir viendo esto.-

-Katy, a ti también te gustan los problemas ¿eh?-

-En realidad no, pero puedo crear una novela: imagínate, un triángulo amoroso dos chicos y una chica, la chica no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de esos dos hacia ella. Un amor escolar, así le pondré, lo mejor sería que ellos no se enterasen de que los estaríamos grabando, así tendría mayor drama y sentimientos. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Hacen negocios conmigo?-

-Es una oferta tentadora pero no quiero exponer a una de mis amigas, así que no.-

-Yo opino lo mismo que Lily, no expondré ante los demás a María, aunque la acabo de conocer no es una mala persona y no se merece que se le haga esto.-

-Bien… ¿Y tú que dices Francis?- con una rosa en la mano y pose seductora Francis contestó:

-No es bueno que se le haga esto a las personas y menos cuando son tus amigos… pero nos traerá muchos beneficios.-

-Ustedes dos sí que solo piensan en el dinero.-

-Bien como digan… cuando seamos famosos nos suplicaran que los metamos en los créditos pero no, la oferta la rechazaron y si nos disculpan… ¡Vamos a seguirlos Francis!-

-Voy tras tuyo Katy.- el dúo se fue siguiendo a el trio de estúpidos. Más adelante, el trio iba siguiendo a Arthur y María, no se dirigían al comedor entonces… ¿A dónde iban? Fácil, a la habitación del inglés. Por la mente de esos tres empezaron a pasar cosas "extrañas" sobre lo que esos dos iban a hacer. Arthur cerró la puerta y el trio no sabía que hacer: ¿sería buena idea derribar la puerta como lo hacen las chicas comúnmente? No, se les podría romper una pierna en el intento y no sería nada bueno. O tal vez ¿llamar a la puerta y decir que es una pizza? Era buena idea pero de seguro María los odiaría. Optaron por quedarse cerca de la puerta para que en caso de que María gritara o pidiera auxilio fueran a ayudarla. Katy estaba grabando a los chicos, deseaba que hicieran algún movimiento o sus planes de subir al éxito estarían acabados. Francis se trepó y en el balcón que había en el cuarto de Arthur, pusieron con mucho cuidado la cámara, ahora solo habría que esperar a que ellos salieran y que el trio hiciera algún movimiento.

Dentro de la habitación…

Al entrar María pudo notar que no estaban solos y eso era bueno, Arthur se las presentó a sus compañeros de habitación.

-Ella es María, la hermana de Francisco.-

-Es un placer volver a verte María.-

-El placer es todo mío… ¿Vash?-

-Si ese es mi nombre, recuerda que soy el hermano de Lily. Él es Roderich.- Rod se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a María.

-Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein para servirte.- luego de decir estas palabras besó su mano, María se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto.-

-Y bien… ¿Qué haces parada? Adelante siéntate, aquí hay una silla, es de Arthur pero el que importa, él se puede sentar en su cama.-

-Que buena persona eres Vash.-

-Muchas gracias, ¿gustas te?-

-Si *le sirven te* Gracias.-

-De nada, aquí también hay bocadillos.- María tomó uno, eran tan pequeños que se podían comer de un solo bocado, comenzó a masticarlo y sintió un rico sabor en su paladar.

-Realmente sabe delicioso, ¿los hizo un chef de primera?-

-Los hizo Roderich, el cocina muy rico.-

-Debo de admitir que para ser hombre, guisas muy bien.-

-Muchas gracias, es un alago de tu parte.- esos cuatro se la pasaron platicando el resto de la noche, los que estaban afuera se empezaban a aburrir pero no podían dejar a Isabel con es "ñoño", Katy por su parte se puso a jugar cartas con Francis y ya estaban hablando sobre lo que harían cuando subieran a la fama.

-Ya me aburrí, mi hermana no se apura a salir, aun así no pienso dejarla con ustedes dos psicópatas pervertidos.-

-Yo nunca la toqué cuando estuvimos casados.-

-Y yo… *ambos voltean a ver a Antonio* fue un intento fallido.-

-Aun así, no pienso dejarla con ustedes dos al acecho.- Ya habían comenzado una mini discusión sobre que eran y no eran pervertidos. Cuando oyeron un gritó horrendo que provino de la habitación de Arthur. Entre los tres derribaron la puerta de un solo golpe y entraron con una pose de "héroes".

-¡Los héroes han llegado! ¿Dónde está la damisela en peligro?- María estaba sentada en un sillón entre Vash y Roderich mientras que Arthur estaba tomando el té, los cuatro los miraron con cara odio en especial María.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó seria.

-Vine a decirte que no has bajado a cenar.-

-Ya cené, no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete, nos estas interrumpiendo.-

-Pero… ¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Estamos viendo una película de terror que rentaron y me asusté un poco, sobre todo porque una persona llegó por detrás mío y me asustó.-

-Hubieras visto tu cara, se vio tan chistosa.-comentó el culpable del grito, o sea Arthur.

-Entonces… ¿solo era por eso?-preguntó Alfred.

-No, también vinieron unicornios salvajes a atacarnos.-

-Que malos unicornios, tengo que ir a buscarlos, son un peligro para los estudiantes de esta escuela.- los presentes los miraron con cara de: ya no eres más estúpido porque Dios no quiere que le hagas daño a este mundo.- ¿Por dónde se fueron?-

-Saltaron por la ventana y corrieron en dirección al gimnasio.- le contestó Roderich.

-Bien, el héroe tiene que ir a buscar esos unicornios malos.-

-No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido casada contigo.-

-¿Estaban casados?-preguntaron Vash y Arthur impresionados por la noticia.

-Digamos… pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Y ustedes váyanse por favor.- los tres salieron de la habitación mientras el dúo estaba esperando que María se retirara para seguir grabando.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un placer estar con ustedes un rato *se levanta del sillón* espero que podamos volver a juntarnos.-

-Cuando gustes.-contestaron el suizo y el austriaco.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitación?-

-No, gracias. Yo me iré sola. Hasta mañana.-

El trio no entendía por qué María estaba tan tranquila, nunca hacia eso, algo debía estarle pasando ¿Acaso Arthur lanzó un hechizo sobre ella? Vieron que la morena salió de la habitación de sus compañeros y se acercaron a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-María… estas…- ella no dejo que Alfred terminara la oración.

-¡No sé que quien rayos se creen que sean ustedes pero ya estoy harta! ¡Déjenme sola! ¡No necesito guardaespaldas puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Y mañana no quiero que se me acerquen! ¡Porque si lo hacen LOS MATO!-

-Ya decía que era mucho para que estuviera tan tranquila.- comentó Vash mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Tienes razón, mañana estará sola y…-

-De seguro aprovecharas para pasar el día con ella y conquistarla ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo crees? Además ella no se fijaría en un tipo como yo.-

-Eso dices tú, el lunes no dejabas de hablar de ella: la chica misteriosa. Admite que te gusta.-

-Aunque lo admita ella no andará conmigo, lo se.-

-Sacas conclusiones demasiado rápido, hazte su amigo, conócela mejor y cuando llegue el momento indicado dile lo que sientes.-

-Gracias Rod pero no creo que me acepte.-

Isabel se fue a su habitación, llegó y encontró a Lily y Eli platicando.

-Ya llegaste, ¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó Eli.

-Estaba con Arthur, Vash y Roderich.-

-Mmmm… Roderich… los hubieras acompañado Eli.-

-¡Que a mí no me gusta!-

-Ya di la verdad.-

-Oigan, yo ya me voy a dormir, solo me voy a duchar ¿ustedes?-

-Nosotras ya nos íbamos a dormir pero te estábamos esperando, ¿paso algo malo allá?-

-No pasó nada, simplemente tomamos te…-

-Las niñas estaban jugando a tomar el té con bocadillos.-

-Eli déjame terminar, luego te burlaras todo lo que tú quieras. Tomamos te, comimos bocadillos y estábamos viendo una película de terror que rentaron pero como siempre el idiota de mi hermano, Alfred y Antonio me estaban "cuidando".-

-¿Los mandaste a volar?-

-Me controlé solo porque ahí estaba Roderich con Vash, y les dije que no los quería ver cerca de mí mañana o de lo contrario se lo lamentarían.-

-¿Crees que lo cumplan?-

-No sé, aunque creo que Alfred no durara mucho sin hablarme.-

-Tu es-po-so.-

-Lily, ese fue el pasado ahora no estoy comprometida con él ni nada.-

-¿Te gusta Alfred?-

-Claro que no, es un estúpido.-

-¿Ni un poquito?-

-Ni un poquito.-

-¿Y lo besabas cuando vivías con él?-

-Esta conversación ya no me gustó, mejor me voy a bañar.-

-Eso es un si… lo besastes… ¿y qué tal besa?- María hizo como que no oyó nada de eso, sacó su ropa y cuando se iba a meter al baño para bañarse, Eli la paró.-No me contestaste, ¿Qué tal besa?-

-Pues…-Isabel no sabía que contestar.-No besa nada bien.-dijo mecánicamente.

-Eso me suena a que besa muy bien, ¿y cómo es en la cama?-

-Nunca me acosté con él, que yo recuerde,-lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que ninguna de sus compañeras lo oyera, y resultó.

-¿Nunca te acostaste con él?-

-Dormíamos en la misma cama pero hasta ahí, no hubo nada mas o al menos mientras dormía no sentía nada.-

-Bien, luego nos cuentas sobre tu vida con el estúpido de Alfred, hasta mañana.-

Al día siguiente María se levantó y alistó para ir a desayunar. Cuando abrió la puerta…

-¡MARIA! ¡BUENOS DIAS! ¿Vamos a desayunar juntos?- ella simplemente ignoró a Alfred y continuó su camino. Llegó y se sirvió de desayunar, estaba buscando a Arthur o Iván para ir a hacerles compañía pero simplemente no estaban, miró todas las mesas y a lo lejos vio una donde estaban 5 chicos, no les parecía nada pervertidos y se veían buena gente.

-¿Ya vieron a la chica que viene para acá?-

-Es muy bonita, creo que es la hermana de Francisco.-

-¡Tienes mucha razón Tino! ¡Es muy bonita!-

-Anko, como siempre ya estas gritando. ¿Acaso no puedes hablar con un tono normal de voz?-

-¡Pero es que es tan bonita! ¡Y creo que viene para acá!-

María caminó hasta donde estaban ellos, además había un asiento vacío.

-Disculpen… ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto.- contestó Tino con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?!- Mathias se acercó a ella, estaba algo pegado a ella y María se sentía incomoda.

-Mi nombre es María Isabel.-

-¿Eres la nueva cierto?- preguntó Berwald.

-Si, soy nueva, apenas llegué el lunes.-

-¡¿Eres la hermana de Francisco?!- Mathias seguía pegado a María, Lukas se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a donde estaba anko, le tomó la corbata y lo comenzó a ahorcar.- ¡Ajakandaidhd me… me… no… no… respiro!- Lukas lo soltó y este respiró de una manera agitada y grande.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Estabas intimidando e incomodando a nuestra compañera.- Lukas volteó a ver a Emil, lo miró fijamente y le dijo.-Onii-chan.-

-¿A qué viene eso? No es momento Nor.-

-Is, dilo, se oye tierno cuando tú lo dices.-Tino y Lukas estaban molestando a Emil, María estaba comiendo, los miraba raro, terminó de comer y ya se iba a levantar de su lugar, cuando Mathias la detuvo con su mano.

-Antes de que te vayas… ¿podemos ser amigos?- Isabel se volvió a sentar y asintió.

-Por supuesto.- dijo confundida.

-Bien mi nombre es Mathias Køhler, Dinamarca. Él es Tino Väinämöinen, Finlandia, el es Berwald Oxenstierna, Suecia…- Lukas no dejó que Mathias lo presentara.

-A mí no me presentes, yo mismo me presentaré, cuando quieras ir de visita a mi país, con todo gusto te recibo pero ve sola. ¿Si? Mi nombre es Lukas Bonnewiik, Noruega.-

Al ver al noruego, no lo había visto, se puso completamente roja, se veía tan lindo. Los de más nórdicos notaron lo que le sucedía a ella.

-¡María!- llegó gritando Alfred, ella lo ignoró.-María… jejeje… ¿No me digas que lo de ayer era verdad?- ella seguía platicando con los nórdicos e ignoraba a Alfred.-No me harás caso ahorita, así que mejor nos vemos al rato *puchero*- Alfred se retiró resignado y algo molesto.

-Al fin se fue.- comentó María.

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-Así es, cree que no me puedo cuidar sola pero eso es punto y parte. Bien, aún falta una persona de la cual no se su nombre.-

-Y yo soy Emil Steilsson, Islandia. Es un placer conocerte.-

-Hey, ¿no te olvidas de alguien?-preguntó su frailecillo.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Habla!- Isabel se asustó un poco, nunca había oído hablar a un pájaro.- ¡Ese pájaro habla!- ella se escondió tras de Lukas.

-Perdona pero no soy pájaro cualquiera, soy un frailecillo.-

-Cállate ya, por eso es que nos toman a raros.-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un introvertido y chico raro y que no hayas tenido novia antes.- Is bajó al frailecillo de su cabeza y lo puso en la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

-Ya me cansé, esta vez te vas solo. Nos vemos.- Is se levantó de su asiento y dejó al frailecillo solo, el resto de los nórdicos lo miró sorprendido: Él nunca se separaba de su ave, siempre andaba con él y vaya que si se había enojado.

-Bien… María… ¿no te gustaría llevarte a Mr. Puffin para que te acompañe?-sugirió Toris.

-¿Llevármelo? ¿Para qué me acompañe? Adelante, pero lo tengo que regresar antes de que empiecen las clases.-

-No te preocupes yo te espero en la recepción.- Emil estaba ahí parado al lado de María, esta se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que regresó.

-Está bien, yo no tardare, nos vemos. Espero volver a comer con ustedes.- María se retiró junto con Mr. Puffin, ambos iban platicando y riéndose.

-Mmmm… ya te flechó.- comentó Toris.

-No es cierto.- se negó Emil.

-No te hagas, te gustó, no dejas a cualquiera con Mr. Puffin. ¿Y qué harás? ¿La conquistaras?-

-¡No se atreverá!- dijo Mathias.

-Ya déjenme en paz, ella no se fijaría en mí.-

-Pero tienes una oportunidad, no tiene novio o así parece, la hemos visto con Alfred y Arthur pero no se ve que alguno de esos dos sea algo más que su amigo. Realmente es bonita, ¿porque no intentas mínimo ser su amigo?-

-No Tino, intentare ser su amigo pero no andaré con ella, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.-

María se aseo y arregló un poco, Mr. Puffin a pesar de ser un animal era muy lindo. Ambos llegaron juntos a la recepción, ahí estaba Emil esperándolos, al ver que María se veía muy bonita se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Se portó mal contigo?-

-Para nada, es un frailecillo muy lindo. Vamos a clases, vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Cuál es tu salón?-

-Creo que está al lado del tuyo.-

-Pues vamos.- Los dos iban platicando mientras que a Mr. Puffin, Is lo excluía de la conversación. Los demás alumnos los miraban raro, el rarito estaba socializando. Llegaron al salón de Isabel, se despidieron, ella entró a su salón y casi inmediatamente al entrar ella, Alfred corrió hacia esta, la abrazó y le plantó un beso, Arthur quedó en shock al ver esto.

**Shald120:** Sobre lo del capítulo 10, Arthur no se enojó con ella y sobre la boda de María y Alfred ahí no termina, me equivoque no era fin sino un continuará.

Tambien lo tuve que volver a subir ya que vi que tenía unos errores.


	13. CCUI Part 1

_~~~Casada con un idiota~~~_

María se encerró en su habitación y tapó todos los lugares por los que Alfred pudiese entrar a su habitación. Una vez "bien" sellado el lugar se metió bajo su cama, con la esperanza de que Alfred al no poder abrir la puerta, se marchara. Pero no fue así.

-Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta.

-¡No voy a salir! ¡Me quedaré aquí el resto de mi vida si es necesario!-

-María… por favor sal… esto se puede arreglar.- Francisco estaba intentando convencer a María de que saliera, debería haber una solución a su problema… o eso creía él.

-¡Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera si me casaba con él, así que ahora mátalo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO ME PUEDES PEDIR QUE LO MATE!-

-¡SI! ¡SI PUEDO! ¡MATALO!-

-¡Jajajaja! Se nota que me ama.- Atención: esa parte no lleva sarcasmo.-María ¿estas alistando tus cosas?-

-¡Lo único que quiero alistar es tu retirada de mi casa! ¡Regrésate a tu país y déjame en paz!-

-Negado… jajaja… regresaré a mi país contigo no sin ti. No te puedo dejar aquí, eres mi esposa ahora.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!-

-Bien… si no quieres salir por las buenas, saldrás por las malas.-

-Alfred… por favor vete, regresa luego, dale tiempo a mi hermana por favor.-

-No Francisco, regresaré a Estados Unidos con ella.- él se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a forzarla para poder pasar, María salió aterrada de su escondite, se dirigió a la puerta del balcón para huir por ahí, no era muy buena idea pero al menos habría intentado escapar del loco de Alfred, ahora su esposo. Despejó el área, ya estaba dispuesta a huir cuando el americano logró abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-¡AAAA!- pegó María un grito espantoso. Ya iba a saltar cuando Alfred la abrazó por detrás y la llevó de regreso al interior de la habitación.-Alfred por favor… te pido tiempo… por favor… cuando pase el problema con Francis te prometo que me iré contigo, por favor.-

-No. Tu vendrás conmigo.- la tomó de una de sus muñecas, se dirigió a su ropero, sacó una maleta y comenzó a meter la ropa de María. Vaya que si la quería de esposa, él se decía que cuando estuviera decidida a mostrar su verdadero género para las demás naciones sería demasiado tarde intentar conquistarla, les presumiría que ya sabía que era mujer y que era su esposa, además de que era una mujer muy bonita.

-Francisco ¡Ayúdame!- María forcejeaba, no quería ir con Alfred, nunca había salido de su casa (literalmente), y ahora iría a un lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto. Alfred terminó por cargarla como la primera vez, tomó las maletas de ambos y se dirigió al carruaje que estaba en la parte de afuera esperándolos.- ¡FRANCISCO!-

-Pórtate bien…-fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de él, no sabía qué hacer, el intentar recuperar a su hermana podría traerles muchos problemas y eran suficientes con los que tenían por el momento, Francis seguía con su plan de volver a México colonia francesa y recuperar a María… ya la ayudaría en otro momento. Ya cuando ambos estaban en el carruaje, Alfred sacó de quien sabe dónde unas esposas y le puso una a Isabel y otra a él.

-¡¿POR QUE HACES ESO?!-

-Porque eres capaz de intentar escapar y así no podrás huir de mi.- María miró a Alfred con mucho odio, quería matarlo y más que nada huir pero de nada le serviría poner resistencia. Una vez que llegaron a la casa del norteamericano, este les quitó las esposas, bajaron juntos (Alfred la obligó a ir a su lado) y ahí estaba su jefe.

-¡CHIEF!-gritó el rubio, al oírlo, su jefe volteó y se quedó muy asombrado al ver a la mexicana.

-¡Alfred! Who is she?-

-She's my wife.- su jefe se quedó muy sorprendido por la respuesta de su nación, ¿casado? Imposible, debía ser una broma, pero aun no era el día de los inocentes y faltaba mucho para ese dia.

-It's joke, right?-

-No, it's true.- su jefe no lo creía… pobre chica, ahora tendría que soportarlo y dijera uno serán unos cuantos años, no, lo tendría que soportar toda su vida, aunque él no sabía que ella era una nación.

-Pero…-habló con poco de dificultad el jefe de Alfred.-you… tu… fuiste a visitar a Mario y Francisco…no ha casarte… y menos… con una extraña.-

-Ella es Mario.-

-Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres no los hombres. Tanto es su amor que hasta hiciste que se vistiera de mujer.-

-Disculpe… pero soy mujer… no soy hombre, este par es real.-

-Luego hablamos… tengo un asunto que atender.- con eso su jefe se retiró sin entender absolutamente nada. Por ahí iba pasando una señora de edad avanzada, a la cual le habló Alfred.

-Jane… ¿podrías llevar esto a mi habitación? Por favor, dile a George que te ayude a llevar las maletas.-

-Las dos a su cuarto.-

-Sí, las dos a su cuarto y cuando bajes lleva a la señorita a mi habitación por favor.-

-¡¿A tu habitación?!-

-Si, a mi habitación-

-¿Por qué a la tuya? ¿No voy a dormir sola?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Isabel, se supone que los esposos deben de vivir y dormir juntos, así como pasar tiempo juntos y hacer ya sabes… cosas.-

-No…-

-Si…-

-No…-

-Si…-

-¡No! Alfred no, todo menos eso.- aquí el estadounidense ignoró a su nueva esposa y vio que la Jane ya iba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Jane!- la señora se acercó a él. -Enséñale cual es mi habitación, disculpa hacerte subir y bajar las escaleras.

-No es ningún problema, ya lo sabe mi niño. Señorita venga conmigo por favor.- Isabel tuvo que obedecer, la señora la guío hasta su nueva habitación, al entrar vio que estaba muy ordenada, para ser hombre Alfred era muy limpio, era una ventaja, no tendría tantos problemas al limpiar la casa.

-Y bien… ¿ya se conocían?- la señora se dirigió a las maletas y comenzó a desempacar mientras que Isabel exploraba la habitación.

-Realmente no… apenas lo conocí hoy.-

-¿Apenas? Pensé que ya se conocían, si me permites y quieres, ¿me podrías contar la historia?-

-Por supuesto, es algo rara pero se la contaré.- Lo que quedó de la tarde ambas se la pasaron platicando, entre historias y consejos se la vivían, pareciera que nunca acabarían, al menos tenia a quien recurrir, por el momento, en caso de que necesitase algún consejo. La señora miró el reloj, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te dejo niña, iré a preparar la cena. Nos vemos.-

-Hasta luego.- la señora cerró la puerta y ella se quedó sola en la habitación, no se sentía incomoda ni nada ya que Alfred no estaba ahí.-Tomaré un baño.- antes de meterse a bañar cerró la habitación con seguro, no quería que Alfred entrara mientras se bañaba.

Mientras tanto en la oficina...

-No le veo fin a esto.-

-Todo ese trabajo se te acumuló nada más de no haber trabajado parte del día.-

-Lo sé, no dormiré hoy, iré a cenar, bañarme y con la misma regresaré al trabajo.-

-Tu sabes que yo ya me voy a ir y el trabajo se queda aquí en tu casa pero descansa… vete…-

-Pero señor hay que acabar esto.-

-Yo lo acabaré, hoy me lo llevaré a mi casa. Vez con tu esposa y si te rechaza dale tiempo, no está acostumbrada a estar con un hombre… sabes a lo que me refiero, se la vivió entre hombres pero no está acostumbrada a estar con alguien amorosamente.-

-Lo se… pero aun así hay trabajo que hacer…-

-Insisto, vez con ella.- Alfred se levantó de su asiento, acomodó unas cosas, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse…

-Gracias.-

-Que tengas una feliz noche de bodas.-este asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando solo a su jefe.-No creo que la chica se le entregue tan fácil, se ve que es difícil de convencer.-

Alfred se dirigió a su habitación con rapidez, quería ver a su esposa, estaba ansioso. Al llegar jaló la perilla pero no se abrió la puerta, buscó entre sus llaves y así consiguió entrar a su cuarto, entró como si nada, se dirigió a su ropero y una vez allí comenzó a sacar su ropa. Oyó que abrían la puerta del baño, así que volteó a ver quién era *por un momento se olvidó de que estaba casado* y vio la figura de Isabel salir de ahí, solo tenía una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, él se quedó ido viendo a Isabel, no hacia ningún ruido, ella alzó la mirada y vio que ahí estaba el.

-¡Salte!- de un momento a otro el ya no estaba en su habitación, ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta de esta. Estaba todo idiota (Más de lo que estaba ya) no podía dejar de recordar la imagen de María envuelta en una simple toalla. Ella no tardó mucho en cambiarse, abrió la puerta y dejó que Alfred pasara. El le miraba ahí y la miraba al rostro.- ¿Qué tanto miras ahí?-

-Nada… solo… que…pues…-ella rápido entendió las intenciones de este tipo

-Ni lo pienses, no, ¡Nunca! Así que… te quedaras con las ganas porque conmigo no.-con sus manos se cubrió el par, ya que se dejaba notar un poco.

-Puedo buscarme a otra…-de cierta manera esas palabras le dolieron a María.-Pero no lo haré, aunque no quieras nada conmigo por el momento seré paciente y te seré fiel.-con eso Isabel se tranquilizó y sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Y que harás ahorita?- quitó sus manos de donde las tenía.

-Pues me voy a bañar y luego bajaré a cenar ¿Por? ¿Ibas a salir o algo?-

-No, solo preguntaba, iré a ver si Jane necesita que la ayude en algo.-

-Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas algo.-

María bajó a ver a Jane, estaba apurada, aun no acababa de hacer la cena y todavía tenía que recoger unas hojas del patio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó la morena.

-Bien… ¿será que puedas ayudarme a recoger unas hojas del patio?-

-Por supuesto, solo le pido que si será que me pueda dar las cosas con las cuales voy a limpiar, no sé dónde están y no vaya a hacer un relajo.- La señora guío a Mari al patio y le entregó una escoba, un recogedor y un costal.

-¿Sera que tu marido se enoje conmigo por ponerte a limpiar?-

-No creo, además fue por elección propia.-

-¿Segura que podrás?-

-Por supuesto, viví entre hombres, peleando casi diario por lo que no creo que recoger unas hojas sea cosa difícil.-

-Bien… si no puedes me avisas.- La mexicana se puso a "recoger" las hojas, no podía.

-¡Malditas hojas!-gritaba frustrada de no poder recoger las hojas. Alfred escuchó los gritos de ella y se asomó por el balcón, veía como peleaba su esposa. Ella estaba echando rayas y centellas, cuando sintió las manos de alguien en las suyas, se espantó demasiado y le pegó al tipo muy fuerte mandándolo a que se golpeara con la pared de la casa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Alfred enfadado por la reacción de María. Se dirigió hacia ella furioso la tomó de una de sus manos y la metió a la casa a la fuerza. Entraron sin hacer ruido a la casa y acabaron en la habitación de ambos. Alfred cerró la puerta y se dirigió furioso a María, la tomó bruscamente de los brazos.

-¡No tienes por qué andar pegándole a la gente y mucho menos a mí! ¡Que soy tu esposo!-

-¡Yo no me quería casar contigo! ¡No quería nada contigo! ¡Lo único que quería era seguir con mi vida sin interrupciones! ¡Nunca había estado con un hombre!- al oír eso Alfred la soltó de manera ruda empujándola solo un poquito, ella lo miraba con odio.

-¡Ahora vienes y me dices que nunca has estado con un hombre! ¡Viviste casi toda tu vida entre ellos y ahora resulta que nunca estuviste con ninguno!-

-¡Me refiero a que nunca había estado con algunos sentimentalmente! No es lo mismo pasártela entre hombres entrenando para pelear que estar con alguien con quien vas a compartir tu vida, tú me forzaste a compartir mi vida contigo, no puedo decir que te odio porque me has dado una lección: no abrir la boca antes de pensar en lo que vas a contestar.- Alfred se tranquilizó, ella estaba ligeramente molesta, había hablado en un tono serio y lo último fue lo que más rezumbó en los oídos y la cabeza del estadounidense. Ella se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir…

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el hombre rubio.

-A recoger el desastre que hice. Espero que no te molestes porque debes en cuando ayude a la señora a limpiar la casa.- Tras decir esto se retiró y el gringo se quedó solo en la habitación.

-Si piensas que portándote así te voy a dejar ir… estas equivocada, de mí no te soltaras tan fácil, ahora eres mía y no te dejare ir, ni tu hermano te podrá sacar de aquí.-

Mientras tanto la mexicana, luego de un gran esfuerzo, había por fin logrado terminar de recoger las hojas del patio, no eran muchas y no era realmente difícil, era solo que nunca había atendido las tareas del hogar y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a ver un poco sobre los problemas del país y leer. Luego de eso, ayudó a Jane a poner la mesa y una que otra cosita en la cocina.

-Veo que no sabes cocinar ni nada.-

-Es una pena que una mujer no sepa hacer nada.-

-No es tu culpa, creciste como hombre pero yo te enseñare.-

-Muchas gracias, solo espero que me vaya bien.-

-Ya está lista la cena, ¿Por qué no le avisas a Alfred que ya baje?-

-Está bien, iré a avisarle. ¿Ya se va a ir?-

-Sí, ya me tengo que ir, me urge llegar a mi casa.-

-¿Quiere cenar?-

-No gracias mi niña, enserio me urge irme.- la señora se retiró y le deseó suerte a María, ella subió a la habitación donde dormiría a partir de ese día, abrió la puerta y vio que Alfred estaba sentado en una silla en el balcón, estaba serio. Le dio miedo ver a Alfred así, pensó que tal vez, como estarían solos, el sería capaz de hacerle algo.

-Alfred…- el volteó a verla.-La cena ya está servida, por si quieres comer.- el norteamericano asintió y se dirigió al comedor. Los dos cenaron en completo silencio, una vez que acabaron de cenar ella levantó la mesa y el simplemente se subió a su habitación dejándola sola en la cocina. Andaba sentido por lo que María le había dicho aunque era la verdad, de ahora en adelante pensaría mejor sus respuestas, unas imples palabras fueron las que cambiaron su vida. Deseaba que esta farsa acabara rápidamente, aunque sabía que duraría un buen tiempo pero finalmente volvería a ser libre. Como pudo lavó los trastes y limpió la cocina. Subió a su habitación al entrar pudo ver a Alfred sentado en una silla en el balcón, miraba la luna, se veía muy hermosa, la luz que entraba por el balcón igual. Isabel sacó su ropa para cambiarse, mientras que Alfred la miraba de reojo, ella se dio cuenta, le daba escalofríos la mirada de él, se dirigió al baño, lavó los dientes y su cara, finalmente se cambió de ropa y salió. El seguía ahí, sentado, sin aparentemente no hacer nada. Se acercó a él, le tocó sus hombros y le preguntó.- ¿Te sucede algo?-

-No.- contestó secamente.

-Bien… me voy a dormir…- se dirigió a la cama, notó que Alfred aún estaba molesto.- ¿De qué lado duermes tú?-

-Del lado derecho.-

-Entonces yo dormiré del lado izquierdo.-Isabel se acostó, quería dormir viendo hacia el balcón pero no podía ya que Alfred estaba ahí, viéndola. Así que ella le dio la espalda y cuando el se fuera a acostar, se acomodaría viendo hacia el balcón. Luego de un buen rato el finalmente se acostó y ella le dio la espalda.

-Feliz noche de bodas.-comentó el norteamericano con sarcasmo. Isabel no contestó. Pasó un buen rato, ella seguía sin conciliar el sueño, miraba al techo, un techo diferente, un techo desconocido, estaba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes, se sentía rara y tenía miedo.-Aun no puedes dormir, ¿eh?- Isabel no contestó, seguía viendo techo, hubo unos segundos de silencio.-

-No… aun no puedo dormir.- contestó finalmente. Esta volteó a ver al balcón, la luz que entraba por la ventana era realmente hermosa. Por parte del rubio no hubo respuesta alguna. María se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón, por su parte, Alfred se sentó ahí en la cama y la miró.-La luna es la misma en todas partes pero no en todos los lugares se ve igual de hermosa.- dijo para sí misma.

-Lo siento.- La mexicana volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-Solo vamos a dormir y ya.-


	14. Maple

- ¡PAS!- Alfred voló por el salón, Arthur salió de su shock y todos los de salón vieron la escena asombrados por la fuerza de María.- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme?!-

- La besó.- comentó uno sorprendido.-Y es muy fuerte y eso la hace ver linda.-

- María…-comenzó Alfred a hablar todo adolorido.- ¿Por qué me pegaste?-

- Uno: porque te dije que ni te me acercaras hoy por lo de ayer y dos: porque me besaste.-

- No me pegabas cuando estábamos juntos…- La mexicana está furiosa, lo tomó de los cabellos, lo miró de una manera amenazante y con una voz espantosa le dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra hablar de eso en presencia de personas "normales" y mucho menos frente a las naciones, eso quedó en el pasado y haz de cuenta que nunca pasó.- eso se lo dijo en voz baja. Alfred logró soltarse de ella y se levantó rápido, con la nuca en la mano:

- No te preocupes… no diré nada de eso… pero… ¿puedo seguir hablándote el día de hoy?- Tan nervioso estaba que no vio que María ya se había ido de ahí, ahora estaba con Arthur platicando.- ¡María! ¡María!- la mexicana lo ignoró.

Mientras tanto Francis y Katy… ambos estaban aún en el comedor, el resto del bad friend trio +1 lo estaba esperando en la recepción.

- ¿Y bien… como le haremos hoy? Yo tengo que ir a clases y tu estarás ocupada aquí en los dormitorios.-

- Mmmmm… vamos a pensar pensar, si hay algún problema a pensar…-

- No cantes esa canción Winnie Pooh ya ni lo pasan.-

- Tienes razón pero volviendo al tema… tiene que ser alguien que pase inadvertido, que sea… como invisible… pero… ¿Quién?-

- ¡Oh! Ya se quien…- Francis tomó la cámara y se retiró del lugar rápido.

- Ayer si que te controlaste.-comentó Arthur.

- Si te refieres a que no los maté cuando entraron y salieron de tu cuarto, es porque pensé que ya habían pasado muchas cosas malas ayer y decidí finalizar tranquila.-

- ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros a la hora de receso?-

- No me gusta rechazar las ofertas, pero cuando son amorosas sin pensar digo que no…-a Arthur el corazón se le hizo bolita al escuchar eso.-Pero ya quedé con Emil que comeré con ellos a esa hora y con Iván saliendo de la escuela.-

- Ya veo… estas muy pedida…-

- No es eso, además me alegra estar con los demás, allá en México no podía y la persona que se hizo mi amiga se tuvo que ir, de ahí en fuera me la pasaba sola y el que me hacía compañía era Alfred, quien llegaba casi todos los días.-

- ¿No te aburría tenerlo ahí?-

- Para nada, siempre nos la pasábamos jugando videojuegos, íbamos a convenciones de estas, al igual que a Six flags, la feria de Chapultepec, visitábamos lugares turísticos y se podría decir que era como el único amigo que tenía. Matthew iba de vez en cuando a verme pero como él vive un poco más lejos no podía ir seguido.-

- ¿No salías con Francisco o algo?-

- Ese desde que se vino a estudiar para acá se olvidó de que tenía una hermana.-

- Y así te quiere proteger ahora.-

- Quiere compensar los días en que se olvidó de mí y que estuve con Alfred.-

- ¡Por favor! ¡Di que sí!-

- Ya dije que no-maple.-

- Eres de los pocos que viven sin saber los demás de tu existencia, te lo ruego.-

- No le haré algo así a María, es mi amiga… aunque ella no me vea.-

- ¿Quién eres tú?-

- Soy Matthew, Kujimaro.-

- Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿los grabarías?-

- Ya dije que no, no quiero que me odie, no es lindo ser odiado, vez y busca a otra persona porque yo no.-

Francis se retiró triste, le había suplicado a Matthew que los grabara, pero este simplemente se rehusaba. Le prometió el 30% de las ganancias, fama y muchas cosas más pero él seguía diciendo que no. Las clases comenzaron, Alfred le aventaba papelitos a María para que volteara y le hiciera caso, ella lo seguía ignorando. Al principio los papelitos eran pequeños pero cada vez los hacia más grande, pronto María estaba rodeada de un mar de papeles. Llegó un momento en que María se hartó, perdió el control, volteó a ver a Alfred amenazadoramente, el como si nada la saludo, los demás estaban atentos a lo que podría suceder. María se levantó de su escritorio, un aura negra inundó el salón, se acercó lentamente al estadounidense, este ya estaba temblando, tal vez había sido mala idea molestarla. María sonreía psicopatamente, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Arthur llegó por detrás, tocó a María de los hombros y eso basto para que regresara a su estado original.

- No vale la pena matarlo.- comentó el inglés.

- Tienes razón, disculpen la interrupción.- Isabel se sentó en su lugar de nuevo, al igual que Arthur, Alfred toda la clase se la pasó blanco, no decía nada y no hacía nada. Creía que María no iba a cumplir la amenaza pero se equivocó, Arthur lo salvó de morir. Llegó el receso, los nórdicos estaban esperando a María fuera de su salón, quien ya se iba con ellos pero vio que Arthur se iba a quedar solo.

- ¿Quieres venir Arthur?- este miró a Alfred que estaba depresivo y solo.

- No… me quedaré con el tipo cerebro de hamburguesa.- María se acercó a él y le empezó a agarrar los cachetes.

- Qué lindo… sabía que lo que querías en el fondo, solo espero que no vayas a amarlo como no se debe.-

- No llegaré a ese tipo de amor.-

- ¿Te gusta alguien?-

- Aaaa…- no sabía que contestar, se sonrojó un poco y se puso nervioso lo cual lo delató.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? Si quieres te puedo ayudar con ella.-

-No es necesario… gracias… ahora vez con ellos, no los hagas esperar.- Isabel se fue corriendo y se integró al grupo de los nórdicos. Mathias no paraba de hablar pero estaba muy cerca de María, invadía su espacio vital.

- Anko, aléjate de María Isabel, ¿no vez que la pones incómoda?-

- ¡Quiero escucharlo de ella!-

- Apoyo a Lukas, estas muy pegado.-

Luego de comer, fueron a dejar a María a su salón.

- Hey, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado mañana?- preguntó el frailecillo.

- Sería un placer pero no puedo mañana, estaré ocupada. Ya será otro día Puff.- María acarició al frailecillo.

- ¿Lo podrías acariciar a él también? Ojala y se le quite un poco lo amargado.-

- Cállate Mr. Puffin. No estoy amargado.-

- Eso es porque no has tenido novia aun.-

- Mejor nos vamos, hasta luego Isabel.-

- Hasta luego.- esos dos se reintegraron al resto de los nórdicos. Isabel entró a su salón, ahí vio a Arthur con Alfred quien estaba muy mal solo porque su ex-esposa lo estaba ignorando.

- ¿Se pelearon los novios?- preguntó Aracely, una chica normal, hija del director.- Porque si es asi, te recomiendo que lo consueles antes de que otra lo haga, Alfred es lindo y tiene muchas seguidoras, aunque él no lo sabe, así que te recomiendo que si no quieres que te lo quiten, lo consueles.-

- Él no es mi novio, y tengo mis razones para ignorarlo.-

- Me gustaría escucharlas.-

- No te las puedo decir, mejor metete en tu vida y deja de joder la de otros.-

- Claro, como te llevas con los populares de esta escuela ya te crees.-

- No me creo, es solo que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, así como no me gusta entrar en la de los demás sin permiso.- Aracely se retiró junto con su grupito y María avanzó hacia donde estaban los hermanos.

- Ya deja de estar así y se el estúpido que siempre sueles ser.-

- Si María no me habla entonces seré este que soy ahora.-

- Tú tienes la culpa por sobreprotegerla, así que discúlpate con ella y veras que no te volverá a ignorar.-

- ¿Sera?-

- Yo digo que si.-

- Hola Arthur.- Alfred esperó que lo saludara pero nunca llegó el saludo, por lo que se volvió a poner depresivo.

- Hola María.- Arthur vio como seguía su ex-hermanito por lo que jaló a María a un lado lejos de Alfred.

- Ya háblale, está muy triste solo porque tú lo estas ignorando.-

- Él tiene la culpa, para que anda siempre tras de mí, ya no puedo hacer algo porque ahí anda junto con el grupo de mi hermano "cuidándome".-

- ¿Pero lo perdonarías?-

- Si el me pide perdón entonces sí, sino no.- Ambos regresaron a donde estaba Alfred, Arthur estaba hablando con Alfred para que le pidiera perdón, este accedió, se acercó a María, le tomó una mano y comenzó a hablar.

- Perdóname, sé que no debí ser sobreprotector, es solo que me importas mucho y no quiero que nada te pase, aunque no seamos más que amigos, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.-

- ¿enserio? ¿Lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo, ¿por una hamburguesa?-

- Por una hamburguesa.- Ambos se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron, cuando ella vio algo anormal.- ¡EL OSO VUELA!- Ella se escondió tras de Alfred, a quien rápido se le subieron los ánimos.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡El héroe te protegerá!-

- ¿Qué acabamos de hablar?-

- Jejejeje… pues… está bien… pero si la situación empeora yo estaré aquí para protegerte.-

- No hace falta, estamos en una escuela.- se acercó al oso, lo vio fijamente y luego dijo.- ¿Kumajiro?-

- ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó el osito.

- Yo soy María Isabel.-

- Disculpa…-dijo la misteriosa voz.-No te decía a ti, me decía a mi.-

- ¿Matthew?- preguntó Isabel algo confundida.

- Sí, ese mismo soy.- y como si fuera un fantasma comenzó a aparecer poco a poco el canadiense.-¡Matty!- gritó Isabel y lo abrazó al punto de que no lo dejaba respirar. Alfred lo miró serio y Arthur solo fue y la separó de él porque el otro corría peligro de morir.

- ¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Alfred entre los dientes.

- Él es Matthew, Canadá.- contestó Isabel alegre.

- ¿Y por qué te pones tan alegre de verlo?-preguntó Alfred serio.

- Porque es mi mejor amigo, ¿acaso estas celoso?-

- Para nada, mira la maestra ya entró, hay que sentarnos que las clases van a empezar.-

- ¿Ok?- contestó María sin entender la actitud de Alfred, los tres se sentaron en sus asientos y las clases comenzaron. A la hora de la salida María se levantó como rayo, corrió hacia el asiento de Matthew, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó muy rápido. Arthur y Alfred ni siquiera pudieron dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Iras tras ella?-

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿y tú?-

- No se… tal vez…-

- Anda, vamos Iggy, hay que ver a donde van.- Ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba María, vieron que ambos estaban en la tienda de la escuela, compartiendo un bote de helado.- ¿Qué hace con mi chica? ¿Y quién es esa tal Canadá?-

- Estuve investigando un poco y al parecer es un país que colinda contigo al norte, lo crio Francis un tiempo y acabo de descubrir que yo también, ambos son hermanos.-

- ¡¿Hermanos?! ¡¿Tengo un hermano?!-

- Así es, sin contar a Hawaii y Alaska, esos siempre estarán bajo tu cuidado, nunca los dejaras ir.-

- Eso no me importa, lo que me interesa es que ese tal Canadá, de nombre Matty o como se llame, no intente hacerle nada a María.-

- ¿Tienes miedo de que ellos dos sean novios?-

- Ammm… ¡mira está abrazando a Kumajiro!-

- ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Baka! ¡Amerika baka!-

- Al parecer no le bastó con que lo ignorara, esta vez ya pasó la línea, no puedo andar con alguien sin que me ande cuidando, ahora mismo iré a ajustar cuentas.- Isabel tomó a Matthew de una de sus manos y se dirigió hasta Alfred con un aire intimidante. Ya iba llegando cuando un grupito se le puso en frente.

- ¡María!-gritó Berenice y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? No me ha ido muy bien, ayer fue un día irritante, problema tras problema.-

- Me dijeron… todo pasó porque el estúpido de Alfred llegó…-Berenice no pudo terminar de hablar porque Julio ya estaba interrumpiendo.-

- Ya pedí las cosas para hagas atole, llegaran la próxima semana.- Miranda llegó, tomó del cuello de la camisa a Julio y lo jaló hacia atrás.

- ¿Vos no puedes esperad a que terminen de hablar? Vos sos un necio.-

- Ya cálmate Miranda, yo solo quiero atole.- quitó las manos de la chica de su camisa.-Luego hablamos con calma, ya que alguien me vino prácticamente a quitar.-

- ¡¿POR QUE ESTAS CON NUESTRA PRIMA?! ¡MUERE!- las chicas voltearon a ver que sucedía y cuando vieron Mateo, Martin y José estaban atacando al pobre de Matt.

- ¡TE METISTE CON LA FAMILIA EQUIVOCADA! ¡ESTUPIDO GRINGO!-

- ¡Yo… yo… maple...!- el canadiense intentaba hablar pero no lo dejaban, lo estaban masacrando.

- ¡Déjenlo!-gritó María muy espantada.

- ¡¿Enserio prefieres defender a este gringo?!- preguntó Rodrigo.

- Él no es ningún gringo, a ese tipo nunca lo defendería, él es Matthew.- al oír quien era en realidad al que estaban acabando, lo dejaron de golpear inmediatamente. Miranda se acercó a el junto con Berenice y María, lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo sentaron en una banca cerca del lugar, los demás estaban muy apenados por lo que había sucedido, bajaron la mirada, no tenían palabras para disculparse con él. Finalmente después de unos segundos Martin se acercó a él y con la mano en la nuca se disculpó.

- Perdona por lo que te hice, no debí haberte atacado sin haber confirmado que eras ese tipo. ¿Me perdonas?-

- Por supuesto, ya tenía tiempo que no me golpeabas-maple.-

- ¡te vez realmente lindo cuando dices maple!- los latinos voltearon a ver a María, quien estaba en un trance como Fuko cuando esta con algo lindo.

- ¡Jajajaja!- ¡Confundieron al tal Canadá conmigo!- María salió de su trance y todos voltearon a ver a Alfred, Isabel se acercó a él con un aura negra acompañándola.- Creo que no me ira bien.- comentó Alfred para sí mismo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- comenzó a hablar María de una manera intimidante.- ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué te traes que siempre estas tras de mí?- los latinos se despidieron de Matty y salieron huyendo, excepto Berenice, Claudia (la que siempre esta drogada) y Berenice.

- Es obvio…- apareció Aracely (Nota: ella es una humana ordinaria.)- Como es tu novio te anda cuidando pero más que nada te vigila para saber cuándo lo estas engañando.-

- Que no somos novios.- comentó en voz baja Isabel pero nadie lo alcanzó a oír.

- Ella dice somos novios, ¿no crees que deberíamos intentarlo?-

- ¡CALLATE!- gritó Isabel enfadada.

- Tranquila morenita.- Aracely se acercó a ella y le comenzó a hablar en el oído.- No te enfades, será mejor que no te enojes mucho o te arrugaras rápido y tu novio te puede dejar por otra, a menos que le cumplas todo lo que te pide… espera… eso haz de hacer, por eso es que lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, porque cuando te pide que le des algo se lo das, de otra forma no andaría tras de ti.-

- Piensa lo que quieras pero a mí me consta que no ando con él, somos amigos y nada más.- Isabel hizo a un lado a Aracely y se dirigió a donde estaban sus primas, Berenice miró directamente a la rubia (Aracely).

- El collar que trae Aracely ¿no es el tuyo?- Isabel volteó a verla y pudo ver que su collar estaba en manos de la maniquí.

- Francisco…- se mordió el labio.-Me las pagaras.- Aracely se retiró junto con su grupito, sin antes coquetear con Alfred y Arthur para poner celosa a María.

- ¿Qué harás para recuperarlo?-

- Hablaré con ella a ver qué es lo que quiere.-

- Pero ¿Qué hará tu hermano? Él fue el que se lo dio.-

- Lo conseguiré por mis propios medios pero hare que el también sufra intentando conseguirlo.-

- Eres mala.-

- En realidad no, pero quiero que sufra por lo que hizo.-

- bien… vosotras tenemos que ir con el resto de vuestros primos, ojalá y logres recuperar tu collar, si vos llegas a necesitad ayuda con mucho gusto vosotras te ayudaremos.-

- Exacto, si llegas a necesitar ayudar tú dinos, estaremos ahí para lo que se te ofrezca.-

- Adiós… y suerte.- dijo Claudia con total calma, mientras iba tras de Miranda y Berenice.

Isabel miró a Alfred con odio, tomó de la mano a Matthew, quien ya se había recuperado milagrosamente y juntos se dirigieron a los comedores.

- No se tú, pero yo voy con ella.-

- Espera Iggy, ¿puedo ir?-

- De que puedes ir puedes ir pero Isabel está muy molesta contigo, y si vas la vas a enfurecer mas.- Arthur no quería que Alfred fuera con ellos a comer, quería alejarlo lo más que se pudiese.

- Iré y hablare con ella.- ahí Arthur se puso alterado, ¿Qué quería hablar con ella? Ojala y no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿De qué quieres hablarle?-

- Pues no se… de ella y yo…-

-Aun no es tiempo, deja que pase un poco más, y pues ahí le dices.-

-Tienes razón Iggy y así me dará más tiempo de conocerla.-

-Pero viviste con ella, ¿no deberías de conocerla mejor que todos nosotros?-

-Las personas cambian con el tiempo, tú lo sabes muy bien, de vándalo a caballero es un gran paso pero de nada te sirve estar de caballeroso cuando ni novia tienes.-

- Solo guarda silencio y vamos a alcanzarla.-

Ambos (María y Matthew) llegaron al comedor, la primera buscaba con la vista a Iván cuando por detrás le tocaron los hombros.

- Buenas tardes María-san, da.-

- Buenas tardes Iván.- Ella vio a un par detrás de este.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Vienen contigo?-

- Por supuesto da. Él es Yao o sea China-kun y el otro es Zhuo quien es Hong Kong-kun.-

- Es un placer conocerte-aru.-

- Para mí también es un placer conocerte o algo así.-

- Zhuo no seas maleducado.-

- Prometo no ser así… o algo así.-

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer y en eso llegaron Arthur y Alfred.

- ¿Puedo comer contigo?-

- Por supuesto Alfred…- los cuatro miraron raro a María.

- María… dijiste Alfred…-comentó Arthur algo triste.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que si te importo! ¡Me quieres!- este corrió a abrazar a María quien se lo quitó de encima.

- Fu…fu…fue un simple error, nada grave…-

- Nada yo sé que tú me quieres, no te hagas.-

- No te quiero, solo eres mi amigo.-

- Pero eso no fui hace años.-

- Te dije que no me recordaras esa historia, el presente es el presente y no hay vuelta atrás.-

- Entonces viendo el presente si te importo, lo sé, aunque no niegues.-

- Yo pienso lo mismo.- Que chismosa es Aracely.-Es solo que no quiere aceptarlo.-


	15. Desaparecidos

- ¿Qué te traes Aracely?-preguntó Isabel seria.

- Yo nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- contestó de una manera indiferente.

- Es que desde hace rato te la traes con Alfred y conmigo, ya te dije que no somos nada ¿Qué más quieres?-

- Realmente no quiero nada, simplemente intento que seamos amigas-

- Pues no parece, tal pareciera que estas celosa de algo pero ¿de qué?-

- No estoy en lo absoluto celosa.- Aracely hablaba algo nerviosa. María lo noto mientras de Arthur y Alfred no entendían nada, ella miró el collar que llevaba la chica, era idéntico al suyo y empezaba a pensar que tal vez era que su hermano había regalado su collar y que por eso no se lo regresaba.

-Tu collar… ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

- Esta hermoso ¿verdad? Le encuentro un toque mexicano y no lo compré me lo regaló Francis.-

- Maldito traidor.- pensó María.- ¿Podemos hablar luego?-

-¿Y por qué no ahorita?-

-No puedo, estoy con mis amigos y, es de mala educación dejarlos solos cuando ellos te invitaron a pasar un rato con ellos, nos vemos.- Isabel regresó con sus amigos y Aracely se retiró.

- ¿Eres la hermana de Francisco-aru?-

- Por supuesto.-

- Pero él no tiene hermana mujer o algo así.-

- La verdad es que el hermano de Francisco resultó ser mujer, da. Y esa mujer es María.-

- ¿Quién de ustedes fue el que golpeó a Francis?-

- Fui yo pero solo retrase un poco el avance francés, cosa que mi hermano no pudo hacer.-

- ¿Pero cómo es que lograste mantener oculto tu verdadero género-aru?- Isabel suspiró.

- Creo que tendré que escribir un libro sobre mi vida.-

- Entonces eso quiere decir que pondrás todo lo que los dos hemos vivido.-

- No necesariamente.- contestó Isabel de una manera muy seca.- Sobre lo del helado de hoy, ¿Qué les parece si mejor rentamos una película y la vemos aquí?-

- Me parece buena idea, da.-

- A mí no me invitaron pero aun así pienso que es una buena idea-aru.-

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, o algo así.-

- Hay que ver una de las películas que hace María.- dijo Alfred mientras la abrazaba, ella lo hizo a un lado y se acercó hacia Yao.

- No, mejor hay que ver una de las películas que haces tú, hay unas que son muy buenas.-

- Yo también hago películas-aru.-

- Al igual que yo.- comentó el inglés.

- No quiero ver a vampiros y hombres lobos pelear o ver a magos de otra dimensión.-

- ¡Baka! Esas películas fueron unos grandes éxitos…-

- Eso dices tú, pero hay a varios que les parece una saga de lo peor, es como lo que cocinas.-

- ¡Ahora si cruzaste la línea!-

Arthur y Alfred se pusieron a pelear, Isabel solo se tomó la cabeza y dejó está en la mesa. Yao, Zhuo e Iván miraban a esos dos pelear, los cuatro comieron con calma, en silencio. Los hermanos no paraban de pelear, ya se estaban aburriendo por lo que Iván tuvo que intervenir. Sacó su grifo (no sacó la picota ya que no quería mancharse las manos con sangre) y se acercó de una manera amenazante a ambos.

-Ya dejen de pelear que a Isa-chan le duele la cabeza por culpa de ustedes dos y si no se calman tendré que actuar con la fuerza.-

Ambos se separaron rápidamente para que Iván no empezara a usar su grifo. Arthur se limpió el uniforme y tomó porte de caballero mientras que Alfred se sobaja cabeza y se reía.

- ¿De qué te ries baka?-

- No querrás saberlo Iggy.-

- Pues no me interesa saberlo, volviendo al tema de la película propongo que veamos la saga de Las Crónicas de Narnia.-

- Pues yo opino que veamos la de Gladiador.-

- Yo pienso que deberíamos de ver la de Karate Kid-aru.-

- A mí no se me ocurre que película ver, o algo así.-

- Dejemos que María-san de su opinión ¿María san que película te gustaría que vieran?-

Los tres voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron porque había desaparecido junto con Yao y Zhuo.

- ¡María desapareció!- Alfred se puso histérico, la mexicana había desaparecido sin haber dejado rastro alguno. - ¡¿A dónde se la habrán llevado?!-

- Tranquilo chico hamburguesa, creo que ni siquiera notaste que Yao y Zhuo desaparecieron al igual que ella…-

- ¡¿TAMBIEN DESAPARECIERON?! ¡ELLOS LA SECUESTRARON! O… ¡ESPEREN YA SE QUIEN SE LOS LLEVÓ! ¡FUERON LOS MALVADOS UNICORNIOS QUE LOS ATACARON! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlos!- Alfred ya había llamado a la CIA y al FBI para que encontraran al trio perdido.

- _¿Cuando fue a última vez que los vieron?-_

- Hace unos 2 minutos…-

_- ¿En qué parte?-_

- En los comedores de nuestros dormitorios.-

_- Bien, ahora explíqueme cómo fue que sucedieron los hechos.-_

_- _Estaba ella conmigo, almorzando, cuando de repente…

_~~~ Flashback versión estadounidense (hay cosas que no son de calidad) ~~~_

- Luego de esto iremos a comer helado, yo te lo invitare.-

- Muchas gracias Alfred, tu siempre tan detallista.-

- Solo es contigo, porque sabes que te quiero mucho, me gustaría que fueras más que mi amiga.-

- Yo también te quiero Alfred.- el mencionado, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, ella si correspondía sus sentimientos, pensaba el.- Tienes razón, deberíamos ser más que amigos: seamos… ¡Súper amigos!- el estadounidense terminó en una esquina deprimido, era otro más en la friend zone, después de todo ella no accedía con facilidad, tenía que ser más directo, estaba pensando en cómo decírselo cuando tres chicos llegaron a molestar, el ruso se sentó a su lado izquierdo mientras que el chino a su lado derecho y el restante se pudo tras de ella, la tomó de los hombros para detenerla por si intentaba escapar.

-Bien María-san, venimos a verte.- la mexicana estaba temblando, él era el único que estaba cerca para auxiliarla, ese era el momento ideal para ser el héroe. Caminó hacia donde estaban ellos cuando vio que el inglés ya se le había adelantado.

- Dejen de molestar a la señorita por favor.-

- ¿Y que nos harás tú? ¿Lanzarnos té-aru?-

- No se quieran meter en problemas, por favor deje de molestar a esta dama.-

- Yo apoyare a este si es necesario, déjenla en paz.- comentó el estadounidense con su pose de héroe.

- ¿Qué nos harás?- el ruso se levantó desafiándolos, en la mano tenía un grifo.

- Panda, transfórmate-aru.- el panda de china se transformó en ninja y su tamaño creció, por su parte Hong Kong se sentó al lado de la mexicana y le invitó palomitas para que vieran la pelea, Yao les hizo compañía, ahora solo restaba ver al inglés y al estadounidense pelear contra el ruso y el panda ninja.

Pelearon por unos cuantos minutos y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que los que estaban sentados habían desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué clase de brujería utilizaste Iván?!-

- Yo no hice nada, ¿no habrás sido tu Iggy-san?- el ruso miró con malicia al inglés. – Mis amigos y María-san desaparecieron, todo esto es tu culpa por entrometerse.

- Jajajaja. No se peleen, hay que encontrarlos pero sin peleas.-

- Isabel pudo haber sido secuestrada por los malvados unicornios o por Iván.-

- Por favor los unicornios no existen.-

- Los extraterrestres tampoco.-

- ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!-

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, secuestraron a mi novia.-

-_ Por favor inserte una moneda en los próximos 15 segundos para continuar con su llamada.-_

- Rayos, Iggy una moneda por favor-

- ¿Acaso no tienes alguna? ¡Y ella no es tu novia!-

- Todavía no pero lo será. Tengo puros billetes, por favor apresúrate, esto es importante.-

- No gastaré mi dinero en ti.- el inglés se cruzó de brazos mientras Iván lo miraba amenazadoramente.- Pero sabes… haré una excepción *saca una moneda* ten.- Alfred insertó la moneda y siguió hablando con los del FBI.

-_ Gracias por depositar la moneda y por preferir nuestro servicio.-_

-Tonta máquina, pásame rápido a los del FBI.- Arthur recordó la historia que Alfred les había dicho a los policías y fue cuando reaccionó.

- ¡PASAME ESE TELEFONO!-

- ¡IGGY ESTOY CONTANDO LA HISTORIA!-

- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO ESO NO FUE LO PASO!-

-_ Disculpen, si se trata de un secuestro tenemos que actuar rápidamente, por favor deje que el chico continúe con su relato, esto es serio.-_

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡SOLO NOS QUIERES METER EN PROBLEMAS CON ELLOS!-

- ¡NO NOS HARAN NADA, ADEMAS ME CONOCEN!- ambos peleaban por el teléfono y fue cuando Iván le pegó a cada uno con su grifo, Alfred cayó inconsciente mientras que Arthur, aun adolorido, tomó el teléfono.

- No le crea a mi amigo, disculpe por el tiempo perdido, es que él es un idiota, estamos seguros de que no deben de estar muy lejos, gracias por su servicio y amabilidad, ayuden a gente que en realidad lo necesita.-

-_ Pero…-_ Arthur ni siquiera dejó que la señorita que los atendía terminará de hablar y ya había colgado el teléfono.

- Bien, es hora de ir a buscarlos. Vayamos a la habitación de Isabel, quizás están allá.- Iván y Arthur comenzaron a avanzar, cuando notaron que estaba muy silencioso, voltearon hacia atrás y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que habían olvidado a Alfred en el comedor. Regresaron corriendo por el e Iván lo cargó peor que un saco cualquiera.

- Mmmmm… esto se va a poner bueno, sigámoslos.- comentó la chica.

Luego de caminar un poco llegaron finalmente a la habitación de María, llamaron a la puerta y les abrió Elizabeth, Alfred ya había despertado.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó la húngara.

- ¡Mari!- gritó el gringo y entró disparado a su habitación buscándola en donde se pudiera esconder. Elizabeth se acercó a él y lo tomó del cabello arrojándolo fuera de la habitación.

- ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA ENTRAR ASI COMO SI NADA A UNA HABITACION AJENA!-

- El novio de María.- susurró algo temeroso.

- ¡TU NO ERES SU NOVIO!- respingaron Eli y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

- Y aunque lo fueras no dejaría que entraras así como si nada.- continuó la húngara.

- Perdónalo por ser tan idiota, pero olvidándolo y volviendo a lo que venimos ¿María está aquí o la haz visto?-

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lily.

- María-san desapareció junto con China-kun y Zhuo-kun.-

- Bien… se ve que vino aquí y se lavó los dientes pero ella nunca deja la puerta del balcón abierta y esta vez lo dejó abierto, cosa que es rara. ¿Ya fueron a ver al estúpido de su hermano?-

- No hemos ido, da.-

- Bien, gracias, iremos a verlos, gracias por la información.-

- Si sucede algo malo nos avisas y los ayudaremos, no creo que haya ido muy lejos, la encontraran rápido ya verán.-

- También hay que ir a mi habitación, da. Tal vez China-kun la llevó para allá.-

- Menos platicas y más acción.- los tres fueron corriendo hasta la habitación de Francisco, aquí ni siquiera tocaron la puerta y entraron como si nada. Unos trozos de la puerta cayeron sobre el Xbox lo que provocó que Francis y Antonio se enfurecieran y que en toda la habitación hubiera un aura negra.

- ¿Saben lo que han hecho?- preguntó Francisco con un tono que daba "miedo".

- No.- contestó Arthur secamente y entró con el resto de su grupito a la habitación.

- Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, íbamos ganando.- comentó Antonio con un tono escalofriante.

- No tiene que ser tan importante, ahora dime ¿Dónde escondiste a María?- mientras señalaba a Francisco.

- Yo no escondí a mi hermana.- contestó Paco sin entender.

- No te hagas, la escondiste porque sabías que íbamos a ir a comer helado, tu no querías que fuera con nosotros así que decidiste secuestrarla pero como estaba con Yao y Zhuo no quisiste dejar testigos por lo que sin otra opción tuvieron que secuestrar a esos dos para que no dijeran lo que había pasado.- el retrasado de Francisco no entendía lo que le quería decir Arthur así que hizo como si no pasara nada.- No te entiendo…-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó aun confundido el mexicano.

- Cuando te enteraste de que Alfred besó a tu hermana te enfureciste y ahora que esta "desaparecida" actúas como si nada.

- Aaaa…- al parecer ya entendió la situación.- Porque no está con Alfred, sería diferente que estuviera con él y hasta donde yo sé Yao y Zhuo no son tan pervertidos como todos ustedes.-

- ¿No te muerdes la lengua?- preguntó Antonio.

- A veces… cuando estoy comiendo pero ahorita ya no me la he mordido.-

- No entiendo cómo es que tú eres tan tonto y María es lista, son opuestos en ese sentido.-

- Te equivocas, en las cosas amorosas mi hermanita no entiende las indirectas así como los piropos cosa que yo sí, es una tontita en esas cosas, así que si piensan declarársele enviándole flores u otros objetos junto con cartas, les recomiendo que se las entreguen directamente y le digan lo que sienten por ella o de plano pídanle que si quiere ser su novia porque si le dicen lo que sienten por ella entonces ella dirá que también los quiere y no entenderá su mensaje y hay Dios… definitivamente mi hermana no nació para eso.- Francisco se sentó en una silla y se recargó en el escritorio.

- Entonces ya nos abriste las puerta para conquistar a tu hermana.- Paco ignoró ese comentario.

- Mi querido amigo, deja que le dé lecciones a tu hermana de amour.-

- Tu no estas aprobado para profesor, le enseñaras otro tipo de "amor", así que no.-

- Bien… ya que tú hermana no está aquí, seguiremos buscándola, adiós.- El trio raro ya se iba a ir cuando Francisco los detuvo.

- ¡Espera!- los tres voltearon a verlo.- ¿Quiénes la están buscando?-

- Iván, Alfred y yo.-

- Alfred…- se mordió el labio.- Antonio, Gilbert y Francis alístense, iremos a buscar a mi hermana.-

- ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?- preguntó Gilbert.-

- Ustedes pueden adelantarse, la buscaremos por las canchas, suerte.- El trio raro se retiró dejando al bad friend trio +1 solo.- Porque no permitiré que Alfred la encuentre, nosotros la encontraremos primero.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- el mexicano ignoró olímpicamente a Gilbert y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia las canchas el resto lo siguió sin entender su cambio de actitud.

Una chica seguía al bad friend trio +1, solo por una persona.

- Hey Francis.- susurró la chica. El mencionado volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.- Le entregó una cámara mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- Graba todo lo que suceda, que yo seguiré al grupito de Arthur, nos vemos y suerte.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Katy había desaparecido.

- Que rapidez.- pensó el francés y se reincorporó a su grupo.

- Jajaja, ahora ya sé cómo conquistar a María.-

- Yo te recomiendo que no hagas nada Amerika-kun, da.-

- Cálmense los dos, no discutan, Alfred ¿Isabel tiene celular?-

- El hero le regaló uno en su pasado cumpleaños pero creo que ni lo usa.-

- Yo pienso que deberías marcarle, da.-

- Esta bien.- Alfred sacó su Iphone, buscó el número de María, a quien tenía en su teléfono con el nombre de: ¡ 3 3 María! Mi amorcito. Arthur lo vio de reojo y se comenzó a reír.

- Jajajajaja.-

- ¿De qué te ríes?-

- Jajajajaja.- el inglés no le daba una respuesta, se reía a morir, se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó a Rusia, a quien le susurro por qué se reía, este reaccionó con su "tierna" sonrisa y el fondo se lograba oir un Kolkolkol.

- Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿de qué te ríes Iggy?- miró la reacción de Rusia, la cual ya no le gustó en lo absoluto.- ¿Por qué Iván me mira así?-

- Jajajaja, por nada… mi amorcito.- Lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero Alfred logró escucharlo, se puso serio.- Jajajaja nunca te hará caso.- el estadounidense al ver que la mexicana no contestaba empezó a escribirle un mensaje.

- Tampoco creo que a ti te haga caso, además puedo usar el mismo truco dos veces.- A Arthur eso ya no le gustó para nada y se puso serio.

- ¿Te refieres a lo llevarla a la iglesia y casarla contigo?- el americano no se despegaba de su teléfono.

- A eso me refiero, digo, creo que podría funcionar el mismo truco dos veces.-

- Tú no tienes vergüenza.-

- Y tú no tienes felicidad, amargado, consíguete una novia pero menos a María.-

- ¿O si no que?- Alfred miró al inglés, quien estaba completamente serio, el primero sonrió con toque de maldad, guardó su teléfono y le contestó.

- Ya veremos que puede suceder, así que te recomiendo que no te acerques a ella intentando ser más que su amigo, ese lugar me corresponde a mí.-

- ¿Tan seguro estas?-

- Por supuesto, tú no sabes algunas cosas que ella me dice…-

- Y supongo que ya crees que por esa razón y porque ya estuviste casado con ella ya la tienes ganada, piensas que eres el único hombre en su vida pero lo que no sabes es que varios la siguen, varios van tras de ella, no eres el único Alfred, ya abre los ojos y se realista ¿o acaso eliminaras o amenazaras a todo aquel que se le insinué?-

- Solo aléjate de ella, es todo…-

- No lo hare…- Arthur se puso desafiante, ambos se mataban con la mirada y estuvo a punto de estallar una pelea entre esos dos, Iván se acercó tranquilamente a ambos.

- Dejen de pelear y vamos a buscar a María-san, no sabemos dónde está y mucho menos si le pasó algo malo, así que vamos a seguir buscándola.-

- Iván tiene razón, hay que buscarla antes de que algo le suceda.- dijo Arthur y comenzó a caminar dejando al ruso y al estadounidense atrás.

- Arthur tiene razón, Alfred no tiene por qué escoger las amistades de María.- tras decir eso el ruso dejó solo a Alfred, quien comenzó a caminar serio.

- Esta historia se está poniendo cada vez más buena.- comentó Katy, quien estaba oculta entre los arbustos, iba caminando y arrastrándose tras de estos, cuando pisó una rama.- ¡Rayos!- pensó.

Alfred escuchó el ruido que provenía de los arbustos, caminó hasta estos lentamente, Katy buscaba donde esconderse pero era inútil, no había escapatoria la iban a descubrir, Alfred se asomó entre estos y pudo ver a Katy.

- ¿Qué haces entre los arbustos Katy?-

- E…es…este… ammm… yo… yo… estaba revisando… ¡los arbustos!.. Si… los arbustos…-

- ¿Y qué revisabas de ellos?-

- Queee… estuvieran bien podados… además de que buscaba una ardilla y… piedras…-

- ¿Para qué quieres una ardilla y piedras?-

- Eres muy preguntón… la ardilla se llevó mi celular y lo necesito y sobre las piedras… ¿recuerdas ese cuento de la sopa de piedra?- Alfred pensó un instante.

- Creo que si.-

- Pues quiero ver si se puede hacer una sopa así.-

- Esta bien… eres rara…- no le gustó que le dijera eso.- Bien me voy, adiós.-

Alfred se retiró y dejó a Katy sola, suspiró y se tiró al pasto, que bueno que había sido Alfred y no Arthur o Iván, ya que ellos hubieran sabido que los estaba siguiendo, en cambio Alfred era un idiota y fácil de engañar o eso creía.

-Uff… que bueno que fue él y no los otros… bien… a seguir con el trabajo.- se levantó y comenzó a seguir de nuevo al trio raro.

Mientras tanto…

-_ Bien Josefina, gracias por el reporte de búsqueda del equipo raro. Ahora vamos con Pablo para que nos dé, el informe de cómo está la situación con el bad friend trio +1, adelante Pablo.-_

- Gracias Alberto y te informó que este equipo de búsqueda sigue sin resultados o hallazgos algunos pero si ha habido algunos problemas, te pasamos al camarógrafo para que veas como va todo con ellos.-

- Les dije que no iba a estar en su habitación.- comentó un Francisco todo golpeado.

- Jajajaja… tú tienes la culpa por entrar sin tocar.- se reía Gilbert.

- La culpa la tiene Toño.-

- A mí no me culpes Paco, yo dije que debíamos ir a su cuarto pero nunca mencioné que entráramos sin tocar.-

- Ya sé con qué molestaré a Elizabeth.-

- En vez de molestarla a ella dile lo que sientes por ella y si quieres molestar a alguien ahí está el grupo de nenas que bebe te.-

- Y esos dos tacaños, me encanta molestarlos.-

- Es mejor molestar a los de tu género que a los del género contrario, además sabemos que molestas a Rod porque a él también le gusta Eli.-

- Cambiemos mejor de tema, no es nada awesome Toño y apurémonos a buscar a la hermana del patético Paco, solo se interesa por ella cuando el tarado de Alfred está rondando.-

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo siempre me he interesado por el bienestar de mi hermanita.-

- Tanto te importaba que cuando estaba en México le mandabas correspondencia y mensajes.-

- Vamos a seguir buscándola antes de que el trio raro la encuentre.-

**Siento haberlo subido hasta hoy, ayer me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad al cine y por eso no lo pude subir ayer. **


	16. Buscando

Buscar, buscar y buscar sin encontrar nada,- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- pensaban las naciones que la buscaban.

- Llevamos alrededor de una hora buscándolos, nadie los ha visto, es como si se hubieran esfumado.- comentó Arthur.

- Aun así no hay que rendirnos, da. Solo espero que los tres estén muy bien.-

- Yo espero lo mismo.- comentó Arthur, a lo lejos vio que en el parque que estaba frente a la escuela estaba el bad friend trio +1 sentado en el puesto de Subway, comiendo y tranquilos como si nada estuviese pasando. El trio raro decidió acercarse a esos 4.

- Como te preocupas por tu hermana.- comenzó Arthur con un tono sarcástico.

- ¡Hola!- saludó Antonio.- ¿Qué tal su búsqueda? En realidad parece que se volvieron polvo, nadie los ha visto.-

- Veo que tu noviecita está perdida.- ya llegó la entrometida de Aracely.- Desde hace rato veo que la andan buscando, y si de algo sirve yo la vi salir de la escuela con otros dos tipos.-

- ¡Esos son Yao y Zhuo!- exclamaron todos.

- ¿Viste a donde se iban querida?- preguntó Francis.

- Solo los vi salir de la escuela pero no vi hacia donde se fueron.-

- ¿Y qué haces a esta hora aquí?-

- Vine con mis amigas a pasear y comprar un rato, se las presento Vanessa y Victoria.-

- Mucho gusto.- contestaron ambas con un tono nervioso.

- Es un placer conocer a estas bellas flores.- Francis se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambas, tomó la mano de cada una de ellas y la beso suavemente, estas se pusieron "ligeramente" rojas.- Bien… si nos disculpan tenemos que continuar con nuestra búsqueda, esta vez ya no en la escuela, sino que ahora nuestra búsqueda continuara en este pueblo. Con permiso.- las chicas se retiraron del lugar y fue cuando Arthur se acercó al francés.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir a donde vamos a buscarlos?!-

- ¿Qué quien me creo? Me creo el amigo del hermano de la desaparecida ¿y tú? ¿Quién te crees mal gusto culinario?-

- ¡Regresa al campo idiota del vino! ¡Al menos no ando de pervertido como tú!-

- ¡Pues mínimo yo no soy virgen!-

- ¡Sentirás la furia inglesa!-

- ¡Ya veremos eso Hooligan!-

- ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!- esos dos se pusieron a pelear logrando llamar la atención de los presentes, el resto pidió un sándwich y se dispuso a tomar un breve descanso, Alfred volvió a tomar su teléfono y le marcó de nuevo a María. Sonó por unos segundos y finalmente terminó con la operadora.

- Me pregunto porque es que María no utiliza su teléfono.-

- A ella no le gusta utilizar ese tipo de aparatos, por eso usa mucho la correspondencia, la computadora la utiliza muy poco, de en balde la compré, se la regale en su cumpleaños y creo que aún no la ha sacado de la caja pero si se trata de videojuegos llámala, compré como 3 consolas en un periodo de tiempo ya que la niña se la pasaba jugando día y noche.-

- Cuando llegaba a su casa de ustedes, su jefe era el que nos mandaba a dormir, hubo una vez que comenzamos a jugar a las 10 de la mañana y terminamos de jugar hasta las 7 de la mañana y eso porque ya estaba cansado o al menos yo me dormí, ella no se.-

- Se ha de haber quedado a jugar, ¿a qué horas se levantó?-

- Hasta las 7 de la noche.-

- Entonces si se quedó jugando cuando te fuiste a dormir.-

- Me impresiona que una chica pueda jugar todo ese tiempo, da.-

- Yo fui el que la metió a ese mundo y para variar Alfred la remató, yo juego pero ella es una bestia jugando.-

- Y lo ha de ser en la cama…- Iván, Francisco y Alfred voltearon a ver a Antonio súper serios haciendo que el español se callara inmediatamente y se sintiera intimidado. Alfred volvió a tomar su teléfono y volvió a marcar obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes: la operadora.

- ¡YA SE COMO LA ENCONTRAREMOS!- gritó el estadounidense levantándose de su asiento con una pose victoriosa.- ¡Vamos a mi habitación!-

- ¿A qué?- preguntaron los demás.

- Tengo algo con lo que podremos encontrar a María y les aseguro que rápido daremos con su posición.-

- ¿Y cómo encontraremos a Yao-kun y Zhuo-kun? Da.-

- Ellos no son tan importantes, la que importa más es María, encontrémosla a ella primero y luego los buscamos a ellos, pero antes de irnos, ¿Quién hará que Iggy y Francis dejen de pelear?-

-Déjenme eso a mí, da.- Iván se acercó de una manera intimidante al par y cuando lo vieron se separaron inmediatamente y pegaron un grito escalofriante.

- ¡AAAAA! ¡RUSIA NO NOS MATES!-

- ¡Jajajaja! Debieron haber visto su cara, ahora a mi habitación, hay que encontrar a María y a los otros dos.-

Los 7 corrieron hacia la habitación de Alfred, al llegar este les dijo que se quedaran un momento en el pasillo, que tenía que arreglar algo, no tardó mucho y fue cuando les dijo que ya podían pasar, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Era lo que se preguntaban todos.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a María?-

- Esta idea surgió hace dos años, y desde entonces puedo decir que la uso.-

- Solo espero que no sea nada malo para María, da.-

- No te preocupes Iván, no es nada malo. Bien Tony, saca el rastreador.- El pequeñín sacó un aparatito que era un GPS y lo prendió. Algunos se sentaron y otros simplemente se quedaron parados o recargados sobre la pared. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando comenzaron a sentir una presencia extraña.

- Siento escalofríos.- comentó Antonio.

- No estés de niña, no hay nada.- dijo Paco.

- Yo también siento como si hubiera una presencia aquí.-

- Tal vez son tus amigos imaginarios, Arthy.-

- Ellos no son, se quedaron en Inglaterra al cuidado de la reina.-

- Veo que no comprendiste el sarcasmo, bon ami.-

- ¡AAH!- gritaron Francis y Antonio, tan espantados estaban que se abrazaron el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué sucede subnormales?- preguntó Arthur.

- Alguien entró o salió por la puerta, me rozó la espalda, Alfred deberías de sahumar tu habitación, deben de haber muchos espíritus malos aquí, tal vez sean los que tu país ha matado.-

- No creo que sea Francis, desde que llegué yo también he sentido una presencia extraña pero no le hago caso, según unos dicen que aquí vivía un alumno al que mataron aquí en la escuela y que su espíritu aun ronda por aquí.-

- ¡WAAAAA!- gritó la mayoría a excepción de Arthur, Iván, Alfred (quien intentaba mantener la calma y no explotar del miedo) y Francisco.

- Francisco, ¿Por qué estas como si nada estuviera pasando aquí?-

- Si es por lo del fantasma, veo a la llorona todas las noches al igual que veo a otros espíritus de las leyendas de mi país. Y todavía creen que me voy a asustar por una presencia extraña.-

- Yo pensé que sí, María se asusta muy fácil.-

- De seguro hacías que viera películas de terror a la fuerza, ¿verdad Alfred?-

- Digamos…-

- Y de seguro lo hacía para que ella estuviera abrazándolo a el.-

- Tal vez Gil, tal vez… ella sacó el lado miedoso y yo el valiente.-

- Pues eso dices tú porque cuando se trata de peleas corres más rápido que Usain Bolt, intentando escapar.-

- Guarda silencio, arruinas mi momento de gloria Gil, quiero que vean mi lado valiente...-

- El cual sale cada vez que los demás están débiles y asustados.-

- ¿Quieres pelear eh?-

- No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, sabes que el grandioso yo te ganara, solo lo haces para mostrarte valiente cuando seas todo lo contrario.

- Mimimimimi…-

- Tony, haz lo que te dije por favor.- los presentes miraban raro al estadounidense, ¿Quién podía entenderle a un extraterrestre? Definitivamente este tipo estaba loco.

- Mimimimimimimi.-

- Esta bien, pero ahorita no.-

- Mimimimimi.-

- No eres capaz.-

- ¿Mimimimi?-

- Así es, no eres de capaz de decirlo.-

- Well, if you say that…-

- Esta bien, pero luego, ahorita no hay tiempo hay que encontrar a María…- al parecer se estaba olvidando de China y Hong Kong, por lo que los demás lo miraron amenazadoramente.- y a Yao y Zhuo también.- El extraterrestre le entregó el GPS y comenzó a buscar a María.- ¡ESTA EN SU HABITACION! ¡AHORA HAY QUE IR A VERIFICAR!-

Alfred salió disparado de la habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación donde vivía María, los demás lo siguieron, intentaban alcanzarlo pero el desgraciado era muy rápido.

- Debiste continuar ejercitándote, Iggy.- comentó el francés. (Recuerden es el capítulo 7 de World Series)

- Pero no soy débil como tu.-

- Si lo eres, jajaja.-

- Ya cálmate maldito idiota del vino, regresa al campo.-

- El que se debería de calmar eres tu ex-vándalo.-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- detrás de Arthur salió un aura muy negra, demasiado espesa, lo cual asustó a Francis.- No te oí, repítelo.-

- ¡Waaaa! Ya veremos quién de los dos llega primero, ganara el que llegué primero a la habitación de María y si es así tendrás que obedecerme en todo, jajaja.-

- Ya veremos eso patata frita.- Antes de que el pudiera terminar de hablar Francis ya se había ido corriendo.- ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!- el inglés no se quedó parado como si nada, al contrario lo iba siguiendo mas todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, llegó después que el francés. Alfred estaba afuera esperando a que los demás llegaran.

- Que lentos son, ya me había aburrido de estar esperando.-

- Creímos que tal vez ya habías entrado.-

- No, los estaba esperando… bien… entremos.- Alfred derribó la puerta de una sola patada y…

- ¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS DE ESA MANERA! ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL GASTO DE LAS PUERTAS QUE ROMPAN CORRERA EN SU CUENTA!-

- Katy, amour, tranquilízate.- Francis se acercó a ella, la abrazó por detrás y le entregó una rosa.- Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿ok? *guiño*- Katy se quitó a Francis y le regresó la rosa que él le entregó.

- ¿Qué hacen en el área de mujeres?-

- Estamos buscando a María, Yao y Zhuo, andan perdidos.-

- ¿Ya les llamaron por teléfono?- en ese instante a todos se les iluminaron los ojos.

- Solo le hablamos a María pero no se nos ocurrió marcarle a China-kun o a Hong-kun, da.-

- Que retrasados son.- comentó Katy.

- Pero aun así, ellos tampoco usan celular, así que sería inútil llamarlos.-

- Que inteligentes son, ahora Alfred sal de la habitación de ellas.-

- Espera, la está localizando de nuevo.- Luego de escasos segundos, el GPS volvió a encontrar a María.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Arthur ya desesperado.

- Dice que esta…- en esta parte todos pusieron atención.- En el primer cajón del tocador.- Alfred no entendió porque María se escondería ahí junto con sus otros dos acompañantes. Abrió el cajón y lo cerró casi inmediatamente al abrirlo. Estaba agitado con lo que había visto, volteo a ver a los demás y les dijo:- Aquí no está, vámonos, hay que regresar a mi habitación.- salió por delante (de nuevo) dejando al resto atrás.

- ¿Notaron que estaba nervioso?-

- Si.- afirmaron todos. Lo siguieron de nuevo a su habitación, entraron y se volvieron a sentar o quedarse parados como antes.

- ¿Qué había en ese cajón?- preguntó Antonio.

- Na…nada…- contestó el norteamericano nervioso.

- De seguro era la ropa interior de maría, dime como es ami, digo ya que no creo verla así.-

- No te contestare Francis.-

- Anda por favor.-

- Olvidémonos de los que Alfred vio en ese cajón, ahora contéstame ¿Qué es lo que según tú utilizaste para localizar a mi hermana?-

- Hace dos años, le regalé un juego de aretes y su collar, con anillo y todo.-

- ¿Era de oro? ¿Era fino?-

- ¿Crees que le regalaría algo de mala calidad a ella Francis?- el francés no dijo nada.- Ella siempre usa el anillo (- ojala fuera de compromiso.- pensó el) y este tiene GPS, con eso puedo localizarla pero al parecer no se lo puso hoy así que oficialmente está perdida.

- Eres un desgraciado.- ya comenzó Paco a pelear.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para andarla vigilando? Ya ni yo que soy su hermano.-

- Me creo su vecino y al menos yo si la cuido, no como tú.-

- No vayan a empezar a pelear, hay que encontrarla. Vamos al pueblo, yo opino que nos dividamos en equipos, somos 7, un equipo de 3 y dos equipos de dos, que un equipo se quede en la escuela por si regresan y los otros dos que los busquen por el pueblo y escuela.-

- Muy buena idea Gil, ahora yo opino que… ¡AAAAAH!-

- ¡Arthur! ¿Qué sucede?-

- La… *traga saliva* la… pu…pu…pupupuer…puerta… se abrió sola.- Todos voltearon a mirar a la puerta cuando de pronto se movió, casi todos estaban aterrorizados, en especial Alfred, quien estaba abrazando a Iggy por detrás.

- ¡Iggy protégeme!-

- ¡Suéltame cerebro de hamburguesa!- lo único que Arthur consiguió fue que su ex-hermano lo abrazara más fuerte.

Francis miró detenidamente la sombra que avanzaba y fue ahí cuando supo quién era.

- ¡MATTHEW!-

- ¿Matthew? ¿Quién es Matthew?- preguntaban los demás.

- ¿Qué tiempo de no verte?-

- Hola Francis-maple.-

- ¿Eres tú? ¿El tipo que dicen que es mi hermano?-

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan? Yo estuve cuidándolo a el… hasta que llegó alguien con el pésimo gusto culinario a arrebatármelo.-

- Cállate, pervertido.- contestó el agredido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Kumajiro.

- Soy Canadá-maple.-

- Entonces… ¿tú eres Canadá? ¿El país perdido?-

- No estoy perdido, soy tu vecino y hermano.-

- Aaaaa… no recuerdo haberte visto…- Matthy se puso algo serio al oír eso.

- ¿Has visto a Yao, María o Zhuo?- preguntó Antonio.

- No he visto a ninguno.-

- Entonces formemos los equipos…- antes de que pudiera Arthur continuar ya se habían puesto de acuerdo los demás, dejándolo a él con Alfred e Iván.

- Jajajaja, creo que los buscaremos juntos.- Arthur ya no quería pelear, por lo que tuvo que aceptar la pésima decisión.

- Ni modos, no me queda de otra, nosotros iremos a buscar allá al pueblo.-

- Seremos un buen equipo de búsqueda, da.- Iván sacó su picota.- Si los dos pelean entonces tendré que calmarlos, da.-

- Y nosotros ami, esperaremos a que lleguen.-

El primer grupo estaba conformado por Francis y Gilbert, quienes esperarían a que el trio llegara, mientras que el segundo estaba formado por Antonio y Francisco y el último, por Arthur, Alfred e Iván.

~~~~~ á~~~~~

Mientras tanto en una parte del pueblo… Aracely iba caminando con su grupito cuando a lo lejos divisó otro, se acercaron a ese extraño grupo y ahí estaban los desaparecidos.

- Jajaja.- se alcanzaba a oír. Aracely se acercó y se integró a ese grupo.

- Tu novio lleva rato buscándote, está muy preocupado por ti y tu andas como si nada con un par de hombres, ¿Qué habrás ido a hacer?-

- Por enésima vez no es mi novio, y vine a comprar con ellos ya que los demás estaban peleando y yo no iba a estarlos soportando.-

- Pues te recomiendo que te apures a regresar, creo que hasta a la policía le llamaron, adiós.-

- ¡Espera!- Aracely se detuvo y caminó hacia la mexicana.

- ¿Qué sucede?- ambas se alejaron del resto, era el momento indicado para hablar con ella sobre el collar.

- El collar que tienes… no quiero que pienses que estoy celosa de que lo tengas o algo… es solo que… hace un año vine a visitar a mi hermano por todo un fin de semana y lo olvide, y ahora que regresé… el aun lo trae "perdido"… ese collar me lo regaló mi mama, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella… y ese lo mandó a hacer especialmente para mi.-

- Si es tuyo, tiene que tener alguna marca, dímela.-

- Detrás dice, con todo cariño para mi pequeña.- Aracely miró su collar detenidamente y logró localizar esas palabras, realmente era suyo su collar pero no se lo podía regresar tan fácil.

- Este es tu collar, pero no te lo puedo regresar así nada más… te lo daré pero quiero algo a cambio, no es material ni nada, déjame pensarlo bien pero antes que nada quiero que intentemos ser amigas, ¿sí?-

- Esta bien… seamos amigas.-

- La verdad si te recomiendo que regreses a la escuela, aquellos están buscándote como locos y fuera de broma creo que si llamaron a la policía, nos vemos.-

- Adiós.- cada quien regresó con sus acompañantes.- Creo que no están mala persona después de todo.- dijo para sí misma, ya una vez que estaba con Yao y Zhuo.- Hay que regresar a la escuela.-

- Tienes razón, no vaya a ser que el helado se derrita-aru.-

- O que aquellos nos estén buscando como locos.- comento Zhuo.

- Tienen que estar buscándonos, vamos.-

El trio regresó a la escuela, ya iban llegando cuando a lo lejos vieron a personas del FBI afuera de la escuela, lo raro era que no había ni un solo periodista, ellos siguieron avanzando cuando les cerraron el paso unos agentes.

- ¿Son ellos señor?-

- Por supuesto que son ellos, ahora a la escuela.-

- Tengo miedo-aru.- China comenzó a temblar del miedo mientras que Zhuo actuaba de manera indiferente.

- Se valiente, o algo así.-

- Harán que nos sentemos en la silla eléctrica-aru.-

- O que comamos helado, o algo así.-

- Ya deja de decir o algo así, harás que me vuelva loco, Arthur tiene la culpa, yo no te estaba educando de esa manera.-

- El no hizo nada, o algo así.- Zhuo lo decía a propósito, le gustaba molestar a China de esa manera, Yao se puso como loco e intentó ahorcarlo pero lo único que gano fue que los policías llamaran a un hospital psiquiátrico y se lo llevaran mientras se tranquilizaba.

- ¡YAO!- gritó María, intentó calmarlo y que lo soltaran pero otro agente la agarró por la fuerza.

- Sería una pena que este helado se derrita.- Zhuo sacó el helado y una cuchara y comenzó a comerlo mientras veía como sus otros dos compañeros peleaban por ser libres.

- ¡MARIA!- gritaron unos chicos, estos se acercaron corriendo como locos y les dijeron a los agentes que los soltaran. Yao estaba a punto de ser subido a la ambulancia para que se lo llevaran mientras que a María la iban a subir a una patrulla por agredir a un oficial y Zhuo… bien… él estaba comiendo tranquilamente helado.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Alfred preocupado. Se notaba que estaba molesta, se estaba peinando y acomodando su ropa.

- ¿Tu qué crees?- contestó con un tono seco.- No tenían por qué llegar a tanto.-

- Nosotros no fuimos, fue el gringo, se alteró y al parecer no ignoraron la llamada que este tío hizo hace unas horas.- defendió Arthur. Isabel se acercó a donde estaba Yao, quien se estaba tranquilizando por lo que acababa de suceder. Junto con Zhuo se retiraron los tres a los dormitorios y los demás miraban como se iban.

- Yo que ustedes no me acercó a ella en unos dos o tres meses.- comentó Francisco.

- Yo iré a ver como esta Isa-chan al igual que a Yao-kun y Zhao-kun.-

- ¡HERMANO! *boing boing*.- la ucraniana y la bielorrusa se acercaron a donde estaba Iván.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Natasha.

- A donde esta China-kun. Vamos, ellos verán una película, se suspendió lo del helado.-

- Que lastima. Esta bien vamos *boing boing*.-

~~~~á~~~~

Ellos pusieron a ver la película junto con Natasha, Sofia, Iván, Roderich y Vash, el bad friend trio +1 no quería problemas por lo que se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Arthur y Alfred intentaban acercarse a donde estaban viendo la película.

- Adelante.- comentó Sofia. Arthur se quedó al lado de Ucrania mientras que Alfred (quería ganarse una paliza) se acercó a donde María estaba sentada con los asiáticos.

- Ya no hay helado ni palomitas.- comentó la mexicana.

- No hay problema, ¿Qué película rentaron?-

- Batalla naval-aru.-

- Muy buena película por parte tuya o algo así.-

- Gracias… siento el relajo que provocamos hoy.-

- No te preocupes… está bien, ahora sé que tengo amigos a los que les importamos, veamos la película.- Alfred abrazó a María por detrás y con una sonrisa ella quitó su brazo de ahí.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Estamos en la escuela, no en el cine.-

- Entonces te invito este fin de semana a ir al cine.-

Arthur estaba viéndolos a los dos, se veían felices, el echaba humo.

-Hong Kong.- el mencionado volteó a ver al inglés.

- ¿Si?-

- Diles que se callen, por favor.-

- Guarden silencio estamos viendo la película, o algo así.-

- Ya nos callaron por tu culpa, hablamos luego.-

- Aguafiestas.-


	17. CCUI Part 2

Un suave y fresco aire entraba por el balcón, las cortinas se movían por el aire y un rico olor a flores entraba por la ventana. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó el lugar detenidamente, no era su habitación, era una habitación extraña, había pensado que todo lo que le había sucedido era simplemente una pesadilla, una muy rara y hermosa pesadilla. Volteó a ver a su lado, estaba sola, su acompañante no estaba, se había ido y ahora solo se encontraba ella en esa habitación. Volvió a mirar al techo, lo miraba fijamente, estaba perdida en aquel color, el color café, le recordaba a algo pero no sabía qué. ¿Acaso ya había estado allí antes? No lo creía, ella nunca salió de su casa, a ellos siempre los visitaban pero Antonio nunca los dejó salir y menos a ella, ya que estaban ocultando su género. Pensó en la razón por la cual su hermano la escondía y realmente le estaba agradecida, tenía que decírselo pero ¿Cómo? Una carta… si… una carta, ahí le escribiría todo lo que quisiese decirle y agradecerle. Se sentó en la cama y miró a través del balcón, la brisa la relajaba pero a la vez ella se sentía agitada… se sentía temerosa… y débil. ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación? ¿Por qué se sentía así? No se había sentido así desde la independencia, había sido fuerte, aún más que su hermano, quien se dejaba caer en los problemas con facilidad, ella era la fuerte de los dos… o al menos eso había sido. Había podido con tantos problemas que tenía su país pero no había podido contra el tipo rubio que ahora era su esposo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo una por una, recorriendo sus mejillas y finalmente algunas cayendo a su ropaje y otras recorriendo su cuello. Casi inmediatamente se calmó, dejo de derramar las lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a ver fijamente a través del balcón, la brisa le susurraba: -se libre, tú puedes, escapa- pero sabía que sería inútil intentar huir, solo se ganaría un castigo peor que el que tenía ahora. Cerró la puerta y la ventana, se dirigió a su armario y sacó su ropa.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- contestó. La puerta se abrió lentamente y detrás de ella estaba Jane, entró con una jarra de agua caliente.- Permiso.- y se dirigió al baño, llenó la tina con agua caliente y luego abrió la llave para que esta se llenase. Regresó a la habitación.- Buenos días señora Jones.- Isabel sonrió un poco.

- Buenos días Jane, no me digas así por favor, se oye raro.-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo eres su esposa y aquí las mujeres toman el apellido del hombre, no lo conservan como en tu país.-

- Aun así… se oye raro…-

- Se oye bien, no se oye nada mal, señora Jones.-

- Señorita por favor, aun no tengo hijos.-

- Esta bien… señorita Jones, así le diré de ahora en adelante.-

- Con una condición, llámame así solo cuando el señor Jones este cerca mientras llámame María o Isabel ¿sí?-

- Acepto tu condición, nos vemos. Tengo que preparar tu desayuno.-

- ¡ESPERA!- Jane ya iba a cerrar la puerta pero escuchó que Isabel le llamaba por lo cual volvió a entrar a la habitación.- Yo quiero prepararlo… o al menos quiero que me enseñes… no se cocinar… como ya te dije antes… y… supongo que debes de tener un día de descanso… como no estarás tendré que cocinar… así que… ¿me esperas para enseñarme?-

- Estaré abajo esperándote, si no me encuentras en la cocina estaré en el patio trasero recogiendo unas hojas.- Jane se retiró dejando de nuevo sola a Isabel. Fue cuando se acordó de algo, así como estaba en pijama bajó por las escaleras y buscó a Jane dentro de toda la casa sin encontrarla, se asomó por la puerta que daba al patio trasero, la vio a lo lejos, estuvo a punto de salir así como estaba vestida pero se vería mal, por lo que opto gritarle.

- ¡JANE! ¡JANE!- la mencionada volteó en dirección de la casa y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a esta.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó algo preocupada.

- No… solo te quería preguntar… si… sabes donde esta Alfred.- la señora sonrió mientras que María se sonrojó un poco.- No pienses… que en realidad me interesa… es solo que… ya sabes… como su esposa… pienso que debo de saber a dónde va… o eso creo…-

- Querida, el no hace nada malo, realmente es un buen chico, está trabajando, hoy le tocaba ir a casa de su jefe y se fue temprano para no regresar tarde, le pregunté en la mañana por ti y me dijo que estabas durmiendo, que no te quiso despertar ya que anoche no podías dormir.-

- Tiene razón… anoche no podía dormir…- Tras oír lo que Jane le había dicho sonrió, ¿tal vez podrían parecer un matrimonio normal? Se preguntó, no sería fácil para ella ya que apuradamente y lo conocía además de que nunca había estado con un hombre sentimentalmente, se sentía rara pero a la vez le gustaba.- Bien… me iré a bañar para que me enseñes a cocinar.- Isabel subió rápido a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y metió a bañar. Luego de bañarse, se cambió y arregló un poco, cosa que no había hecho en muchos años. Bajó a la cocina y Jane le comenzó a enseñar a cocinar.

Era cerca del mediodía, no hacía mucho calor pero tampoco hacia frio, era un clima perfecto, el rubio entró a su casa algo cansado, lo único que quería era recostarse y descansar. Tenía la ilusión de que al llegar a casa su esposa lo atendiera con cariño y fuera linda con él, cosa que iba a quedar en una ilusión, entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, quería descansar y tomar un vaso de agua, esperaba que María por lo menos se acordara de que tenía que atenderlo (aunque ella no quisiera). Entró a la casa en silencio, supuso que ella estaría en su habitación, la habitación de los dos, ya iba llegando a esta cuando empezó a oír que María maldecía en todos los dialectos e idiomas que se sabía, sonrió ligeramente y entró a la habitación, se tiró en la cama, miró el techo y sintió la brisa que entraba por el balcón en eso entró su esposa echando rayos y centellas.

- Maldición, lo que me sucede por aprender a cocinar.- el volteó a verla pero ella paso de largo, era como si no lo hubiera visto, entró al baño y comenzó a lavarse las manos maldiciendo a medio mundo. El solo la miró, ella salió como si nada, era como si él fuera invisible, por un momento eso le molestó, ella abrió la puerta y salió de regreso a la cocina pero esta no se cerró por completo, a punto de cerrarse la puerta se detuvo y lentamente se volvió a abrir, por esta entró de nuevo la mexicana.

- Hola… ammm… no te había visto.- el rubio solo la miró y no contestó.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

- Ammmm...-

- Que no sea yo por favor.-

- En ese caso… quiero un vaso de agua…- ella esperó la palabra "mágica", estaba parada frente a la puerta, esperando.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

- Nada, *voz baja* pero no estaría nada mal que de vez en cuando digas por favor.- la mexicana salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Sirvió el vaso de agua y de nuevo se dirigió a la habitación, entró y fue hasta donde estaba Alfred.- Aquí está tu bebida, ¿se te ofrece algo más?- Tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, luego de eso volteó a verla con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó con una actitud, algo seca Isabel.

- Nada… es solo que… pareces camarera… y… gracias…-

- De nada…- Isabel se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la cocina para seguir aprendiendo.

- A propósito ¿Qué haces?- la morena se puso un poco nerviosa, no le quería decir lo que estaba diciendo, capaz y se burlaba.

- Na…nada…-

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? Anda dime que estabas haciendo y tal vez considere dejarte ir, que seas libre… ya sabes… sin estar casados.-

- Tu lo que quieres es manipularme, déjame decirte que no te contestare aunque me prometas eso, sé que no cumplirás… bien me voy.-

- Solo quiero saber qué haces, ¿es mucho pedir? ¿Por qué maldecías a medio mundo?-

- Si te digo, ¿ya no me molestaras?-

- No puedo prometerte nada… anda dímelo, ¿Qué haces?-

- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saberlo?-

- Porque eres mi esposa.-

- ¿Solo por eso? Con menor razón te lo digo, me voy, estoy ocupada.-

- ¿Ni un beso o caricia? ¿Nada?-

- Nada señor Jones, ahora si me retiro.- ella salió por la puerta dejando solo al estadounidense.

- ¿Sera siempre así de terca?- se preguntó, tomó de nuevo el vaso de agua y bebió de este. Volteó a ver a la puerta y luego miró la cama, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala, quería ver lo que estaba haciendo, salió al patio la buscó pero nada, de ahí no tuvo que pensar mucho y supuso que estaría en la cocina, se asomó y vio a María peleando con el cuchillo y a Jane sonriendo, la última notó que Alfred estaba asomándose.

- Ya vuelvo hija.- la señora salió de la cocina y fue cuando Alfred entró a esta. María estaba intentando cortar unos vegetales, él llegó por detrás y tomó con sus manos las manos de María.

- Deja que te enseñe.- comentó el rubio. Isabel se puso por completo roja, lo bueno es que el no veía su rostro, es solo que… estaba demasiado pegado… y se sentía un poco incómoda.- ¿Qué tienes? Estas tensa.-

- No tengo nada.- contestó algo nerviosa.- Yo… yo puedo sola, no necesito que me ayudes.- sus manos comenzaron a sudar, seguía roja, el comenzó a ayudarla a cortar los vegetales, poco a poco la sensación de incomodidad fue desapareciendo, se estaba acostumbrando a sentir sus manos con las suyas cuando el recargó su cabeza en su hombro.- ¡AAAAH!- soltó el cuchillo de golpe, quitó las manos de el de las suyas y lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, él estuvo a punto de caerse pero logró mantener el equilibrio, ella sentía recorrer por su cuerpo un escalofrío que era más grande que el dolor de la cortada que se acababa de hacer. El cuchillo estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía un poquito de sangre, el comenzó a sentir un pequeño ardor que provenía de su mano izquierda y de su mejilla derecha, con su mirada comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía ese ardor en su mano, se había cortado, caminó hacia un espejo que estaba cerca y vio otra cortada en su rostro, volteó a ver a María serio y vio que ella estaba buscando el botiquín, ella se había cortado, otra vez, en las manos, estas le ardían muy feo, no soportaba en dolor, Alfred se acercó a ella de una manera sigilosa y que daba miedo, finalmente había encontrado el botiquín, lo tomó entre sus manos soportando el dolor y lo puso en el comedor, ella se sentó y saco unas vendas y alcohol, él se acercó a ella, sacó una silla del comedor y se sentó, la miró con una seriedad que ella al notarla se sintió intimidada, -¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?- pensaba, bañó sus manos en alcohol, negó que le dolían y cubrió ambas manos con una venda. Miró a su esposo, bajó la mirada y le preguntó:

- ¿Te hice daño?- el la seguía mirando de una manera intimidante, ella desviaba su mirada para no encontrarse con la suya.

- Solo un par de cortadas, nada serio pero veo que a ti no te ha ido tan bien, tienes las manos con muchas heridas, debe ser muy doloroso.- contestó con un tono serio y seco a la vez.

- Duele mucho *susurro* pero duele más estar atada a alguien que no quieres.-

- Perdona ¿pero qué dijiste?- esta vez su mirada era más profunda y realmente le daba miedo, ¿acaso era doble cara? No quería decirle lo que había dicho puesto que no le iría para nada bien por lo que decidió negarlo.

- No dije nada…-

- ¿segura? Porque a mí me pareció escuchar que dijiste algo.-

- Realmente no dije nada… ven que te curare las heridas.- él se acercó más a ella, remojó un pedacito de algodón en alcohol, y la pasó con mucho cuidado por su mano, luego tomó otro y repitió los pasos anteriores pero esta vez en su rostro mientras le pasaba el algodón el buscaba su mirada pero ella intentaba no encontrarse con esta. Cuidadosamente retiró el algodón de su rostro, guardó los materiales de curación en el botiquín y se dirigió a guardarlo. Una vez en la cocina ella recogió el cuchillo y se dispuso a continuar lo que había comenzado cuando él le quitó el cuchillo.

- Ya has trabajado mucho por hoy, tus manos no están para que estés trabajando, hay que descansar.-

- Pero… tengo que aprender… como tu esposa tengo que cocinar para ti… no puedo dejarte "morir" de hambre…-

- Yo te enseñare luego, vamos a la habitación…-

- ¿A qué?-

- A descansar un rato, vamos no muerdo…-

- De seguro intentaras hacerme algo… sobre todo cuando Jane se vaya…-

- Prometo no tocarte, lo prometo… si ayer no intente hacer nada menos ahorita.-

- Confiare en ti… pero no me intentes tocar ¿ok?-

- Entendido, ahora vamos… realmente estoy cansado…-

- Antes de irnos… ¿tienes libros?-

- ¿Libros? ¿Te gusta leer?-

- No… me gusta comer los libros para ver si así aprendo más…-

- Entendí tu sarcasmo, vamos… es por acá.- él tomó su mano pero ella la quitó inmediatamente.- ¿No dejaras que te tome de la mano tampoco?-

-No es eso… me duele…-

- Esta bien… pero si dejaras que te tome de la mano ¿no?-

- Si… dejare… que me tomes de la mano… es lo menos que puedo permitirte.- ambos entraron a la pequeña biblioteca que él tenía en su casa y comenzó a buscar entre todos los libros hasta que finalmente encontró uno.- Bien… vamos.-

- ¿Cuál escogiste?-

- El de Drácula, me han dicho que está muy interesante… vamos.- ella intentó tomar su mano pero el la quitó.- ¿Por qué la quitas? ¿No quieres tomarme de la mano?-

- Si… pero… me dijiste que ahorita no…-

- Solo dame tu mano pero no la presiones demasiado fuerte que aún me duele, vamos a nuestra habitación.- el rubio se quedó algo sorprendido ante la palabra nuestra pero prefirió ya no decir nada y avanzaron hacia la habitación, una vez allí él se recostó en la cama mientras que ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el libro.

- ¿Realmente te gusta leer?-

- Me encanta leer, creo que es una de las mejores cosas que ha creado el ser humano junto con la música.-

- ¿Te gusta la música clásica?-

- Demasiado, es una música muy bonita, ¿por?-

- Solo preguntaba… ¿y te gusta ver obras de teatro?-

- La verdad es que nunca he ido a ver una… el que va a esos eventos es mi hermano… yo casi no salía cuando estaba allá…-

- Ha de ser feo estar recluida…-

- ¿Eh?-

- Si… ya sabes… no salir… a divertirte… a conocer gente… solo estar encerrada en tu casa, ocultándote de los demás.- Isabel bajó la mirada ante las palabras de Alfred.

- Al principio se me hizo muy difícil acostumbrarme a estar encerrada, antes de que llegara Antonio, mi hermano y yo siempre pasábamos el tiempo jugando… y estábamos con nuestros padres…-

- ¿Tus padres?-

- Si… Mamá maya y papá azteca… nos querían demasiado… y cuando ellos se fueron de este mundo…- recordar esos días la ponía triste (a quien no) comenzaron a salir una a una de nuevo, lagrimas… se tranquilizó y dejo de llorar, Alfred se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella no rechazó eso, en parte la hacía sentirse protegida por lo que también le correspondió el abrazo.

- Tranquila… no llores…-

- Ya me calmé ya no estoy llorando.- dijo con voz entre cortada.

- Yo estaré aquí, para ti, cuando me necesites solo dilo, no te negaré la ayuda.- tras decir eso entrelazó su mano con la de ella y esta pensó:

- ¿Sera que tal vez terminemos llevándonos bien y seamos un matrimonio de verdad?- por un rato se quedaron abrazos y cuando llegó el momento de separarse no quería más tampoco quería decirlo o aceptarlo.

- Sigue leyendo tu libro, yo me dormiré un rato… estoy muy cansado.-

- Que descanses, estaré en el balcón por si se te ofrece algo.-

~~~~~ á~~~~~

Jane, una vez que esos se subieron, entró a la cocina, se había salido a propósito y a pesar de que había oído a María gritar no quiso entrar para que ellos "convivieran". Terminó de hacer la comida y recogió todo.

- Solo espero que esos dos se lleguen a entender.- y suspiró.

~~~~ á~~~~

Luego de una hora Alfred despertó, todo estaba en silencio por lo que creyó que estaba solo, bostezó tan fuerte que llamó la de atención de Isabel.

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- ¿Eh?- volteó a verla.- Pensé que te habías ido.-

- No… me quedé aquí, el libro está muy interesante y aparte te dije que estaría aquí por si se te ofrecía algo.-

- Cumpliste tu palabra, oye… ¿Ya estará la comida? Tengo hambre y tengo que regresar a trabajar.-

- Voy a ir a ver a Jane para preguntarle, ya regreso, no tardare.-

Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde estaba la señora, en el patio.

- Jane, ¿ya está la comida?-

- Si, ya está. ¿Van a comer? Para que les sirva.-

- No… yo lo serviré, gracias.-

~~~~ á~~~~

Ese día, mientras comían no estuvo tan callado como el día anterior, al contrario platicaban sobre como era su vida siendo hombre y otras cosas. Jane los observaba y sonreía, realmente se veían felices y muy bien. Una vez que acabaron de comer ella recogió todo y él se subió al cuarto para asearse. Jane la ayudó pero no dijo nada, no quería quitarle la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Ella subió y se lavó los dientes, tomó de nuevo el libro y se volvió a sentar a leer.

- Ya me voy.-

- Que te vaya bien.- contestó como si nada.

- Tal vez regrese tarde.- continuaba el, quería ver si cambiaba de actitud pero solo veía una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada pegada al libro.

- Vente con cuidado.-

El salió y cerró la puerta de mala gana, por todo el camino, rumbo a casa de su jefe, llevó una cara que representaba molestia.

- ¿Qué te sucede Alfred? ¿Qué te hizo la esposa?- preguntó su jefe.

- Nada…- contestó de mala gana.

- Bien, si tú lo dices… ya te dije que le des tiempo, no se ve que sea una mala chica, ¿sabe cocinar?-

- No sabe hacer casi nada… fue criada como hombre.-

- Debe ser algo difícil para ella aprender a hacer "cosas de mujeres", ¿Jane le está enseñando?-

-Sí, hace rato que llegué le estaba enseñando a cocinar.-

- ¿Y qué tal?-

- Me acerqué para ayudarla y luego…-

- De seguro intentaste ponerte cariñoso con ella, ella lo rechazó y soltó el cuchillo como loca.-

- ¿Cómo supiste…?

- Por la cortada en tu rostro y la venda en tu mano, ¿al menos te curó? Digo ¿sabe curar?-

- Eso sí, le enseñaron en los entrenamientos.-

- ¿Y cómo le harás?-

- ¿Para qué?-

- He oído que Francia va a intentar establecer un imperio en México y sabes que habrá guerra por lo que ella tiene que asistir, tienes que dejarla ir, su hermano no tardara en enviarle una carta informándole la situación.-

- Pues la dejare ir cuando su hermano mande la carta, aunque es capaz de no regresar.-

- ¿No le tienes para nada confianza?-

- No se…-

- Tienes que confiar en ella, quieres que ella confié en ti cuando tu ni siquiera le tienes confianza, si sigues con ese pensamiento ya verás que no duraran mucho.-

- Olvidémonos de mi vida privada y vamos a continuar con el trabajo.-

- Como gustes, pero recuerda que te lo dije.-

- Si, si, si como tú digas.-

**Para empezar me disculpo por no haber subido nada en estos cuatro días, es solo que se podría decir que trabaje el fin de semana ayudando a una tía, el domingo en la noche comencé a escribir este capítulo pero simplemente no me podía concentrar por lo que lo deje para el día siguiente, ese día tampoco me pude concentrar ya que no había comido (ver anime) todo el fin de semana, por lo que me la pase viendo anime todo el día, ayer no lo pude acabar porque otra tía ¬¬ me pidió la compu prestada y me la regresó hasta en la tarde, no me dio tiempo de acabarlo y lo terminé finalmente hoy. Si puedo y me da tiempo terminar el siguiente capítulo lo subiré hoy mismo. No sé si como lo hayan tomado ustedes pero no puse a toda la escuela enamorada de ella, tampoco me he olvidado de Alemania, Italia, Japón y los demás países, claro que los voy a poner no se en que capitulo pero los voy a poner y no tardaran mucho en salir, es solo que los capítulos me salen a veces un poco más largos de lo que tengo planeado y se alarga un poco la historia, es por eso que no han salido, no porque me haya olvidado de ellos y Flannya fíjate que ya había pensado en la clase de educación física pero se me había olvidado, gracias por recordarme y gracias por leer la historia.**


	18. Ataque aéreo

Se levantó, aseo, arregló y salió de la habitación con algo de prisa, había quedado de verse con sus primos para desayunar pero al salir de la habitación…

- ¡MARIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

- ¿Tan temprano empiezas a molestar? Ya enserio… dime quien te paga para estar molestando.-

- Nadie me paga, simplemente quiero pasar el día contigo.-

- Yo lo que no quiero es que pases el día conmigo.- pensó Isabel.- ¿Vendrás todas las mañanas?-

- Pues tenía pensado venir a partir de hoy por ti todos los días para ir a desayunar juntos aunque no tenía planeado decirte pero como preguntaste pues no me quedó de otra más que contarte.-

- Te tienes demasiada estima, deja de tomar decisiones por los demás, si nos ven más seguido juntos no solo Aracely pensara que somos novios sino toda la escuela.-

- Ellos tienen razón, tal vez deberíamos ser lo que piensan que somos ¿no crees?-

- Esa es una idea muy estúpida, que los demás piensen lo que quieran, no andaré contigo.-

- Otra vez…-

- ¡Nada de otra vez! ¡Ni siquiera fui tu novia! Hiciste que me casara contigo a la fuerza…- María miró a Alfred con mirada amenazante y este se sintió intimidado.

- ¿Qué…que… que te su… su…sucede?- preguntó Alfred con una voz tan bajita que apuradamente y se escuchaba.

- Te dije que no me recordaras el pasado.- contestó con una voz tenebrosa.

- Entonces… ¿no quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió ayer?-

- ¡A ESO NO ME REFIERO IDIOTA! Recuerda que dijimos que íbamos a hacer y olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando estuvimos casados y ya deja de seguirme a todos lados, nada mas ya no me espías porque cerramos las ventanas y cerramos las cortinas.-

- Te dejo tus espacios libres, también tienes cosas que hacer.-

- ¡Ya deja de actuar como si fueras mi hermano mayor! ¡Siempre andas detrás de mí! ¡Consíguete una novia, algo que hacer o a alguien más a quien molestar!- Isabel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los comedores, se le estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que comenzó a apresurar el paso. El rubio no se quedó ahí parado, fue detrás de ella y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él y digamos… la abrazó. Los presentes los miraron algo asombrados, Katy había puesto una cámara en la recepción y tenía una buena escena, definitivamente ella y Francis iban a formar parte del éxito.

- Creo que ya se la bajaron a Arthy.- pensó Katy. - ¡Hey! Para eso está el parque.- les dijo a esos dos. Isabel se puso completamente roja y Alfred solo un poco, la primera se separó rápido de el mientras que su compañero se quedó parado ahí. En eso comenzó a ver como los alumnos murmullaban – Vez, tenía razón esos dos andan.- Isabel volteó a ver a Alfred con una cara que daba miedo, tal vez era la hora de regresarle el favor por haberla obligado a casarse con él, se acercó de una manera tenebrosa cuando oyó una voz.

- Isabel buenos días.- interrumpió una voz.

- ¡Rayos! Ya me interrumpieron esta parte que iba a estar buenísima.- pensó Katy. La mencionada volteó a ver al otro rubio y su estado de ánimo cambió completamente, ahora se veía inocente.

- Buenos días Arthy.- se acercó a él, él le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó.- Tu si eres caballero, no como otros.- Como el otro es tan idiota no entendió que la indirecta iba para él.

- Gracias… ¿vas a desayunar con alguien más?-

- Quedé de desayunar con mis primos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

- ¿Será que se enojen de que este ahí?-

- Que yo sepa tu no les caes mal y tampoco te odian como a Alfred.-

- Ese se debería ganar un premio o aparecer en el libro de record Guinness por ser el tipo más odiado del planeta.-

- Sin pensarlo lo incluirían en el libro.-

- ¡MARIA POR AQUÍ!- gritó una chica mientras sonreía y les hacía señas.

- Allá están mis primos, vamos.- la morena tomó al rubio de la mano y lo jaló llevándolo a donde estaban sus primos.

- ¡Buenos días María!- dijeron los latinos en coro.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron?-

- Muy bien, hasta que cierta persona llegó de extra a esta linda mañana.- comentó Julio.

- A ti sí que te gusta buscar problemas.- continuó Rodrigo.- Ignóralo Arthur, es solo que cela mucho a sus hermanas y primas.-

- ¿No eres hermano de ellos?-

- No lo soy, yo era hermano de Portugal y ellos de España.-

- Es increíble todo lo que conquistó Antonio y al final se quedó con lo que tenía desde un principio.-

- Si no hubieran tratado mal a nuestras gentes y hubiera habido equidad, libertas, justicia y otras cosas, tal vez no nos hubiéramos independizado si no nos hubieran tratado tan mal.-

- Eso que importa, no vamos a amargarnos la vida con cosas del pasado, vamos desayunar además se está haciendo tarde.- Los demás, excepto María y Clara se retiraron por su comida.

- Isabel…-

- ¿Qué sucede Arthur?-

- ¿Sera que tus primos se molesten si desayuno con ustedes?-

- Pregúntales a ellos, de mi parte es un placer que comamos juntos, voy por mi comida.- Él se quedó parado frente a la mesa donde desayunarían, estaba pensando en desayunar con ellos pero podría ser que no fuera muy bien recibido por los latinos por lo que optó por ir a desayunar a otro lado.

- ¿Sucede algo Arthur? ¿Por qué te vas?- preguntó Clara con suma tranquilidad.

- ¿Eh?- volteó a ver a la colombiana.

- ¿Por qué te vas? A nosotros no nos molesta tu presencia y menos si se trata de un amigo de María, a menos que sea Alfred.-

- ¿Realmente no les molesta mi presencia?- la chica está balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras sonreía y acariciaba a su guacamaya, cuando Arthur volvió a hablar ella salió como de un trance, lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Ah? ¿Arthur?- ambos se miraron confundidos.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Con quienes estoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- el inglés la miraba (mejor ustedes escojan como la miraba).

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Es como si hubieras visto a alguien raro. *toma la guacamaya entre sus manos* Guine, dime porque me mira así.-

- *sonido de guacamaya* Tu eres la rara, llevabas tanto tiempo en tu trance que ni siquiera notaste que María estaba aquí al igual que el estúpido ingles.-

- ¡¿POR QUE ME DICES ASI?! ¡NO TE HE HECHO NADA!-

- Gui… ya te dije que no tienes por qué ser tan grosera con los demás, ¡está bien que es un estúpido pero no es para tanto!-

- Ammm… estoy aquí… y los puedo escuchar.-

- *susurro a la guacamaya* Plan B, ¡corre o vuela!- Clara se levantó, soltó al pajarillo y se echó a correr desapareciendo como humo. Los demás latinos venían entre risas, hasta que alguien acabó con su felicidad…

- ¿Dónde está Clara?- preguntó Berenice. Todos voltearon a ver a Arthur con cara de: tú eres el único que estaba aquí ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Yo no le hice nada, se los juro.-

- ¿Dónde la escondiste weon?-

- Yo no la escondí, ella se fue corriendo…- al oír eso todos los latinos se pusieron histéricos y muy preocupados.

- ¡¿COMO QUE SE FUE CORRIENDO?!- Marco comenzó a golpearse contra la pared, estaba loco, fuera de control, los demás lo intentaban tranquilizar pero era inútil el tipo era incontrolable.

- ¡MARCO! ¡CALMATE! ¡LA ENCONTRAREMOS! *se voltea a ver a Arthur mientras esta agarrando a Marco por la cabeza* ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se fue corriendo?-

- Estábamos platicando… y ella salió corriendo… lo que no entiendo es porque se preocupan por ella.-

- Vos la ha visto cuando está tranquila, parece una niña indefensa, ¿verdad que la ha visto así?-

- Si… creo que si… siempre que la veo esta así… hasta parece… drogada…-

- Jejejeje… es por lo del problema que tiene Colombia con las drogas… pero en fin… ¿estaba así cuando salió corriendo? Porque es raro, a ella casi siempre hay que andarla jalando… es como una niña pequeña…-

- No… cambió su forma de hablar… me preguntó que donde estaba, que hacia aquí y que con quienes estaba.-

- ¿Le habló a su guacamaya?- preguntó José.

- Si… le dijo Guine… y esa guacamaya me insultó.-

- Es que odia a los rubios… pero no es una mala guacamaya, es muy buena… y bondadosa... cuando ocurrió el terremoto en casa de Mateo nos ayudó como perro buscando personas atrapadas…- Mateo interrumpió a Claudia.

- Bien… pero no creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar sobre la súper guacamaya de Clara, hay que encontrarla antes de que otros lo hagan.-

- Quiero saber cómo fue que ocurrió todo, aun no entiendo cómo es que ella salió corriendo.- comentó Miranda.

- Les cuento cuando la encontremos, faltan 20 minutos para entrar a clases, así que si queremos llegar a tiempo a clase será mejor que nos apuremos.-

- Yo voy contigo Arthur.- María se acercó a él y le abrazó el brazo, este se sonrojó un poco y ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando…

- José… ¿Por qué nos sigues?- los tres se detuvieron.

- Marco dijo que sería mejor que los siguiera, no fuera a ser que este fuese a intentar hacer algo.-

- Sé que Arthur no haría nada malo o al menos no lo intentaría…-

- Vez con ellos… yo busco a Colombia solo, así nos evitamos problemas.-

- ¿Seguro?-

- Si quieres puedes ir con él, Mari.-

- Iré contigo José, Arthy tiene razón, así nos evitamos problemas todos, vamos. Nos vemos Arthur.- Cada quien caminó por su lado, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Clara no aparecía, ¿acaso se repetiría el suceso de ayer? Ya estaba cansado de estar buscando el día anterior y ahora se repetiría lo mismo, pero ni modos. Ya eran las ocho en punto y las clases ya debían estar comenzando, llegaría tarde o peor no entraría a clases y todo porque Clarita se escondió.

- Necesitaré un milagro para que pueda llegar a tiempo pero es inútil, de seguro entraré hasta la siguiente clase… mis días como presidente del consejo estudiantil están contados *suspiro* Colombia por favor aparece…- había llegado a la cafetería escolar, estaba cansado de estarla buscando, se acercó a la tiendita y decidió comprar un café para reanimarse.- Me lo acabaré mientras sigo buscando a esa chica y su pajarraco.- pensó caminó escasos metros y se paró frente a una máquina de refrescos, la miró y se dijo.- Que tonto soy, ¿Cómo se va a esconder dentro de la máquina de refrescos? Por favor eso es imposible.-

- *ruido de guacamaya*- Arthur volteó a ver a todos lados, de seguro ya estaba enloqueciendo.- *ruido de guacamaya*-

- Shhhhh… cállate… no quiero que el tipo cejón me encuentre… tal vez y nos quiere colonizar… y yo quiero seguir siendo libre…-

- *ruido de guacamaya*-

- Cállate-

- Ya debo de estar alucinando. *mira la máquina de refrescos* ¿Realmente se puede esconder una persona en una máquina de refrescos?-

- *ruido de guacamaya*- esta vez a Arthur ya no le pareció gracioso, estaba loco o Clara debía estar cerca de ahí. Caminó un poco y volvió a oír a la guacamaya- *ruido de guacamaya*-

- ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES PAJARRACO!-

- No soy un pajarraco, estúpido ingles.-

- ¡Ven e insúltame en la cara!- en unos segundo el ave ya estaba volando frente a él.

- Eres un inglés chaparro y que cocina muy feo.-

- No estoy chaparro y mi comida sabe bien.-

- Te apuesto que la peste negra sucedió porque tú estabas cocinando, se te cayó un poco, viste una rata, se lo diste de seguro le dijiste que esa sería la comida que comerían ellas por el resto de su vida, insatisfechas se revelaron y por eso ocurrió la peste negra.-

- ¡Esa no fue la razón! ¡Fue otra! Tiene que ver con mi comida… ¡PERO ESA NO FUE LA RAZON POR LA QUE SUCEDIÓ!-

- Siempre estás solo, nunca has estado acompañado, no te he conocido alguna novia y supongo que tal vez eres más virgen que todas las vírgenes juntas.-

- ¡CALLATE! ¡SENTIRAS MI FURIA!- Arthur se lanzó sobre la avecilla y comenzó a luchar con ella como luchadores.

- _Y el ave le pega con su pata en el rostro y Arthur vuela por la cafetería, no creo que se pueda levantar después de ese golpe… ¡esperen! ¡El gran Arthur se levanta y se regresa a puños contra la guacamaya! ¡PERO LA GUACAMAYA LOS ESQUIVA! Esta regresa por la parte de atrás, Arthur voltea… y ¡LO MANDA AL SUELO CON UN GOLPE EN LA CARA! Si Arthur no se levanta en los próximos segundos ya perdió la pelea… 3…2…1… ¡ARTHUR PIERDE Y GANA LA GUACAMAYA! Eso es todo por hoy señores, no vemos en otra pelea en ESPN.-_

Los demás escucharon los gritos de Guine y Arthur y corrieron a la cafetería a ver que sucedía. Todos quedaron blancos, sin aliento, Arthur, el Gran Imperio Británico había sido derrotado por una guacamaya.

- ¡GUINE! ¿Estás bien?- el ave se acercó a su dueña y se posó en su hombro, Clara comenzó a acariciar a su mascota.

- *ruido de guacamaya* Si estoy bien. *ruido de guacamaya* Le gane a este ES-TU-PI-DO. ¡JAJAJAJA!-

- Te he dicho que no pelees, un día de estos te vendrás haciendo daño, sé que no has dejado las apuestas.

- (O_O) *por parte de la ave* ¿Co… como lo supiste?-

- Había muchas semillas de girasol en tu jaula.-

- Pe…pe…pero… yo te… yo te di tu medicina… se suponía que no te darías cuenta.-

- Me he hecho resistente a esos medicamentos, Muajajajaja *aura negra*-

Los demás los miraban confundidos, para empezar el pájaro le había dado una paliza a Arthur, luego se enteraban de que esa ave apostaba y para finalizar que él era el que drogaba a Clara. Isabel se dirigió a donde estaba Arthur, lo ayudó a levantarse junto con la ayuda de Rodrigo y Julio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Podrás ir a clases?- preguntó Isabel.

- Creo que si.- se levantó algo adolorido y sobre todo del rostro.- He quedado en ridículo frente a ellos y en especial con María. Soy un inútil.- pensaba.

- Tuviste suerte de que no soltara su arma especial.- comentó Clara.

- ¿Su arma especial?- preguntó el inglés confundido.

- Si, su arma especial ya sabes… eso…- al decir eso el inglés entro como en depresión, deseaba beber más que nada, quería emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, quería alcohol.

- Vamos a clases Isabel.-

- ¿Podrás llevarlo tú sola?-

- Claro que si Marco, no esta tan mal, solo fueron un par de rasguños en la cara. Además… tienen que quitarle las medicinas a esa ave, Clara no puede estar así siempre, ave mala.-

- *ruido de ave* Pero si soy bien sexi, los guacamayos me persiguen, hasta las hembras… soy súper sexi.-

- Siéntete sexi pero no lo eres… vámonos Arthy.- la pareja se retiró lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el paso. Ya iban llegando cuando la molestia se acercó.

- ¡Jajajaja!- miró al inglés, el cual parecía demacrado.- ¿Qué te paso Iggy?-

- Nada.- contestó de manera cortante y seca, se separó de Isabel, acomodó su uniforme y tomó pose de caballero.- Bien, vamos a entrar.-

- Y si es que la maestra los deja.-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Fácil, están llegando casi media hora después de la hora de entrada asignada, prepárense porque pueden ir a la dirección.-

- ¿Y tú que haces afuera cerebro de hamburguesa?-

- Salí…-

- ¿Saliste? ¿A dónde fuiste?-

- A caminar por ahí Iggy, no los estaba espiando… para nada.-

- Como sea, hay que entrar antes de que pase más tiempo.- Isabel se acercó y tocó la puerta, esta se abrió y detrás de esta estaba la maestra.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahorita?-

- Se nos cruzó un problema a Arthur y a mí, por eso es que llegamos hasta ahorita, no porque quisiéramos, sino porque tuvimos un problema.-

- ¡A ARTHUR LO GOLPEÓ ALFRED POR INTENTAR BAJARLE A LA NOVIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- comenzaban a gritar sus compañeros del salón.

- Les repito… no somos novios… no ando con alguien… estoy sola…-

- Pasen… que no se vuelva a repetir, solo espero que tomen el tono de la clase.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¡Hey Arthur!- le gritaron unos del salón. El inglés volteó a verlos mientras ellos se le acercaban, Isabel estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas mientras que Alfred estaba metido en su teléfono esperando a María.- ¿Es cierto que le intentaste bajar la novia al gringo y por eso estas todo golpeado?-

- Ella no anda con él, ella no anda con nadie.-

- ¿Cómo que no van a andar? Es más que obvio, el tipo la sigue a donde quiera que va, cuando andaba "perdida" estaba volviéndose loco porque no la encontraba y hoy en la mañana la tenía bien abrazadita.-

- Pero no andan, se los repito.-

- No andes tras ella, eres poco para ella, tiene buenos admiradores y tu otras admiradoras mas fáciles, ella está muy buena…-

- No hables así de Isabel por favor.-

- Ya te salió lo caballeroso, ¿eh? Lo único que te puedo decir es que no la tienes tan fácil como a otras, sobre todo porque el cuatro ojos, nada más anda como perrito tras de ella. Varias la odian porque dicen que al nuevo lo trae comiendo de la palma de su mano.-

- Pues que ellas hablen lo que quieran, hay una verdad, aunque no la quieran creer, nos vemos.-

~~~~~á~~~~~

- ¿Van a ir a desayunar?-

- Yo quede de desayunar con mis primos de nuevo, no tuvimos un buen desayuno por lo que sucedió con Clara, así que iremos con ellos, lo siento pero te quedas solo.-

- ¿Acaso no puedo ir con ustedes?-

- De que puedes puedes, pero sus primos no creo que se sientan tan cómodos con tu presencia, vez con Tony, él te hará compañía aunque también tienes a tu hermano Matthew.-

- No quiero estar con alguno de ellos, siempre están en la habitación, nunca salen ¿Al menos puedo ir con ustedes hasta la cafetería?-

- Por supuesto.- el trio se dirigió a la cafetería y al llegar Alfred se separó de ellos. Los otros dos se sentaron con los latinos y de su mesa provenían risas y carcajadas, el solo los miraba con una mirada asesina.

- Alfred nos está viendo.- comentó Claudia.

- Baaa, ignórenlo, no nos amargaremos esta pequeña merienda solo porque ese tipo nos esté viendo ¿verdad?-

- Concuerdo contigo Martin.- contestó Rodrigo.

~~~~~á~~~~~

- Realmente me odian… ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ellos para intentar hablarles… pero miren a Arthur… como se ríe con ellos… como platica con ellos… a este paso María acabara con el… pero se lo impediré…- Alfred maldecía a lo que podía mientras tomaba su lechita de alpura.

- ¿No quieres ver a los dos juntos?- preguntó una misteriosa voz de chica.

- ¡AAAH!- Alfred saltó del susto, tiró su lechita y con mucho miedo volteó a ver a la chica que le hablaba, ahí estaba, con una capa, tenía la mirada baja y daba un aspecto terrorífico.- ¿Quién eres?-

- ¿Quieres ver a esos dos juntos? O… ¿quieres que ella este a tu lado en vez de el?-

- Pero dime quien eres…-

- Contesta mi pregunta ¿quieres verlos a ellos dos sí o no?-

- Realmente no, ella es mi chica, es del hero, no del tsundere.-

- Entonces yo te ayudare, hagamos un trato, yo te ayudare a separar a esos dos y que ella este contigo pero a cambio…-

- No me pidas sangre porque no te la daré… o inyecciones… tampoco…-

- A…-

- Tampoco que vea películas de terror…-

- A…-

- O que me vista de mujer… definitivamente no…-

- E…-

- O que deje a Irak y los demás en paz…-

- ¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR TERMINAR DE HABLAR O QUE?!-

- ¡WAAAA!- Alfred se hizo pequeño y abrazó sus piernas. – Termina… termina… adelante habla todo lo que quieras….-

- Nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora y te diré que es lo que quiero, nos vemos.-

- Oye espera…- pero la chica ya había desaparecido.- Hiciste que tirara mi lechita, ahora… tendré que comprar otra por tu culpa…- Una vez que compró su lechita, comenzó a buscar donde sentarse pero no sabía dónde. Eran puros extraños los que había hasta que a lo lejos divisó a alguien. Corrió hasta donde estaba su conocido.- Hola Kiku, ¿Cuánto tiempo de no verte?-

- Buenos días Alfred-san.-

~~~~~á~~~~~

- Ahora sí, todo está listo, mañana lanzaremos el primer capítulo y seremos famosos.-

- Tranquila amour, todo con calma, pero ya verás que llegaremos a la cima.- decían esos dos con un tono malvado.


	19. Evitando un problema

- Entonces… ¿hacemos el trato o no?-

- No eres algún demonio o algo así ¿verdad?-

- ¿En qué mundo vives? No me voy a comer tu alma… por ahora.- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alfred, tenía mucho miedo, quería salir corriendo pero no podía, los héroes no pueden huir, eso es para los cobardes.

- Mi alma no será afecta entonces…-

- No, yo no soy un ser espectro o del más allá, soy… una persona normal… como tu… bien… mañana nos vemos aquí para que te diga que es lo que quiero, ¿ok?-

- Si pero… sobre mi lechita…- cuando se dio cuenta la chica misteriosa ya había desaparecido y no le había pagado su lechita, después de todo ella tenía la culpa de que el la tirara pues estaba "sorprendido" de que una persona pudiera estar a su lado sin darse cuenta de a qué horas llegó.- Hizo que mi lechita se cayera… y no pagó por los daños… bien… tendré que comprar otra pero antes… tengo que checar mis ojos y mi lengua… no vaya a tener el sello de algún contrato pero primero mi lechita.- luego de comprar su lechita, se dirigió a los baños a verse en el espejo pero no vio nada anormal en él.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Por cierto… ¿Qué sucedió con tu sabes qué?- le preguntó Berenice a María.

- Sobre eso… voy a comprar un agua ya vuelvo.- Isabel le hizo señas a Berenice para que fuera con ella junto con Miranda.

- ¿Te acompaño?-

- No es necesario Arthur muchas gracias.- contestó con una sonrisa. De alguna manera le gustaba ver a Isabel sonreír, para él se veía muy linda pero lo que más le gustaba era que sonriera cuando estaba con él.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Luego de ir al baño, regresó a la cafetería y vio, de nuevo, que Arthur y los primos de María estaban divirtiéndose, decidió sentarse en una mesa pero ¿Cuál? Alfred miraba por todos lados pero no encontraba a alguien que conociera, como eran varias cafeterías no era raro que las naciones estuvieran dispersas, volvió a echar un vistazo en esa cafetería y si no encontraba a alguien conocido pues se tendría que sentar en cualquier mesa ya que no quería dejar a Arthur con María y sus primos. Luego de volver a ver todas las mesas encontró a alguien conocido, fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el y con una sonrisa:

- ¡Hola Kiku! ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo?- el japonés volteó a verlo con su mirada seria (ya la conocen).-

- Buenos días Alfred-san, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, ya no ha ido a visitar mi casa. ¿Cómo ha estado?-

- No tiene por qué haber tanta formalidad entre nosotros, solo dime Alfred… y si ya no he ido a tu casa, estoy muy bien…-

- Ve~ es Alfred…- Feliciano se acercó a donde estaba el japonés y el estadounidense.- Buenos días Estados Unidos.-

- *con su voz seria* Bueno días Feliciano, por favor llámame Alfred.-

- Ve~ ¿Alfred está enojado?-

- Para nada, estoy… normal… pero no enojado.-

- Oí rumores que Mario-kun está en este instituto.-

- Bien… Mario es…- no había necesidad de decirles la verdad, ya se darían cuenta.- ya lo sabrán luego.- fue lo que optó por contestar.

- ¿Sucede algo malo con Mario-kun? Después de todo hasta donde los demás sabemos eres el único que lo conoce junto con Francisco y Antonio.-

- No… no… realmente no… ya lo conocerán, aunque no sale mucho…-

- Por los rumores, sabemos que Mario-kun es muy diferente a su hermano. Ve~.-

- Los rumores dicen que Mario-kun es muy fuerte, es mucho más alto que su hermano y valiente.-

Alfred pensó en que contestar, no debía decirles que Mario en realidad era mujer, además ya era suficiente con tener que lidiar con Arthur para que no se la quitara, así que pensó muy bien su respuesta.

- Bien… él es un poco más alto que Francisco, más fuerte, valiente y apuesto…-

- ¡¿EH?!- preguntaron el japonés e italiano al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Acaso… tu… a ti… te… gustan los hombres?- preguntó Kiku muy nervioso, ambos se alejaron de Alfred, solo un poquito, por cualquier cosa, más vale prevenir. El estadounidense no logró escuchar la pregunta del asiático por lo que no entendía porque se alejaban.

- ¿Por qué se alejan? Vénganse para acá.- fue inútil lo que ambos habían hecho, Alfred se comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos por lo que cada vez que este se acercaba ellos se alejaban de Alfred.- ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué actúan así?-

- A Alfred le gustan los hombres ve~.-

- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTAN!- al escuchar eso el dúo salió de donde estaba escondido y se tranquilizó.

- *Suspiro* Ve~ pensé que te gustaban los hombres.-

- Además le creemos por lo que sucedió con Vietnam.-

- Olvidémonos de eso y sigamos nuestra charla.-

- Si tú lo dices… entonces, ¿Qué más nos cuentas de Mario-kun?-

- Le encantan los videojuegos, leer, caminar, va a misa seguido, odia eso de las guerras aunque constantemente está lidiando con lo de los carteles, tiene muy buena condición física y un par… grande… y sus… piernas… *derrame de sangre*- Alfred no pudo continuar ya que cayó desmayado.

- ¡ALFRED-KUN!- los presentes voltearon a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, lo cual llamó la atención de Isabel.

- Isabel… Alfred se desmayó…- comentó Miranda.

- No puede ser… iré a verlo.- esta caminó hasta donde estaba el tipo desmayado, se agachó y lo miró, ahí pudo notar el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz. - ¿Qué le sucedió?- le preguntó a Kiku, este volteó a verla y le contestó.

- Estaba describiéndonos a alguien y de repente se desmayó.-

- Realmente creí que a Alfred le gustaban las mujeres, ve~.-

- No es momento de que digas esas cosas, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, yo me quedaré con el pero necesito que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería.-

- En ese caso… yo lo llevaré.- dijo una voz. Los tres voltearon a ver quién era, esa persona se acercó y cargó al desmayado.- ¿A dónde lo llevo?- preguntó con su gruesa voz.

- A la enfermería por favor.- el comenzó a caminar mientras que a ella Feliciano la ayudaba a levantarse.- Gracias.- ella comenzó a caminar detrás de Ludwing y fue cuando los latinos y el inglés vieron cómo se alejaba, el ultimo no pudo evitar salir corriendo detrás de ella, le parecía que se alejaban muy rápido (¿o es que era muy lento?) Corrió tras de ellos hasta la enfermería pero prefirió esperar a que Ludwing saliera de la habitación, le daba algo de miedo.

- Muchas gracias por traerlo, realmente es un problema.-

- No te preocupes, lo dices como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.-

- No es eso…-

- Ya veo… es tu novio.- Tras decir eso, Isabel no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo dicho y simplemente sonrió.

- No es mi novio… solo es mi amigo.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al oír eso, Arthur apretó con toda su fuerza sus puños, se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

- Así que sientes algo por ese idiota...- dijo para sí mismo.- Mientras él no le diga algo sobre ellos dos todo estará bien… pero… ¿Cómo decirle lo que siento?... es más… tal vez solo sea algún capricho mío… el querer tener a tan codiciado país… si… tal vez solo sea eso…- pensaba. Ludwing se despidió de María y al salir de la sala, el inglés entró a la habitación con una sonrisa fingida, se acercó a la chica sigilosamente, quien estaba viendo a través de la ventana, y le susurró al oído.- Hola.-

- ¡Ah!- ella volteó inmediatamente para ver quién era el que, por el momento, la estaba acompañando.- Me asustaste tonto.-

- Lo siento, es mi especialidad.-

- Me comentaron que eres mago o algo así.-

- Solo lo ocupo en situaciones críticas.-

- Entonces… ¿podrías hacer que ese idiota despertase?-

- Mmmmm… no creo… que tal si falla y queda dormido para siempre… aunque no es tan mala idea.-

- Jejejeje, no seas malo, te apuesto a que cuando lleguemos al salón la maestra nos va a regañar, en especial a mí que he llegado tarde últimamente.-

- Tienes varias faltas, lo chequé hace rato, nosotros ya estamos algo viejos como para venir a la escuela…-

- Pero esa es una forma de sentirte más humano, es una forma de convivir con tus amigos… pasar el tiempo… divirtiendo y sonriendo…-

- Tienes razón… también es una forma de escapar de la realidad.-

- ¿Realidad?-

- Si, ya realidad… ya sabes… de los problemas…-

- Yo siempre he estado escapando de ellos… como me mantenía prácticamente oculta no podía hacer mucho, participaba en algunos asuntos del país pero casi siempre fue mi hermano el que se hacía cargo de todo, llegué a considerarme un estorbo.-

- Pero no lo eres…- Isabel volteó a ver a Arthur con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Eso crees?-

- Por supuesto, no eres ningún estorbo, es solo… que como siempre has estado ocultándote… no has tenido la oportunidad de participar como debes, así que me imagino que veniste aquí a mostrar que Mario es solo un mito y que en realidad, detrás de esa mascara se encuentra una gran mujer, ¿o no es así?-

- Solo acertaste en algunas cosas, efectivamente no he tenido la oportunidad de participar en la política de mi país como se debe y si vine aquí a que sepan las demás naciones la verdad, aunque creo que es más fácil ir a una junta de las naciones unidas.-

- ¿Te gustaría asistir a una?-

- Por supuesto, me gustaría, estaría encantada, todos hablando, participando para tomar decisiones.-

- Ammm… *nervios*.-

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- No… ya asistirás a una, será creo que en un mes más o menos, normalmente se hacen los fines de semana para no llamar la atención de los alumnos y que sospechen algo.-

- Definitivamente iré, solo te pido que me digas cuando seria la junta, mi hermano nunca me ha dicho las fechas ya que tiene miedo de que me vaya a aparecer.-

- Tu hermano es un poco sobreprotector.-

- Lo hace como queriendo compensar la vez que Alfred me llevó a la fuerza con el.-

- ¿Tan mal te fue?-

- No te voy a contestar esa pregunta.-

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

- Simplemente es algo que quedó en el pasado y que estoy intentando olvidar.- Ante eso, Arthur ya no pudo seguir con la plática, bajó la mirada y volteó a otro lado mientras que Isabel se recargaba en la ventana y contenía las ganas de llorar, después de todo no había platicado con alguien de esa manera, si tan solo fuera mujer y no hombre con quien estuviera platicando en ese momento, se desahogaría, diría todo lo que tiene guardado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, desde momentos felices hasta tristes, quería llorar sin razón aparente pero simplemente quería llorar, quería derramar las lágrimas que no pudo derramar hace mucho tiempo pero no podía porque Arthur simplemente no era mujer, pensaba que si lloraba ante el u otro hombre la tomarían por frágil y delicada, lo cual no quería. Se volteó y vio a Alfred todavía acostado, más que desmayado estaba prácticamente dormido, se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- ¿Kiku?- preguntó el estadounidense medio dormido.

- No, soy María y aquí esta Arthur.-

- Ya levántate y vámonos, por tu culpa no entramos a clase, nos regañaran.-

- El hero va a impedir eso.- dijo entre sus sueños.

- Va seguir durmiendo, así que tal vez y con suerte llegaremos al final de la clase.-

- ¿No te preocupa perder tú puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil?-

- Mmmmm… no… al final de cuentas tengo más de una oportunidad para volver a serlo ¿no?-

- Tienes razón.- Ambos estuvieron platicando por un rato hasta que Alfred finalmente despertó, la enfermera hizo un justificante y los tres regresaron a su salón.

- ¿Qué nos toca?- preguntó Isabel.

- Nos toca historia y luego de esa nos toca matemáticas.-

- Que aburrido pero no podemos hacer nada más.-

- Claro que si podemos hacer algo más, irnos de la escuela y regresar a la vida de trabajo todo el día.-

- Entonces estamos mejor aquí, aunque a mí sí me gustaría trabajar.-

- Eso dices porque no has trabajado como se debe pero luego querrás volver a ocultarte del mundo.-

- Dejando eso de lado, María ¿vamos a ir al cine este sábado?- interrumpió el estadounidense la plática de María y Arthur.

- Por supuesto no haré nada ese día.-

- ¡SI!- pensó el estadounidense.- Esta va a ser mi oportunidad para decirle a María lo que siento, pero por supuesto que tenemos que ir solos. Primero, entraremos a ver una película en la cual hayan pocas personas además de que sea romántica, luego nos iremos hasta el final de la sala, después cuando esté la película en un momento triste la tomare de la mano, ella volteará a verme y ahí la tomare de su mentón y acercare lentamente mis labios a los suyos y la besaré. Si la besaré y luego le diré sobre mis sentimientos y ¡LISTO!, regresaremos siendo una pareja y no amigos, pero esta vez no la perderé tan fácil, ya verán todos.- Este tipo estaba tan ilusionado pensando en su posible futuro con María a su lado, aunque este omitía llevársela a una iglesia a la fuerza y casarse (de nuevo) con ella, esa opción era un Plan C.

- ¡ALFRED!- gritaron María y Arthur. Este regresó a la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el estadounidense.

- Al parecer tu cerebro dejó de funcionar por tantas hamburguesas que comes, ¿verdad?-

- No era eso… estaba… pensando…-

- ¿Pensando? ¿Tu? Lo que tú quieres es que me muera de un ataque de risa.-

- No es eso… Iggy… enserio… estaba pensando…-

- Ya dejen de pelear y vámonos al salón que se nos hace tarde.- la chica tomó a ambos de la mano y se los llevó con algo de fuerza a su salón.

- Toc toc.- se lograba oír el sonido que hacían los tacones de la maestra, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba su maestra, su rostro mostraba completa seriedad y algo de molestia.

- Si siguen faltando a sus clases tendrán que venir a clases extras en las tardes al igual que tener que dejar sus clubs y lo digo en especial por ti Arthur.- el trio bajó la mirada, la maestra les hizo señas de que ya podían pasar, entraron y cada quien se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Qué tal las ventas Francis?-

- Muy buenas Katerine, hicimos pocas copias y se acabaron rápido, tengo pedido de 30 para mañana, al parecer nos irá muy bien.-

- Solo espero que esto llegue a un productor o director de televisión o cine, seremos ricos.-

- Ya tengo dinero pero no está nada mal tener una reserva personal, así si sucede una crisis no importaría, yo tendría dinero para sobrevivir.-

- Yo lo que quiero es ir a unas vacaciones a Cancún o Hawái.-

- ¿Por qué no ir a Francia?-

- Ya fui, es hermosa, amé los museos de arte pero esta vez quiero ir a divertirme un poco y nadar.-

- Te prometo que si esto resulta ser un mayor éxito te invitaré esas vacaciones que tanto deseas.-

- Si me vas a dejar al aeropuerto nada más, adelante pero nada de ir conmigo porque se cuáles son tus intenciones.-

- Oh amour, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

- Eres un pervertido, con eso es suficiente.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¡María! Da.- el trio de Rusia se acercó a María, cosa que no les gustó para nada a los ex-hermanos.- ¿Cómo esta María? Da.-

- Muy bien ¿y tú Iván?-

- Excelente, da.-

- Buenas tardes Isabel- aru. Zhuo saluda.-

- Buenas tardes, es un placer, o algo así.-

- Jeje, buenas tardes.-

- ¿Iras a comer acompañada de esos dos? ¿Da?-

- De hecho solo vamos rápido a la cafetería a por unas galletas y un yogurt y ya, tal vez no nos dé tiempo de comer hoy.-

- ¿Y eso-aru?-

- Tenemos poca asistencia a las clases y quedamos con unos maestros de comenzar a reponer esas horas hoy y mañana, ya que el sábado tenemos un asunto que atender.-

- ¿Iván puede ayudar? ¿Da?-

- Onii-chan ya te dije que no tienes que hablarle a la americana, solo me necesitas a mí. *al oído* Cásate hermano, cásate.-

- ¡Vete! Ya te dije que no quiero ser uno contigo.- por sorprendente que pareciera Iván se "escondió" detrás de María, solo como excusa para abrazarla. A Natasha se le salió el demonio y se dirigió hacia María con la intención de borrarla de la faz de la tierra pero quien menos se esperaba fue quien la salvó.

- ¡HERMANITA!- Francisco la jaló de la mano y se la llevó a un lugar un poquito más retirado, por el movimiento el ruso tuvo que soltar a María.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un poco molesta María.

- Te he salvado de las garras de la bestia.- dijo Paco con un tono como dramático.

- ¿Bestia?-

- Si.-

- ¿Te refieres a Natasha?-

- Así es, ahora… vamos para allá.- los dos regresaron al lugar y fue cuando Francis se acercó a Isabel con malas intenciones.

- Isabel amour, ¿Cómo has estado? *le entrega una rosa*.- detrás de Arthur y Alfred salía fuego y había un aura espesamente negra, a lo cual Francis no hizo caso y continuó hablando con ella.- ¿Te gustaría ir a "jugar" conmigo esta tarde?- pero tan inocente era la niña que no entendió sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Por supuesto, pero como a las seis de la tarde.-

- ¿Por qué no ahorita? Nos podemos "divertir" TODA la tarde.-

- Es que tengo que ir con Alfred y Arthur a reponer clases.-

- ¡¿COMO QUE A REPONER CLASES?!- el lado valiente y guerrero de Francisco salió.- ¡¿ES QUE NO HAS ENTRADO A TUS CLASES?!-

- ¡CALMATE FRANCISCO! Tengo unas faltas y pues tengo que ir a esas clases hoy y mañana para no tener que ir el sábado.-

- ¿A dónde vas a ir el sábado?-

- A un lado, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ya no soy una niña.-

- Es que está cuidando la mercancía.- comentó Antonio.

- ¿Cómo que mercancía?- Isabel volteó a ver a Antonio con una expresión que daba miedo.- Yo no soy un artículo que está a la venta.-

- Es que tu hermano me prometió que si le hacia la tarea por una semana él te entregaría a mí, pero no te preocupes yo te daré algo de tiempo para que te acostumbres cuando vivamos juntos. Ya verás que te hare muy feliz, a cambio de unas "cositas".-

- ¿Vendes a tu hermana por no hacer la tarea? Que patético.- dijo Arthur.

- Fue una buena oferta, él no durmió por hacer la tarea de ambos, sabía que venían los trabajos difíciles por lo que me benefició hacer ese trato. No le digas a María pero te la podrás llevar la próxima semana.-

- ¡¿PROXIMA SEMANA?! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO?! ¡YO NO IRE A NINGUN LADO CON EL!-

- ¡Pero hermana hicimos un trato!-

- ¡Jajajaja! Ella no ira con el español ya que es mi novia.- no podía creer lo que ella iba a hacer pero para evitar mayores problemas y poder comer tan siquiera unas galletas, aceptó lo que Alfred dijo.

- Si… él tiene razón, yo soy su novia.-

- ¡¿QUE?!- dijo el grupo en coro.

- ¿De…desde…cuando son novios?- preguntó Arthur todo blanco.

- Desde…- Alfred no dejó que María contestara, él la abrazó por la espalda y la acercó un poco hacia ella, Isabel no podía hacer ningún movimiento ya que si lo hacía eso le traería problemas y ya estaba cansada de los problemas.

- Desde ayer.-

- Vaya, al menos contestó algo inteligente.- pensó ella.

- Entonces puedo estar segura de que no me intentaras quitar a nii-san.- continuó Natasha. Antonio volteó a ver a su ex-subordinado con una cara que daba mucho miedo y detrás de él había un aura muy negra.

- Ahora me tendrás que regresar el favor.- dijo Toño con un tono de voz que daba mucho miedo.

- ¡AAAAH!- gritaron Francisco y Alfred al mismo tiempo, el segundo corrió a abrazar a su "novia" mientras que el primero, como le ganaron la hermana no tuvo de otra que abrazar a Natasha quien le dio un puñetazo mortal en el estómago y lo mandó a volar por el pasillo de la escuela.

- ¡LO MATASTE-ARU!-

- Creo que está muerto, ¿realmente es importante? Porque para mí que no lo es.- comentó Zhuo.

- Da, si quieren yo puedo checarlo.- dijo Iván mientras sostenía su picota.

- No es necesario que uses eso Rusia.- continuó Arthur.

- Alfred suéltame, me estas asfixiando.-

- No puedo, tengo mucho miedo, además eres mi novia así que protégeme.-

- ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés?- Isabel no podía quitarse al gringo de encima y lo único que consiguió fue quedar cara a cara con él, los demás miraban a la pareja que peleaba, Arthur y Francisco liberaban un aura, la cual había cubierto casi por completo el área.

- No te soltare.- le dijo el gringo a su vecina.

- Estas loco, te lo tomas todo como si fuera verdad, solo fue para escapar de ese problema, ahora suéltame, por favor.-

- ¿Y que gano yo?-

- No has cambiado, te aprovechabas de las veces que apostábamos a ver quién era el mejor jugando… solo para besarme.-

- Pero tú aceptabas.-

- Porque si ganaba tu reducirías nuestra deuda por eso.- Alfred sonrió y finalmente juntó sus labios con los de ella.-

- ¡TE MATARE!- gritaron el inglés y el mexicano.


	20. Rebelde

- Eres malo, siempre te aprovechabas de que no jugaba igual que tú y apostábamos.-

- Pero tú también aceptabas la apuesta.-

- Es que era una oferta tentadora, no por tus besos sino porque la deuda disminuiría, más no fuiste tonto.-

- Tuve suerte esa vez, ¿la recuerdas?-

- Fue cuando comencé a jugar mejor y casi quedamos empate pero me mataste y ganaste, desde esa vez ya no apuestas porque sabes que vas a perder.- ambos se comenzaron a reír un poco mientras que Francisco quería matar a Alfred.- Suéltame.-

- No te soltaré.-

- Ya deja tus juegos y suéltame, por favor.-

- ¿Tanto así quieres que te suelte que hasta dices por favor?-

- Quiero comer algo antes de que vayamos a reponer las clases, luego no me voy a poder concentrar, por eso quiero que me sueltes.-

- Si tú lo dices… ¿pero que me darás a cambio?-

- No te daré nada.-

- Mmmm… en ese caso será por la fuerza.- Alfred acercó sus labios a los de la chica y finalmente junto ambos, él estaba disfrutando el beso cuando sintió un golpe en su zona intima, por el dolor se tiró al piso y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, el golpe no se oyó, por lo que los demás pensaban que era puro teatro de Alfred.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

- No tienes derecho a besarme.-

- Pero somos novios.-

- Me odiare por esto pero no somos nada, simplemente fingí ya que no quiero ir con Antonio, es un pervertido.-

- Yo sé que me amas, en el fondo pero me amas.-

- Pero te acostumbraras y sabrás porque me llaman el país de la pasión.- apareció Antonio de la nada.

- ¡ME ASUSTASTE! No te aparezcas así nada más y Alfred no te amo, Antonio no me interesa saber porque te dicen el país de la pasión, Arthur vámonos.- el inglés se acercó a ella y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería pero el bad friend trio +1 los iba siguiendo al igual que Iván, Yao y Zhuo mientras que Alfred se retorcía del dolor.

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿No me van a ayudar?!- lo ignoraron y dejaron ahí tirado, Natasha que estaba ahí cerca se acercó sigilosamente al igual que Martin, la mirada de ambos era macabra, daban mucho miedo, Alfred se percató de eso pero ya era tarde.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Entonces… volviendo al tema… ¿me llevaré a tu hermana sí o no?-

- Ella no quiere ir contigo, ahí ya no intervengo.-

- Pero tú me dijiste que me la podría llevar.-

- Pero no que me la quitarías por mucho tiempo, si te la quieres llevar será solo un fin de semana, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

- Esta bien.- Antonio salió corriendo hasta donde estaba María, llegó por la parte de atrás y la abrazo.- Serás mía todo un fin de semana.-

- Ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado, yo me quedaré aquí, no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado.-

- Pero fue un trato que hice con tu hermano.-

- Tú lo has dicho, con mi hermano no conmigo.- Toño volteó a ver a Francisco serio mientras que al que veía sonreía.- Ya vuelvo, arreglare esto con tu hermano.-

~~~~~ á~~~~~

- ¿Iras con él?- preguntó Arthur fingiendo que no le interesaba mucho la respuesta.

- Iría con el… sino fuera un pervertido, después de que intentó hacerme algo una vez ya no se le tiene la misma confianza a alguien, ¿o me equivoco?-

- No te equivocas… pero… ¿me podrías decir que te hizo?-

- No solo fue una vez… no recuerdo las veces que intentó hacerme algo… pero era cuando llegaba todo borracho, tenía la costumbre de salir a caminar y me perdía por horas, lo cual siempre me causo problemas, me escapaba de casa y…-

- Espera… ¿te escapabas de tu casa?- preguntó Arthur asombrado.

- Ammm… este… ammm… a veces…- contestó nerviosa.

- Ya dime la verdad *sonrisa* ni que te fuera a matar.-

- Ya sé que no me harás nada y eso me gusta de ti… eres todo un caballero…- ante esas palabras Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió su mirada a otro lado.- Hey… ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa en vacaciones?-

- Por supuesto… a decir verdad… casi siempre me la paso solo en vacaciones…-

- No entiendo porque es que casi no tienes amigos, eres muy buena persona y al menos yo estoy muy agradecida de que seas mi amigo, eres mi primer amigo fuera de mi casa, lo cual te hace especial para mi.-

- ¿Enserio soy especial para ti?-

- Mmmm… digamos… eres el mejor amigo que tengo.-

- Entonces… ahora en agosto voy a tu casa.-

- Lleva ropa que sea cómoda, caminaremos mucho, hablamos luego de eso vamos a comprar las para irnos a salón.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto con Antonio y Francisco…

- ¿Qué pasa Toño? ¿Por qué tan serio?-

- Creo que tendrás que regresarme el favor, tu hermana no quiere ir conmigo, será solo un fin de semana en Madrid, la llevaré a conocer la ciudad y te aseguro que no le hare nada malo.-

- A mí no me digas eso, díselo a ella, si es por mi quédatela…

- *Ojos de perrito* ¡¿En… enserio…?! ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!-

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Yo...yo…yo… no… hablaba…en serio…!-

- Un día de estos te la quitaran y te aseguro que no seré yo, después de todo viviremos para siempre… y cuando vuelva a estar soltera la consolare y la llevare a una iglesia y nos juraremos amor eterno ante el altar y ahí será mía por siempre.- Francisco no supo que decir pero si sabía una cosa Toño estaba todo idiota (aunque él no se quedaba atrás).

- Pues necesitara mi aprobación si quiere andar con alguien.-

- Eres realmente un idiota, tratas a tu hermana como si fuera una niña pequeña, ¿no crees que fue suficiente con mantenerla oculta por años? *silencio* En fin, me prometiste algo y se cumplirá, como te dije no le haré nada solo quiero que conozca mi casa y si quiero estar con ella será por los métodos correctos y no trucos sucios. Nos vemos, iré al dormitorio.- Antonio se retiró junto con Francis y dejó solo a Gilbert con Francisco.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que Antonio, tu hermana no es una niña pequeña, se puede cuidar sola, hasta es más fuerte que tú, no veo porque la celas y la proteges tanto.- Francisco no dijo nada y hubo un momento de silencio, bajó la mirada y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te diga porque soy así con ella?-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Es hora de irnos al salón *suspiro* esto pasa por llegar tarde a clases, es para que ahorita estuviese en mi habitación tomando un baño.-

- Ni modos, no nada más nosotros estamos involucrados en esto sino también el estúpido de Alfred…-

- Ojala y se hubiera quedado en su casa, solo viene a estarme molestando, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito y le gusta molestarme.-

- Vamos antes de que la profesora se arrepienta de reponernos las clases.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Una vez que Francisco le contó a Gilbert el por qué cuidaba y protegía mucho a su hermana recordó que María tenia clases que reponer, por lo cual, ya que su hermana no le había informado lo que sucedía, fue a hablar con su tutora para que le explicara lo que pasaba con su hermana. Se dirigió al salón.

- Toc toc.-

- Vaya… esta vez llegaron rápido. Adelante.- pero para sorpresa de la maestra no eran sus alumnos estrella sino el hermano de una de ellos.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-

- *Suspiro* Pues ya que, pero antes dime de que es lo que quieres hablar.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Arthur y María terminaron corriendo hacia el salón, ya estaba a punto de iniciar la clase y se habían atrasado, corrían lo más rápido que podían y María era un poco más rápida que el inglés, este se sintió inútil al ver que una chica podía correr más que el pero no le importaba ya que se trataba de María.

- Eres muy rápida para ser una mujer.-

- No nos subestimes, antes salía a correr y caminar, me perdía por horas y, en ese entonces, mamá y papá mandaban a Francisco a buscarme, pero cuando Antonio llegó dejé de salir a caminar como antes, siempre estábamos encerrados, por lo que por las noches me escapaba.-

- O sea… que antes tú eras la rebelde.- al oír eso, Isabel se detuvo de golpe, Arthur vio que se detuvo y eso lo asustó un poco, pensó que algo malo había pasado por lo cual terminó tropezándose y cayendo. Ella se acercó a él, le sonrió y le extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse.- Gracias… pero dime que te pasó, ¿Por qué te detuviste de repente?-

- *Sonrisa* Es que me recordaste a Francisco cuando estábamos pequeños. *sonrisa*-

- ¿Fue lo que dije?-

- Si… fue lo que dijiste… realmente me recordaste el pasado…-

- ¿Sería tan amable usted señorita de contarme ese suceso?-

- Se nos hará tarde y la maestra nos regañara, no quiero repetir curso ni nada…-

- ¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas mientras vamos caminando al salón? Aún nos quedan como 10 minutos para llegar, yo pienso que si te dará tiempo de contarme algo.-

- Esta bien… pero ahí sales tu.- Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca creyó aparecer en algún recuerdo de María, pero en realidad había cosas de las cuales no se acordaba, cosas aparentemente "insignificantes", la curiosidad lo invadía, realmente quería saber de qué se trataba.-

~~~~~ _Flashback _~~~~~

Ese día había sido muy ajetreado para Antonio, no había podido trabajar concentrándose en absoluto en ello, todo por una persona: María Isabel. La niña no estaba nada contenta estando encerrada en su habitación todo el día (¿A quién le gustaría estar privado de la libertad? Obviamente a nadie.) A ella le gustaba salir a caminar, correr y jugar todos los días con su hermano, pero ese día no había podido ya que Antonio tenía trabajo y no podían salir del lugar sin la supervisión de él.

- Todo el día me la pasé encerrada en esta habitación fea, quiero salir a caminar un rato.- comentó la niña que estaba tirada en la cama mientras abrazaba la almohada.

- Pero nuestro hermano mayor dijo que no podíamos salir ya que tenía mucho trabajo, que ya mañana saldremos a jugar un rato.- continuó Francisco la plática, él estaba sentado una mecedora con un libro en la mano.

- Tu siempre siendo obediente, no puedo creer que te tragaras el cuento de que ese tipo es nuestro hermano mayor, te engañaron, no te dejes influenciar, cuando menos te lo esperes, él nos apuñalara por la espalda, nos dejara morir mientras nos desangramos mientras él se baña con nuestra sangre y ríe maléficamente, una vez que estemos muertos practicara el canibalismo con nosotros y finalmente se quedará con nuestras tierras y nuestra gente… y se deshará de ellas.- el niño no pudo evitar temblar del miedo, sabía que a su hermana le encantaba molestarlo y siempre conseguía lo que ella quería.

- No es cierto… nuestro hermano no es capaz de hacernos eso… yo sé que él es bueno y que quiere lo mejor para nosotros.- la niña se levantó de la cama y miró a su hermano con una cara que mostraba mucha seriedad.

- Hoy dio el primer paso: nos encerró todo el día.-

- Pero salimos de este cuarto para comer… *susurro* y tu salías porque te querías escapar.-

- ¡No dejare que un tipo tan feo y malo me mantenga encerrada todo el día!-

- Eso dices tú… pero te salías a cada rato de la habitación intentando escapar de casa, ¿no te gusta estar aquí?-

- Como eres necio… ya te dije que no me gusta estar aquí, esto no es lo mío, a mí me gusta la aventura, lo extravagante, lo misterioso.-

- Estas loca.-

- ¡NO ME DIGAS LOCA!- Isabel se aventó sobre su hermano, quien quedó boca abajo y le comenzó a hacer la llave.

- ¡NO ISABEL! ¡NO! ¡PARA YA!- pero la niña ignoraba sus suplicas, tanto era el dolor que sentía que comenzó a llorar, Dios escuchó sus suplicas y mandó a su salvador (quien tardaba en llegar)- ¡LO SIENTO ISABEL! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡POR FAVOR YA DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO! ¡NO ESTAS LOCA!-

- ¡ESTE ES EL PAGO POR NEGARME LA LIBERTAD! ¡AHORA TE VAN LOS INTERESES!-

- ¡AAAAAAH!- Francisco pegó un grito tan feo que se escuchó hasta China.-

~ En China~

- Hong Kong ¿oíste eso-aru?-

- ¿Te refieres al grito de una niña?-

- Si-aru, no creí que la leyenda de la llorona fuera real-aru, pero lo que no entiendo es porque se escuchó hasta acá, si se supone que eso es solo en América-aru.-

- Tal vez viene por ti, o algo así.-

~ De vuelta en México~

- Toc toc.- su salvador ha llegado. Pero nadie hizo caso a la llamada, así que decidió entrar a la habitación.

- Buenas noches ni… ños…- Antonio se quedó parado viendo como masacraba María a su hermano y este solo lloriqueaba. En eso Francisco notó la presencia del español y recurrió a pedirle ayuda.

- ¡HERMANO MAYOR! ¡AYUDAME!-

- ¿Qué… que sucede?-

- ¡NO PREGUNTES Y AYUDAME POR FAVOR! ¡ISABEL ME ESTA LASTIMANDO MUCHO!-

- ¡Y AQUÍ TE VAN MAS INTERESES!- María volvió a clavar sus dientes en la piel suavecita de su hermano.

- ¡NO! ¡DE ESOS NO!- pero antes de que Isabel cobrara más intereses, Antonio quitó a Isabel como si nada del cuerpo de su hermano.- *lloriqueo* Isabel… ¡ESTAS LOCA!-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-

- Ahora díganme que paso aquí.- ninguno contestó, el español tomó a Francisco (quien se cansó de llorar y se durmió) y lo recostó en la cama mientras que a María la sentó en sus piernas para que le explicara lo que había sucedido pero se negó a hablar.

- No te diré nada. *voltea a ver a otro lado*.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota. Ya sal de nuestras vidas y déjanos ser libres otra vez.-

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, sino otros vendrán por ustedes. *susurro* además, nunca los dejaré.- la chiquilla se quitó de las piernas del español y se sentó en el piso.- Estas enojada porque hoy no saliste a jugar, ¿verdad?- la pequeña lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a otro lado.- Contéstame, ¿es por eso?-

- No te contestara… *bostezo* está enojada.-

- Veo que ya despertaste… tu sueño no duró mucho. Bien… me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado, no vayan a salir de su habitación para nada, es de noche y les podría pasar algo malo, sobre todo te lo digo a ti María Isabel, sino te amarraré como hoy, hasta mañana.- la puerta se cerró y los hermanos quedaron solos en la habitación.

- Yo ya me voy a dormir hermana, tú también deberías de hacerlo.- no oyó ninguna respuesta de parte de su hermana por lo que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, vio que estaba preparándose para salir de la casa por el balcón.- ¡Hermana! *se acerca al balcón* no puedes salir de casa, hermano lo dijo.-

- Ya te dije que él no es nuestro hermano ni nada, es solo un tipo que quiere nuestra casa para él y que luego nos asesinara.-

- Realmente estás loca…-

- Deberías ser más como yo, eres muy llorón y siempre haces caso a todo lo que te ordenan.-

- Al menos no me meto en problemas como tú, ¿Por qué eres así?- la chica dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a su hermano.

- No estoy loca ni nada… ¡LA LIBERTAD ME LLAMA!- dijo eso haciendo una pose heroica.

- No es la libertad ni nada, solo usas eso de pretexto, así que no iras a ningún lado.- el pequeño jaló de la ropa de su hermana para impedir que se fuera. Algo triste bajó la mirada.- Estoy seguro de que te iras y ya no regresaras… me dejaras solo y no podré cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mamá y a papá… cuidarte.- los ojos del pequeñín se pusieron brillosos y lentamente comenzó a salir una por una, las lágrimas. Mari se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- Yo nunca te dejaré solo hermano, siempre estaré contigo y sobre tu promesa, la que termina cuidando de ti soy yo y no tú de mí, debes hacerte más fuerte y más inteligente.-

- Por eso leo libros, para hacerme más inteligente, un día seré muy fuerte y sé que un día yo seré quien te proteja.- el niño seguía derramando sus lágrimas pero con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro, con sus manitas María comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su hermano.

- Ya no llores y si llegas a llorar que sea de la risa pero no por cosas tristes, ya verás que un día le diremos adiós a Antonio. Me voy.-

- Pero ¿A dónde vas?-

- Solo iré a caminar un rato, no tardaré te lo prometo. Solo que no le digas nada a Antonio ¿vale?-

- No te prometo nada. Si veo algo peligroso le diré.-

- Me arruinarías la diversión, quiero pelear con piratas… bueno nos vemos.- antes de que mini Francisco pudiera decir algo, Isabel se deslizó por las sabanas y una vez que estuvo en tierra se las arregló para librar la seguridad y caminar en la playa.

- Eso es peligroso, así que le diré a hermano mayor.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Luego de un día de trabajo, una buena ducha me cayó muy bien, ahora a descansar.- no tan rápido Toño.

- Toc toc.-

- ¿Quién será? Realmente estoy cansado… Adelante.- la puerta se abrió lentamente y detrás estaba Francisco, se veía tan inocente y lindo.- *sonrisa* ¿Qué sucede Francisco? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-

- Buenas noches hermano mayor…- el pequeño bajó la mirada un poco, por lo que Antonio supo que no era nada bueno.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?-

- Hermana salió.-

- ¿Y a dónde fue?-

- Dijo que iba a cazar piratas a la playa…-

- No puede ser *se pega con su mano en la frente* les dije que no salieran.-

- Yo también le dije que no saliera, pero ella dijo que no tardaría y se fue…- se dirigió a la ventana para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro para Isabel, cuando vio que un barco se acercaba.

- De todos los días tenía que ser hoy, no para de molestar. Ya vuelvo, iré a buscarla.- como pudo Antonio se puso algo más decente para salir de manera rápida y se dirigió a la puerta para salir a buscar a su subordinada problemática.

- ¡ESPERA!- gritó el pequeño Francisco, ante el grito Antonio volteó a verlo y notó que estaba sollozando, por lo que se acercó a él, se agachó y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- No me quiero quedar solo.-

- Lo siento, pero esta vez no te puedo llevar, hay un barco allá afuera y si te pasara algo no sabría qué hacer, me volvería loco.-

- *ultimas lagrimas* Esta bien… me iré a mi habitación y esperare ahí hasta que regreses con María.-

- Eres diferente a Lovino y María… tu si eres sincero y muy tranquilo, en cambio esos dos son muy desastrosos e inquietos y también muy molestos, pero aun así los quiero… bien… me voy a buscar a tu hermana, te aseguro que no tardaré.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Capitán, hemos llegado a Nueva España. ¿Qué hacemos?-

- No hagan nada…-

- ¡Pero capitán…!-

- He dicho que no hagan nada, solo vine a molestar a Antonio… saldré a cubierta ver si alguno de esos pequeños anda jugando a estas horas en la playa, será fácil capturar a una persona así de pequeña. Además quiero saber si lo que dicen es cierto, Antonio no le ha mostrado a nadie sus subordinados y según lo que he oído uno es mujer pero quien sabe… eso hace más interesante la búsqueda.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Que niña tan inquieta, por eso es que hoy la amarré, se escapaba a pesar de que la encerraba… solo espero que Arthur no la encuentre… que sea mujer la hace una presa codiciada… si los demás se enteran de que es mujer… mejor no pienso ese tipo de cosas, solo espero que a Francis no le gusten los niños… será mejor que me apure.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Las olas eran casi invisibles, la marea era suave y tranquila, la brisa era relajante así como el sonido del agua, la arena entraba y salía de las sandalias de la pequeña, que corría por la orilla de la playa, se escuchaba una risa inocente y llena de alegría por las zonas cercanas, en el barco, con un catalejo el inglés buscaba a su presa pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, solo árboles y piedras.

- Creo que esta noche no salieron a pasear.- dijo el inglés para sí mismo.- Bien, tendré que ir a buscar a pie a ver si encuentro algo a alguien.-

Mientras Arthur se preparaba para descender de su barco, María andaba corriendo por la zona, le encantaba salir a jugar pero lo que más le encantaba era sentir la brisa fresca del mar.

- Ojala mamá y papá estuvieran aquí.- dispuesta estaba a regresar por si misma a casa cuando Antonio apareció.- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?-

- Deja de llamarme idiota, me recuerdas a Lovino.-

- No se nota que lo quieres más a el.-

- Ese no es el punto, te dije que no salieras de la habitación.-

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, que no saliera de la habitación pero nunca dijiste que de la casa.-

- Como sea, tenemos que volver antes de que te vea, te tendré que castigar de una manera más severa, no entiendes… ojala y te pudiera castigar de "esa" manera pero no, estas muy chiquita, se supone que "eso" es lo que quiero proteger… y finalmente tomarlo yo…-

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es esa manera de castigar y eso que quieres proteger?-

- Cuando crezcas te lo diré, ahora vamos a casa.- Antonio la tomó fuerte de la muñeca y se la llevó casi a rastras a la casa, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando su enemigo le habló.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué llevas ahí?!- Antonio vio una roca y decidió esconderse en ella. Arthur al ver la acción supo inmediatamente que su presa estaba ahí, por lo que se acercó mientras sacaba la espada.

- *Susurro* No salgas de aquí, para nada.- el español salió de su escondite con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Buenas noches Arthur… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

- Me enteré de que estas cultivando una hermosa flor.-

- ¿Flor? ¿Qué flor? Tengo jardín pero al menos yo no he sembrado nada.-

- No te hagas el chistoso, según dicen unos que uno de los pequeños Nueva España es mujer, y me imagino que cuando crezca será una mujer muy bella y hoy he venido a arrebatarte esa flor.- al terminar de decir esas palabras Arthur brincó y cayó por la parte trasera de la roca, donde la pequeña María estaba escondida. Antonio se puso a rezar pidiendo que no se llevase a la pequeñita, no dijo nada y se puso muy pálido.- ¿Dónde la escondiste?-

- Yo no escondí a nadie, te lo juro.-

- *Suspiro* Bien, nos vemos, regresaré a mi barco, solo te diré que esa flor un día la tomará alguien más y puede que tal vez no solo yo intente arrancarla de tu jardín y sembrarla en el mío. Nos vemos Antonio, que descanses.- Antonio se puso pálido y fue ahí donde empezó a considerar el esconder a María, pero ya pensaría luego eso con calma, ahora solo se concentraría en como disciplinar a esa niña.

~~~~~ _Fin _~~~~~

-No… recuerdo… mucho sobre ese día…-

- No te preocupes ya tiene algo de tiempo, luego te dedicas a recordar, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.-

Una vez que llegaron al salón abrieron la puerta, llegaron a la hora exacta, ahí estaba Alfred sentado en una banca mientras que Francisco, que estaba platicando con la maestra, miraba con una vista asesina a María.


	21. Sin titulo

Antonio iba caminando rumbo a los dormitorios, seguido de Francis y Gilbert, en eso el francés sintió que alguien lo jaló del hombro y lo metió entre los arbustos, le tapó la boca y le comenzó a hablar al oído.

- Acaban de hacer un club de fans para nuestra serie.- Francis se quitó la mano de la boca y pegó un gran brinco pero no uno de susto sino uno de asombro.

- Lo sabía, sabía que nos iba a ir muy bien.-

- Me preguntaron que cuando sale el siguiente capítulo.-

- ¿Y qué les dijiste?-

- Les dije que iba a salir semanalmente, pero que por favor hicieran como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que a ellos no les gusta la fama ni nada.-

- Mmmmmm… que buena manera de pensar… pero me pregunto que por cuanto tiempo ocultaremos esto.-

- Si llegamos a la fama pues les decimos y te aseguro que aceptaran el trabajo, no lo pensaran ni dos veces.-

- No creo… olvidémonos de eso y veamos un posible salto a la fama, ya hay como 3 capítulos para vender, hay que seguir grabando y según tengo entendido saldrán el sábado.-

- Seria una muy buena oportunidad para grabarlos, quien sabe que tantas cosas les puedan suceder, ya quiero que sea sábado.-

- Y mañana al saló les toca clase de educación física, será una buena oportunidad para grabar… ya me imagino las piernas de María descubiertas y… su blusa de deportes pegada y sus pechos sobresaliendo y… se vería muy sexi jugando tenis.-

- Esa es la razón por la que no quiero ir contigo de vacaciones, eres capaz de intentarme hacer algo.-

- No hare nada hasta que María sea mía… y no nada más que ande conmigo… sino… tú ya sabes… completamente mía…- el francés ni siquiera acabó de hablar cuando escuchó un disparo y muy de cerca.

- ¡PIUM!-

- Sabía que tú eras un gran pervertido, pero jamás creí que tú Katerine fueras una de ellos.-

- ¡Yo…yo… yo no soy como el… yo soy de…de…! ¿Cómo era la palabra? *golpe en la frente*

- No te pegues Katy querida, yo puedo sobarte toda el área afectada si tú quieres… y no nada más esa…-

- ¡PAM!- se oyó el sartenazo por media escuela, ya la mayoría sabía a quién le habían pegado. Vash dirigió su mirada a la causante del golpe y sonrió (raro de el pero sonrió).

- ¿Elizabeth?- preguntó.

- No, yo soy Marceline, soy la hermana gemela de Elizabeth.-

- No tenías por qué ser sarcástica, ¿Por qué le pegaste? De nuevo.-

- Porque Dios se lo dijo en su sueño.- el suizo pegó un pequeño brinco e inmediatamente recuperó la compostura.

- Lily… saluda cuando llegues, podrías asustar a alguien de aquí y posiblemente, tal vez le pueda dar un infarto y Elizabeth… siempre que golpeas a Francis esa es tu excusa.-

- No estoy mintiendo, es la verdad… sé que no está bien golpear a otros pero Dios dice que lo haga y le tengo que hacer caso.-

- Esta bien… No quiero oírlos hablar sobre perversiones cuando este cerca, ¿de acuerdo Katy? Si haces lo contrario tendré que reportarte a la dirección de la escuela, como encargado de la seguridad y moral de los…-

- ¡Cállate tacaño!- dijo una voz de entre los arbustos.

- ¡No soy tacaño!- gritó hacia el arbustos, de este, salió Gilbert y en su rostro había una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Kesesese, si tú eres el que hace esos feos festivales, con feos adornos y comida corriente.-

- ¡Yo administro el dinero y es claro que no les soltare mucho a los encargados de hacer las compras! ¡Luego se quedan con el dinero!-

- Esa vez tuvieron que ir a pedir apoyo a la dirección y padres de familia ya que les diste mucho dinero y les alcanzó para comprar todo lo necesario y sobre todo, comprar comida de alta calidad, deberían de quitarte el puesto. Kesesese.-

- ¡CALLATE!-

- ¡PIUM!- Vash apuntó al europeo con su rifle, este se asustó un poco pero era claro que el grandioso no iba a mostrarlo.

- Vash… hermano… un día de estos te quitaran el puesto… ya verás…-

- No entiendo cómo es que Ludwing te soporta, sin excluir que es un milagro que aun sigas vivo.-

- Para que veas que el creador me quiere y sobre Ludwing, somos hermanos, como no me va a querer.-

- Onii-sama, ya déjalo… no se te vaya a escapar una bala, puedes herirlo.-

- Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides Lily, nos vemos, Espero que no sigan con sus perversiones. ¿Lily te quedas?-

- Si, me quedo, me iré con Eli al dormitorio, nos vemos al rato hermano.-

- Me saludas a tu amigo el podrido señorito…-

- Sí, sí, yo le mando tus saludos *susurro* no le diré nada.-

- ¡VASH! ¿Me prestas dinero?- el suizo se detuvo y ligeramente volteó a ver a Gilbert, no sabía si era verdad o era solo una broma para encontrar la forma de molestarlo por lo que optó negarse.

- No tengo.- dijo secamente y comenzó su retirada.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡No eres más que un tacaño! ¡Si tienes dinero pero no me quieres prestar!-

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TACAÑO!- balazos, eso se oía por la escuela, al igual que a Vash gritando que no era un tacaño. Los demás vieron como esos dos corrían por el patio, no se detenían, por lo que optaron ignorarlos.

- Bien… ¿ahora?- comentó Eli rompiendo el silencio.

- Pues… vamos a nuestra habitación ¿no? Hay que hacer tarea.-

- Esta bien, nos vemos Katy, platicamos luego.-

- Adiós chicas, cuídense, no vaya a salir un tipo extraño e intente hacerles algo.-

- Con Elizabeth y su sartén cerca, estoy segura que no nos pasara nada. Ahora sí, nos vamos.- Ambas chicas se retiraron dejando a Katy con Francis, quien apenas estaba despertando.

- Que lindas piernas.-

- ¡PAM!- se oyó otra vez el sartén.

- Con Lily no te metas… a ella no le harás nada, pervertido.-

- ¿Eh?- al parecer Lily no se había dado cuenta de que por accidente, había pasado muy cerca de Francis y este accidentalmente vio un poco debajo de su falda, pero apenas y logró ver sus piernas.

- Ahora si nos vamos Lily.- dijo Eli y ambas se fueron, Katy se acercó al herido y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a pincharle los cachetes.

- Vamos despierta.- decía Katy, cuando una mano tomó la suya y con la otra acercó el rostro de ella al suyo.

- Katy querida, amour, no era necesario que dieras tantas vueltas, ya sabía que me amabas.-

- No te amo ni nada.- contestó ella con mucha calma y seriedad.- No andaría con alguien mucho mayor que yo, además, tu eres el que graba los capítulos, yo me encargo de editarlos, sería muy difícil para mí el no tenerte, ¿Quién los grabaría cuando yo estuviera ocupada?-

- Ya entendí… y volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando… no haré nada hasta que María sea mía.-

- ¿Nada de nada?-

- Nada.-

- Pues ya estuvo que te quedaras sin hacer nada por el resto de tu vida.- el francés no pronunció ninguna palabra, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Katy se iba a ir ya que su compañero estaba ido como el idiota que es, hasta que el volvió a hablar y como frustrado dijo:

- *Respiro* Tienes algo de razón… tardaré mucho… no haré nada entre semana… pero ya verás que ella será mía, quiera o no Francisco.-

- Tenías que ser… no puedes estar sin un mes entero sin hacerlo.-

- Claro que puedo ¿Quieres apostar?-

- Sabes que vas a perder, solo te quieres hacer el valiente, volviendo al tema ¿Cómo se supone que la enamoraras? Al parecer no será nada fácil, se ve que es dura en ese aspecto.-

- Tengo una idea, pero necesito que este sola, y que no haya nadie alrededor.-

- ¿Intentaras llevarla a la cama?-

- No sería mala idea… realmente me gustan sus curvas…-

- Tienes que sacarte eso de la mente, ella no se dejará toquetear y menos por un tipo como tu.-

- En ese caso… la enamorare por las buenas.-

- Pero… ¿y si el que resulta enamorado es otro?-

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Que podría haber una posibilidad de que ella no se enamore de ti pero tu si de ella.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Llegaron a la hora exacta.- comentó la maestra.

- Pero al menos llegamos.- dijo María con una sonrisa nerviosa. Arthur y ella se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras Francisco mataba a su hermana con la mirada y Alfred… el actuaba de manera indiferente.

- Quiero hablar contigo, cuando acaben las clases me esperas aquí y no se te vaya a ocurrir irte.- la voz de Francisco era muy seria y al parecer si estaba hablando enserio. Este salió de la habitación y dejó a la maestra con esos tres. Luego de unas dos horas las clases extras terminaron.

- ¿Vas a ir a tu habitación?- le preguntó Arthur a María.

- Voy a hablar con mi hermano, estoy segura de que me va dar un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y esas cosas, como si él lo fuera.-

- No tenemos necesidad de estar viniendo a clases extras y esas cosas, además si ella supiera que somos en realidad les apuesto que nos trataría mejor.-

- Pues si ya te cansaste de la escuela regresa a tu casa, allá estarás mejor.-

- Pensé en esa posibilidad, pero si regreso María lo hará conmigo.-

- A mí no me arrastres en tus planes, no somos nada y aunque lo fuéramos no haría lo que tú quieras.-

- Ahora si es un buen momento para decir que la libertad te llama.-

- No te burles, ya no soy así… ahora soy una blanca paloma.-

- Y una muy bonita blanca paloma jejeje.- María no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras que Arthur había dicho, Alfred estaba sumamente celoso, nadie le decía bonita a "su" chica, aunque no lo fuera.

- Nos vamos Isabel.- dijo serio el estadounidense mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza, la estaba lastimando.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- pero él no hacía caso a lo que ella decía. Arthur le tomó la otra mano a Isabel y la jaló hacia él.

- ¡No te la llevaras! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho!- gruñó el inglés. Ambos empezaron a jalar de un lado a otro a la pobre chica quien ya estaba muy adolorida, sentía que le iban a arrancar los brazos, un milagro la salvaría… o tal vez su hermano.

- ¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz! El único que se la llevará seré yo y nadie más.- al escuchar la voz del mexicano los ex-hermanos soltaron inmediatamente María y esta corrió a donde estaba Francisco.

- Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de verte.- pero su hermano no le contestó y cuando sucedía eso era porque él estaba molesto, Al ver la expresión de Francisco, Arthur y Alfred decidieron esperar en el salón de clases.

- ¿Por qué no entras a clases?- preguntó con un tono de voz serio. Su hermana solo guardó silencio.- Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué no entras a clases? Aunque somos naciones y tenemos dinero para vivir y todo, sabemos que no es obligatorio venir a la escuela pero aun así venimos y si venimos es porque vamos a mostrar algo bueno no a estar saltándote clases y no hacer nada.-

- ¿No te muerdes la lengua?-

- A veces cuando como pero ya tiene tiempo que no me sucede eso, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- *Suspiro* a veces me pregunto si en realidad eres mi hermano.-

- No me cambies el tema… oí que vas a salir el sábado o algo así.-

- Si, saldré con Arthur y con Alfred, iremos al cine.-

- No iras a ningún lado.- dijo Francisco con un tono de voz autoritario.

- ¿Cómo que no iré?-

- ¿Es que acaso no oyes bien? ¿Estás sorda? Ahora solo faltaba eso…-

- Es que no entiendo porque me estás prohibiendo salir este sábado, no he hecho nada malo.-

- ¡Estas faltando a tus clases! Veniste a estudiar no a pasear y punto final, no discutiremos más, saldrás hasta dentro de un mes.-

- ¡¿UN MES?! ¡Estás loco!- Paco ignoró el comentario de su hermana, se despidió y se comenzó a ir, ella se quedó parada en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer, sabía que si se iba con ellos y su hermano se enteraba, este iría a buscarla como loco y la traería de regreso a la fuerza, lo cual sería sumamente vergonzoso, así que no era una buena idea escaparse. No pensó mucho cuando se acordó de algo, corrió tan rápido como pudo en la dirección en la que iba su hermano y al alcanzarlo le tocó el hombro haciendo que este se detuviera y volteara a verla.

- ¿Qué sucede Isabel?- preguntó de manera tranquila.

- Sobre lo que me dijiste hace rato, prácticamente me quisiste decir que soy algo irresponsable, si me castigas quiere decir que tú eres aún más responsable que yo, pero… si tan responsable eres quiero que me digas donde está mi collar y que me lo traigas.- el mexicano al oír sobre el collar quedó como petrificado, aun no lo encontraba y ya sabía que su hermana ocuparía eso de pretexto para poder salir el sábado.

- A… yo… Fran… nosotros… aun no lo encontramos…-

- Ahí está, y así quieres que yo sea responsable, hasta que encuentres ese collar yo haré lo que quiera.- Francisco la miró demasiado serio y no pronunció ninguna palabra, solamente afirmó, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Una vez que su hermano ya no estaba hizo una pose victoriosa, mientras que el otro estaba muy preocupado, no tanto por no poder "cuidar" de su hermana sino porque si ella se enteraba de la verdad, estaría muerto y México del norte dejaría de existir. Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con Francis y Antonio.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Por esos pasillos caminaba un chico alto, de ojos violetas y blanco de piel, junto con otros dos acompañantes.

- ¿A dónde vamos-aru?-

- A ningún lado realmente, da.-

- Entonces… ¿Por qué nos trajiste por aquí? ¿Quieres matarnos o algo así?-

- No, da, solo quiero caminar.-

- Pero pareces que anduvieras buscando algo… o alguien-aru.-

- Solo quiero caminar, da.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En el salón de clases estaban Arthur y Alfred, quienes estaban esperando a que María terminara de hablar con su hermano, pero tan "posesivo" era Alfred que se la pasó oyendo la conversación que sostenían los hermanos sin embargo Arthur le arruinó la fiesta y lo jaló de vuelta al salón como pudo.

- ¿Crees que la haya dejado ir siempre?- preguntó el inglés.

- Yo creo que sí, y si no la deja ir yo iré a hablar con el.-

- No creo que la deje ir, sobre todo si tú vas a ir, sabes que no quiere que estés con ella.-

- Ya verás que sí. No sé porque no quiere que me acerque a su hermana ni nada.-

- Realmente eres un idiota, con lo que hiciste cuando la conociste no sería extraño.-

- Ya vas a comenzar con eso Iggy, mejor vamos a buscarla, ya no está platicando con su hermano.-

- ¡Deja de estarla espiando!- Alfred ignoró a Arthur y salió disparado a donde estaba María, llegando por detrás, quería abrazarla pero ella se percató del intento de su vecino por lo que se hizo a un lado y este terminó estrellado en la pared.

- Lo… lo… ¡perdóname! No creí que fueras a estrellarte contra la pared.-

- Está bien, a ver si así se le quita un poco lo idiota.-

- Ojala, solo espero que el golpe no lo vuelva más de lo que está.- ambos esperaron a que Alfred saliera del hueco pero simplemente estaba atorado.

- No puedo salir. ¡NO PUEDO SALIR! ¡AYUDENME!- este comenzó a moverse como loco, ocasionando que la pared se bretara un poco.

- Tranquilízate, quédate ahí, iremos por ayuda.- dijo María, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, se acercó a Arthur y le preguntó.- ¿Qué debemos hacer? No se me ocurre nada.- este pensó un poco y luego compartió su opinión.

- Pienso que deberíamos dejarlo ahí solo y regresar cuando esté muerto.-

- No es mala idea pero no podemos dejarlo ahí.-

- Entonces…- ninguno sabía qué hacer, tampoco querían formar un escándalo y fue cuando cinco chicos aparecieron.

- Hola Isabel.- saludó el frailecillo.- ¿Cómo has estado? Te vez muy bonita hoy.-

- Hola Mr. Puffin, he estado muy bien ¿y tú?-

- También, como siempre feliz, no como el niño este que siempre está de amargado.-

- Solo cállate pajarraco, hola María, es un placer volver a verte.-

- Lo mismo digo Emil, hay que desayunar juntos un día de estos.- Arthur era como invisible, ninguno de ellos le hacía caso y eso lo deprimió un poco, María se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su compañero por lo que se acercó a él y lo jaló hacia donde estaba el grupo. Fue cuando los demás vieron al inglés y lo saludaron. Platicaron un rato y se estaban olvidando de que Alfred estaba todavía atascado.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede Isabel?!- Mathias se acercó mucho a Isabel, la cual se sintió un poco incómoda.

- Anko, siempre tienes que ser tan informal. Buenas tardes Isabel, ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Tienen algún problema?-

- Nosotros podemos ayudar.- interrumpió Tino a Lukas.- Para eso estamos los nórdicos, no importa quién sea el que este problemas.-

- ¿Hmg?-

- ¿Qué… que sucede Su-san?-

- Nada.-

- Uff, a veces me das miedo, pero antes de ayudarlos dinos que fue lo que pasó.-

- Isabel esquivó un ataque mortal de Alfred y este no puro parar por la velocidad que llevaba y terminó estrellándose en la pared, eso fue lo que sucedió.-

- ¡Pues si eso es lo que pasó la solución es muy sencilla! ¡Con mi hacha lo sacaremos!- Lukas se acercó Mathias por detrás, tomó su corbata y lo comenzó a ahorcar, lo estaba dejando sin respiración, él no podía defenderse.

- Ya déjalo Luk, lo vas a matar, no queremos tantos muertos.-

- Solo porque tú lo pides Isabel.- al soltar el noruego al danés, el último dio un gran respiro.

- Tu… tu… real… realmente… me… odiasss…-

- No es que te odie, es solo que eres muy insoportable.-

- Pero… ¿aun así eres mi amigo no?-

- *Silencio* Ammmm… como quieras.-

- ¡SI!- que recuperación tan rápida.- Pero… ¿Cómo sacaremos a Alfred?-

- Ya déjenlo ahí, no hace falta en el mundo.-

- No podemos hacer eso Arthur, está bien que casi nadie lo quiere pero tampoco es para hacerle tanto daño.-

- Está bien… veamos qué podemos hacer.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En la habitación estaban tres chicos descansando, Antonio y Francis jugando Xbox y Gilbert en la computadora leyendo sobre su pasado, todo estaba tranquilo cuando un alterado Francisco entró a la habitación, este sorrajó la puerta y caminó directo donde estaba Francis, lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta violentamente, estaba muy alterado en ese momento.

- ¿Qué sucede bon ami?-

- El collar… ¿Dónde está?-

- No se… no recuerdo…-

- ¿Lo tiene ella verdad?-

- Ammm… lamento decirte esto pero… si.- Francisco soltó a Francis de la camisa y se puso muy pálido.- ¿Tan importante es?-

- ¡ESTOY MUERTO! ¡NUNCA DEBI HABERTE DADO ESE COLLAR! ¡¿AHORA COMO SE LO QUITAREMOS?! ¡MARÍA ME MATARA SI NO SE LO REGRESO Y AUN PEOR… YA NO PODRE CUIDARLA COMO LE PROMETI A MIS PADRES!- este comenzó a golpear su cabeza en la pared como loco, Antonio y Francis lo intentaban calmar pero no podían: el mexicano había enloquecido por completo, Gilbert solo estaba viendo la escena y no podía evitar reírse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Cálmate Francisco! Ya veremos la forma de recuperar ese collar, no será fácil… ya que se trata de Aracely pero eso no importa, recuperaremos ese collar cueste lo que cueste, ya lo veras.- las palabras de Antonio calmaron a Francisco, quien se comenzó a poner algo sentimental.-

- ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad… me ayudaran? *snif*-

- Por supuesto ami, para eso estamos los amigos.-

- Y los ex-hermanos, aunque me dieron una paliza yo siempre los querré como mis hermanitos menores, aunque quiera a María mas y no la quiera tanto como una hermana… sino… algo mas allá…-

- Solo cállate *snif* lo primero que debemos de hacer es hablar con ella, si le explicamos la situación entenderá y tal vez no nos pida tanto para regresar el collar.-

- Va a ser un poco difícil convencerla pero ya verás que lo recuperaremos.-

- ¿Isabel te dio un límite de días para regresárselo?- preguntó Gilbert, quien estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía.

- No…-

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Yo me preocuparía así como tú, si tuviera un límite pero en tu caso… te la puedes llevar de manera tranquila el recuperarlo.-

- El trato fue de que yo no podré decirle absolutamente nada a ella, cosas como regañarla, aconsejar y ese tipo de cosas.-

- Ni siquiera puedes con tu vida y quieres proteger a alguien más… vaya tipo.-

- Ya calla Gil, les prometí algo a mis padres, así que cumpliré con esa promesa y no dejare que un collar me separe de mi hermana.-

- Bien, bien… si tú lo dices.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Después de platicar un rato con los nórdicos, el trio decidió regresar a los dormitorios, fue cuando María vio a lo lejos a Aracely, debía hablar con ella antes de que su hermano se enterase de que le daría el collar a ella, por lo que decidió ir sola a hablar con ella.

- Chicos… los veo en el dormitorio.-

- ¿A dónde vas? Si quieres te acompañamos.- dijo Arthur.

- Muchas gracias, son muy amables, pero esto lo tengo que arreglar sola, allá nos vemos, no tardaré, adiós.- y tras decir esto corrió hasta donde estaba Aracely, Alfred quería detenerla pero Arthur lo detuvo primero a él y le dijo que dejara que ella se fuera, que no era una niña para que la anduviera cuidando.

- ¡Aracely! ¡Aracely!- gritaba María para detenerla, la mencionada volteó a verla y comenzó a hacerle señas y saludarla de lejos.

- ¡AMIGA!- gritaba la rubia, María llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la saludo.- ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?-

- Pero… si casi… no nos hablamos… no nos podemos considerar amigas.-

- Es por eso que como condición de regresarte el collar te pedí que fuéramos amigas y dime… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

- Necesito hablar contigo.-

**Perdonen la demora, se atravesó un problema familiar y fue por eso que no había subido, afortunadamente se resolvió rápido pero como mi mamá (es maestra) está yendo a cursos me pidió la lap y se la llevaba, dejando sin computadora y para variar ni me quedaba en mi casa sino que me iba a casa de mi abuela ( y la compu de ahí no me gusta el teclado que tiene esta muy duro), deseaba quedarme en mi casa ya que pues puedo usar la de escritorio pero no se me hizo.**


	22. CCUI Part 3

A pesar de ser abril, no hacía mucho calor, esa noche estaba fresco por lo que supuso que sería una noche agradable, llegó a su casa, entró y vio que al parecer no había nadie, recorrió la casa de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de adentro afuera pero al parecer él estaba solo. La casa se sentía como estaba hace apenas unos dos días: vacía y sola. Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pensando en lo que su jefe le había dicho, tal vez tenía algo de razón, tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, se recargó en la pared y miró a través de la puerta de la cocina hacia la puerta de la sala, esperando a que alguien entrara por esa puerta. Pasaron unos minutos, estaba algo molesto, dejó el vaso en el comedor y se dirigió a su oficina, entró y se sentó en el escritorio, suspiró. No duró mucho tiempo sentado, se levantó de su asiento y estaba dispuesto a ir a su habitación para recostarse, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando por la puerta entró Isabel.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Alfred serio. Al oír la voz de él, ella miró en dirección de donde esta provenía y le sonrió.

- Fui a caminar un poco y a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta en la cocina.- ignorando la expresión del rostro de parte de su marido, se dirigió a la cocina a acomodar lo que había comprado, por su parte el rubio notó que prácticamente lo había ignorado por lo que la siguió.

- Se supone que debes de estar aquí en la casa para recibirme, no andar por ahí, una mujer casada no sale sola, además podrían intentar hacerte algo.-

- ¿Ahora me quieres encerrar aquí? ¿En la casa? Pues para tu información no sucederá, odio estar encerrada, me recuerda a los días que tenía que soportar a Antonio y ahora vienes tú e intentas hacer lo mismo… estás equivocado.- una sonrisa que reflejaba rivalidad no desaparecía de su rostro, claro que Alfred no podía ver esa sonrisa retadora, puesto que ella estaba de espaldas. Continuó acomodando las compras ignorando que el hombre que estaba detrás de ella estaba furioso.- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor Jones?- este no contestó y la miró furioso, ya que no resultó tan inocente y pacifica como se veía, le resultaría muy difícil acoplarse a una mujer que no era fácil de intimidar ni nada, después de todo el vivir como hombre le había beneficiado mucho, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres así.- Como no quieres nada, me iré a la habitación… corrección, nuestra habitación.- ella se dirigió a la habitación dejando al estadounidense solo. Ella esperaba que el subiera luego que ella pero simplemente no, él no llegaba, ya había pasado más o menos una hora desde que se había subido a su cuarto, ya eran las nueve y media y el no subía, decidió bajar para ver que sucedía, pero no encontró nadie.- ¿Sera que se enojó por lo que pasó?- pensó. Decidió subirse a descansar y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido.

De repente sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo volteó a ver a su lado para ver si su acompañante estaba pero no, estaba sola.- Tal vez se durmió en otra habitación.- pensó, le dio vueltas a la casa pero no lo encontró.- ¿Dónde te habrás metido idiota?- dijo para sí misma. Decidió sentarse en la sala a esperarlo y después de una larga espera la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta estaba el. Isabel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el.- Ya llegaste.- comentó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de él. Al pasar el a su lado sintió el olor a alcohol por lo que sería mejor hablar con el mañana, no se fuera a poner violento.

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, no se sentía ninguna brisa de aire, todo estaba calmado y sobre todo silencioso. La cabeza le dolía horrible, no soportaba el dolor, se levantó de la cama y sentó, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a María pero no estaba en la habitación, es más, esa habitación ni siquiera era suya, estaba en la habitación de invitados. Salió de esta y se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar abrió la puerta despacio para evitar hacer algún ruido y al entrar llamó a Isabel.

- ¡Isabel! Dame algo para el dolor de cabeza.- esperó alguna respuesta por parte de la mujer pero todo se mantuvo en silencio, vio que la cama estaba compuesta por lo que supuso que debería de haber salido. Decidió buscarla en la casa, primero por la cocina, luego por la sala, por los cuartos y finalmente en el patio, pero no la encontró.- ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntaba y seguía buscando, fue cuando se acordó del ático pero era imposible que ella estuviese ahí, ¿Para qué quería ir a un lugar abandonado, lleno de polvo y lleno de cosas que le traían recuerdos tristes y alegres? Aun así decidió ir a ver si de casualidad estaba ahí, cuando se estaba acercando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrió con sumo cuidado y vio a la chica parada entre todas las cosas, la miró por un rato, el silencio dominaba la atmosfera y fue cuando el decidió romperla.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio. Al oír la voz del estadounidense volteó a verlo con algo de indiferencia y no le contestó.- Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me contestas.- subió su tono de voz.

- ¿Ya estás enojado? Sé más relajado, te saldrán arrugas y no quiero un esposo que se vea mucho mayor que yo.- Alfred, ante el comentario, mostró una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó María ya que el rubio no decía nada, solo la observaba.

- Quiero algo para el dolor de cabeza, me duele mucho, pero aun así… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en otra parte de la casa ¿no?-

- Quería limpiar este lugar, está muy sucio, pero me dije que esperaría a que despertaras para hablar contigo, no es necesario que tires algunas cosas ya que podemos sacar todo y volverlo a meter, claro que acomodado.-

- No es mala idea, solo que hoy no, me duele mucho la cabeza, además no será fácil de limpiar, no he tocado ese lugar en años.-

- No se nota.- María salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cocina, Alfred solo se quedó parado como tonto viendo cómo se alejaba su esposa y fue cuando él pensó:

- ¿No me va a dar nada para el dolor de cabeza? Vaya esposa que tengo.- y fue como si María le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se detuvo al ver que él no venía atrás de ella y volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Ya te sientes bien? Porque si es así ya no te voy a dar nada.- la voz de la chica hizo que el reaccionara y caminara tras de ella.

- Lo siento… ando… perdido.- ¿El pidiendo perdón? Vaya que si se sentía mal, ambos caminaron a la cocina, él se sentó en el comedor mientras ella le preparaba un té.- Creí que no sabías que dar de tomar en caso de que uno se sienta mal.-

- Una cosa es que no sepa cocinar y otra es que no sepa de remedios caseros, aprendí eso en el los entrenamientos del ejército.-

- Ya veo… hasta creo que te trataban más a ti como hombre que a mi.- ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar ese comentario pero si analizaba tal vez si era cierto lo que decía, después de todo el atendía asuntos sobre su país mientras que ella no hacía nada salvo entrenar y leer.- Oye… ¿vino Jane hoy?-

- No vino.- tomó la taza de té y delicadamente la puso en la mesa frente a él.- ¿Quieres algo más? Y te aviso que yo hice de desayunar, sé que tal vez no esta buena la comida… pero quita el hambre… al menos…-

- No pienses que quiero despreciar tu comida, pero no tengo hambre.-

- Sino comes te puedes enfermar, luego no andes diciendo que yo no te atiendo, y sobre el almuerzo…-

- No te preocupes por el almuerzo, yo cocinare.- estaba algo sorprendida por lo que había dicho, andaba de buen humor, cosa que le pareció de alguna manera extraña.

- ¿Te pasa algo? O… ¿quieres algo?- preguntó un poco confundida. Alfred tomó un sorbo de té y notó el tipo de voz de María, no entendía porque le preguntaba eso, por lo que le contestó con otra incógnita.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

- Es que… andas de muy buen humor… ¿te divertiste anoche?-

- ¿Cómo crees? Ya te dije que no te seré infiel… *susurro* aunque ni siquiera me beses.- lo último alcanzó a escucharlo y solo bajó la mirada.- Por cierto… ¿Por qué no estaba en nuestra habitación?-

- Llegaste de madrugada, bien… no dije nada ya que parecía que estabas algo pasado de copas, subiste a la habitación, te cambiaste, hasta ahí perfecto, sin pelear, nos acostamos… y te corrí.- Alfred no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso, por no escupir el té se atragantó y no podía respirar.- ¡WAAA! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA QUEDARME VIUDA!- Alfred se estaba quedando sin aire e Isabel no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada por los gestos que hacia su esposo, decidió darle unos "golpecitos" en la espalda, pero se le pasó un poquito la mano y al estadounidense le comenzó a doler un poco la espalda.

- Eres muy salvaje…-

- Lo siento… fue lo único que se me ocurrió.-

- Ahora no solo me duele la cabeza, sino también la espalda…-

- Te sobaré la espalda… así que vamos al cuarto…-

- Eso pasa por criarte como hombre, ahora no solo haces cosas de hombres sino que también tienes la fuerza de un hombre.-

- Alegamos eso allá arriba, vamos al cuarto.- Ambos caminaron a la habitación, iban a la par solo que María estaba roja de lo apenada que estaba por lo que había hecho, una vez que llegaron el abrió la puerta y primero entró ella seguida de él.- Siéntate… buscaré alcohol.-

- No es necesario, además tus manos están lastimadas por lo que pasó ayer, solo vamos a recostarnos, después de todo no iré a trabajar.-

- Ya no me duelen mis manos… están cicatrizando rápido, sobre tu trabajo… ¿Por qué no iras?- preguntó mientras sacaba la botella de alcohol y se dirigía a sentarse a un costado de la cama.

- No me siento muy bien… por eso… y sobre lo de anoche… dime porque me corriste.-

- Estábamos ambos durmiendo, tú te volteaste hacia mí y me abrazaste por la cintura, no hice nada, pero entonces… *seria* comenzaste a toquetearme.- el rubio no pronunció ni una palabra y tampoco hizo gesto alguno.- Te decía que te calmaras, lo hacías y a los pocos segundos estabas "explorando" debajo de mi ropa y estabas intentado tocar un lugar el cual una mujer no debe dejar que cualquiera, y si es posible, nadie lo toque, fue por eso que te corrí.-

- Ya veo… creo que en el fondo soy un pervertido, siento haberte manoseado, después de todo ya habíamos hablado sobre ese asunto.- Definitivamente Alfred debía sentirse mal, ese día andaba muy tranquilo, ¿Por qué? Solo Dios sabrá. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se pusieron a platicar sobre sus vidas, se la estaban pasando muy bien, tanto que María no se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucándose en el pecho del estadounidense, este no dijo nada y la abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa, fue cuando ella al sentir la mano de él se separó de él y se puso roja como un tomate.- No tienes por qué ponerte así, no tiene nada de malo que te abracé, después de todo eres mi esposa.-

- Lo se… pero… pero…- no sabía que excusa poner, le había gustado estar entre sus brazos y sentirse protegida.- pero…-

- No tienes ninguna excusa ¿eh?- El rubio bajó la mirada y María se sintió un poco mal, tal vez debería ser un poco más flexible, un beso de vez en cuando no estaría nada mal, después de todo estaría casada con él para siempre y de todas maneras tenía que ser cariñosa con él, pero algo impedía que lo hiciera. Con un sentimiento pequeño de culpa se sentó de nuevo a su lado, tomó la mano de él y al sentir la mano de ella levantó la mirada y buscó la mirada de ella. La vio fijamente y por un instante se perdió en su mirada color chocolate así como ella se estaba perdiendo en esos bellos azules, con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla, estaba tensa pero quería hacerlo, acercó lentamente su rostro al de él, cerró sus ojos al igual que él, sus labios estaban apenas rozando y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, eso impidió que completaran la acción.

- Iré a ver quién es.- comentó María mientras miraba al suelo y se levantaba de la cama.

- Yo te espero aquí.- por su parte Alfred decidió quedarse ahí sentado en la cama, pensando en si había sido una alucinación o si estuvo a punto de besarse con María, suspiró y se tiró en la cama.

- Toc toc.- llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será?- pensó ella.- Solo espero que no sea Francis.- abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el visitante, un amigo de ella.- ¡MATHY!- gritó de manera alegre y se lanzó a él dándole un abrazo, al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Alfred bajó casi inmediatamente a la sala y vio como estaba abrazando su esposa a su hermano.

- Ojala y a mí me abrazara así.- pensó. Siguió caminando y llegó a donde estaba el dúo.

- Hola Alfred.- saludó el canadiense con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Hola Matthew.- contestó entre cortante y seco.- ¿Y ese milagro que vienes por aquí?-

- Decidí visitarte, creí que estarías solo, pero veo que estas con María, sobre eso… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

- Soy tu cuñada.- contestó entre dientes. Para Matt fue un golpe algo duro, pues él había estado enamorado de María desde hace algún tiempo, mas no tenía el valor de decírselo y al enterarse de la noticia podríamos decir… que se le partió el corazón.

- Pero… pensé que no se conocían…-

- Luego te cuento como pasó todo… cambiando de tema… es un placer volver a verte, no te había visto en un buen tiempo.-

- Estaba de paso por aquí, por eso decidí visitar a mi hermano… más nunca me imaginé que tu estuvieras aquí.-

- Nadie se lo imagina.-

- ¿Las demás naciones saben que en realidad Mario es mujer?-

- No y no tenemos pensado decírselo.- contestó Alfred por ella, estaba serio y celoso, ya que al parecer trataba mejor a su hermano que él, que era su esposo. María notó el tono de voz, por lo que pudo sacar conclusiones sobre lo que le pasaba, se acercó a él y lo jaló a la cocina.

- Ya venimos Matt, siéntate, ¿quieres algo?-

- Un vaso de agua estaría bien-maple.-

Ya en la cocina…

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ya estás enojado?-

- No, no lo estoy.- contestó molesto.

- No me voy a ir con tu hermano, si eso es lo que piensas. él es mi amigo, por eso es una persona especial para mi… como sabes las demás naciones no saben que soy mujer…- María no terminó de hablar y Alfred la interrumpió.

- ¡No! Y nunca se enteraran.- tras decir esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su hermano, mientras María se quedó parada en la cocina repasando las palabras que había oído, se mordió el labio y dirigió a servir el vaso de agua.

- No te entiendo…- dijo ella.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó Alfred.

- Adelante, ¿Qué sucede?- contestó Matthew.

- ¿Te gusta Isabel?- el canadiense no contestó se quedó callado, si le decía que si era capaz de armarle una escena de celos y si le decía que no, se daría cuenta de que mentía, así que decidió no contestar.- Contéstame por favor… ¿te gusta Isabel?- con el silencio como respuesta Alfred supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.- Solo te diré una cosa, no quieras ser tan tierno con ella, porque… después de todo podría haber problemas… y no quiero pelear… mucho menos con mi hermano… si puedes mantente alejado de ella, no quiero que haya problemas.-

- Nunca me metería con una mujer casada y menos si se trata de una tuya. No tengo porque andar haciendo esas cosas, es repugnante, de lo más bajo, no te preocupes… pero yo también te diré una cosa: no harás que yo me aleje de ella, después de todo es mi amiga y no pienso dejarla sola.-

- Ella no está sola, me tiene a mí.-

- Pero de qué sirve que te tenga a ti si eres demasiado celoso, lo único que harás será ahuyentarla y sembraras el miedo en ella, ya no estamos pequeños, sabemos perfectamente cómo tratar a una mujer, al menos yo estoy en contra de como las tratan unos y estoy casi seguro de que tú la has o vas a intentar tratarla así, no me meteré en tu vida privada, solo que si llegas a hacerle algo aquí estaré yo para apoyarla, sin importar si está casada o no contigo.- María estaba oyendo la conversación, al menos sabía que no iba a estar sola como había pensado, tenía a Matthew de su lado y estaba agradecida por eso, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a Matt con el vaso de agua.

- Ten, ¿seguro que no quieres nada más?-

- Está bien así, gracias.- contestó con una sonrisa. Alfred lo miró amenazadoramente pero el ignoró la mirada y continuó hablando con Isabel, ellos dos estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, el estadounidense solo miraba como se entretenían ellos, veía como su hermano hacia sonreír a su esposa, cosa que él no había logrado. Luego de unas horas transcurridas decidieron que era la hora de comer y acordaron de ir a un restaurante, caminaron todo el trayecto, enfrente iba María con Matthew y un poco atrás Alfred, quería matar a su hermano, pero no podía y aunque lo intentara sería inútil. Una vez que llegaron al restaurant se sentaron y pidieron de comer, Alfred se sentó al lado de ella y Matt trató de mantener cierta distancia con María, el primero, como estaba al lado de la joven, la abrazó por la cintura y ella al sentir el abrazo, brincó tantito por lo que Alfred se acercó y le susurró al oído:

- No intentes hacer absolutamente nada, después de todo estamos un lugar público y no se vería nada linda una discusión, ¿verdad?- la joven no dijo nada, pero le sembró un poco de miedo por el tono de voz con que le habló. Una vez les sirvieron de comer, comieron y al terminar decidieron ir al parque a caminar, al salir del restaurante, Alfred no dudó en agarrar a su esposa de la mano y no soltarla para nada, así fueron caminando por todo el lugar, entre risas. Como estaba oscureciendo optaron por regresar a casa, ya iban llegando a esta y fue cuando una persona le habló al estadounidense, María y Matthew se adelantaron a la casa y en el pequeño trayecto le preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? ¿Alfred te hizo algo?-

- No… esto me pasó ayer… aprendiendo… intentando cocinar…-

- ¿No sabes cocinar?-

- No… soy una mujer que a la vez no lo parece, no se hacer… creo que nada de comer y sobre mis manos… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que están lastimadas?-

- Fue mientras comíamos, veía que al agarrar ciertas cosas ponías una expresión de dolor, ¿segura que Alfred no te hizo nada?-

- Te lo juro, el no tuvo nada que ver en esto… gracias.-

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Por haberme alegrado un poco el día, al parecer necesitaba hablar con alguien, no como hablamos nosotros… ya sabes… con Alfred mirándote con ganas de matarte… pero… al menos hablamos…-

- Cuando quieras, solo mándame una carta y vendré, aunque mi hermano me quiera matar-maple.-

- Awwww… me encanta cuando dices maple, te oyes tan tierno, ¿y donde esta Kumajiro?-

- Se quedó en mi casa, lo dejé ya que venía a arreglar unos asuntos y no tenía sentido traerlo de una lugar a otro, se aburriría, y comenzaría a preguntar que quien soy y los niños al verlo me dirían que quieren abrazarlo y me rogarían… y… por eso lo dejé en casa.-

- Tienes razón, ¿te iras ahorita o te quedaras?-

- Me iré ahorita, tengo que regresar urgentemente.-

- Ya veo, entonces…- habían llegado a la puerta de la casa.- ya te vas… cuídate mucho Matt.- María le dio un gran abrazo, el cual Matt hubiera deseado que nunca se acabase, Alfred ya iba llegando a su casa y a lo lejos vio la escena, Matthew al notar la presencia de su hermano separó a María de él.

- Nos vemos Isabel, cuídate mucho y si necesitas ayuda con ya sabes quién no dudes en avisarme.-

- Gracias pero prefiero lidiar con el yo sola, nos vemos.- tras decir esto el canadiense comenzó su retirada, en la banqueta se encontró con su hermano quien lo miraba intimidadamente.

- Nos vemos hermano.- y se fue, Alfred la tomó algo fuerte de la mano y la metió a la casa casi a la fuerza.

- ¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-

- ¡Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme que me pasa!-

- ¡No tienes por qué ponerte celoso! No andaría con alguien más.-

- Pero si vi cómo te miraba y tu ahí siguiéndole el juego, pasando el rato con él, en vez de estar conmigo.- por cada palabra que decía se acerba de una manera intimidante a Isabel, ella retrocedía por cada paso que el daba, finalmente la terminó acorralando en una esquina de la habitación.

- Por favor… no me hagas nada…- dijo con la voz quebrada.- Yo no me acerqué a tu hermano con la finalidad de tener algo con él, simplemente es mi mejor amigo… y tenía tiempo que no lo veía… ¿tú no te pondrías así al ver a tu mejor amigo luego de no verlo en mucho tiempo?- no hubo respuesta alguna, simplemente se mantuvo todo en silencio, Alfred la soltó de la muñeca, la cual estaba completamente roja por la fuerza con la que tenía el agarrada. Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su esposa, le acarició la mejilla, levantó un poco el rostro de ella y lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos, juntándolos tiernamente, aunque ella no le contestó el beso, pues estaba tensa pensando en que podría hacerle algo. Una vez terminó de besarla, Alfred se subió a su habitación, al desaparecer tras la puerta, Isabel se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, se recargó en la pared, ase abrazó a ella misma y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Después de un rato decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, solo que le daba miedo entrar en la habitación, tenía miedo de él, de su esposo, de Alfred. Lentamente abrió la puerta pero notó que él no estaba ahí, sacó rápidamente su ropa y de una manera rápida se vistió para dormir, compuso la cama y se acostó en ella, deseando que Alfred no le hiciera daño y se calmara. Estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando sintió a alguien más en la cama, volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentaba mantener la calma.

- Que descanses.- fue lo que él dijo pero ella no contestó.


	23. CCUI Part 4

Era una hermosa mañana de abril, se levantó a las ocho en punto para que le diera tiempo de asearse, alistarse, desayunar e ir a caminar un rato. Se metió a bañar y una vez acabado esto, se cambió, ya estaba casi listo para ir a desayunar cuando una de sus trabajadores llamó a la puerta.

- Disculpe si lo interrumpo, pero lo están buscando.- el hombre miró a la puerta extrañado y contestó.

- Dile que me espere… bajo en un momento.- mientras se terminaba de acomodar sus ropajes pensó.- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Aún es temprano, no han dado ni las nueve…- y sin pensar más se dirigió a la sala de estar y al llegar se encontró con un desarreglado y demacrado Alfred.- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi nación?- pensó. Caminó hasta donde estaba sentado y se sentó cerca de él.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasó? Tú nunca vistes así y buenos días.-

- Buenos días… Bien…- no sabía que contestar.- Es que el día de hoy voy a tener una salida en la tarde y vine a esta hora para terminar lo más temprano posible… en cuanto a mi vestimenta… me dormí y apuradamente me dio tiempo de arreglarme.-

- Bueno… pues vamos a la oficina, ¿ya desayunaste? ¿Gustas algún café o algo?-

- Un café está bien.- fue lo único que dijo. Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, así comenzaron a trabajar en completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a abrir un tema de conversación, la trabajadora llamó a la puerta, el café estaba listo, ella entró y a cada uno le sirvió. Alfred estaba algo atareado, estaba nervioso, su jefe había notado eso, pero decidió que sería mejor no preguntar sobre lo que le pasaba. Así siguieron trabajando por un buen rato hasta que Abraham decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy no estas como en días anteriores, la excusa que me dijiste sinceramente no te la creo… además… sabes que si faltas un día por algún asunto tuyo, no se te regaña ni nada, ya que siempre vienes puntual al trabajo.- el rubio no contestó, se quedó pensando por unos segundos en una respuesta, pero ya era tarde, su silencio lo había delatado.- ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿O es que acaso tiene que ver con tu esposa?- Jones no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oír las últimas palabras que su jefe había pronunciado, tomó la taza de café y bebió de esta.- No evadas mis preguntas, de todas maneras me contestaras… Algo sucedió entre ustedes dos ¿verdad?-

- Pues… digamos…-

- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? Porque para que estés como perrito con la cola entre las patas debió ser algo digamos… serio…-

- No estoy así… estoy normal… como todos los días… ¿Cómo le voy a tener miedo a una mujer?- contestó un poco nervioso.

- A mí no me engañas, eso te pasa por casarte con una chica que apenas acabas de conocer, también tiene que ver mucho tu carácter, sobre todo si eres muy celoso.- ante lo último Alfred no pudo más que sonreír falsamente, limpiando las sospechas de su jefe.- ¿Con que fue eso? Y dime… ¿Quién era el tipo?-

- Matthew… el…-

- ¡Oh! No pensé que tu hermano fuese de esos… aun así… ¿Qué te hizo María Isabel para que andes todo demacrado?-

- Te contare, pero queda entre nosotros, ¿Lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo.-

~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~

Eran aproximadamente las siete y media de la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, notó que su esposa no estaba en la habitación, le tomó poca importancia a este suceso, sin perder el tiempo se levantó de la cama, estiró, sacó ropa limpia y metió a bañar, una vez que acabó de alistarse bajó a la cocina, suponiendo que ahí estaría Isabel.

- María.- le habló, pero ella ignoró al estadounidense.- Isabel… te estoy hablando…- pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica.- ¿no me vas a contestar?- preguntó con un tono de voz serio y autoritario, sin embargo la mexicana lo volvió a ignorar. Frustrado la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y la obligó a voltear a verlo.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le preguntó enojado, María lo miró fijamente, con su mirada llena de odio, cuando se escuchó un golpe.

- ¡PAS!- sonó el golpe, la piel de Alfred se había tornado roja, con su otra mano tocó su mejilla, la cual estaba caliente, Isabel seguía parada frente a él con una mirada retadora, mostrándole que no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

- Una cosa es que sea tu esposa… y otra es que me quieras tratar como un objeto o como un animal… te informó que conmigo no será así, no tendrás el camino tan fácil, no soy como las demás… yo no ando de delicada pero tampoco me ando comportando como hombre… señor Jones… le propongo un trato… Cuando estemos frente a los demás, le propongo que finjamos que estamos felices los dos, que somos el matrimonio perfecto, que nos… que nos amamos y cosas cursis como esa… pero que aquí dentro de la casa nos portemos de manera indiferente… no lo desatenderé, te trataré como a mi marido pero sin cariño… ¿Qué opinas?- el norteamericano no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio y bajó un poco la mirada.

- No…- dijo débilmente.

- ¿Perdón?- María no había alcanzado a oír lo que él decía.

- No… no, dije que no. Dime… ¿te agrada la gente hipócrita?- escasos segundos después contestó la morena.

- No… odio la gente hipócrita… odio todo lo que tenga que ver con hipocresía…-

- Entonces… si lo odias… ¿Por qué quieres practicarlo?- no contestó, volteó a ver a otro, cruzó los brazos y se recargó de la pared.- Contesta.-

- No encuentro otra solución… pienso que sería lo mejor… siempre nos estamos peleando y…- no terminó la oración, cuando sintió que la mano de Alfred le acariciaba la mejilla de una manera tierna pero que a la vez a ella le daba miedo.

- Claro que hay otra solución… ¿Por qué no intentas amarme? Al final me querrás y veras que ambos seremos felices.- el tono con el que hablaba le daba miedo a Isabel, llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, por lo que inmediatamente se alejó de él, retrocediendo.- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Tiene algo de malo el pedirte que me intentes querer?-

- Aléjate…- pero entre más retrocedía él se acercaba cada vez más, finalmente se topó con la pared y el la acorraló, ella estaba trazando un plan para poder zafarse de él, pero se le acabó el plan cuando la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y de alguna manera se las arregló para inmovilizar sus piernas.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a abusar de mí o qué?-

- No haría algo así, no sin tu consentimiento… no aceptaré tu propuesta… contéstame lo siguiente ¿me odias?-

- No… pero tampoco siento algo por ti… no siento nada… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- Por nada… no te soltaré… hasta que…- no acabó la frase guardó silencio y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

- ¿Hasta qué? Si no me sueltas…-

- Sino te suelto ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás? Esta inmóvil, no puedes hacer nada… salvo… respirar y… hablar.-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué hiciste que me casara contigo a la fuerza?-

- Solo quiero que me quieras, es todo… ¿es mucho pedir?-

- Por supuesto, pretendes conseguir mi afecto, mi cariño ¿de esta manera? ¿De una manera brusca? Estás equivocado, primero deberías aprender a controlar tus celos, es por lo que deberías de empezar si quieres que empiece a sentir algo por ti.-

- ¿Te has enamorado antes?-

- No me cambies el tema… y… no… no me he enamorado…-

- Entonces estamos igual… ninguno de nosotros se ha enamorado… esta podría ser nuestra primera vez enamorados… prometo no hacerte nada, no tocarte sin que tú me des permiso… pero a cambio quiero que intentemos llevar mejor nuestra relación y…- Alfred sintió un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas, por lo que soltó a la joven esta al verse libre se preparó en caso de que tuviera que pelear un poco, mas al parecer Alfred no tenía intención alguna de utilizar la fuerza, sin malicia se comenzó a cercar cada vez más a ella y al tenerla de frente la tomó de los brazos, causando que ella comenzara a patalear y jalonearse con todas su fuerzas.- Le robaré un beso como en las historias, así se tranquilizará y podré hablar con ella de manera tranquila.- pensó pero para su suerte la chica comenzó a jalarle la ropa, quien sabe como pero sacó un cuchillo y al ver el cuchillo Alfred no tuvo de otra más que retroceder, la loca parecía ella.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí porque no respondo!- su rostro decía que hiciera caso a las palabras pronunciadas, pues al parecer estaba dispuesta a cumplir con la amenaza, él la miró sorprendido, no entendía por qué se había puesto así, según no le había hecho nada malo, eso creía él. Intentó acercarse a ella pero esta retrocedió y le mostró el cuchillo.- No te me acerques…- volvió a repetir.

- Pero… yo no te hecho nada.- pronunciadas esas palabras se volvió a cercar a ella, tomó un plato (lo único que tenía cerca) y lo lanzó pegando en su mano y tirando, como consecuencia, el cuchillo. Caminó hasta ella la tomó de los hombros y ella comenzó a forcejear.- ¿Por qué eres así?-

- Suéltame.- gruñía, comenzó a jalonearse y jalar de las ropas de Alfred, causando que este se desarreglara, lo empujó y rápidamente tomó el cuchillo.- ¡Vete de aquí!-

- Pero…-

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS O NO RESPONDO!- se sintió intimidado, tenía… ¿miedo? El sentir… ¿miedo? Retrocediendo lentamente siguió hasta llegar a la puerta, como pudo la abrió y caminó hacia atrás, al no ver que se acercaba a las escaleras tropezó y cayó sentado al piso.

- ¡Auch!- inmediatamente se levantó y volteó a ver a todos lados, esperanzado de que nadie lo hubiera visto. Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y la abrió lentamente, con ayuda de sus reflejos logró esquivar una olla, por lo cual volvió a cerrar la puerta, estaba espantado, la chica parecía loca, intentó tranquilizarse respirando más lento, volvió a abrir la puerta y este esquivó un cuchillo.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! ¡VETE DE LA CASA Y REGRESA HASTA EN LA NOCHE!-

- ¡¿PERO DONDE VOY A ESTAR?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡PARECES LOCA!-

- ¡TU TIENES LA MALDITA CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡AHORA VETE Y SI PUEDES NO REGRESES!- por instinto cerró la puerta con gran rapidez, antes de que otro objeto saliera disparado por la puerta.

- *suspiro* No puedo creer que se haya puesto así… me corrió de la casa… mi casa… *suspiro* Iré a caminar y de ahí iré a ver a mi jefe, ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para presentarme temprano.- Y así se fue, caminando, vagando, deambulando por la ciudad, así estuvo por una hora aproximadamente, y fue cuando decidió que era hora de ir con su jefe.

~~~~~ _Fin del flashback_ ~~~~~

Abraham estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, mientras que Alfred lo miraba serio.

- No da risa.- comentó el rubio.

- A ti no te da risa… pero a mí si… no sabes cuánto…. Cuesta aguantarse la risa…- Jones lo seguía mirando serio y su jefe… bueno… el solo hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.- ¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría regresar a tu casa? Tu esposa te ha de estar esperando con los brazos abiertos.-

- Ya no te burles… sobre lo de mi casa… ¿podría quedarme aquí contigo?- lo último ya no le causó risa Abraham, se puso serio y las ganas de reírse se esfumaron por completo.

- Pero tienes que regresar a tu casa.-

- No quiero… no sé qué sea capaz de intentar hacerme.-

- Tal vez te viole… o tal vez simplemente te quiera matar.-

- Si fuera lo primero, pues regreso a mi casa desde ahorita pero lo más probable es que sea lo segundo, ¿me dejas quedarme hoy en tu casa?-

- No, regresa a la tuya, jamás creí que le tuvieras miedo a una mujer y menos a ella, he llegado a pensar que es hasta más varonil que tu… sobre eso… ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que le gusten las mujeres y no los hombres?-

- Cuando la conocí… pero quien sabe…-

- Has que le gusten los hombres, aunque sea a la fuerza.-

- Ni loco, a la fuerza ni madres, capaz y al día siguiente amanezco atado a una silla o la cama y me comienza a torturar… mejor no… ya veré como me las arreglo.-

- Bueno… aun así no te quedaras en mi casa, te iras a la tuya. ¿Por qué no vas a comer? Ya es casi el medio día.-

- Tu lo que quieres es que el país completo desaparezca.- hubo silencio, incómodo pero hubo silencio.- Regresare hasta en la noche.- y terminando de decir eso ambos regresaron al trabajo y así siguieron hasta en la tarde.

- Es hora de que regreses a casa, anda regresa, tu esposa te esperara con los brazos abiertos.-

- No me causa gracia… no quiero regresar… si esta Jane tal vez no me ira tan mal… pero si no está…- un silencio incómodo inundó la sala de nuevo, forzando a Alfred a aceptar silenciosamente lo que su jefe le había dicho, en el transcurso del camino ya se le ocurriría algo para salvarse Isabel.- Esta bien… iré a mi casa… si no regreso es porque me está torturando o algo… si desaparece el país ya sabes porque será….-

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien.- le dijo con sarcasmo a lo cual Alfred solo lo miró serio.- No te enojes, deberías de divertirte más… además… me cuesta creer que te corrió de tu propia casa…-

- A mí también me cuesta creerlo… bueno… me voy… ya se me ocurrirá algo para seguir vivo.-

- Que no te mate, no lo digo con sarcasmo, lo digo enserio, nos vemos mañana.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya no quieres que regrese a seguir trabajando?!-

- Tu lo que no quieres es pasar tiempo en tu casa, vez y soluciona ese problema de una vez y ya deja de celarla tanto, no tienen ni cuatro días viviendo juntos y ya están teniendo muchos problemas, tenle confianza, ahora vete de aquí.-

- Reza por mí, por favor.-

- Si, si, le rezare a todos los santos si tú quieres pero ya vete de aquí.-

- Ya tranquilo, ya me voy, pero no me corras, nos vemos mañana *susurro* si es que sigo vivo.- tras decir ya estaba dispuesto a salir de la oficina cuando su jefe le volvió a hablar, entró y se quedó escasos segundos dentro y finalmente partió de regreso a su casa, iba caminando y veía como unas parejas caminaban felices, abrazos, veía a otros sentados en las bancas del parque mientras se besaban, así como veía a matrimonios cuidando a su o sus hijos, por su mente pasó una vida así, feliz, al lado de su esposa siempre, queriéndose de verdad, aunque sabía que eso le iba a costar y por un buen tiempo, así caminó perdido en sus sueños, imaginando una vida feliz con María, empezaba a sentirse diferente, al inicio solo la quería para él, para que cuando se mostrara a los demás les presumiera que él la tenía a ella y tal vez sería para siempre, los demás desearían tenerla mas no podrían conseguirla ya que él la tenía y no la dejaría ir tan fácil, entre esos pensamientos y muchos más se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa, estuvo ahí para por un buen rato, los vecinos y gente que pasaba lo miraba extraño, ya que no entraba a su casa, después de meditarlo bajó la perilla y entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Subió las escaleras, notó un gran silencio en la casa, se sentía vacía, al parecer Jane no había llegado, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su cuarto, notó que Isabel tampoco estaba ahí, abrió el ropero donde ella guardaba su ropa y vio que no había absolutamente nada.

- Se escapó.- pensó.- Maldita sea, sabía que se largaría, ahora tendré que irla a buscar a casa de su hermano.- salió del cuarto y algo le dijo que fuera en dirección del ático, caminó hacia allá, cuando pasó por la habitación de invitados y vio un letrero que tenía escrito:

- _Prohibido entrar a esta habitación sin permiso alguno. Personas autorizadas a entrar: Jane. Si eres Alfred tienes estrictamente prohibida la entrada, si desobedeces, atente a las consecuencias.-_ ¿Era una broma o qué? Al menos agradecía que no se escapó, ya no tendría que ir a buscarla hasta México, pero aun así sabía que no se salvaba de los problemas.

- Que infantil.- murmuró y lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto, asegurándose de que no hubiera peligro alguno.

- Ahí dice que tienes la entrada prohibida.-

- ¡AAAA!- Alfred saltó del susto, la chica lo miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro y el otro intentó recuperar la compostura y tranquilizarse.- I… i… isa… ¿Por qué no avisas cuando te estas… acercando?-

- ¿Te asusté?- preguntó ignorando las palabras de Alfred.

- Ammm…- no se dio cuenta de que había sido ignorado.- pues… me… sorprendiste… con… tu…-

- Te asusté y punto final, ahora salte de la habitación, ¿acaso no sabes leer? Tienes prohibida la entrada.-

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros, tú tienes la culpa después de todo.-

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y que hice?-

- No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- ¡A lo de ayer!- Alfred no contestó, metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó un poco la mirada.- Como veo que no dirás nada, seguiré haciendo mis cosas.- la chica iba a entrar a la habitación, cuando una mano la paró tomándola suavemente del brazo, eso hizo que ella volteará a verlo, ¿Ahora qué le diría? ¿Qué le haría? De lo que estaba segura es que esta vez no se dejaría como el día anterior, si él se quería portar así, pues ella haría lo mismo, aplicaría: trata como quieres que te traten.

- Lo siento.- dijo con la mirada alzada, sus palabras eran serias, seguras.

- ¿Lo dices de corazón? ¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó con un tono suave.

- Lo digo enserio, no estoy mintiendo, mis palabras son realmente sinceras… lo siento… no debí portarme así… sobre todo porque es mi hermano… ¿me perdonas?- María sonrió de una manera dulce y sincera, Alfred la soltó suavemente esperando una respuesta de la chica.

- No te perdono.- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.- Te perdonare dependiendo de cómo te portes.-

-Mmmmm… Esta bien… dime… ¿intentaremos ser un matrimonio de verdad?-

- Por supuesto, pero lo primero que te pediré es que dejes de ser muy celoso, no me voy a ir con otros y mucho menos te engañaría, solo te pido que me des confianza ¿ok? Nos vemos al rato, tengo cosas que hacer.- Isabel se dirigió a la planta baja, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Alfred la detuvo con un grito.

- ¡Espera!- ella volteó a verlo.

- ¿Acaso ya cambio de opinión?- pensó la chica.

- Mañana… este… ammm…-

- ¿Si?-

- Es que… quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir mañana a una obra de teatro, aquí mismo en la ciudad… como me dijiste que no has ido a una… pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir… que fuéramos… los dos…-

- Por supuesto… pero… no tengo vestidos…-

- Ese no es ningún problema, la función será mañana en la tarde, mañana en la mañana vamos a comprarte un vestido.-

- No es mala idea, pero me gustaría ir con Jane ya que ella sabe más de esto, nunca he usado de esos vestidos grandes y esponjosos.-

- ¿Enserio nunca los has usado?-

-¿Este es realmente idiota o se hace?- pensó ella.- Obvio que no, cuando salgo me visto de hombre y si uso vestidos, son tradicionales, como este que traigo ahorita, es de los más sencillos… aun así me gustaría que Jane fuera conmigo.-

- Hablando de Jane… ¿Dónde está?-

- Fue a comprar, salió hace rato, hablare con ella… ¿A qué horas es la obra?-

- A las siete de la noche, iré un rato en la mañana a casa de mi jefe a avanzar un poco el trabajo.-

- Hablando de trabajo… llegó correspondencia… no te molestes ni nada, pero chequé de quienes eran ya que mi hermano me dijo que estaría escribiendo.-

- No te preocupes… ¿te escribió?-

- Así es, dice que todo está bien, que ya están arreglando los problemas… ¿tú tampoco tienes problemas cierto?-

- Mmmm… no…- contestó de una manera ligeramente nerviosa, la verdad era que su país estaba pasando por la guerra civil, pero por donde se encontraban estaba todo tranquilo, Abraham iba a partir en pocos días a la guerra mientras él se hacía cargo de los demás asuntos, no quería preocuparla, al igual que su hermano.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Todo está bien?-

- Absolutamente.- contestó con más seguridad.- Todo está bien.-

- Confió en ti, ¿Vas a comer?-

- Si me invitas… ¿ya no estas enojada?-

- No… pero aun no te he perdonado, te lo dije hace unos momentos, te dije que te perdonaría hasta que viera que cambias tu actitud… más que nada tus celos…-

- Ya verás que me terminaras perdonando, pero ¿no dormiremos en la misma habitación?-

- Por el momento no, dependiendo de cómo te portes ya veré si me paso de nuevo a nuestra habitación, mientras me quedaré en la de invitados, iré a servirte de comer.- a ambos se le dibujó una sonrisa pero ellos intentaban ocultarla, tal vez, después de todo, se llevarían bien y serian felices, dicen que lo mal empieza mal acaba, pero aquí ni ellos sabían cómo iban a acabar las cosas.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto en México…

- ¡FRANCISCO! ¡HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO!- gritó el español muy alegre mientras intentaba abrazar al mexicano.

- ¡NO ME PONGAS TUS MANOS ENCIMA! Me acabo de bañar, estoy muy limpiecito y tu estas sucio.- contestó el moreno alejándose de Antonio.

- Ay por favor, no estés de delicado… vine a saludarte… aunque también vine a ver a María… especialmente a ver a María…-

- Olvídate de ella, no andará contigo… te agradezco que hallas aceptado el acuerdo, pero deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.-

- No es nada, aunque Francis no se allá ido… pero no me importa, yo puedo sacar a tu hermana de aquí y cuidarla allá en mi casa.-

- Mucho menos dejo que la veas…- Antonio hizo una mueca, no le importaron las palabras de Francisco, el comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de María.- Pero… ella no está aquí.- el español se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a voltear para ver a Francisco, su rostro daba mucho miedo, se puso pálido y los ojos se le pusieron blancos.

- ¿Cómo que no está?- preguntó con una voz macabra.

- ¡NO HABLES ASI QUE DAS MIEDO!-

- ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz y se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Francisco, con ganas de estrangularlo.

- ¿Dónde está quién?- preguntó el inglés.

- A… Arthur… nunca estuve más feliz de verte…- dijo Francisco con un tono sarcástico, el cual casi no se notaba.

- Seguramente… ¿Hablaban de Mario? Porque si es así nos preguntamos lo mismo… me gustaría platicar con el… nunca sale… nadie más que ustedes lo conocen.-

- Es que no le agrada socializar y menos con los que tienen mal gusto por la comida.-

- ¡Con mi comida no te metas! ¡Churrero!-

- No se peleen por favor, además él no está aquí… anda… en su mundo… anda por el norte resolviendo unos problemas…-

- En vez de que te ayude aquí… Eso pasa porque tú no los educas bien.-

- Pero al menos si cocinan muy bien… sobre todo rico… no como cierto vecino de ellos.-

- A ese idiota no lo menciones.-

- Claro cómo te quedaste solo…-

- Yo apoyo a Arthur… a ese tipo no lo menciones…- con esas palabras pronunciadas, Antonio supo que Alfred tenía algo que ver, sin embargo Arthur no entendió absolutamente nada.


	24. Sin sentido

- ¿Qué le podemos ofrecer?- preguntó el mexicano.

- Mmmmm… ¿Un collar parecido a ese?- contestó el francés.

- Tu lo que quieres es que este tipo quede en la ruina, ¿verdad?- continuó Gilbert.

- No es eso ami, pero es que es una dama muy exigente cuando se trata de regalos, que haya aceptado ese collar y que se lo ponga es porque realmente le gustó, esa es la razón por la cual mi opinión fue que le diera un collar parecido a ese.- contestó Francis.

- Francis… ¿Y si vas a una cita con ella? Digo… no sería mala idea, después de todo no anda con nadie y tampoco le gusta alguien, es linda… y es popular… ambos harían la pareja perfecta.-

- ¡Oh! Ami… ¿Quién habló de andar con ella? Yo solo tengo ojos para…-

- Para muchas… hoy andas con una, mañana andas con otra.- pero no pudo completar la frase ya que Francisco lo interrumpió.

- ¡AMI! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

- Es la verdad, no andarías con alguien de manera seria, cuando según tú lo intentas terminas engañándola con otra.-

- Pues si ese es el caso yo sugiero que le preguntemos a Aracely que es lo que va a querer, saben que el pago no será económico.- sugirió

- Mientras no pida una gema todo estará bien… ¿Alguno de ustedes me acompañará a hablar con ella? *ojos de perrito.*-

- ¡Solo si nos das a tu hermana!- respondieron Antonio y Francis juntos.

- Para ese caso mejor voy solo, sería como mandar a mi hermana al infierno… mejor voy yo solito, nos vemos.-

- ¡Espera!- gritó Gil.- Yo voy contigo, no vaya a ser que te tome de tonto, mejor iré contigo.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Siempre iras con nosotros el sábado?- preguntó Arthur. Los tres se dirigían a los dormitorios, con la idea de comer algo, ella tenía mucha hambre, si no comía algo pronto caería desmayada y a su hermano no le importaría el trato que hicieron, ya que de seguro la regañaría a mas no poder.

- Grrrr.- (Lo siento, no sabía cómo expresar gruñir del estómago) se oyó, Isabel se sonrojó un poco por el sonido que provenía de su estómago y algo apenada dijo:

- Lo siento… me estoy muriendo de hambre… ya no soporto más… necesito comer algo… o me desmayare.-

- No te preocupes, vamos a comer sino tu hermano se pondrá histérico y tendrás problemas, además tienes que ir este sábado porque si tu no vas entonces yo tampoco.-

- ¿O sea que me quieren dejar solo a mí? Los dos son malos… en especial Isabel.-

- No es que te queramos dejar solo, sino que Arthur no te soportaría por mucho tiempo y acabaría explotando, maldiciendo y tendría ganas de acabar contigo.-

- No vayan a pelear, solo vamos a los comedores, tengo mucha hambre… me desmayare sino como algo.-

- Entonces no hay que hacer esperar a esta dama, vamos…- y así los tres se dirigieron a los comedores ¿Qué aventuras les esperaran a nuestro trio? Sigan leyendo… bueno no. Los tres iban caminando directo a los dormitorios, cuando Isabel vio a lo lejos a Aracely, decidió ir a hablar con ella antes que su hermano.

- Ya vuelvo.- comentó.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Alfred.

- A hablar con alguien… no tardo…-

- ¡Pero y tu hambre!- María ya se iba retirando con rapidez pero se detuvo para contestarle a Arthur.

- Puedo aguantar un poco más, no tardare se los juro.-

- Esta bien, pero vas rápido ya que tu hermano se puede poner muy enojado si se entera que no comes a tu hora.-

- No creo que haga eso *sonrisa* Voy rápido para que nos vayamos a comer.- y tras decir esto corrió hasta donde estaba Aracely, ella iba entrando a un salón, el cual parecer, era de un club.- ¡Aracely!- gritó, la mencionada detuvo su entrada al salón y volteó para ver quien le hablaba, al ver quien era se dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Amiga!- gritó y se acercó a ella abrazándola.

- A… ¿amiga? Si casi ni nos hablamos.- Aracely dejó de abrazarla.

- Me gustaría que nos hiciéramos amigas, por eso una de mis condiciones fue esa.-

- Esta bien… oye… sobre el collar… estoy segura que mi hermano va a venir a hablar contigo para que se lo des…-

- Sobre eso, si llega a pasar… se lo daré al que cumpla primero con lo que quiero.-

- Pero…-

- Sera divertido, ¿no crees? Una batalla silenciosa, única, entre hermanos, por recuperar la misma cosa, pelearan sin saberlo… una batalla de hermanos.-

- ¿Enserio lo harás?-

- Por supuesto, por cierto… ¿Te gustaría unirte al club de porristas?-

- ¿Porristas?-

- Si, ya sabes porristas, las que animan a los jugadores en un determinado juego.-

- Gracias por la oferta pero no me llama la atención, siento que es una manera de exhibirse… por los trajes que usan.-

- Anda, únete. Si aceptas reduciré las condiciones.-

- No me uniré a un club así, creo que prefiero cumplir lo que me pidas a unirme a eso…- pero antes de que pudieran seguir…-

- ¡Deberías unirte! ¡Te verías muy bonita con un traje de porrista!-

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- le gritó la mexicana a su querido vecino, quien se hizo pequeño.

- Lo deberías de haber reprendido, lo hubieras golpeado y quizás matado.- comentó el inglés quien "accidentalmente" pasó por encima del estadounidense, el último se quejó pero los presentes lo ignoraron.

- Isabel, no deberías de ser así con tu novio, deberías de tratarlo mejor, *susurro* si no se te irá y tal vez para evitar que se vaya tendrás que darle algo… *sonrisa traviesa* mas.-

- Ya te dije que no es mi novio.- contestó seria la mexicana.- Y regresando al tema sobre unirte a tu club… no creo hacerlo… no me llama para nada la atención, prefiero cumplir tus condiciones, menos esa.-

- Entonces creo que tal vez me divertiré…- con el tono de voz con que la rubia habló no le gustó en lo absoluto a la mexicana.- Chao.- y se fue, Arthur y Alfred no entendieron porque Aracely se rio de esa manera, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga optaron por mejor no preguntarle nada.

- Vayamos a comer.- comentó con una sonrisa, la cual parecía algo falsa, ninguno de los chicos dijo algo y simplemente afirmaron bajando la cabeza, los tres caminaron hasta los dormitorios y una vez allí se dirigieron al comedor.

- ¡Good afternoon!- gritó Alfred al entrar, captando la atención de los pocos que se encontraban allí.

- Es raro que hables en inglés, casi nunca lo haces.- le comentó María.

- ¿Enserio?-

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? *palmada en su frente* Solo… pidámosle de comer.- el trio se acercó a donde estaba Katy, quien ya estaba comenzando a recoger las cosas.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes quienes en realidad no son nada jóvenes, en especial Arthur.-

- ¿Me estas llamando viejo?-

- ¿Yo? *sarcasmo* Para nada… solo… era… una pequeña observación.- y siguió acomodando unos trastes.

- Ja ja ja… escucha como me rio.-

- No pelees Arthy, se más relajado, lleva tu vida de una manera más tranquila y sonríe todos los días.- le dijo María mientras le tocaba el hombro.

- Sé que llevo pocos días conociéndote pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre estas sonriendo… ¿te hicieron algo malo para que siempre estés feliz?-

- ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? No me han hecho nada, simplemente soy feliz… todos los días… aunque a veces las cosas no vayan tan bien… eso deberías de hacer tu… ser más alegre.-

- María tiene razón, deberías de sonreír para que se te quite lo amargado.- continuó Katy.

- Jajajaja o conseguirte una novia *susurro* aunque tal vez podrías correrla con tu mal carácter y con tu comida extraña y rancia.-

- ¡Mi comida no es rancia y mucho menos extraña! ¡IDIOTA!-

- ¡JAJAJAJA!- mientras esos dos peleaban, Katy y María miraban lo que hacían.

- No entiendo cómo es que puedes soportar a esos dos… son totalmente diferentes.-

- Ni yo sé cómo es que los puedo soportar, pero lo que si se es que todos los días me sacan una sonrisa con las estupideces que hacen.-

- Solo no vayas a terminar enamorada de ellos dos, son un estúpidos pero se ve que son muy buenos chicos.-

- Lo son…- iban a seguir platicando cuando alguien las interrumpió.

- Da, buenas tardes María-chan.-

- Hola-aru.-

- Es un placer volverte a ver, o algo así.-

- Zhuo, ya te dije que no seas mal educado-aru.-

- No lo soy, o algo así.-

- Da, dejen de pelear y hablemos, María ¿El sábado estarás ocupada?-

- Si, voy a salir con esos dos de allá.-

- Wow, ¿Y a dónde irán? Digo si se puede saber.- continuó Zhuo.

- No seas entrometido-aru.-

- No te preocupes, después de todo no tengo nada que esconder, no haremos nada malo, simplemente iremos al cina pasado mañana.-

- La próxima vez deberíamos ir nosotros 4, da.-

- Sería maravillo…- Isabel no pudo continuar hablando ya que unos brazos la apresaron contra su cuerpo, no sabía quién era, solo rogaba que no fuera Antonio o Alfred. En eso sintió la respiración de su opresor cerca de su oído y este le susurró.

- Hola amour.- y pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, al parecer con malas y sucias intenciones, mientras que Iván había sacado su picota y los ex-hermanos al notar lo que estaba sucediendo dejaron de pelear, Katy no hizo nada más que observar la escena y grabar a "escondidas".

- Francis suéltame.- dijo débilmente ya que el abrazo la estaba dejando sin aire, el francés no hizo nada más que aumentar la presión con la que la abrazaba, haciendo que la chica se quejara.- Que me sueltes.- pero se siguió negando a soltarla, cansada sacó fuerzas de solo Dios sabrá de donde, tomó al francés del brazo y lo aventó haciendo que este volara por la sala y cayera finalmente en el piso.

- No tenías por qué ser tan ruda cœur. Habia otras formas de pedirme que te soltara, amour.-

- Pues las formas que tu aceptas no son las indicadas Francis, regresaré a servirme de comer, tengo mucha hambre.- con eso se dirigió a la barra, ahí Katy le sirvió de comer, la comida se veía deliciosa, se moría por darle un bocado cuando…

- ¡MARÍA!- gritó un hombre, este la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas por detrás, haciendo que le empezara a faltar el aire.

- ¡SUELTAME!- gritó muy molesta, este al ver la reacción de la chica la soltó inmediatamente y se escondió detrás de Gilbert. Ella ignoró la vista de los demás y se volvió a sentar para comer, ahora si comería en paz, la cuchara iba a su boca cuando de nuevo…

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es mejor comer hamburguesas vamos!- y sin su consentimiento el estadounidense la tomó de la muñeca que estaba libre y la jaló llevándola al principio a rastras, Francisco estaba que echaba humo, quería estrangular a Alfred por cómo estaba tratando a su hermana, pero no podía por el trato que tenía con ella.

- ¡DEJALA IDIOTA! ¡No tienes por qué tratarla así!-

- Iggy se puso celoso.- comentó Katy para hacer más interesante lo sucedido, por suerte eso no llegó a los oídos de María, el mencionado se puso rojito, tanto que no pudo ocultarlo y comenzó a hablar con un tono nervioso.

- Yo… yo… no es que… es que… no es que me guste… no… no quiera nada con ella… es solo… es solo que… es solo que… quiero ayudarla… es todo…-

- Aja, si… te creemos.- dijeron los demás en coro. Cerró sus puños, volteó hacia donde estaba Alfred con María (quien ya iba algo lejos) y corrió hasta donde estaban estos, la mexicana iba forcejeando, no se podía liberar de él, era mucho más fuerte que ella, tenía mucha hambre, el estómago le estaba rugiendo, quería comer comida de verdad no hamburguesas, Arthur no llegaba (que lento) y estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio que María se zafó del estadounidense tirándolo, tenía su pie derecho encima de la espalda de este y al parecer se notaba muy molesta.

- Ya estoy hasta la madre, no me dejan comer en paz, tengo mucha hambre, así que piérdete por ahí de una vez por todas ¡Y DEJAME COMER EN PAZ! ¡CHINGUEN A SU M#DRE AQUELLOS QUE ME MOLESTARON! ¡YO REGRESARE Y COMERE! ¡Y EN PAZ!- y por ultimo le dio una patada en una de sus costillas, haciendo que este se retorciera el dolor. Apresurada regresó a los comedores, se sentó de nuevo y de reojo vio como los demás la miraban, la miraban asustados-sorprendidos, tomó de nuevo la cuchara y la introdujo en su boca. Arthur regresó, se sentó junto a ella y ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras que Alfred seguía tirado en el pasto, los estudiantes que pasaban se querían reír de él pero hacían todo lo posible por no hacerlo en su presencia, se veía tan patético.

-Algún día lo tendré así, frente a mis pies y hare que pague por todas las cosas malas que nos ha hecho.- comentó Martin al verlo tirado.

- Vosotros te apoyamos primo.-

- Oigan…- comenzó a hablar Alfred.- ¿Me podrían ayudar a levantarme? Por favor…- los latinos lo miraron de manera indiferente y hubo un silencio incómodo.

- *ruido de guacamaya* Muérete en el piso idiota.- y con eso los latinos emprendieron de nuevo su marcha, dejándolo ahí todo adolorido, no es que les gustase ver a los demás sufrir pero por él era que ellos sufrían y no estaría nada mal hacerlo pagar solo un poquito. María y Arthur terminaron de comer, se levantaron para asearse los dientes y fue cuando Francisco corrió a abrazar a su hermanita.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- le tocó los hombros y con un tono sentimental siguió hablando.- Sabia que un día le darías su merecido, por eso… te quiero mucho… eres la mejor hermana que puede haber… realmente eres fuerte…-

- ¿Quién peleó contra Antonio en la última batalla de la independencia y por qué?- le preguntó María seria, no le gustó que indirectamente le dijera débil y mucho menos alguien tan débil como él, Francisco no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio.- Antonio, ¿Quién de nosotros luchó contra ti?-

- Bien… fuiste tú… si… creo que fuiste tú… solo recuerdo ver a un hombre pelear conmigo mientras el otro estaba tirado en el campo de batalla medio muriéndose… si… creo que es todo…-

- Gracias.- contestó Francisco de manera sarcástica.

- Y aun así piensas que soy débil… que hermanito tan dulce tengo, si me disculpan iré a mi habitación, adiós.- y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que unas manos le agarraban los tobillos, inmediatamente volteó a ver quién era y sin pensarlo dos veces lo comenzó a golpear.- ¡PERVERTIDO!-

- ¡I'M SORRY! ¡NO QUERIA VER QUE HABIA BAJO TU FALDA! ¡AUNQUE YA SE QUE DE QUE COLOR SON!-

- ¡MALDITO ALFRED! ¡TOMA ESTO!- después de una serie de golpes el americano cayó de nuevo en el piso y sin importarle si la chica lo volvía a golpear salvajemente con ambos brazos abrazó los tobillos de esta haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, por el golpe no pudo evitar abrir las piernas y Alfred que estaba de frente vio… su ropa interior, María se sobó la cabeza y reaccionó cuando vio al estadounidense sacado de onda, con su pie le pegó en la barbilla haciendo que este regresara e inmediatamente se levantó del piso.- ¡Sabia que no tienes la mente limpia pero jamás creí que fueses capaz de hacer eso!-

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Really! ¡I'm sorry!- se disculpaba mientras seguía tirado en el piso.

- ¿Y ahora que mosco te picó? Cuando estás conmigo rara vez hablas en ingles.-

- Es que me vine a rastras… realmente me dolieron las "caricias" que me diste, sabía que me amabas y que no sabías como expresarlo… pero jamás creí que me lo mostraras así.-

- ¡Que yo no te amo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?-

- Ya oíste.- comentó él ingles.- Ella no te ama, así que déjala en paz.-

- Tu no te metas en esto Iggy.- y con mucha dificultad y con ayuda de Antonio e Isabel, Alfred se levantó.- Ahora me tendrás que cuidar Isa.- comentó con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero Isa-chan no tiene la culpa, ¿o me equivoco? Da.-

- Es cierto, nadie te mandó a que te la llevaras a la fuerza, o algo así.-

- Asume la culpa o sufre las consecuencias, kesesese. Si quieres por más que lo forzes, no lo tendrás completamente contigo.-

- Mejor me voy a mi habitación, acábenlo ustedes, ¿Te vas Arthur? ¿O quieres divertirte con ellos?-

- Mejor me iré contigo, solo graben lo que suceda por favor… quiero verlo.-

- Será un placer.- dijeron los latinos junto con Natasha que aparecieron de la nada, el bad friend trio +1 dejó a Alfred al "cuidado" de ellos, Katy solo siguió grabando, la cosa se estaba poniendo buena.

- Ahora si ricitos… pagaras solo un poco por lo que nos has hecho.- dijo Julio.

- Weon… solo espero que mañana no te puedas levantar…-

- Da, ¿puedo participar?-

- Iván esto no está bien-aru.-

-Déjalo Yao, esto estará divertido.-

- Por supuesto que puedes participar y sobre todo si traes esa amiga tuya, ya sabes… la picota.- contestó Martin a la pregunta de Iván de una manera escalofriante.-

- Kolkolkolkol.- la zona se llenó de esos kolkol y con una mirada macabra todos se acercaron a Alfred.

- ¡NOOOO!- fue lo único que se escuchó.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Eran como las 6 de la tarde, dos cuerpos estaban sentados en la cama, al parecer ambos estaban muy concentrados, cada quien tenía un control en sus manos, el juego había comenzado, ¿una apuesta? Tal vez habían hecho una apuesta y esa era la razón por la que ambos estaban tan concentrados, no había ruido, salvo el que provenía de la televisión, balazos se escuchaban y la música que le daba al momento ambiente, todo iba bien hasta que…

- ¡Ya llegamos Francis!- pero el español no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte del mencionado.- Francis… Francis…- pero el francés no contestaba, estaba tan metido en el juego que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del resto de su grupo.

- ¡hey! ¡Francis!- continuó Gilbert.- ¡Francis! ¡Basta! ¡Nadie ignora al awesome! Tendré que usar otros métodos.- y se dirigió a la conexión donde estaba conectada la consola y antes de cometer el acto volvió a hablarles.- Francis… Isabel… háganme caso o les desconectó la consola… no quiero hacerlo… también es duro para mi… pero tengo que salvarlos.-

- Cállate.- fue la respuesta del dúo que estaba tan metido en el juego.

- ¡A mí nadie me calla!- y con esas palabras desconectó la consola. La mexicana y el francés voltearon a verlo con una mirada que daba muchísimo miedo y un aura pesada inundó la zona.

- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- preguntaron ambos con un tono terrorífica, tanto que Antonio y Francisco casi se orinaban, mientras que Gilbert estaba súper asustado y nervioso, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

- Yo… yo… es que… a mí nadie me ignoraaa…-

- Creo que tendrás que pagar el precio por lo que hiciste.-

- Chicos… se puede arreglar de otra manera… creo…-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

-Isabel aún no ha venido a desayunar…- comentó Arthur algo impaciente, la chica casi siempre llegaba a tiempo, a veces se atrasaba pero nunca se había atrasado como ahora.- Hay que ir a su habitación a buscarla, no ha llegado.-

- Ya le marqué y no contesta… como siempre… mejor le hubiera regalado otra cosa en vez del celular.-

- Tu ya la conocías, sabias cuáles son sus gustos y todo eso… ahora… solo vamos a buscarla y ya…- El par caminó hasta la habitación de María, para su suerte Eli y Lili iban saliendo de esta por lo que decidieron preguntarles si sabían dónde estaba.- Buenos días.-

- Buenos días.- contestaron ambas.

- ¿Y María?- preguntó Alfred.

- Está durmiendo, llegó a las 3 de la mañana, se la pasó jugando con Francis, Francisco y Antonio, me dijo que tal vez hoy no asista a clases, está muy cansada.-

- Bien… ¿Puedo pasar a su habitación?-

- Tu si, Alfred no… pero si me entero de que le intentaste hacer algo te las veras conmigo.-

- Y su sartén.- completó Lily.

- Yo no soy pervertido como él y mucho menos como Francis… no se preocupen no le haré nada.-

- Confiamos en ti.- tras decir esas palabras el par de chicas se fue mientras que los chicos se quedaron parados frente a la puerta, Arthur no sabía si entrar y Alfred estaba marcándole a Isabel a ver si le contestaba.

- ¿estás listo para entrar?- preguntó Arthur como si fuesen a entrar a un lugar escalofriante y del que tal vez nunca volverían.

- Deja tus juegos y entremos.- el estadounidense guardó su celular y con algo de cuidado abrió la puerta, vio que Isabel no estaba en su cama por lo que supuso que se estaría bañando, en eso la puerta del baño se abrió y de ahí salió la mexicana, simplemente enrollada en una pequeña y delgada toalla, dejando mostrar un poco de su cuerpo, al notar a ambos hombres gritó y se pudo ver al par tirado en el pasillo con un hilo de sangre saliendo se su nariz. Los que pasaban por esa zona los miraban raro, algunos los ignoraban y hasta los pisaban. No pasó mucho tiempo para que María se terminara de cambiar, salió y vio que esos dos seguían ahí tirados, los pateó suavemente pero aun así no regresaban, se agachó y les pegó una pequeña y suave cachetada lo cual tampoco resultó, se acordó de la película "La bella durmiente" y pasó por su mente hacer lo que hizo el príncipe para despertar a la princesa.

- Mejor me dejo te tonterías… seré mas brusca.- y con un golpe cerca de su zona intima ambos regresaron en sí.

- Ma… María… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

- No regresaban y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde.-

- ¿Llevas tu uniforme para educación física?-

- ¿Hoy toca?-

- Por supuesto, tenemos esa clase con el salón de al lado, tienes que llevarlo y entrar a esa clase, el profe es muy estricto.-

- Ya veo… entonces iré por el… no tardare.-

**Disculpen si tardo mucho en subir un capitulo, pero no es lo mismo estar de vacaciones que en clases y escribo por ratos, no tengo dificultad en hacer un capitulo al contrario es solo que el tiempo no me alcanza, estos días me han atascado de tarea. Subiré un capitulo que tenga que ver con el día de hoy: día del amor y la amistad. Lo más seguro es que lo suba mañana, ya lo comencé a escribir. Saludos y que se la pasen muy bien el día de hoy.**


	25. Especial San Valentin

Un día normal, un día cualquiera, solo un día solo eso, como todos los días se aseó para ir a desayunar junto al molesto de Alfred y la simpática María. Una vez que se terminó de cambiar de ropa se sentó junto con Vash y Rod para tomar una taza de té antes de comenzar el día. Miró el calendario y vio la fecha: 14 de febrero. Un día más, sí, eso era, un día normal, común t corriente como los demás, ese día no tenía nada de especial, simplemente era un día más.

- Arthur.- lo nombró Vash, el mencionado reaccionó y regresó inmediatamente en sí, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Te sucede algo? Andas muy pensativo.-

- No me sucede nada.- se acomodó en el asiento.- Estaba pensando en que hoy solo es 14, es un día cualquiera, no entiendo porque las personas celebran este día y utilizan para declarárseles a los que "aman" y regalan cositas a sus amigos… simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo… no tiene nada de especial este día.-

- Eso dices tú porque desafortunadamente siempre estás solo en días como estos, nunca has encontrado con quien pasar tu tiempo, con quien platicar a solas, a quien decirle cuanto lo quieres, en pocas palabras siempre has estado solo.- comentó Roderich.

- ¿Cómo dices eso?- preguntó Arthur un poco exaltado.- Yo… nunca… nunca… he estado… solo…-

- Tus amigos imaginarios no cuentan y mucho menos la reina, deberías de declarártele y ya… no creo que te rechace.-

- ¿A… a… qui…qui…en… te… refieres?- volvió a preguntar Arthur pero mucho más nervioso.

- No nos quieras tomar de tontos.- contestó el austriaco mientras sostenía su taza de café.- Sabemos que te gusta… ella.-

- ¿Ella? ¿A quién se refieren?-

- A la directora de la escuela seguramente.- contestó Vash con un tono sarcástico, Arthur no dijo nada y simplemente se puso pálido.- Sabes que no nos referimos a ella, sino a… M-a-r-i-a.-

- E…ella… a mí no me gusta…- su voz era nerviosa y una gotita en el cien se dejó notar, se paró inmediatamente de la mesa y se dirigió al balcon.-

- No estaría nada mal que le expresaras tus sentimientos, además se ve que es una buena chica, con un poco de lecciones se convertirá en una dama y será una buena candidata para ser una esposa.-

- ¡¿Cómo vas a pensar en el matrimonio Roderich?! ¡Yo… no… ella a mi…!- ni siquiera podía completar una frase, estaba tan nervioso que se puso rojo.

- Por eso es que estas como estas, solo… amorosamente claro.-

- ¿Y qué me dices ti Vash? ¿Y tú Rod?-

- Por favor no me llames de esa manera mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein…-

- Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo repitas.- lo interrumpió Vash.- Bien, nos vemos, iré a ver qué tal van los preparativos para el festival de hoy.-

- ¿A poco va a ver un festival?- preguntó el inglés.

- ¿Tan desconectado estas? Eso te pasa por faltar a las juntas, nos vemos.- y el suizo desapareció detrás de la puerta, el austriaco simplemente siguió tomando té y no pronunció ninguna palabra, por lo que Arthur decidió que sería mejor salir a caminar, ya regresaría después. Salió con la esperanza de que nadie se acordara de tal día, en eso comenzó a ver como las parejas caminaban abrazados o agarrados de la mano, ver eso lo ponía de cierta manera… triste… siguió caminando cuando se encontró con el bad friend trio +1, quienes estaban repartiendo paletas y bombones a cualquiera que se les cruzara.

- ¡TEN Y FELIZ DIA!- le decían a cualquier persona que se les atravesara, fuese hombre o fuese mujer.

- ¡ARTHUR!- gritó Antonio de manera alegre, se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, listos para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarme!- dijo esquivando el abrazo.

- Hay por favor… es solo un abrazo… ¿No me digas que aún me odias? Olvida el pasado, ya pasó y enfócate al presente y al futuro.-

- No… aun no te odio… yo no odio a nadie…-

- ¿Y qué me dices de Alfred cejon?-

- ¡No me digas así Gilbert! ¡No estoy cejon!-

- Kesesese, esos dices tú pero es la verdad.-

- Ya ami, deja de molestar al amargado inglés, esta celoso de que los demás andas felices y de que en el aire se huele el amor. Por cierto, esos que están haya ¿Son Alfred y María? Se ven muy juntitos los dos *sonrisa maliciosa*-

- ¿Qué estas intentando obtener?- preguntó Arthur serio mientras retiraba el brazo del francés.

- Nada ami… como me atrevería a obtener algo… digo… ¿no estás enamorado ni un poquito de la mexicana?-

- No… no me gusta… es linda… pero no me gusta…-

- ¿Y si Alfred se le declara a ella antes que tú y ella lo acepta?-

- Mejor me voy frog, antes de que te parta la cara…- Arthur siguió caminando por el campus, tan solo ver demasiadas muestras de afecto y amor le daba asco pero peor: se estaba deprimiendo. Empezó a recordar su vida, cuando llegó a la parte de las independencias se puso triste, siguió recordando y finalmente sus recuerdos llegaron cuando conoció a Isabel. Estaba feliz recordando los momentos felices que había pasado junto a ella, aunque Alfred estuviera siempre como el chicle.- Rayos…-

- ¿Sucede algo Arthur? Ve~- Feliciano caminaba por ahí y había visto al inglés un poco deprimido, se acercó para ver si podía ayudarlo en algo.

- ¡Oh! Italia… ¿Te has enamorado una vez?-

-¿Yo?-

- Si… tu…-

- Ve~ claro que sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso contigo?-

- Ammmm… nada… nos vemos…- y volvió a emprender su camino, el cual no tenía rumbo alguno, esa caminata era simplemente para olvidar eso del amor. No pudo soportar más y decidió regresar a su dormitorio, comenzó a buscar su libro de hechizos, una vez que lo encontró se puso a buscar un hechizo, luego de buscar un rato encontró el hechizo perfecto.- Espero que a todos les guste a todos el día de hoy.- y volvió a salir de su habitación, esta vez iba caminando con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba tan feliz que hasta iba tatareando una canción. Finalmente salió del edificio y sintió que alguien lo jaló del brazo.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡No me…! Lo siento…- se disculpó inmediatamente al ver que quien lo había jalado había sido Isabel.- Enserio… no… quise llamarte así…-

- No te preocupes.- ella guiñó el ojo.- Todo está bien, espera… ¡FELICIANO!- el italiano estaba repartiendo bombones a todas las chicas que pasaban y claro que intentando conseguir una cita o con quien ir hoy al baile, al oír su nombre fue a donde estaba María.

- Ve~ ¿Qué sucede Isa-chan?-

- ¿Qué hace el contigo? ¿Y dónde está Alfred?-

- A él lo comisionaron para acomodar las sillas en el campo.- tomó un bombón de la canasta y se lo entregó.- Feliz de Día de San Valentín.- y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, Arthur volteó a ver a otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo producido por este, para mantener un poco de discreción miró el bombón y vio que tenía escrito algo, lo acercó un poco más para poder leerlo y comenzó.

- ¿Va a ver un baile?- preguntó.

- Ve~ Claro, ¿no sabías?-

- Y eso que eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil.-

- No me dijeron nada… creí que este año no harían el evento.-

- Esta vez no se te dijo nada ya que el año pasado arruinaste el evento con tus hechizos.-

- ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL CAMPO MALDITO FROG!-

- ¿Qué haces aquí Francis?- preguntó María.

- Amour, vine a salvarte de este tipo, si se te declaraba no tendrías otra opción más que aceptarlo por lo patético que es…-

- ¡YO NO SOY PATETICO COMO TU! ¡IDIOTA!-

- No peleen por favor.- dijo la morena y con eso Arthur se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¡ISABEL!- Antonio llegó corriendo con los brazos abiertos y fue directamente a abrazar a la chica, tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¡SUELTAME ESTUPIDO! ¡SUELTAME!-

- Ve~ parece que a Isa-chan no le gusta que la abracen.-

- ¡No es eso! ¡No soporto que Antonio me abrace!- decía mientras se jaloneaba, al ver que no podía quitárselo de encima dejo de poner resistencia.- A veces pienso que solo quiere hacerme cosas sucias… tales como las que Francis debe de estar pensando en este momento.-

- ¡Deja que la abrace Toño! ¡Por favor!- decía el francés con un aire de perversión.

- A mi hermana no la van a tocar ninguno de los dos, ella sabrá por quien se dejara manosear, pero por ustedes no ¿verdad Mari?-

- Ammm… hermano… Sé muy bien que si fuera por ti no dejarías que nadie me tocara y mucho menos me viera… me mantendrías encerrada…-

- Bien… al menos entiendes…- mientras ellos peleaban Arthur se preguntaba que hechizo habrá hecho, al parecer lo que tenía en mente no había funcionado: que todos olvidaran el día de San Valentín, pero al contrario, parecía que las personas que los celebraban iba aumentando, es como si su hechizo hubiese salido al revés.

- Hey Arthur…- comenzó a decirle Gil.- ¡Hey…!¡ Cejon hazme caso!- Gilbert intentaba sacar al mencionado de sus pensamientos, estaba perdido y preocupado por el hechizo que ha de haber hecho, solo esperaba que no fuese nada malo. - ¡Hey Arthur!-

- ¡PAS!- sonó la cachetada, Arthur estaba rojo de lo enojado que estaba, comenzó a perseguir a Gilbert para darle una paliza y este último también se puso a correr.

- ¡Nunca atraparas al grandioso yo! Kesesesese.-

- ¡NO CORRAS! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE!-

- ¡NO SOY COBARDE! ¡SOLO ESTOY PROBANDO TU RESISTENCIA FISICA!- estos pasaron por el campo de futbol y desde ahí los pudo ver Alfred, quien estaba acomodando sillas.

- Ellos se deben de estar divirtiendo mucho… soy un héroe… y un héroe no debe de acomodar sillas… sino… que en especial el día de hoy… debe de estar con su chica…- dijo para sí mismo y continuo acomodando sillas.

El bad friend trio +1, Feliciano y María estaban platicando, cuando vieron que Gilbert se acercaba caminando con toda la calma del mundo.

- ¿Dónde está el cejudo?- preguntó Francisco.

- Se quedó allá botado, no aguanto ni medio recorrido.-

- Espera… ¿Cuánto hiciste que corriera le dimos dos vueltas a toda la escuela?-

-Toda la escuela.- contestó con un tono orgulloso.

- ¿Toda?- preguntó Antonio sorprendido.

- Toda amigo mío, él no es tan awesome como yo, por eso no pudo correr tanto, además de ser débil. Por ser como es, es que no tiene a ninguna chica en la cama… a menos que la bella Isabel ya haya caído en sus redes.- y con esas palabras pronunciadas volteó a ver a la chica, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito.- ¿Acaso lo que dije es cierto?-

- Contesta Isabel, ¿ese tipo se atrevió a tocarte?- preguntó Francisco con una voz tenebrosa mientras preparaba una lanza con punta de obsidiana.

- Es obvio que la respuesta es que no, no me acuesto con el primero que se me cruza por el camino.-

- Pero si con el que te secuestra ¿verdad amour? Entregas tu cuerpo para ser liberada de semejante cárcel… te dejas abrazar por toda esa lujuria que… argh… quiero secuestrarte… ¿puedo?-

- Claro que no… no me dejaría secuestrar y menos por un tipo pervertido como tu… no puedo imaginar todas las cosas que has de estar pensando en este momento.- Francis estaba preparándose para atacar mientras que Francisco se apuraba para terminar la lanza y atacar a quien se atreviera hacerle algo indecente a su hermanita, cuando una respiración muy agitada se logró oír.

- Ese debe de ser el cejon.- comentó Gil y efectivamente, no se había equivocado, Arthur llegó casi arrastrándose, estaba muy cansado, apenas y se podía mantener en pie, se sentó en la banca en la cual estaba María sentada junto con Feliciano.- No aguantas nada, eres débil.-

- Yo… *respiro* yo *respiro* No soy… *respiro* débil. Si quieres… *respiro* podemos resolver esto como los hombres, ya sabes pelando.- y se levantó con un aire un tanto "intimidante".

- ¡No! No van a pelear, deja de buscarte problemas, iras con nosotros a seguir repartiendo bombones, no dejare que te metas en problemas, así que vámonos.-

- Pero…-

- ¡Nada de peros! Nos vamos y punto. Feliciano pásame la canasta por favor.-

- A la orden testa.- el trio iba emprendiendo retira pero a Antonio salió corriendo tras la morena a quien paró con sus gritos.

- ¡María! ¡María!- gritaba mientras se acercaba, la mencionada se detuvo y volteó a ver al que la llamaba al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó como si nada.

- Me gustaría saber… ¿Si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-

- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Quieres que vaya al baile contigo?-

- Por supuesto, ¿aceptaras? Ya hice planes, primero bailaremos, cuando una canción tranquila y romántica comience te veré a los ojos y tu quedaras perdidas en los míos, lentamente acercare mi rostro al tuyo y te robare un beso el cual al principio tal vez rechaces pero poco a poco lo aceptaras y se convertirá en un beso apasionado que poco a poco hará que nuestros cuerpos pidan más y cuando nos demos cuenta estaremos los dos solos…-

- Solo te advierto que no tengo una sino como diez lanzas, las cuales hice con las banderas que hace Feliciano, las cuales están listas para cruzar tu blanca y me imagino que suave piel, así que cuidado amigo mío.-

- Está bien, entendí… Regresando al tema… ¿Qué dices sobre mi propuesta?-

- La aceptaría pero ya tengo con quien ir.-

- ¡¿Eh?!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.- Alfred ¿verdad?- dijeron de nuevo todos en coro.

- No, esta vez no es Alfred… sino Feliciano.- los presentes estaban sorprendidos, ¿Feliciano tener una cita? Sí que era increíble.- Iré con él siempre y cuando no lo invite otra chica, además sé que si él consigue una cita, Alfred no lo pensara dos veces y accederá a ir al baile conmigo.-

- Suenas como si lo utilizaras.- comentó Arthur.

- No está mal que lo ocupe debes en cuando… es… como una pequeña venganza… de ciertas cosas…-

- Huy… una mauvaise fille ha aparecido, no creí que tuvieses un lado malo, eres una malota, me gustaría poder domarte.-

- No soy mala Francis, soy una niña buena.- el francés se acercó a ella, la abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído.

- Entonces si eres una niña buena vendrás conmigo y jugaremos los dos, te divertirás mucho, lo aseguro.-

- ¿Qué juegos jugaremos?- preguntó de manera inocente, los demás miraron extrañados a María ¿Acaso había caído el juego del francés? ¿O es que no había entendido a que se refería ese tipo?- Recuerda que no tengo control así que me tendrás que prestar uno.-

- Te prestare "mi" control si tú quieres.-

- Bien… ¿Y jugaremos en tu dormitorio?-

- Donde tú quieras, solo asegúrate de que sea un lugar muy cómodo, después de todo tengo unas ideas para jugar y divertirnos más…-

- ¡Deja de estar de sucio! ¡Suelta a mi hermana ahora!- el mexicano estaba furioso, no permitiría que le pusiera un dedo encima, el francés al notar la reacción del chico la dejó de abrazar y se alejó un poco de ella.

- Tranquilo ami, te aseguro que mis intenciones fueron puras, blancas, como las rosas.-

- Solo cállate frog, vamos a repartir lo bombones, quiero regresar a mi habitación.-

- Es cierto, vamos Mari-chan, ve~.-

- Antes de que se vayan… Feliciano, eres casto ¿verdad?- preguntó Francisco.

- Claro y amo los tomates.-

- Esta bien, no correrás ningún peligro sexual con él, si tienes permitido ir al baile… con el… no con otro.-

- Ya entendí hermano, no estoy chiquita, mejor vámonos.- pero un chico alto los detuvo.

- Da, ¿Cómo se encuentra María-chan?-

- Muy bien Iván, ¿Cómo estás tú?-

- Feliz porque hoy es el día del amor y la amistad.-

- ¡FELIZ DIA-ARU!- gritó Yao mientras le daba un abrazo y entregaba un chocolate a Isabel.

- Ahora voy yo, quítate.- y con ligero empujón Zhuo quitó a Yao del frente de María, igual que el chino le entregó a ella otro chocolate.- Feliz día y que te la pases muy bien, o algo así.-

- Muchas gracias, espero que ustedes se la pasen muy bien, aprovechando que están aquí *saca de la canasta tres bombones* tomen, espero que vayan al baile, comenzara a las ocho de la noche, será en el campo de futbol. ¿Cuento con ustedes?-

- Por supuesto, da. Por cierto… me gustaría preguntarte… *sonrojo* si a Isa-chan le gustaría ser mi girasol. *le entrega un girasol*- cuando Francisco oyó eso revivió la pintura de "El grito", se puso pálido y quedó como una estatua. Los demás, en especial Arthur, esperaban con muchas ansias la respuesta de la mexicana, Antonio se agacho, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse como loco mientras susurraba:

- Esto no está pasando, tiene que ser un sueño, mi María no está viviendo esto, es solo mal sueño, ella es mía, no será de Rusia… será mía.- mientras por detrás estaba Natasha inundando la zona con un aura negra mientras repetía:

- Aléjate de nii-san, él es mío. Nii-san ¿estás ciego? Tú te debes de casar conmigo… nii-san.-

- Tengo miedo, la hermana de Rusia se ve muy molesta-aru.-

- Se valiente, o algo así. No seas un cobarde o algo así.- La chica miró el girasol, sonrió y lo tomó con sus manos.

- Claro que me gustaría ser tu girasol.- al oír eso el ruso se puso muy feliz, fue cuando Francisco regresó y junto con Gilbert dijeron:

- No entendió lo que le quisiste decir *sonrisa maliciosa* Kesesese.- y Gilbert le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza a Francisco.

- Ese kesesese solo lo puedo decir yo ¿entendiste? Consíguete tu propia risa, copión.-

- ¡No me digas copión que no lo soy! ¡Solo fue para poner ambiente!- y mientras esos peleaban…

- Me gustaría ser tu girasol, pero quede de ir con Feliciano al baile.- Iván no dijo nada e intentó sonreír, aunque no lo logró.- ¿Sucede algo? Te referías a que fuera al bailo contigo ¿no?-

- Mmmmm… si… eso creo… da…-

- Ya será en otra ocasión, que lindo eres Iván, ahora si nos vamos. ¡Adiós!-

Y así partieron los tres para cumplir su misión antes de que dieran las cuatro de la tarde. Arthur seguía pensativo, aun no se le ocurría nada de lo que pudo haber hecho en realidad, si los demás no habían olvidado que hoy era el Día de San Valentín, entonces ¿Qué habría hecho? Sus compañeros se detuvieron a darles bombones a unas chicas que iban pasando por ahí.

- Ve~ A las ocho comenzará el baile, espero que puedas asistir.- con una actitud algo indiferente la chica tomó el bombón, se iban a retirar cuando…-

- ¿Oye tienes con quien ir al baile?- le preguntó a Feliciano.

- ¿Ve? – Volteó a ver a María, ella le hizo señas de que aceptara.- No tengo con quien ir ¿Tu si?-

- Pues… estamos en las mismas… ¿Vamos juntos?-

- ¡VE~! ¡Por supuesto!-

- Entonces nos vemos en el edificio principal a las ocho en punto ¿sí?-

- A esa hora te veré… ¿Tu nombre?-

- Vanessa, tu nombre es Feliciano ¿verdad?- el mencionado afirmó, la chica se despidió mientras que Feliciano estaba realmente feliz, al fin tenía una cita y con una chica, estaba muy feliz, mientras que Arthur estaba serio.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Ludwing y Kiku?- preguntó el inglés.

- Ellos fueron comisionados para ir a comprar unas cosas mientras que a nosotros nos comisionaron para repartir los bombones.-

- Ya veo… bien… sigamos repartiendo…-

- Vamos a darle uno a Katy, ella ha de estar en los dormitorios, vamos.- el trio se dirigió ahora a los dormitorios, Katy debía de estar en la cocina, era lo más seguro, ya que a ella le encargaron hacer el pastel, ya iban llegando y en eso Arthur le habló a Vash.

- ¡Oye!- le gritó al suizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me gritas?-

- Es que quería recordarte que tienes que ir a entregar esos libros a la biblioteca, sino ya no dejaran que saque libros a mi nombre por toda una semana.-

- No te preocupes, por eso iba y… Feliz Día de la amistad a ustedes dos.-

- Ve~ Igualmente Vash.-

- Igualmente, ven te daré un abrazo.- el suizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que volteó a ver a otro lado.

- Ammmm… gracias…- ella inocentemente le dio el abrazo, aunque él estaba muy tenso, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de afecto y lo hacía sentirse raro, después de escasos segundos lo liberó.

- ¿Iras al baile?-

- Por supuesto, tengo que supervisar que no estén de pervertidos.-

- En ese caso tendrás que llevar muchas balas, sobre todo para Francis, sabes que ese tipo se la pasará asechando a todas las chicas.-

- Eso ya lo sé, por eso le encargué a Elizabeth que cuidara de Liliana, sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer, maldito pervertido, por cierto ¿con iras tú al baile? Supongo que con Alfred.-

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas… había quedado en ir con Feli en caso de que no consiguiera una cita, pero hace rato flechó a una chica. Dame uno de los bombones Feliciano.- este no tardó en entregárselo y posteriormente María se lo dio a Vash.- Sé que sabes a qué horas comenzara el evento pero aun así tengo el deber de invitarte, nos vemos.- y el suizo tomó el bombón.

- ¡ESPERA!- gritó el suizo, el trio se detuvo y volteó a ver al europeo.- Ya que no tienes con quien ir… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- los tres se sacaron de onda por la pregunta de él, María pensó un poco, ya que no tenía con quien ir aceptó la propuesta.

- Por supuesto… nos vemos a las ocho en…-

- ¡Yo pasaré por ti a tu habitación!- dijo en voz alta y a la vez interrumpiendo a la morena, volvió a tomar su antigua postura y aclaró su garganta.- Digo… yo pasaré por ti… si es que no te importa…- continuó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Esta bien…- dijo Isabel con un tono de voz bajo y sin entender.- A esa hora te estaré esperando, nos vemos seguiremos repartiendo bombones.-

- Cla… claro… ¡Solo no vayas a decidir ir con alguien más al baile!- gritó como desesperado, cosa que era muy rara en él.

- Ammmm… *se muerde el labio* No iré con nadie más… te lo aseguro… ahora si… nos vamos.-

- Si alguien intenta hacerte algo no dudes en llamarme, te defenderé sin importar el costo… Y también le dispararé a cualquiera que te coquetee.-

- Ok... entonces… estaré… muy bien cuidada… creo…- contestó María sin entender esa actitud de Vash, con el tono con el que lo decía parecía que si iba a cometer lo mencionado. Al trio si le dio un poco de miedo, por lo que comenzaron a retroceder lentamente.

- Nadia le hare nada… ahora si vámonos, the girls expect the invitation to the dance.-

- Adiós Suiza… nos vemos al rato…- se despidió María con un tono de voz nervioso, los tres continuaron retrocediendo de una manera lenta y entre dientes la chica comenzó a contar.- uno… dos… tres… ahora si… corran…- y así fueron hasta llegar al comedor.

- ¡MALDITA ESTUFA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE A PESAR DE QUE NOS VEMOS TODOS LOS DIAS ME ODIES TODAVIA! ¡Esta tarta entrara en ti y la cocinaras! De lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de usar mi geass. ¡ABREME PASO!- gritaba Katy como loca, los chicos entraron al comedor en silencio, aprovecharían la ocasión para darle a Katy el susto de su vida, ya se iban acercando a la cocina cuando Feliciano tropezó con sus propios pies, pegándose en una mesa y como consecuencia del golpe cayeron las sillas.- ¡AAAAH!- pegó un espantoso grito Katy, estaba completamente asustada y su respiración era muy rápida.

- Lo siento… ve~.- se disculpó Feliciano acompañando esas palabras con una sonrisa tierna.

- No se vuelvan a aparecer así… para la próxima llamó a la policía y no me importará si se los llevan a la cárcel… ¿entendieron?-

- Si.- contestaron en coro.

- Ahora… ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

- Venimos a invitarte al baile, será a las ocho, no faltes.- contestó Arthur entregándole un bombón, pero como estaba ocupada le hizo señas de que lo dejará en mesa donde estaban sentados.

- Esta bien, nos vemos allá. ¿Gustan una vaso de agua?-

- Per favore.-

- A la orden.- les sirvió a cada uno agua, estos la bebieron y se quedaron con ella unos minutos más platicando.

- Ya nos vamos, seguiremos repartiendo bombones.- comentó Isabel.

- ¿Les faltan muchos?-

- Algo… pero hemos avanzado bastante, adiós.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Ya deja de beber, estamos en la escuela-aru.-

- No entendió lo que le quise decir… ¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga así?-

- Realmente te afectó el que te rechazara. Lo bueno es que en vez de tomar vodka estas tomando café, solo te aviso que no podrás dormir, o algo así.-

- Ya cállate Zhuo, lo deprimes aún mas-aru.-

- No se preocupen chicos… estaré bien… quiero estirar a Letonia…-

- Mejor sigue bebiendo café-aru.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Un trio de chicos estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela, dos de ellos estaban jugando ajedrez mientras que el tercero estaba observándolos atentamente.

- Sería mejor que te apuraras a mover la pieza, este juego está tardando demasiado.- comentó uno de ellos.

- ¿Podrías esperar un poco más?- preguntó en chico de cabellos castaños ligeramente largo con un tono tranquilo.

- Toris… llevas pensando en que movimiento hacer desde hace como diez minutos…-

- Lo se… *se muerde el labio* pero es que no sé qué movimiento hacer.-

- Solo di que estás pensando en cómo declarártele a Natasha y ya.-

- Raivis… no es tan fácil para el… la última vez que se le acercó a ella le quebró los dedos de la mano…-

- Esa ha sido la única vez que ha estado con ella… solos…-

- Y fue lo mejor que ha pasado en toda mi vida. Ella es realmente linda.-

- Pero siempre anda sobre su hermano.-

- Ya dejemos a Natasha a un lado y enfoquémonos en el juego ¿Si?-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Los tres iban caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio, a la vez que seguían repartiendo bombones, ya iban a salir del edificio cuando María se detuvo y tomó un bombón.

- Ya vuelvo.-

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Arthur.

- Allá esta Lovino, le daré un bombón. No tardaré.-

- ¡Nii-chan! ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

- Preferiría que te quedes ayudando a Arthur, allá vienen varios alumnos del instituto y el solo no se abastecerá para repartir los bombones.-

- Ve~ Esta bien… Ayudaré a Arthur.-

Isabel corrió hasta donde estaba Romano, quien parecía que andaba perdido, al estar cerca de él, dio un gran salto y abrazo al italiano por detrás, como lo agarró desprevenido perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso junto con María. Él estaba boca abajo mientras que María estaba en su espalda.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó algo molesto.

- Ciao Lovino, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Isabel.-

- Pues si te refieres a como me encuentro ahora diría… que me encuentro tirado en el piso con una chica que no está muy ligera y me está lastimando la espalda, si te refieres a como estoy de salud me encuentro bien aunque un poco adolorido por el golpe y de ánimo algo de mal humor.-

- ¿Me dijiste que estoy gorda?- preguntó Isabel "ofendida".

- No… yo no quise decir eso… eres liviana… si… eso es… eres tan delgadita… pero por favor bájate de mi espalda.-

- Lo que tú digas italiano.- ella se bajó de la espalda de Lovino y lo ayudó a levantarse del piso, él sacudió su ropa.

- Bien, creo que ya estoy limpio. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?-

- Tú siempre andas impecable y si te vengo a invitar al baile que habrá en la noche.-

- Wow, un baile… ¿Iras? Y si tu respuesta es sí, ¿tienes pareja?-

- Así es… mi pareja será… Vash…-

- ¿Vash?- preguntó algo sorprendido.- Me estas engañando ¿Verdad?-

- No te estoy engañando, es verdad, el será mi pareja, ni yo me lo creía. A propósito… ¿andas perdido?-

- Si es extraño, no, no ando perdido, estaba buscando a mi tonto hermano pero no lo encuentro en ninguna parte.-

- Estas de suerte, el anda con Arthur y conmigo repartiendo bombones, los cuales son invitaciones para el baile de al rato, se quedó con Arturo, los dejé repartiendo bombones mientras venía a verte.-

- Iré a verlo, pero antes quiero mi bombón.-

- Ten.- y le entregó el bombón.

- Yo no me refería a ese bombón, sino a ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa y con tono algo seductor.

- No digas eso, harás que me sonroje.-

- Pero es que es verdad, yo te quiero a ti, te quiero completa para mi.- Lovino la terminó aprisionando contra una puerta, ella no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, no entendía porque estaba portándose de esa manera, nunca había llegado a tanto, de piropos no pasaba, pero esta vez sí que era diferente. Sintió como la puerta desapareció detrás de ella y cayó al piso, Lovino la levantó y cerró la puerta de la bodega de limpieza, la empujó hasta una esquina, ahí le tomó el mentón y acercó más su rostro al de ella.- Te quiero María Isabel y me gustaría que fueras mía en este preciso momento.- ella sintió una mano recorrer su pierna izquierda, le dio escalofríos.

- Lovino… yo… no puedo… ahora no… estoy ocupada… y no es correcto que hagamos esto… mejor déjame ir y luego hablamos ¿sí?- no hubo respuesta de parte del chico, simplemente sintió como sus labios se juntaron en un suave y cálido beso. Debía admitir que el beso le estaba gustando pero no iba a dejar que fuera más allá, intentó quitárselo de encima, pero él la tiró al suelo inmovilizándola un poco. No sintió cuando el chico le comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, solo sintió como sus labios rozaban la piel de su cuello y como las manos del italiano acariciaban sus piernas, los besos fueron bajando poco a poco, se desplazaron del cuello de la chica a poco lejos de sus senos, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que llegase ahí pues sería tarde, extrañamente se volvió más fuerte que ella.

Mientras tanto…

El inglés y el italiano seguían repartiendo los bombones, estaban esperando a que María regresara y debían de admitir que ya estaba tardando demasiado, lo cual les empezaba a preocupar. Arthur le entregó un bombón a Natasha quien lo tomó con una actitud indiferente y de manera brusca pero inmediatamente su actitud cambió, se detuvo y volteó a ver a Arthur.

- Casémonos, nii-san no es nada para mí. Deberíamos casarnos y unir nuestras tierras, así como acabar con todos los demás, deberíamos de dominarlos y hacerlos sufrir. Cásate conmigo.-

- Bielorrusia ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-

- Lo que me sucede es que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

- ¡WAAA! ¡FELICIANO IRÁ CONMIGO AL BAILE!-

- ¡NO PERRA! ¡EL ES MIO!-

- ¡NINGUNA DE USTEDES DOS LO TENDRÁ! ¡EL IRA CONMIGO Y PUNTO FINAL!- Arthur volteó a ver como estaba su compañero, ya que había logrado escuchar esos comentarios, el pobre estaba entre un montón de chicas, las cuales lo estaban aplastando y dejando sin aire.

- ¡VE~! ¡ARTHUR! ¡AYUDAME! ¡ALEMANIA NO ESTA AQUÍ! ¡ASI QUE AYUDAME!-

- ¡FELICIANO! ¡RESISTE! ¡IRE POR TI!- Arthur corrió hacia el pero un montón de chicas lo comenzaron a jalar, cayó al piso y las chicas lo comenzaron a jalar de los pantalones, se tomó de la pared con todas sus fuerzas pero las chicas eran más fuertes que él.

- ¡SUELTALO EL ES MIO!-

- ¡NADA! ¡EL VIENE CONMIGO! ¡NOS AMAMOS! ¡¿VERDAD ARTHUR?!-

- ¡YO NO AMO A NADIE DE USTEDES!-

- ¡WAAAAA! ¡QUE HERMOSA FORMA DE DEMOSTRARNOS SU CARIÑO!- y siguieron jalando de su ropa.

- ¡ITALIA! ¡RESISTE SOLO UN POCO! ¡TE AYUDARE! ¡SOLO ESPERO QUE MARIA NO ESTÉ EN LA MISMA SITUACION QUE NOSOTROS!- las chicas le estaban ganando al inglés y jamás pensó que ella lo ayudaría.

- ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Él es mío! ¡Nos casaremos y haremos sufrir a todo el mundo!- Natasha se lanzó contra las chicas y comenzó una gran pelea, Arthur aprovechó la situación para escapar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Feliciano, tan rápido iba que ni las chicas vieron cuando les quitó al italiano, ambos corrieron por un pasillo y vieron una puerta.

- Vamos a entrar ahí y esperar que las chicas pasen.- una multitud de mujeres venía detrás de ellos, por lo que se apresuraron a entrar a esa habitación, no vieron como la abrieron ni como entraron, pero ya estaban dentro. Los dos se dejaron caer lentamente por la pared y quedaron sentados en el piso.

- Nunca antes había creído que si te seguían chicas iba a ser muy doloroso. Ve~.-

- Tranquilo Feli, lo importante es que estamos a salvo.- miró por toda la habitación y sin querer vio a Lovino y a María, a sus oídos llegaron pequeños gemidos y vio como la mexicana se esforzaba por liberarse del italiano sin éxito alguno.

- Feliciano… eres casto ¿cierto?-

- Ve~ Por supuesto.-

- Entonces cierra los ojos, tapate los oídos y por lo que más quieras no los abras.-

- ¿Sucede algo malo?-

- Solo has lo que te digo por favor.- miró directo a la pared y con un tono de voz baja habló.- Isabel… ¿necesitas ayuda?- la mencionada no puedo evitar sonrojarse por completo, la pena la invadía en ese momento.

- Ammmm… por favor… prometo… que te explicare esto…-

- Ok, allá voy… no me taches de pervertido, por favor.-

- No lo haré.- el inglés le quitó de encima a Lovino y este último se puso furioso, lo habían interrumpido en algo "importante".

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede y que haces aquí?- preguntó muy molesto.

- Vengo a salvar a esta dama de tus sucias manos.- cerró su puño y le pegó en la cara mandándolo directo al suelo.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Arthur.

- Si… eso creo… no voltees… me abotonare la blusa…-

- ¿Ese es nii-chan? ¿Puedo ver ya?-

- No, si eres casto demuéstralo no volteando… ¡Además te dije que te taparas los oídos!-

- ¡Ve~! Pero no pude evitar escuchar, además no oí nada raro.-

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos y voltear.- comentó la mexicana. No necesito pensarlo y volteó a ver a donde estaba María con Arthur, notó un bulto tirado en el suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Ese es nii-chan?-

- Así es, será mejor que no preguntes que pasó. Hay que seguir repartiendo los bombones, el tiempo se acaba.-

- ¡NO! ¡Ya no seguiré repartiendo bombones!- se negó Feliciano.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?-

- Un montón de chicas se comenzaron a pelear por nosotros, a él lo estaban dejando sin aire y a mi estaban jalando de los pantalones, lo bueno es que Natasha se puso a pelear con las chicas, ahí me dio tiempo de huir y salvar a este.-

- Ya veo… aun no entiendo como Lovino se puso así.-

- ¿Qué te hizo?-

- Pues estábamos platicando, le entregué el bombón, me dijo un piropo, me arrinconó en la puerta, la abrió y el resto… pues tu viste…- Arthur no supo que contestar, pero si se le hacía raro el comportamiento de los demás. Se empezó a preguntar si esa era la causa de su hechizo e intentó hacer memoria de la página, el título y todo lo que había leído.

- ¡MALDICION!- gritó muy alto.

- ¡CALLATE QUE NOS VAN A ENCONTRAR!- gritó Feliciano muy preocupado.- No quiero que más chicas me aplasten, ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO!-

- ¡SHHHHH!- calló María a los dos.- Los dos deberían de callarse, sino nos encontraran y quien sabe que les harán… aun así me pregunto porque les pasó esto.- hubo silencio, mucho, mucho silencio, nadie decía nada, solo se oía la respiración de los cuatro.- Y bien… ¿Qué hiciste el año pasado para que este año no te avisaran del evento?-

- Cociné.- contestó cortante, María no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, miró a Arthur y este estaba serio.- No veo que tiene de divertido, mi comida es deliciosa.-

- La verdad no, ya he probado algunas cosas que cocinas y saben realmente mal.- contestó Feliciano inocentemente.

- ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí y grite para que vengan por ti?-

- No.- el italiano bajó la mirada como niño pequeño, a lo que Isabel le contestó acariciándole sus cabellos.

- Yo no pienso quedarme aquí todo el día, tenemos que salir, estoy segura de que ya se deben de haber calmado, vamos.-

- ¿Y si no se han calmado?-

- Pues corremos con todo lo que podamos hasta encontrar un escondite.-

- ¿Y si no lo encontramos?-

- Deja de hacer preguntas y vámonos de aquí.- ya habían abierto la puerta, los chicos se asomaron para confirmar que no venía nadie, el inglés y el italiano salieron con éxito pero a María unos brazos le impidieron su escape.

- ¿A dónde vas bombón?- le preguntó con un todo seductor el italiano, la tenía abrazada por detrás y vaya que la tenía abrazada con fuerza. Le mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza y luego situó sus labios en el cuello de la morena.- ¿Pensaste que te ibas a escapar?-

- Feliciano no voltees para nada, Arthur… ahorita arreglo esto, cierra la puerta por favor.- ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente obedecieron ordenes, la chica no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación, salió en completa calma, les hizo señas de que ya se podían ir y los tres siguieron su camino. Todo era silencio, Arthur seguía recordando el hechizo que había lanzado pero no podía, hasta que se acordó.

- ¡YA SE!-

- ¿Y ahora que mosco te picó?- preguntó María mirándolo raro, al igual que Feliciano.

- El hechizo.-

- ¿Hechizo? ¿Qué hechizo?-

- Veras…- no tuvo tiempo de formar la oración pues oyeron gritos de chicas y chicos gritando el nombre de los tres.- ¡CORRAN!- gritó el inglés y el trio corrió lo más rápido que podía.

- Arthur… ¿O sea que esto es obra tuya?-

- Ammmm… digamos… se me hacía raro que veneciano hubiera conseguido una cita.-

- Pero ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué ganabas con hacer que media escuela anduviera detrás de ti… de nosotros?-

- La idea era que todos olvidaran que día era hoy…-

- Arthur Kirkland tienes mucho que explicar, en cuanto nos escondamos me explicaras todo y bien.- una regañiza estaba segura, la mexicana lo acabaría con palabras, si es que las chicas no los atrapaban antes.- Mira, ahí está el comedor, entremos, escondámonos y quizás Katy nos ayude.- sin pensar más entraron y se dejaron caer al piso de lo cansados que estaban.- Ahora sí, explícame bien todo, si puedes con detalle.-

- Está bien… todo empezó esta mañana, me levanté, tomé té junto a Austria y Suiza, miré el calendario y vi que hoy era 14 de febrero: Día de San Valentín. Le tomé poca importancia a eso, salí para encontrarme con ustedes, pero no los vi, anduve caminando por toda la escuela y veía como había parejas felices, me enfermó ver tanto amor por todos lados, así que decidí lanzar un hechizo para que todos olvidaran que hoy era el Día del amor y la amistad… aunque creo que lancé otro.-

- Aun así no entiendo porque lo hiciste, este día no tiene nada de malo, tiene que haber otra razón por la que lo hicieras.- era ahora o nunca, era un buen momento (tampoco tanto) para expresarle sus sentimientos, no habría otra oportunidad, lo único que lo arruinaba era que Italia estaba con ellos.

- Pues… yo… siempre me la he pasado solo en días como este… y ver como los demás se divierten… hace que me ponga de cierta manera triste…-

- No estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros, ¿verdad Feli?-

- Yo aún le tengo algo de miedo.- contestó inocentemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Independientemente de todo, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, mas como amiga que políticamente, eso te lo aseguro.- una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del inglés, era cierto, ¿tan ciego había sido como para no darse cuenta de que ella era en realidad su amiga? Pero era cierto que eso no los iba a salvar de la horda de chicas enloquecidas y para salvarse de eso tendría que usar su libro, el cual estaba en su habitación.

- Bien… perdónenme por haberlo metido en este rollo, cueste lo que cueste resolveré el problema.-

- ¿Qué tiempo durara el hechizo que lanzaste?-

- Ahora que lo dices no sé, podría durar solo hoy, mañana, toda la semana o el resto de nuestra vida.- hubo un pokerface en el rostro del italiano y la mexicana, se limitaron a hablar pero era inevitable.

- ¿Te puedo cachetear?- preguntó la chica tranquilamente.

- Me deberían de odiar… soy un estúpido…-

- Y vaya que lo eres, todo por creer que estabas solo y sobre lo anterior… yo no puedo odiar a nadie a pesar de que me haya hecho mucho daño. Prueba de eso es Antonio. Cambiando de tema, sería mejor que fuéramos por tu libro para resolver todo este embrollo.-

- Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos?-

- Que las chicas se vayan de aquí.- contestó Feliciano. Esperaron unos veinte minutos a que el área se despejara, abrieron con mucho cuidado la puerta, para asegurarse de no llamar la atención, como el área estaba despejada decidieron salir y correr lo más rápido posible para llegar hasta la habitación del inglés, afortunadamente este no estaba lejos. Ya iban llegando cuando una de las chicas gritó.

- ¡ALLA VAN!- y tanto chicas como chicos comenzaron a perseguirlos.

- ¡MARIA! ¡TE AMO!- gritaban algunas mujeres.

- Zona yuri, jajajaja.- dijo Arthur de manera burlona.

- Ojala y a ti te sigan hombres, ya casi llegamos.- pero nunca falta quien surja de todo el montón y sea más fuerte que todos.

- ¡ARTHUR CASEMONOS!-

- ¡BOING BOING!- se oía que se acercaba a toda velocidad.-

- ¡Feli! ¡Amor! ¡Espérame!-

- ¡WAAAA! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME ABRACEN TANTAS CHICAS!- gritó veneciano.

- ¡Tienes suerte! Si no fuera porque es un hechizo.- dijo Arthur. No vieron como pero apresuraron el paso y llegaron a la habitación donde vivía el inglés, no pensaron dos veces y entraron a esta. De nuevo cada quien se tiró en una parte de la habitación de lo cansados que estaban, Arthur comenzó a buscar el libro pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, se estaba desesperando, ¿Cómo iba a ser que le libro despareciera? No tenía vida propia, intentó ocultar su preocupación entablando una pequeña conversación.

- Y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Lovino para que dejara de seguirte?-

- Mmmmm… no fue gran cosa…-

~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~

- Cierren la puerta por favor.- Arthur simplemente obedeció, ahora estaba sola con Lovino.- ¿Me puedes soltar por favor? Hagamos que esto sea más fácil y satisfactorio para los dos.- el italiano no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó la propuesta de la chica, ella se volteó a verlo y le sonrió.- Espero que ambos nos divirtamos.- y ¡pas! Cayó al suelo inconsciente producto del golpe que le propició la chica.- No soy tan fácil, idiota.-

~~~~~~ _Fin del flashback_ ~~~~~

- Entonces ¿eso le pasó a nii-chan?-

- Claro… ¿ya encontraste el libro?-

- Ammmm…- una gotita en cien se vio en la cabeza de Arthur, se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente.- Este…-

- Ya habla y deja de estar con rodeos.-

- Pues… creo que Vash se lo llevó a la biblioteca… ya lo busqué por todo el cuarto y no está, tendremos que ir a la biblioteca.-

- ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá? No quiero morir asfixiado. Ve~.-

- Llegaremos corriendo.- propuso Isabel.

- Pero la biblioteca está al otro la de la escuela, sería como cometer un suicidio.-

- ¿Acaso tienes otra idea? Es la mejor opción que hay, no le podemos encargar el libro a alguien más, esto no lo tiene que descubrir nadie.-

- Tienes razón, ¿pero cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá?-

- Primero tenemos que llegar al comedor, de ahí tomamos la salida de emergencia la cual nos llevara al pasillo de la parte trasera de la escuela, caminaremos por todo el pasillo y llegaremos detrás del edificio escolar principal, tendremos que ir por toda la orilla escondiéndonos entre los arbustos, claro que necesitaremos cautela y discreción, si es necesario tendremos que "transformarnos" en ramas, una vez que nos hallamos acercado más al edificio, será la parte suicida, correremos lo más rápido que podamos sin ser vistos, una vez dentro del edificio nos dirigiremos a la biblioteca la cerramos y buscamos el libro, lo tomamos y nos escondemos en un cuarto o salón cerca de ahí.-

- Lo haces sonar como de película. Ve~.-

- Muchas gracias.-

- Aunque sería más fácil que nos disfrazáramos y mezclemos entre la gente.- nadie dijo nada pues había arruinado el ambiente de tensión y emoción que había en el aire.

- Propongo que sigamos la idea de Me-chan. Será divertido.-

- Pero ¿y si falla?-

- Siempre tan negativo Arthy, solo piensa en que lo lograremos, sino… ustedes ya saben que nos pasará, tenemos que apurarnos, no estamos para perder el tiempo, hay que arreglar esto antes de que empiece el baile, ¿están listos?-

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijeron los tres al unísono. Con mucha cautela salieron de la habitación y corrieron hasta los comedores pero de nuevo su plan se vio frustrado por la turba "enamorada" que los comenzó a seguir de nuevo, casi los atrapaban pero lograron entrar a los comedores a penas. Cerraron la puerta y respiraban de manera agitada.

- Esa estuvo cerca, la próxima no sé si viviremos para contarlo.- comentó Arthur. En eso una luz se prendió y ahí estaba Katy con lencería, se mordía los labios de una manera coqueta y su mirada era igual.

- Arthur… Amor… ¿Cómo estás?- María le tapó los ojos a Feliciano y Arthur se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Estás cansado? Porque si tu respuesta es sí podemos descansar los dos juntos.- el inglés sonrió de una manera nerviosa y un tic de la nada le apareció en su ojo derecho.

- Se… será… mejor que corramos…-comentó María.

- Así es… mira… allá esta la salida de emergencia… a la de tres… ¡TRES!- como rayo llegaron a la puerta la abrieron y casi inmediatamente la volvieron a cerrar.

- Ahora a la puerta principal.- y se repitió lo anterior, volvieron a cerrar la puerta.- ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡No hay escapatoria! ¡Moriremos por amor!-

- Ve~ claro que hay una salida, hay que romper las ventanas o rendirnos… *blandir, blandir*-

- Este no es momento para usar las banderas blancas veneciano, estamos entre la espada y la pared, aunque tomare tu primera opción, romperé las ventanas.-

- ¿Estás seguro Arthur?- preguntaron sus compañeros.

- Por supuesto, solo que así llamaremos un poco la atención por lo que tendremos que huir inmediatamente de aquí.

- ¡CRASH!- sonaron las ventanas, los tres no esperaron más y salieron disparados hacia la biblioteca.

- ¡Arthur no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡ARTHUR!- gritaba Katy mientras sollozaba.

- Ay… le rompiste el corazón a una chica, jejejeje.-

- Y a muchas más gracias a la magia.-

- No quiero interrumpirlos ¡PERO AHÍ VIENEN MAS! ¡Y A TODA VELOCIDAD!- casi como los chistes en el campo pusieron música de persecución a todo volumen, dándole un toque de gracia a lo que les estaba pasando, los alumnos que no habían "caído" ante sus pies miraban como los alumnos los seguían y pensaban que era puro teatro para animar el día.

- Mira como corren detrás de la ofrecida.- comentó la vietnamita.

- No sé porque la odias, ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó con Alfred, Hue.-

- Cállate Yong, sé que ella está tramando algo.-

- No puedes odiarla por el resto de tu vida, solo te amargas la vida.- comentó Taiwan (Xia).

~~~~.~~~~

- Mira como persiguen a tu hermana y sus amigos raros.- dijo Antonio.- ¿Por qué será?-

- Quien sabe pero se ve que se están divirtiendo y mucho.- contestó Francis.

- Kesesese, miren, hay muchas chicas detrás de ellos lo que significa…-

- ¡VAMOS A CORRER CON ELLAS!- gritó el bad friend trio +1, a excepción de Francisco.

- Hey, vamos a ir a divertirnos, habrá chicas y muchas… Vamos…-

- No, estoy muy ocupado haciendo lanzas, las ocupare al rato para proteger a mi hermana.-

- Pues déjame decirte que una turba de chicos y chicas la están siguiendo a ella, Feliciano y Arthur.-

- Entonces si voy a ir.-

~~~~.~~~~

Los tres mismos chicos de hace unos párrafos seguían jugando ajedrez, la partida aun no terminaba, Toris estaba muy pensativo en cuanto a los movimientos que debía hacer.

- Por favor, tú eres el que tarda en mover la pieza.-

- Lo se Estonia, pero es que tengo que pensar muy bien los movimientos que voy a hacer.- estaba realmente concentrado en el juego, los otros dos vieron a la horda de chicas y chicos correr tras el trio, se veían muy cansados.

- Deben de estar divirtiéndose y mucho.- comentó Raivis.

- Tienes razón, ellos son más populares que nosotros.-

- Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que Natasha anda detrás de Arthur y no le hace caso a Toris.-

- Como siempre diciendo todo lo que se te viene a la mente, vas a deprimirlo.-

En la banca de al lado…

- ¡Yo también quiero perseguirlos!-

- Anko… cállate, debe de ser solo una actuación para animar el día.-

- Pero hay que admitir que se ve divertido.- comentó Tino.

- Niñato, mira como siguen a la chica que te gusta, tú también deberías de ir tras ella.-

- No voy a hacerlo, además mira como Vash está gritando.

- ¡ALEJENSE DE MARIA! ¡ELLA ES MIA!-

-¡PAS!- sonaban los disparos, pero aun así los demás no se detenían.

- ¡ELLA IRA CONMIGO AL BAILE!-

- ¿Estas grabando esto Eli?-

- Claro Lily, se ve muy divertido, jamás había visto de esa manera a tu hermano.- contestó la húngara mientras grababa la escena, ahí vio al bad friend trio +1 correr entre la multitud, iban rodeados de puras chicas, se reían y veían muy felices, a excepción de Francisco él estaba que quería matar a los que seguían a su hermanita.-

De vuelta con los nórdicos…

- ¡Yo no sé ustedes pero si voy a ir a correr con ellos!- y sin pensarlo más el danés se lanzó a la multitud pero no pudo mezclarse con ellos y salió volando de regreso.

- ¡PAS!- se estampó en un árbol.

- Yo no sé ustedes pero yo no lo ayudare, ¿alguno de ustedes lo hará?- preguntó Lukas.

- Pues… ¿tú que dices Su-san?-

- Hmmm… cr'o que s'.-

~~~~.~~~~

Mientras en el campo… el estadounidense seguía acomodando las sillas, ya estaba harto, solo quería pasar el día con María y el consejo estudiantil se lo había impedido, había terminado de acomodar las sillas pero se les ocurrió cambiarlas de posición y no le quedó de otra más que acatar órdenes, en eso vio como la multitud seguía a sus amigos.

- Sí que se deben de estar divirtiendo, yo quiero correr con ellos pero no me dejan.-

- ¡Ponte a trabajar!- le gritó el maestro de educación física y siguió acomodando las sillas.

~~~~~.~~~~~

- Ve~, ya estoy cansado, no puedo más.-

- Imagina que viene el ejército ingles detrás de ti y corre.-

- Pero Inglaterra está aquí.-

- ¡¿Quieres morir asfixiado?!-

- ¡No! ¡WAAAA!- y corrió tan rápido que los dejó atrás.

- ¡MINIMO NOS HUBIERAS AYUDADO!- gritó Arthur algo molestó.- Ahora resulta que nosotros nos sacrificaremos por él.

- Pues por lo menos a ti no te siguen de tu mismo sexooooo…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos María desapareció dejando a Arthur solo y con la multitud acercándose.

- ¡¿Y YO QUE?! ¡YA SE QUE ME TIENES MIEDO PERO NO ES PARA TANTO!- no vio como pero Feliciano le ató una soga al cuello y jaló de esta arrastrándolo por el pasillo. ¡ARGHNWLNW! ¡IDCRFGMTA!- finalmente llegó a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta de esta rápidamente, lanzó a Arthur con ninguna intención mala. El inglés se quitó la soga e intentaba normalizar su respiración, respiraba de manera agitada pues estaba asustado y se estaba quedando sin aire.- ¡E-R-E-S U-N I-D-I-O-T-A!-

- ¡VE~! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE HACERLO! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME HAGAS NADA MALO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡ALEMANIA AYUDAME!-

- Tranquilo pequeño.- le dijo Isabel con un tono tranquilo, le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito pequeño.- Arthur no te volverá a gritar, porque si no Isabel lo va a regañar ¿verdad Arthur?- el mencionado frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

- ¡Pero él tiene la culpa!-

- Si no hubiese sido por él, ahorita tu estarías siendo asfixiado, jalado e incluso podrías estar muerto y por amor.-

- Yo no pedí que me amaran…-

- Pero en resumen tú fuiste el culpable, lo que no entiendo es porque a nosotros nos jalaste en tu hechizo, además te entregué un bombón y no pasó nada.-

- Quien sabe… solo la magia sabrá… en cuanto a lo de Vargas… está bien… ya no le gritaré… *puchero*-

- Bueno, será mejor que te pongas a buscar el libro para que…-

- ¡PAM! ¡PAM!- golpeaban las puertas de la biblioteca.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. La puerta estaba siendo forzada, siendo empujada.

- ¡Feliciano! ¡Isabel! Ustedes empujen la puerta lo más que puedan, no podemos dejar que entren a este lugar, buscaré el libro lo más rápido que pueda.-

- ¡A la orden!- gritaron el italiano y la mexicana, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban empujaban en dirección contraria a como se abría la puerta, mientras Arthur se dirigió a la recepción, si tenía suerte los libros tal vez no abrían sido acomodados aun y sería fácil encontrarlos, pero no, cuando llegó a la recepción notó que no había ningún libro fuera de su estante.- ¡Rayos! ¿A dónde lo habrán puesto?- y volteó a ver el montón de estantes, como loco se puso a buscarlo, esperanzado de que lo encontraría pronto.

- ¡PAS PAS!- seguían golpeando la puerta.

- ¡ARTHUR APURATE!- dijo María con algo de desesperación.

- ¡ESPERA!- fue lo único que pudo decir. En los grandes ventanales se podía apreciar a chicos y chicas aruñando las ventanas.

- ¡CASATE CONMIGO! ¡NII-SAN ES COSA DEL PASADO!-

- ¡BOING BOING!-

- ¡FELI-KUN! ¡TE AMO!-

- ¡MARIA YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!-

- ¡Se lo decía a Feliciano no a ella! Además ambas somos mujeres Antonio.-

- No importa ¡TE AMO MARIA!-

- ¡AMOUR VAMOS A DIVERTIDOS! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE TE SEGUIRAS QUERIENDO DIVERTIR CONMIGO!-

- ¡KESESESE! ¡YO SOLO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DIVERTIRME!-

- ¡Y YO CAPTURANDO CADA ESCENA DE LO QUE SUCEDE!-

- ¡Eli! Vámonos de aquí, estas tipos y tipas dan miedo, parecen zombis.-

- Solo deja que grabe un poco más y nos vamos. Lo prometo.-

- ¡PAM!- sonaban los disparos.- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE ELLA ES MIA Y NO DE USTEDES!- gritaba el suizo mientras disparaba como loco.- Maldición, ya no tiene balas, tendré que ponerle otro cartucho.-

- Arthur… es increíble que está siendo una institución educativa permitan traer armas.-

- Yo tampoco me lo creo.-

- _Nee nee mama, nee nee papa, mukashi ni tabeta boroneze no...- _se escuchó el teléfono de Feliciano.

- Ese debe de ser doitsu. Contestaré el teléfono.- Vargas tomó su teléfono y contestó, pero quitando fuerza al empujar la puerta.- Bueno doitsu.-

-_ Estamos terminando de comprar en la tienda las cosas, pero antes quería asegurarme… si aún tienes pasta.-_

_-_ Claro que tengo pasta, pero me gustaría que me trajeras gelato.-

-_ ¿De qué sabor?-_

- Mmmmm… a ver…-

- ¡FELICIANO AYUDAME! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!- entonces una idea se le ocurrió a María.- ¡PASAME TU TELEFONO! ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON LUDWING!- y le arrebató el teléfono.

- Hallo ¿Ludwing?-

- _Si, ¿Quién habla?-_

-Soy Isabel, necesito pedirte un gran favor.-

-_ Dime, ¿Qué es?-_

_-_ Bien es… ¡FELICIANO MAS FUERTE! ¡EMPUJALO MAS FUERTE!-

- ¡VE~! ¡HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO!-

- ¡PERO CON MAS FUERZA! ¡MUY FUERTE! ¡EMPUJALO! ¡ARTHUR ¿YA LO ENCONTRASTRE?!-

- ¡SOLO UN POCO MAS!-

- ¡PUES APRESURATE! ¡NO TENGO TU TIEMPO! ¡ESTOY MUY CANSADA Y MUY ADOLORIDA!-

- ¡LO ENCONTRE!-

- Ludwing… perdona… ya no necesito nada pero gracias de todos modos, bye.- y colgó el teléfono.

Al otro lado del teléfono…

- Más fuerte… más fuerza… ¿empújalo?... solo… ¿un poco más?... y hago lo que puedo…-

- ¿Sucede algo Ludwing-san?-

- No.- contestó cortante.- Nada importante.-

- Entonces, ¿Italia-kun quiere algo?-

- Helado… solo eso…-

- Doitsu-san, si algo le sucede le suplico que me lo diga por favor, podría ayudarlo.-

- Bien *se muerde el labio* es que llamé a Feliciano, al parecer María le quitó el teléfono…-

- ¿Y entonces?-

- Pues… dijeron unas palabras "clave" sobre lo que estaban haciendo… o eso creo yo.-

- Entonces… ¿esa la razón por la que decía esas palabras?-

- Si… al parecer necesitaban ayuda, pero luego Isabel me dijo que no, ¿vamos a ver que querían?-

- Pues… no me gustaría interrumpir en algo íntimo.-

- Tienes razón, además ahí estaba Arthur, pero aun así no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que tal vez sucedía algo serio e importante, mejor vamos, no estaré tranquilo hasta ver que estén bien.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Arthur tomó el libro, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la biblioteca, María y Feliciano estaban muy cansados.

- Aquí esta, ahora debemos irnos. Hay una salida por allá *señala a la recepción* necesitamos estar en un lugar algo tranquilo. A la de tres salimos corriendo, ¿listos?-

- Listos.- contestaron.

- ¡Ahora!- ambos chicos soltaron la puerta la cual se abrió casi al instante, corrieron hasta la recepción e intentaron abrir la puerta pero está cerrada, las chicas y chicos comenzaron a entrar, parecían psicópatas, algunos como zombis pero en resumen todos y todas daban miedo, estaban acorralados, todo se había acabado, Arthur se negó a eso y comenzó a buscar como loco la página donde estaba escrito el hechizo, las chicas se acercaron de una manera asechadora, era su fin, pero cuando todo parecía acabado llegaron sus salvadores, de quien sabe dónde pero el punto es que salieron seis figuras haciendo su entrada con unas acrobacias y al final haciendo unas poses victoriosas.

- ¡Somos el equipo noble y hemos venido a salvarlos!- gritó el grupo al unísono, mientras que el trio (en especial Arthur y María) los miraban con cara: ¿Qué les pasa a estos?

- Tranquila hermanita, ustedes huyan, nosotros los detendremos lo más que podamos.-

- Solo que tendrás que amarme por siempre.- dijo Toño.

- ¡No te metas con mi hermana!-

- ¡Ya dejen ustedes dos de pelear y vamos a ponernos en guardia!- gritó la húngara callando a la vez a los chicos.-

- Ya quiero patear traseros, kesesese.-

- Y yo quiero darles mucho amor a las chicas.-

- Tu serás el primero en caer Francis, kesesese.-

- No te rías, ya verás que caerán rendidas con mis encantos.-

- Es hora de poner en práctica todo lo que hemos aprendido en los videojuegos.- dijo Francisco.

- Oigan…- dijo Isabel en voz baja.

- ¿Sucede algo amor?- preguntó Antonio haciéndole ojitos.

- ¿están seguros que van a poder?-

- Por supuesto, daría mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya, no lo piensen más y huyan de aquí, los detendremos lo más que podamos, nuestro fuerte es Hungría, simplemente váyanse.-

- Suerte.- dijo Isabel como si no fuera a volver a ver a su hermano, Feliciano abrió la puerta, no sin antes dejarles una caja de banderas blancas, desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, dejando a los seis vulnerables más de lo que estaban.

- Eli, ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó Lily algo nerviosa.

- Tu hermano me matara cuando se entere en que te he metido, pero no importa te protegeré lo más que pueda, si no puedo prométeme que huiras y le pedirás ayuda a Ludwing, prométemelo.-

- Yo… yo… te lo prometo.- dijo seria.

- Muy bien equipo noble, ahora les indicare sus posiciones, noble 2 (Elizabeth) y noble 3 (Gilbert) irán abrirnos paso, mientras que noble 3 (Antonio), noble 5 (Francis) van a liberar el área de los libros para colorear, noble 6 (Liliana) te quedaras conmigo, nosotros defenderemos la puerta, hay que detenerlos lo más podamos. ¡Adelante spartans!- indicó con una voz valerosa noble 1 (Francisco)

- ¿Spartans? ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera tenemos sus armaduras, además estamos vestidos como rambo.-

- Elizabeth, lo único que has obtenido es que has arruinado la tensión de momento.-

- Lo siento coronel.- dijo con voz sarcástica, esos dos se pusieron a pelear, tan metidos estaban en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de que la multitud los estaba atacando, se pusieron a "luchar" pero parecía inútil, eran demasiados y eso era lo que les estaba ganando, cuando un aire frío inundó el lugar, de la parte de arriba cayeron dos chicos, Yao y Zhuo quienes los ayudaron a pelear mientras que Rusia estaba sentado comiendo unas galletas de mantequilla que le había quitado a Mathias. Aun así eran muchos, parecían zombies, parecía que nunca se rendirían, en verdad el hechizo de Arthur había sido poderoso.

- ¡Tomen esto-aru!-

- Normalmente no golpeo chicas pero es que estas realmente están locas por amor, o algo así.- iban ganando, pero Natasha salió de entre las sombras y son darse cuenta atacó a cada uno de los defensores del trio.

- ¡Arthur se va a casar conmigo!- corrió a la puerta pero de la nada salió en japonés el cual rechazó el ataque que iba para la puerta, haciendo que Natasha retrocediera solo un poco.

- Lo siento pero mi amigo Inglaterra-san no se va a casar aun.-

- Mientras allá hombres en pie…-

- ¡YO SOY MUJER!- interrumpió Elizabeth el discurso de Ludwing.-

- Esta bien, está bien, mientras allá hombres… y mujeres en pie no te acercaras a esta puerta.-

- Así es señorita Natasha, no queremos usar la violencia pero es el único recurso que tenemos en este momento.-

- ¿Ustedes impedirán que Arthur y yo seamos uno? No lo creo.- dijo con una voz que daba miedo y se lanzó al ataque.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Detrás de la puerta Feliciano y María intentaban abrir la puerta de "salida de emergencia", mientras que Arthur seguía buscando como loco el hechizo que había usado, era como si la magia no hubiese estado de su parte ese día, aun así lo único que le quedaba era buscar como loco, en eso la puerta se abrió y se vio a Ludwing parado en la puerta, se veía muy débil, muy cansado, tanto que apenas se notaba que se podía mantener de pie.

- Suerte.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios y Natasha lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡AAAAAAH!- pegó Arthur un grito espantoso.

- Ahora si nos casaremos, tu y yo, seremos uno y viviremos felices.-

- No sin que antes me venzas a mí.- se interpuso María entre el inglés y la bielorrusa.

- María.- fue lo que salió de los labios tanto del italiano como del inglés.

- No se preocupen por mí, váyanse, tienen que parar este hechizo, sino… *suspiro* cuida mucho a Feliciano por favor, te lo confió a ti.- los dos chicos lograron abrir la puerta y salieron por esta, María tomó su collar entre sus manos, lo besó y susurró unas palabras, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba y no sería fácil pero al menos le daría tiempo a Arthur para que encontrara el hechizo.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La música inundaba el ambiente, la música que estaba puesta era música de salsa, patrocinada por Clara, Vash estaba revisando a los que entraban y salían, asegurándose de que no llevasen nada que pudiese causar algún daño, los nórdicos eran los recepcionistas, mientras que el grupo de los bálticos se encontraba sirviendo la comida con ayuda de los latinos, había un muy buen ambiente, todo relajado, divertido y sobre todo sano (ya que Vash no dejaba que anduvieran exhibiéndose).

- Jajajaja, no puedo creer que todo eso les haya pasado, de lo que me perdí.-

- Al menos tú no estas como todos nosotros: encamados.-

- Pero dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, aunque no fue nada awesome que perdiéramos.-

- Nos tomaron por sorpresa que fue diferente.- comentó Lili con su aire de inocencia.

- Tu hermano ya no me mató porque soy mujer, pero casi quería hacerlo luego de que te vio toda adolorida.-

- Somos un fracaso, el equipo noble fue vencido con tanta facilidad. ¡Mi estrategia era muy buena! ¡USTEDES FUERON LOS CULPABLES DE QUE FALLARA!-

- ¡Solo cállate Francisco! Además dijo la doctora que no debemos hacer tanto coraje.- continuó Arthur.-

- Hay que estar felices de que al menos Arthur-san rompió el hechizo, sin decir que fue por su culpa todo lo que sucedió.-

- Te juro que cuando me recupere me encargaré de hacerte pasar lo que todos nosotros pasamos.-

- Ve~ yo solo quiero helado, no seas rencoroso doitsu.-

- María… puede que hayamos perdido ¿pero me seguirás amando verdad?-

- Antonio, ya te dije que no.-

- ¡Repártanse mucho amour! Yo también quiero participar.-

- Jajajaja, pero María va a ser la que estará conmigo y no con ustedes.-

- ¡Yo no estaré con nadie!-

Y así fue como la pasaron nuestras naciones el 14 de febrero, bueno… el resto de día se la pasaron en la enfermería por los múltiples golpes que recibieron (María, Feliciano y Arthur estaban ahí por deshidratación) y si se preguntan cómo es que Arthur logró escapar junto a Feliciano y encontrar finalmente el hechizo, dejaré que su imaginación trabaje. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.


	26. Café, café

El reloj marcaba las 10:15, solo quince minutos tenía que esperar, estaba ansiosa, golpeaba la punta del lápiz contra el papel de la libreta, ya quería que esos quince minutos pasaran, desde la parte de atrás un rubio contemplaba su rostro, el cual irradia ansias, desesperación, el inglés que estaba delante de ella miraba el pizarrón leyendo inconscientemente lo que escribía la maestra, detrás de ella estaba un chico, que como siempre, abrazaba a su oso, al parecer él era el único que prestaba atención, casi toda la clase estaba aburrida, ya quería que llegaran esos treinta minutos de descanso, que aunque fuera pocos, eran de los más felices del día, claro para algunos. Una y otra vez tocaba su zapato el piso, no aguantaba más, tenía que tocar el timbre y ya.

- Tienen suerte, este fin de semana no les dejare tarea.- dijo la maestra sonriente. Los alumnos no dijeron nada pero en sus rostros se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa la cual expresaba felicidad, este fin de semana se la pasarían muy bien.

- Unos minutos más.- pensó la chica, sin esperar a que dieran la orden comenzó a guardar sus cosas, para que así, cuando el timbre sonara saliera lo más pronto del salón.

- ¡Ring!- se escuchó el timbre. No necesito que le dijeran que ya había sonado el timbre, pues ella se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y dirigió a la puerta para salir del salón, pero sintió como una mano le tomó su brazo y le impidió que continuara caminando.

- ¡Espera!- dijo una suave voz, la chica volteó a ver a la persona que le impedía salir del lugar.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

- Pues si… quería preguntarte si quieres ir a desayunar conmigo.- ella esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

- Claro, pero será mejor que nos apuremos.- no espero a que su le contestara, simplemente cuando se dio cuenta ella lo había dejado atrás.

- ¡Isabel espérame!- gritó Matt y corrió para alcanzarla con Kumajiro en brazos. Arthur y Alfred se quedaron en el salón, ninguno decidió hablar, simplemente decidieron ir tras la chica.

- ¿Por qué será que esta tan apurada?- preguntó Arthur.

- Es que oyó que en el menú de hoy van a servir empanadas y a ella le encantan las empanadas.-

- Vaya que si la conoces bien.-

- Cuando vivía con ella no las amaba, le gustaba otro tipo de alimentos, las empezó a amar a partir de la revolución.-

- Aun así… veo que la conoces bastante bien, es obvio, además tú has sido de los pocos que han estado con ella y que sabían la verdad… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- Claro, ¿Qué es?-

- ¿Por qué ya no siguen casados?-

- No te entrometas en asuntos que no son tuyos iggy, mejor vamos a alcanzarla.-

- ¿Por qué no quieres contestar la pregunta?-

- Porque no, no es un asunto tuyo y punto final.- Arthur decidió que sería mejor no insistir, ya le insistiría luego.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¡JA! ¡TE GANÉ!- gritó victorioso Manuel.

- Eso quisieras, en realidad te dejé ganar, tú no sabes jugar.-

- Admítelo José, sabes que te gané, soy grandioso.-

- Te acabo de enseñar a jugar ajedrez ¿y ya te crees mejor que yo? Menuda estupidez.-

- ¡NO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ WEON!-

- Dejen de comportarse como niños chiquitos y mejor apresúrense a comer.- los regañó Claudia.

- Yo no estoy de infantil, deberían de enseñarle a Manuel a cómo comportarse como un adulto.-

- ¡Que no soy un niño coño!-

- ¡Ya dejen de pelearse los dos y aprendan a comportarse como personas normales!- gritó Berenice, ambos chicos simplemente voltearon a ver a otro lado y a la misma vez dijeron:

- Está bien.-

- Más les vale, ahora pónganse a comer.- así los latinos comenzaron a comer en silencio y con algo de calma, aun lado de ellos pasó algo a la velocidad de la luz, eso se detuvo en la fila para comprar el desayuno, los latinos voltearon a verlo, la chica se veía ansiosa, estaba esperando su turno, llegó su turno y sus ojos brillaron, le entregaron su desayuno y rápidamente buscó donde se podía sentar. No miró ni preguntó por su compañero simplemente se sentó, junto sus manos y agradeció por la comida en voz baja.

- Ahora si, a comer.- dijo alegre y le dio el primer bocado a su empanada, se sentía en la gloria pero luego sintió un mal sabor y una textura nada suave.- Estas cosas no son empanadas… están todas tiesas…-

- Por eso mejor compré hot-cakes ¿quieres?- dijo Matthew mientras le ponía miel a su comida.

- Creo que si… me han decepcionado… estas no son empanadas, ni siquiera tienen forma de.-

- Nunca antes las habían hecho, no sé porque se les ocurrieron hacerlas ahorita.-

- Llene una sugerencia y la metí en el buzón de la escuela, pidiéndoles que las anexaran al menú escolar, cumplieron pero no son como las que hacen en mi casa.-

- Si ese es el caso pon tu propio negocio, relacionado con comida mexicana por supuesto.-

- ¡Esa es una gran idea Matthy! Pero vine a estudiar, no ha volverme una mujer de negocios, le pediré a Katy su cocina prestada, ahí las haré.-

- ¿me invitaras?-

- Claro que sí, las que tú quieras. Ya vuelvo, iré a comprar otro café.-

- Pero ya te tomaste un café entero.-

- Pero es que se me antojo otro…-

- Vas a ver que no vas a poder dormir.-

- Eso será lo de menos… simplemente quiero café, no tiene nada de malo que lo tome.- dijo y se dirigió a comprar otro café. Uno, dos, tres… cuatro… vasos de café se había tomado, ni bien se terminaba uno y ya iba a comprar otro, Matthew se estaba preocupando por el exceso de café que María estaba tomando, había intentado pararla varias veces pero era inútil, la chica no le hacía caso, lo ignoraba.- Voy por otro…-

- No.- le dijo y la tomó del brazo.- Has tomado mucho café, te hará daño, toma otra cosa… no se… tal vez agua… pero hazlo por tu salud.- la mexicana lo meditó un poco y terminó aceptando la propuesta de Matthew, se sentaron y de repente vio un gran vaso de café frente a ella, al lado estaba una chica con su guacamaya en el hombro.

- Es colombiano ¿quieres?- preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa, a María en los ojos se le dibujaron unos corazones, Matt no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza. Isabel no sabía qué hacer, si aceptar el café o rechazarlo, amaba el café colombiano, era un regalo que siempre le mandaba Clara a Mario, le encantaba, no pudo con la tentación y terminó aceptándolo.

- *ruido de guacamaya* Sabia que lo aceptaría, nadie se resiste a nuestro café.- la mexicana le iba a dar un sorbo pero se detuvo.

- No tiene nada ¿cierto?-

- Tranquila, fue aprobado por mi primita.- contestó Miranda.

- Además ya le quitamos todas las "medicinas" al pájaro este, aunque no dudo en que consiga otras dentro de poco.- dijo José.

- Por eso mismo estaremos checando la habitación de Clara todos los días, no queremos que ese pájaro la vuelva a drogar.-

- *ruido de guacamaya* Te arrepentirás de haber dicho esas palabras Perranice.-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

- ¡Pues lo que oíste! ¡Perranice!-

- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PAJARRACO!- y Berenice se lanzó sobre Clara para quitarle a su querida avecita, pero ella salió corriendo y el ave volando.

- ¡Vuela Guine! ¡Vuela lejos! O… ¡Mejor llévame contigo! ¡Berenice me matara!-

El resto de los latino veía como Berenice intentaba atrapar a esa maldita guacamaya, pero era tan ágil…

- Nosotros iremos a tratar de tranquilizarla, cuídate mucho querida.- se despidió Miranda, María siguió tomando el café, le sabia realmente delicioso, Matthew decidió ya no decirle nada.

- Las hadas acabarían a esa guacamaya en un dos por tres.- dijo Arthur. María hizo un gran esfuerzo por no escupir ese delicioso café y que cayera encima de Matthew, lo tragó y volteó a ver al inglés.

- Avisa cuando llegues… realmente me espantaste…-

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero fuera de bromas, las hadas son mejores que esa guacamaya tonta.-

- Jajajajaja, serian mejores si existieran, porque no existen ¿o no es María?- preguntó Alfred.

- Pues… ammmm… tú no me crees que Quetzalcóatl existe… así que… piensa lo que quieras, yo creo que los seres mágicos existen, aunque nunca los he visto.-

- ¡¿Enserio crees eso?!- preguntó Arthur emocionado, no había encontrado a alguna otra persona que creyera que sus amigos en realidad existen, en sus ojos se dibujaron corazones.- ¿me puedo enamorar de ti?- preguntó con un tono tierno, eso no le gustó a Alfred para nada por lo que decidió intervenir.

- Nada, nada, nadie se puede enamorar de ella, es muy peligrosa y más dañina que el veneno de las arañas.-

- ¿Están insinuando que soy como una araña? *se levanta y golpea la mesa con ambas manos* no puedo creer que seas capaz de llamarme así, creí que eras mi amigo. Iré por otro café.- se dirigió (de nuevo) a la tienda de la cafetería a comprar otro café, pero de nuevo el canadiense la detuvo.

- Realmente deberías dejar de tomar café, es por tu salud, piensa en ti, no quiero… creo que nadie quiere que te enfermes.-

- ¿Cuántas tazas de café ha tomado?- preguntó Arthur.

- Veamos… déjame recordar… creo que seis… si es que no me equivoco… de tamaño grande, mas aparte el que Clara le trajo.- contestó Matt.

- Eso si es que es mucho café, ¿Por qué estas tomando tanto?-

- Llegó a la habitación a las tres de la mañana y Eli estuvo a punto de sartenearsela.- contestó una pequeña chica de manera inocente.

- Estuve a punto, pero se salvó gracias a que habló, sino ahorita estaría en la enfermería, jejejeje, aquí termina nuestra participación, adiós.- y ambas chicas desaparecieron.

- Wow, que misteriosa desaparición… ahora… dinos porque llegaste hasta esa hora, sí que es raro de ti, pensé que te dormías temprano.-

- Te equivocas Iggy, cuando me quedaba con ella a veces amanecíamos jugando, inclusive hubo una vez que ella se la pasó jugando todo un día, comenzamos a jugar como a las diez de la mañana y terminamos de jugar como a las cuatro de la mañana, ella todavía se quedó despierta y se durmió hasta las once de la mañana.-

- ¡E… eso no es cierto! Me dormí… después… que… tu.-

- No peleemos por eso, solo dinos porque te dormiste hasta esa hora.-

- Es que… me quedé con Francis jugando hasta esa hora, no me di cuenta y me encadenó, me dijo que me soltaría hasta que el quisiera, por suerte mi hermano, Gilbert y Antonio estaban ahí, sino quien sabe que hubiera sido capaz de hacerme.-

- ¿Y cómo le hiciste para que te soltara?-

- Los demás se pusieron a pelear porque no los dejábamos dormir, realmente tenía mucho sueño, si hubiera sido por mí me hubiera ido a dormir desde antes, pero él no me dejaba.-

- Hay Isabel.- comenzó Arthur.- Supongo que tomas café para no dormirte ¿verdad?-

- Eso es cierto, ahora iré por otro café, quiero mantenerme despierta hasta que termine la clase de educación física, después de eso me iré a dormir.-

- Recuerda que después de esa clase tenemos otra, ¿O es que acaso piensas en no entrar a esa?- Isabel no contestó, solo suspiró, su pequeño sueño tendría que esperar un rato, después de comer se daría un buen baño, pondría ropa cómoda y se iría a dormir, claro, si es que no les dejaban tarea, no había que confía en las palabras de los profesores. Caminó hasta la tienda de la cafetería, ahí hizo su compra.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

El olor del café penetraba en el sistema respiratorio de todos los presentes en el grupo, algunas personas estaban disfrutando aquel bello aroma, mientras que otros cubrían sus fosas nasales con sus propias manos o algún suéter, ella se levantó de su asiento por sexta vez en la clase, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el bote de basura y depositó de una manera tranquila y suave el vaso vacío de café. Sus compañeros siguieron el curso de la chica con la mirada, incluyendo a la maestra, a pesar de verla seguir el mismo recorrido desde hace una hora continuó explicando, volteó al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir, en eso, volvió a escuchar el ruido que hacia una bolsa, la misma bolsa que había oído apenas hace unos minutos, intentó sonreír para que cuando voltease a ver a sus alumnos estos no vieran lo molesta que estaba, pero en su primer intento falló, seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón, apretó el marcador, intentó sonreír y volteó a ver a sus alumnos.

- Bien, ¿Qué les parece si tomamos aire fresco?-

- ¡SI! ¡EXCELENTE!- gritaban los alumnos.

- Entonces, abran las ventanas y Natasha, por favor apaga el clima.-

- ¡Aaaah!- dijeron todos en coro.

- Pensamos que nos iba a sacar a las bancas.- comentó un chico.

- Oh, ya saben que no puedo hacer eso, está prohibido, luego algunos alumnos se escapan y ya no regresan a clases, independientemente de que ustedes no lo hicieran, la directora me llamaría la atención y estaría en riesgo mi trabajo.-

- ¡Aracely, dile a tu mama que no regañe ni quite su trabajo a la maestra por sacarnos a las bancas!- gritó otro chico.

- Si le digo eso me dejaría sin viaje a Cancún y realmente quiero ir a Cancún.- contestó la mencionada. De nuevo la misma chica se levantó de su asiento y fue a depositar otro vaso al bote de basura, sus compañeros la siguieron con la vista ida y vuelta en su pequeño trayecto.

- Por favor, que no saque otro.- rogó la maestra desde sus pensamientos. Vio que la chica se sentó y que esta vez ya no sacó nada, simplemente suspiró. El olor a café ya estaba empezando a marearla, necesitaba salirse del salón cuanto antes, no fuese a desmayarse en plena clase.- Alumnos… yo…-

- ¡RING!- pero no terminó su oración ya que el timbre sonó, sin duda alguna eso la había salvado.

- Recuerden no llegar tarde después de su media hora de descanso, así no nos atrasaremos y no les dejaré tanta tarea.- En cuestión de minutos el salón quedó vacío, simplemente con la maestra adentro, se estaba mareando por el fuerte olor a café por lo que decidió salir a caminar un rato, después de todo tenía una hora y cuarenta minutos libres ¿Por qué no salir?

- ¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que ir a cambiarnos?- preguntó Isabel.

- Pues a los vestidores, están en las regaderas, cerca del gimnasio, si quieres te llevo hasta allá.- contestó Arthur.

- Muchas gracias, ¿Es seguro cambiarte ahí?-

- Claro, tienes la seguridad de que nadie entrará, pero pueden espiar, el grupo de Antonio se las ingenia para espiar a las chicas.-

- Y… ¿Mi hermano participa?-

- Te recomiendo que mejor le preguntes a él, estoy seguro que si te dará una respuesta.-

- Ya veo…- los tres continuaron caminando hacia los vestidores, cada uno llevaba una pequeña maleta, en donde tenían sus uniformes de educación física, no tardaron en llegar al lugar. María vio que algunos de los alumnos que estaban ahí no eran de la clase de ellos, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Arthur que quienes eran.- ¿Y esos? ¿Acaso son de algún club?-

- No, ellos son del grupo B. Con ellos compartiremos la clase de deportes… y la de música la compartiremos con el grupo D, esa materia toca los lunes.- Arthur miró su reloj para ver a qué horas eran, al ver que la clase empezaba en pocos minutos decidió apresurar a María y Alfred para que se cambiaran. Una vez pasados unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, se dirigieron al campo y ahí estaba el resto de estudiantes divididos en mujeres y hombres.

- Bien, comenzaremos con la clase, Natasha, encárgate de las mujeres y tu Lud, encárgate de los hombres, ya saben qué hacer. Primero a calentar y luego a darle unas 10 vueltas al campo, las mujeres, mientras que los hombres darán 20. Nos vemos iré a desayunar… pero antes ¿Quiénes son los estudiantes nuevos?- todos se quedaron callados, María levantó su mano lentamente y Alfred solo avanzó un paso.- Con que ustedes son los nuevos ¿Eh?- ambos simplemente afirmaron.- ¡NO LOS OÍ! ¡CONTESTEN COMO SE DEBE!-

- ¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!- gritaron prácticamente asustados (más que nada Alfred) por la reacción del profesor, de pacifico a… a modo bestia.

- Entonces… ¡¿CREEN TENER TODO LO NECESARIO PARA PASAR MI CLASE?!-

- ¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!- volvieron a gritar al unísono.

- Suerte soldados, me voy, iré a desayunar… de nuevo.- y con esas palabras pronunciadas el profesor se retiró. Ambos chicos soltaron un suspiro, no pensaron que el profesor fuese a ser así, de nada les servía quejarse y lo sabían muy bien, querían ir a una escuela pues ahí estaban.

- María Isabel, no llegué a imaginar que termináramos compartiendo la clase de física, o algo así.-

- ¡Zhuo!- dijo María alegre de que al menos había alguien más a quien conocía.

- Da, María-chan es un placer volver a verte.-

- Lo mismo digo y… ¿Yao?-

- ¡Aquí estoy-aru! Ya sabía que me extrañabas y todo, pero jamás pensé que tanto-aru.- los cuatro estaban platicando felizmente, Arthur y Alfred solo los miraban, el primero como si nada y el segundo queriendo ahorcar a esos tres, Natasha no se había dado cuenta con quien estaba hablando nii-san y cuando lo vio…

- ¡Ya basta de flojear! ¡Todos comiencen a correr alrededor del campo!-

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos calentado!- respingaron algunas chicas.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡A CORRER!- Natasha le lanzó una mirada asesina a María, pero Iván fue el que la recibió.

- Isa-chan, será mejor que vayas a hacer tus actividades, antes de que… alguien *traga saliva* venga a regañarte.-

- Esta bien, platicamos luego. Adiós.- María se fue corriendo a donde estaba el resto de las chicas, a pesar de tener algo de sueño extrañamente tenía la fuerza y energía para correr, sin pensarlo más comenzó a calentar y después a correr. Natasha miraba como las chicas realizaban sus actividades, mientras que Ludwing había puesto a los chicos a calentar.

- Ve~ ya tenía tiempo que no hacía ejercicio.-

- Tampoco yo, pero estoy seguro de que no nos costará mucho acostumbrarnos Feliciano-kun.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Esa maldita anda detrás de nii-san, pero no dejaré que ellos dos sean uno, mírenla como corre, es de las pocas que está haciendo el esfuerzo por hacer sus actividades *sonrisa maliciosa* ¡MARÍA ISABEL! ¡Ven para acá!- la susodicha volteó a ver a la bielorrusa, sin pensarlo más se dirigió hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- Claro, al parecer tienes resistencia para correr, te pondré a prueba, irás a correr con los chicos las veinte vueltas, para que veas que no soy tan mala comenzaras desde la vuelta que te quedaste… y cuidado con nii-san.-

- No te preocupes… no le haré nada… *suspiro* iré con ellos.- María se fue trotando hasta la segunda cancha, que era donde estaban los chicos, no estaba lejos pero si quería llegar rápido y acabar pronto tenía que acelerar el paso.

- ¡VES CON TU NOVIO! ¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESTARA MUY FELIZ DE QUE CORRAN JUNTOS!- gritó Aracely, por su parte, María decidió ignorar a la rubia y continuó con su camino, una vez allí se dirigió a Ludwing y le explicó lo que le dijo Natasha.

- Esta bien, veremos qué tan buena eres y que tanto puedes resistir.-

- Gracias.- y una vez dichas esas palabras se mezcló (no tanto) entre los chicos, era una de las más rápidas.

- Mira, es una chica y es la nueva.- comentaban algunos, ella prefirió ignorar todo tipo de comentarios y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, después de muchos años pondría en práctica lo que había aprendido, así estuvo un tiempo, pasaba al lados de los que consideraba sus nuevos amigos, pero no los saludaba, estaba muy concentrada, eso era algo que le habían enseñado cuando estuvo entrenando, su respiración era moderada, al igual que la velocidad con la que corría y movía sus piernas, alegremente ya había llegado a la mitad, salió de sus pensamientos y concentración para notar que frente a ella estaba Arthur, en su rostro se expresaba claramente el cansancio producido por la corrida, ella todavía no estaba cansada, al contrario se sentía normal, a lo lejos se podía ver como Alfred estaba sentado mientras tomaba de una botella de agua.

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí sentado?! ¡Ponte a correr idiota!- gruñó Arthur.

- Jajajajaja.- se acercó Alfred a la cancha.- ¡El héroe ha acabado su rutina!-

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede ser tan rápido! ¡NI LUDWING LO ES!-

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- apareció de repente el alemán, Arthur perdió el equilibrio por el susto y cayó sentado al pasto, María decidió ayudarlo a levantarse y también se desvió de su rutina.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él no lo pensó dos veces y tomó su mano, una vez estuvo de pie le contestó.

- Estoy bien… no es que me haya asustado… es que… me sorprendí…-

- Jejejeje.- se rio María por lo bajo.- Claro, lo que tú digas.-

- Te asustas muy fácil Iggy.- comentó Jones.

- Eso no es cierto.- negó.

- Pero si Alfred-kun está diciendo la verdad.- dijo una voz detrás de Arthur, esta vez no pudo evitar saltar del miedo y comenzó a temblar, intentó recuperar lo más que pudiese la compostura.

- Ru-ru-ru- Rusia… ¿Qué… que… haces aquí? Veo que… a muchos de ustedes… les gusta… "sorprenderme".-

- Jajajajaja ¡Iggy es un miedoso!-

- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡NO SOY MIEDOSO! Al menos no como tu.-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso? Al menos yo no tiemblo cuando Iván se me acerca.- ante ese comentario el mencionado no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco, Isabel lo notó, por lo que le tomó la mano.

- No les hagas caso, esos idiotas no saben lo que dicen, ignóralos. No sé porque te tienen miedo si eres muy tierno y dulce.-

- ¿Enserio eso piensas? ¿Da?-

- Claro, ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Ya viste con quien está hablando tu hermana?-

- Si… si pudiera ir a rescatarla… pero no puedo y todo gracias a que alguien *mira a Francis* le dio a otra persona ese collar.-

- Oh, vamos ami, ¿tan malo es?-

- Claro, por el momento no tengo ningún poder encima de ella, no puedo mandarla ni nada, mañana saldrá con esos dos… no quiero pensar lo que le harán o intentaran hacer.-

- Te preocupas mucho por ella, sería mejor que la viéramos correr y observáramos como suben y bajan ese par de amigas… tiene una piel muy suave al parecer.-

- Deja de estar viboreandola, ya sabía que ustedes era unos enfermos degenerados.-

- ¿Pero quién quería algo a cambio al principio?- preguntó Gil.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Francisco sin entender.

- Si… ya sabes… cuando ella llegó y no sabíamos quién era… no estuve presente, pero gracias a esa grabación me entere y me puse al corriente sobre todo lo que pasó… ahora sigamos viboreando a tu hermana.-

- ¡Ya les dije que no!- todos los presentes voltearon a ver al arbusto del cual provenía ese grito, Francisco se agachó junto con los demás, en especial él, con temor a que su hermana supiera que la estaba "cuidando" desde lejos, como vieron que no pasó nada anormal continuaron haciendo sus actividades.

- Bien, es hora de que se pongan a seguir corriendo, les costará volver a acoplarse al ritmo que llevaban y Alfred…-

- ¿Si?-

- Vuelve a dar las 20 vueltas, no vi cuando las hiciste.-

- ¡A la orden!- dijo como si nada y comenzó a correr, todos los que estaban corriendo se detuvieron y cerraron sus ojos por el polvo que, en ese instante, estaba volando, fue como si un tornado hubiese pasado por la zona.- ¡Listo!- dijo como si nada, Ludwing se quedó boquiabierto, mientras que Arthur lo maldecía porque le había entrado arena en sus ojos.

- Ya sabía que tu no eras normal… pero eso es inhumano.- fue lo único que pudo decir Lud.

- Y puedo detener un auto con mi pie, ¿increíble verdad?-

O/ Saludos lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Me gustaría su opinión: ¿Creen que deba de usar los clubes que aparecen en la serie, o crear otros? No sé cuál de las dos opciones tomar, por eso les pido su opinión y si hay alguna cosita que quieran que anexe avísenme, sobre los países que faltan claro que los voy a sacar, tal vez (si es que no se me ocurre nada mas) nuestros trio del eje saldrá más en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora sobre el capítulo anterior, por si hubo alguno que no capto (no se ofendan) las chicas y chicos que andaban detrás de esos tres, al igual que la actitud de Vash hacia María, lo que hizo Lovino, fue por el hechizo que Arthur lanzó (su hechizo solo afectó a aquellos a los que les dieron bombones), extrañamente no afectó ni a Rusia, China ni Hong Kong (esto porque según yo alrededor de Iván hay un campo protector que rechaza los encantamientos). No sé si lo notaron pero me encanta la saga de Halo, por algo fueron spartans vestidos de rambo. Los que participaron en la "pelea" acabaron en la enfermería por los golpes que recibieron.

**Oles:** lo mismo me dijo mi primo, que estuvo algo raro, me dijo que dejara de fumar de la barata, pero yo fumo pura de la buena (mentira no fumo ._. ni loca lo haría) No sé qué me pasó, me extendí en la historia, y la escribí más rápido que los capítulos normales.

**Flannya: **¿Yo? Yo no soy mala *sarcasmo* :D es solo que me gusta ver sufrir a los demás, ok no.

Disculpen si no he contestados sus reviews anteriores, es solo que cuando me acuerdo de contestarlos, ya subí el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y cuídense mucho, que Italia los salve a todos ustedes.

P.D: nunca me había salido una historia como esta, siempre he escrito de drama y casi sin romance.


	27. Tropiezo

Este capítulo va dedicado para mi prima que acaba de nacer (aunque no sepa que se lo estoy dedicando) xD nee mentira, este capítulo es para ustedes no es para nadie más. Espero que les guste.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La respiración agitada se oía, el sonido que hacían los zapatos al entrar en contacto con la tierra una y otra vez, y el sonido que hacia el viento mientras soplaba. En la otra cancha solo se oían voces de chicas platicar, rara era la que corría, casi todas iban caminando, hablando sobre sus cortes de cabello, uñas y maquillaje. El panorama era distinto, a pesar de tener ambos la misma actividad.

- Ve, ve, ve, estoy muy cansado Kiku, no aguanto más, ve, ve, ve.-

- Ya va a poco más de la mitad, yo sé que usted puede, tome de ejemplo a aquella chica que está corriendo con nosotros.-

- Pero ella si tiene resistencia… se nota que si hace ejercicio… además… ¿esa no es la chica que llevó a Alfred con ayuda de Ludwing a la enfermería?-

- Creo que si es ella, la recuerdo perfectamente.-

- Ve~ es muy bonita, me pregunto si tendrá novio.-

- Ya está pensando en eso… siendo una muchacha así de bonita no sería extraño que ya anduviera con alguien.- sin darse cuenta Feliciano se estaba quedando atrás de él, podía oír la respiración agitada de su amigo italiano.- Lo siento mucho Feli-kun, pero tendré que dejarlo atrás como hace unos momentos, no puedo ir más lento, me cansaría. Nos vemos.- y lentamente se comenzó a alejar más de él. Alfred estaba sentado leyendo una revista que traía María en su maleta, mientras que ella y Arthur seguían haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para acabar las veinte vueltas, Iván no tenía problemas con el calor pues el general invierno estaba presente, Zhuo corría con total calma, lento pero ahí y Yao… bien… él estaba sentado en una banca, se había librado de las vueltas gracias a un súper justificante, María corría lo que podía, ya casi iba a terminar de correr, finalmente terminó, se dirigió a donde estaba Alfred y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quién como tú? Inhumano.- le dijo con cierto sarcasmo al chico.

- No me digas así, los héroes tenemos súper poderes, no es mi culpa ser así, sin mencionar que soy guapo.-

- Si, di lo que tú quieras… Brad Pitt…-

- Soy mucho más apuesto que él.-

- Claro…- ambos estaban sentados en la misma banca y ambos miraban como Arthur intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para poder continuar corriendo, de los dos no pudo evitar escapar una pequeña risa, luego María miró a Feliciano "correr" el pobre ya no podía continuar, se veía muy débil, mientras que Kiku finalizaba su recorrido.

- Veo que eres buena en resistencia.- comentó cierto alemán. Isabel volteó confundida, no sabía si le hablaban a ella o a Alfred.

- ¿Me dices a mí?- preguntó como si nada.

- Por supuesto. ¿Para que querría hablarle a Alfred? Si ni siquiera corrió como ustedes, bien… nos vemos, continuaré vigilando a esos que aún no terminan, me desespera en cierta manera la gente lenta, abschied.- y se retiró, se le hacía conocido el chico, sentía que ya no había visto antes en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar en dónde. Arthur llegó casi arrastrándose a donde estaban Alfred y María, no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, sus piernas ya no aguantaban, le dolían y tenía mucha sed. El estadounidense tomó una botella de agua, la abrió y se le echó encima a su amigo inglés.

- Idiota.- fue lo único que apenas se logró oír de parte del europeo.- Campesino, estúpido.- y muchos insultos más salían de su boca pero en voz baja. La latina estaba pensando en si ayudarlo a levantarse o no, pues se veía que el pasto era refrescante, pero a la vez pensaba que era feo dejarlo ahí tirado, se acercó a él, se acostó en el pasto, Alfred al ver sus acciones fijó la mirada en ambos, no dijo nada.

- Está fresco.- comentó Isabel, Arthur levantó un poco la mirada, frente a él estaba la banca donde su ex-hermano estaba sentado, volteó al lado y vio a María sentada mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

- Se ve bonita.- pensó. Como pudo se sentó, ya no le dolía como antes su cuerpo pero aun así estaba cansado. Miró su reloj 12:35 era lo que marcaba, no dijo nada y siguió ahí tirado.

- Iré a ducharme.-

- ¿Iras a las regaderas que están en el gimnasio?-

- No, iré a mi habitación, ahí nadie podrá espiarme.- se levantó del suelo, dirigió a donde estaba Alfred y tomó su maleta.- Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.- y se fue, Alfred también tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar, no caminó mucho y se detuvo.

- Si juegas con fuego te quemaras.- fue lo único que dijo y continuó caminando. Arthur que estaba aún tirado en el pasto simplemente repitió lo que el estadounidense le dijo e intentaba descifrarlo.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasará a ese tipo?- preguntó para mí sí mismo.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Iba caminando sola, metida en sus pensamientos, caminaba y miraba a su alrededor de manera inconsciente, no prestaba para nada atención, simplemente estaba metida en su mundo, pensaba que después de todo no había sido mala idea salir de su casa y mostrar la verdad, claro que no todos las naciones sabían que en realidad Mario era mujer pero ya estaba comenzando ese proceso, se preguntó si Ludwing era como ella o si era un humano normal, no quería acercársele, preguntarle y que su respuesta terminara resultando como negativa, tal vez podría espantarlo y como consecuencia le contaría a los demás lo sucedido.- Mejor me quedo callada.- pensó.- Ya será en una junta.- Iba caminando como completa tonta, tan ida iba que terminó tropezando con un niño.

- Deberías de tener más cuidado cuando andas corriendo.- dijo un chico, esa voz se le hacía conocida, el chico se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano.- Perdónalo, anda como si no le fuese a pasar nada a él o a los demás.-

- ¡I-SA-BEL!- oyó al frailecillo. Inmediatamente volteó a ver con quien había chocado, era un niño, aparentaba unos doce años y si lo mirabas bien tenia cierto parecido a Inglaterra, eso la sorprendió un poco ¿Acaso Inglaterra tenía hermanitos?- Por favor mocoso, deberías de fijarte bien por donde corres, un día de estos dejaras a alguien inconsciente.-

- ¡No soy un mocoso!- se defendió el niño.- Maldito pájaro.- dijo entre dientes.

- Oh… ¿Te conozco?- preguntó María.

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Soy el famoso Peter Kirkland, también conocido como Sealand.- Tino solo movió la cabeza.

- Ya te dije que no tienes por qué decirle a cualquiera que se te cruce que eres Sealand, eso está mal. Su-san ¿No le vas a decir nada?-

- No, creo que no… Solo… Hazle caso... pequeño…- fue lo único que dijo.

- ¡María! ¡Qué bonita te vez con el uniforme de deportes!- comentó Mathias mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Serás… ya te dije que te acercas mucho cuando le hablas a las personas, aléjate un poco de ella, de alguna manera te terminaran diciendo que eres como Francis.-

- ¡¿Y eso que importa?! *se dirige a donde esta Emir* ¡¿Qué no piensas saludarla?!-

- No la saludará, le gusta, está enamorado de ella, más que no lo admite. Se pondría completamente rojo si se acerca a ella, cosa que no quiere que suceda.-

- Solo cállate, es lo que deberías hacer siempre, hablas de más.- le dijo al frailecillo mientras Mathias regresaba a donde estaba el resto.

- Solo dile que estás enamorado de ella, que te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, que quieres hacerla tuya, tener hijos los dos, cuidarla, quererla más de lo que la quieres ahora, tener hijos aunque no puedan, pero pueden intentarlo, no perderán nada, además de…-

- Cállate.- lo interrumpió de una manera brusca y seca.

- Pero no es para que te pon…-

- Solo cállate y punto final.- dijo de nuevo Emil como siempre: serio. Mathias alcanzó a escuchar lo que Mr. Puffin estaba diciendo, por lo que, de nuevo, se acercó a ellos.

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti… estas creciendo, parece que fue apenas hace 1000 años que Lukas te llevó a casa y eras tan pequeño y tan lindo… ahora mírate eres todo un hombre… enamorado.-

- Mejor me voy de aquí, solo te dedicas a estar molestando.- se dio la media vuelta, Mr. Puffin voló hasta él y se posó en su hombro, comenzó a caminar en dirección de los dormitorios.

- Mmmmmm… Te vas y sin saludarla… eso me hace pensar que si estás enamorado ella, jejejeje.- Ante ese comentario Emil no pudo evitar ignorarlo por lo que volteó a verlo con una mirada más seria que siempre.- Si la saludas dejaré de pensar que te gusta.- Is lo meditó por unos segundos, no dijo nada y continuó caminando. Dinamarca sonrió como siempre.

- ¡Is está enamorado! ¡Is está enamorado!- comenzó a gritar como loco Mathias, Emil al oír los gritos del danés, volteó inmediatamente a verlo y regresó a donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.- ¡Is está enamorado! ¡Is está enamorado! ¡Is está enamorado y de faleaejw!- el noruego le comenzó a jalar la corbata de la camisa dejándolo sin aire, la "victima" suplicaba que lo dejara en paz, pero el atacante simplemente apretaba más la corbata.

- ¿Prometes no volver a gritar esas estupideces?-

- Yo… absdbj… lo… iewgeb… pro… leuiksg…-

- Esas palabras son suficientes.- y lo soltó, Mathy se tiró al piso respirando agitadamente, necesitaba recuperar el aire, María al verlo corrió para auxiliar y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue: respiración boca a boca. Sí, eso tal vez lo salvaría, pero sería realmente extraño para ella hacerlo, además si Francisco se enteraba le armaría un programa como el de Laura, pero por otro lado se notaba que su respiración era muy agitada, valía más un regaño que verlo morirse.

- ¡ABRAN PASO AL CLUB DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS!- gritó una chica, la cual se acercó junto con otros dos.- ¡SOMOS EL CLUB DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA ATENDER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE ESTAN MURIENDO O CUALQUIERA QUE NECESITE AYUDA!- rápidamente de un maletín sacaron alcohol y algodón, la chica no sabía qué hacer, le hizo señas a María para que se hiciera a un lado, se hincó junto a Mathias, respiró profundamente y acercó sus labios a los de él, le daría respiración boca a boca. El danés tenía la esperanza de que fuese Isabel quien lo hiciera, quería poner celoso a Islandia costara lo que costara, abrió sus ojos y vio como la chica se acercaba a él para darle prácticamente un beso, abrió completamente los ojos y pegó un brinco.

- ¡AAAAAH!- gritó.

- ¡¿Por qué te quitaste?!- le gritó la chica algo molesta.- Es difícil encontrar a alguien en el campus que se esté muriendo o este herido *baja la mirada* ahora tendremos que volver a buscar y poner carteles.-

- ¿Carteles?- preguntó Bernal.

- Si, carteles. Los hemos puesto en solo una parte de la escuela ya que la directora dice como mínimo, para seguir siendo un "club" necesitamos ayudar a mínimo unas 15 o 20 personas por mes, es como poner en practica todo lo que hemos aprendido y para confirmar que los hemos ayudado tienen que firmarnos un papel, pero como su amigo ya se siente mejor y no dejó que lo ayudáramos pues tendremos que ir a buscar otra persona que se sienta mal… el mes ya casi se acaba y solo hemos auxiliado a 5 estudiantes, nos faltan mínimo unos diez… tal vez nuestro club se deshaga.- dijo la chica con un tono algo deprimente, a los nórdicos y María les dio cierta tristeza ver a la chica de esa manera, realmente querían ayudarla pero no sabían cómo.

- Bien…- comenzó el danés.- Yo puedo firmar si quieres… después de todo acudieron a ayudarme.-

- ¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó alegre la chica, sin perder un segundo más su compañera sacó tres hojas para que ellos la llenaran y firmaran, le entregó una a Mathias, otra a María y una a Lukas.- Les agradecería mucho si ustedes lo firmaran. Por cierto, ¿tú eres la nueva?- se dirigió a Isabel.

- Si.- contestó afirmando con su cabeza.- ¿Por qué?-

- Es que te quería preguntar si ya estás en un club, no sé si te comentaron que debes de estar obligatoriamente en uno.- María intentó recordar si le habían dicho eso, pero al parecer en sus recuerdos eso no estaba.

- No, no me habían dicho.-

- ¡Si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro club!- exclamó alegre Mathias.

- Ya vas a comenzar.- gruñó Lukas.

- No te enojes Nor, después de todo no podemos cambiarlo. Hay muchos clubes, si quieres saber cuáles hay y de qué tipo son te recomiendo que vayas con el Consejo Estudiantil y que te den una lista de estos.- comentó Tino.- Además tienes la ventaja de que te llevas con Arthur, ya que él es el presidente del consejo.-

- Muchas gracias por la información.- continuó Isabel. Los tres decidieron llenar el formato, pero no sabían que contestar, aun así no tardaron mucho en llenarlo y se lo entregaron a la chica.

- ¡Realmente se los agradezco! ¡El club de primeros auxilios está abierto a todo público! Pueden ir cuando gusten.- la chica se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, quienes se despidieron de todos los presentes, luego se retiraron y María miró su teléfono para ver la hora.

- 12:40- dijo con calma.- ¡Ya son la 12:40! Lo siento, me tengo que ir, no puedo llegar tarde a clase, nos vemos.- A los nórdicos no les dio ni tiempo de despedirse de ella, pues ya había desaparecido del lugar, Dinamarca volteó a ver al islandés, se acercó a él y le dijo al oído.

- Te salvaste.- y sonrió maliciosamente, Is intentó mostrar que lo estaba ignorando, mas no lo logró.- ¡Bien! ¡Vámonos a clases!-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Entró corriendo al edificio, de manera espectacular evadía a las personas que encontraba en su camino, se resbaló pero como de milagro no se dejó caer al suelo, miró la hora en su teléfono, solo le quedaban 15 minutos para bañarse y que milagrosamente le diera tiempo. Ya iba llegando a su habitación, como pudo sacó la llave de su mochila, llegó a la entrada de su cuarto, se paró de jalón e insertó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, entró y con la misma la cerró, aventó su maleta a su cama, le puso seguro a las ventanas y las puertas, cerró las cortinas, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la toalla y se metió a bañar, comenzó a mojarse y después a enjabonarse, ya se iba a enjuagar cuando de repente el agua dejó de caer por la regadera.

- Eso no puede ser.- se dijo, cerró y abrió la perilla de la regadera, pero nada, el agua no salía, se había ido.- ¡NO! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando, no ahora!- tomó una toalla y se quitó lo más que pudo el jabón, terminando de hacer eso volvió a abrir la perilla pero no salió nada, inmediatamente se cambió, metió su ropa limpia, toalla y jabón en una maleta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando a llegó a donde quería se detuvo frente a la puerta, llamó a ella y de ahí salió un rubio, vestía solamente un short y tenía una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello. María no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo, bajó algo la mirada, inhalo y exhalo, volvió a alzar la mirada.- ¿Tienes agua?- el estadounidense se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de su vecina, pero aun así contestó.

- Claro… pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- Es que… me estaba bañando… y… el agua se fue… y… mi cuerpo y cabello están llenos de jabón… quería pedirte… de favor… si me puedo bañar aquí…- le dijo finalmente con un toque de pena.

- Por supuesto, te recomiendo que te bañes rápido porque ya no falta mucho para que la clase comience.- dicho esto María entró a la habitación, se dirigió al baño y saludó a Matthew, quien estaba leyendo un libro, se metió y rápidamente se comenzó a bañar. Una vez lista se cambió, solo que al mirarse al espejo notó que algo le hacía falta: peinarse. Salió del baño y fue donde estaba Alfred.

- ¿Me prestas un peine?- no le contestó, solo sacó de una gaveta el peine y se lo entregó.

- La clase ya va a empezar, si quieres te espero.-

- No es necesario, solo te atrasaría.-

- Sabes que no es ningún problema el esperarte, solo apúrate a peinarte.-

- Ya no me dará tiempo de hacerme mis trenzas así que simplemente me desenredare mi cabello.- no tardó mucho peinándose, ya se iban a ir cuando recordó que tenía que ir por su mochila.- Maldición.- gruñó y se mordió los labios, maldijo en voz en baja.- Alfred… creo que tendrás que irte, yo aún voy a ir por mi mochila a mi cuarto.-

- Entonces voy contigo.- María decidió que sería mejor no protestar y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, ambos entraron a la habitación de la chica en silencio, ella tomó su mochila y en eso sintió como su acompañante la acorralaba en la pared iba a hablar pero fue callada por los labios del otro, la abrazó por la cintura y ella no hizo nada, solo espero a que el beso terminara. Por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, ella bajó un poco la mirada y se volvió a morder los labios, suspiró.

- Alfred…- comenzó a hablar en voz baja.- No estamos en mi casa, estamos en otro lugar, en una escuela, recuerda lo que te dije antes de que viniera aquí, te dije que podías venir con una condición y ya sabes cuál era. No me vuelvas a besar por favor.-

- Pero Isabel…-

- Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, así que por favor te pido que lo respetes.- acomodó su mochila en su hombro y ambos salieron de la habitación, en todo el camino ninguno habló, iban en completo silencio, hasta parecía que iban peleados, llegaron al salón y abrieron la puerta.- ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó María, la maestra volteó a la puerta para ver quien le hablaba, inmediatamente miró su reloj.

- 10 minutos tarde, ¿Dónde andaban?- preguntó seria.

- Bueno… yo tuve unos problemas y el…- Alfred no la dejó contestar.

- Venia caminando con lentitud, ella venía corriendo, casi chocamos y luego de eso nos venimos juntos.- la maestra sin otra opción los dejó pasar, cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo asiento y sacó una libreta para anotar lo que escribía la maestra.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

El día de hoy estaba muy imperactivo, corría por donde iba y casi siempre terminaba tropezándose con alguien, Tino ya se estaba cansando de andar detrás del pequeño, lo único que quería ir a clases y descansar, Berwald…. Pues el… no hacía nada, sinceramente no hacía nada. Lukas no decía nada al igual que Emil mientras que Mathias andaba corriendo con el pequeño.

- Peter… ya es hora de que regreses a tus clases y Mathias deja de consentirlo por favor, no es para que ande por ahí corriendo, además al rato vamos a buscar a Isabel para que te disculpes con ella.- decía Tino, pero aun así el danés y él pequeño seguían jugando.

- Estoy seguro que el tío Is va a querer ir con nosotros ¿verdad?-

- Yo… no iré contigo.- dijo de manera seria.

- Ya deja de hacerte el difícil, bien que quieres ir con él para verla, a nosotros no nos engañas niñato.- continuó Mr. Puffin.

- Para que vean que no me gusta iré con él, después de comer claro.-

- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no te guste! ¡Vas a estar feliz de poder estar con ella!-

- Ya te dije que seas menos ruidoso anko. Y volviendo contigo hermanito menor, si no te gusta entonces creo que no te molestara en lo absoluto que la invite a salir un día de estos.- Noruega se dio la media vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, quería ver la actitud y acciones que tomaba su hermanito.-

- No creo que quiera salir contigo, además apenas y la conoces, sin excluir que Alfred y Arthur siempre con ella, ellos serían tus principales obstáculos.- continuó Emir la conversación.

- ¿Por qué dices que ellos serán mis principales obstáculos? Además si es una muchacha muy bonita pero no siento lo que tu sientes por ella. Aun así acompañaras a Sealand para que se disculpe con ella.-

- Mejor me voy de aquí, vamos Mr. Puffin.- el frailecillo rápidamente se posó en su hombro derecho e inmediatamente Islandia se comenzó a retirar.

- ¿Acaso siempre vas a escapar?- ante esas palabras el islandés se detuvo, miró de reojo a Berwald, bajó un poco la mirada y continuó caminando.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La clase terminó, una vez que sonó el timbre los estudiantes no esperaron un segundo más para salir del salón de clases, algunos se dirigían a sus dormitorios, otros se dirigían a la entrada a esperar a que fueran por ellos, a otros ya los estaban esperando. Los tres decidieron dirigirse de una vez al comedor de su respectivo dormitorio obviamente para comer.

- Y… ¿En que nos iremos mañana?- preguntó María.

- Pues… yo nunca he viajado en autobús… así que… nos podemos ir en taxi.- contestó Arthur.

- Eso no será necesario, le llamé a mi jefe y le dije que me mandara una camioneta, la trajeron en la mañana.-

- Alfred, no era necesario que pidieras una camioneta, un carro más chico hubiera estado mejor.-

- Pero es que quiero que tú viajes cómoda.-

- Ni siquiera estoy embaraza… es más… nosotros como naciones no podemos tener hijos.-

- Pero si intentar tenerlos.- la interrumpió Alfred.

- Ya cállate hamburguesa.- dijo Arthur.

- Las hamburguesas saben mejor que tus sconnes…-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Los hago deliciosos! ¡Repítelo!-

- Lo repetiré si quieres, TU CO-MI-DA- SA-BE MAL.- le contestó como si nada. Arthur por alguna razón quería matarlo o es que tal vez simplemente quería algo pequeño para pelear, en fin, los americanos lo ignoraron y siguieron caminando, María tenía mucho sueño, en parte le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, después de todo no había sido buena idea tomar tanto café, no tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de caminar, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ambos se percataron de cómo estaba Isabel por lo que se acercaron más a ella.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Arthur.

- No.- fue lo único que contestó.

- Pero no luces bien, claro se te ve en el rostro, ¿estas segura?- insistió el inglés, ella sonrió débilmente y le contestó.

- Estoy segura… me siento bien…- terminando de decir esas palabras se desvaneció Alfred rápidamente la cachó en el aire, se hincó en el pasto y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería.- sugirió Arthur. Una vez allá la recostaron en una camilla, la enfermera le tomó la temperatura, afortunadamente no estaba caliente, por lo que supuso que el desmayo tal vez se debió a falta de sueño o una mala alimentación. Se sentó en el escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Después de escasos segundo de esperar le contestaron:

- _Buenas tardes. Clínica "La Luz" ¿Qué se le ofrece?-_

_-_Buenas tardes, habla Natalia, la enfermera del Instituto Real, ¿me podría comunicar con la doctora Rocío Johnson?-

-_ Por supuesto, permítame un momento.- _Pasaron unos dos minutos y la doctora contestó el teléfono.

-_ Buenas tardes Natalia ¿Qué sucede?-_

- ¿Está ocupada? Es que una joven se desmayó hace unos minutos, necesito que venga a revisarla por favor.-

-_ Voy para allá.-_ y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Arthur.

- No es grave, pero si necesito que la doctora venga a verla, por suerte no tiene la temperatura alta por lo que podemos descartar que sea algo de gravedad. ¿Saben si ha comido o dormido como se debe?- los rubios simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y guardaron silencio, eso fue suficiente para que la enfermera diera con la respuesta.- ¿Desayunó hoy en la mañana?-

- Ammmm… pues… creo que tomó puro café… y no comió nada.- Natalia movió la cabeza en forma de negación y los chicos no dijeron nada. Después de unos minutos la doctora llegó, para eso María ya estaba despierta, la comenzó a examinar, aparentemente no tenía nada malo. No había problemas en su país y estaba suficiente lejos como para enfermarse, así que tenía que ser sobre su alimentación.

- ¿Qué has desayunado últimamente?-

- Lo que Katy sirve en las mañanas.-

- ¿Has dormido tus ocho diarias?- simplemente bajó la mirada, no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

- Pues… últimamente no…-

- ¿Cuántas horas dormiste hoy?-

- Pues… me dormí a las tres de la mañana y me levanté… a las ocho y media de la mañana, sin mencionar que hoy no desayune, lo único que he consumido… ha sido pues… puro café…- la doctora no dijo nada y María sonrió como niña buena.- ¿Tan malo ha sido?-

- Pues no es normal que te desmayes, extenderé una orden para que te hagan análisis, una vez que estén listos vendrás y te recetare unas vitaminas.- María a principio no dijo nada y luego decidió hablar-.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó con un tono inocente.

- Si, pero antes de que te vayas *señala a Arthur y Alfred* Ustedes dos, vengan para acá.- inmediatamente al oír que los llamaban se acercaron a donde estaba la doctora.- ¿Siempre andan con ella?-

- Si.- contestaron los dos en coro.

- Me gustaría que vieran que consuma sus alimentos como se debe y que duerma sus ocho horas diarias o más. *se dirige a María* Lo único que te pido es que descanses el día de hoy, solo eso y que tu duermas temprano. Ya te puedes ir.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres habían desaparecido.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Ya oíste, ahora estaremos a cargo de tu alimentación.- comentó Arthur.

- Solo no me regañen por favor.-

- Jajaja ¿quieres más café?- María lo miró seria y soporto las ganas de pegarle.

- Solo cállate por favor. Vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre, además sino como mañana no podré ir con ustedes al cine.-

- Eso es cierto entonces vamos.- y así los tres se dirigieron a el comedor de su respectivo dormitorio. Una vez que acabaron de comer se dirigieron a la entrada, ahí cada quien iba a ir a su respectiva habitación, María comenzó a caminar hacia la suya y en eso un niño la detuvo, tenía una rosa en su mano y se la entregó.

**Flannya:** tomare tu opinión, tienes razón será más fácil.

**Ole: **Muchas gracias amarlodorarlo yo también te amo, ok no ._.

Buenas noches, buenas tardes, buenos días que se la pasen muy bien y/o que descansen.


	28. Sin nombre 2

El niño la había detenido en su camino, el sostenía una rosa entre sus manos y la miraba con una sonrisa, María lo miró y lo reconoció, pero no estaba segura de sí era él.

- ¿Eres el niño que chocó conmigo hace unas dos horas?-

- Así es, vengo a disculparme por lo que hice, sé que está mal correr sin cuidado, por eso te pido que aceptes esta rosa.- Peter acercó la rosa a las manos de María, ella la miró y la sostuvo en sus manos.

- Te disculpo, pero sí que deberías de tener cuidado, puede que la próxima ocurra algo más feo.-

- Esta bien, hare lo que me dijiste solo porque eres una chica muy bonita.- por parte de la chica no hubo algún sonrojo, pues era un niño quien se lo decía pero si hubo una sonrisa. Peter se dirigió hacia donde estaban los hermanos Noruega e Islandia, tomó a cada uno de una mano y los jaló hasta donde estaba María.- Saluden.- dijo Peter.

- Hola, perdona que hace rato no te salude, es que…- Is no terminó la oración, pues María lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, está bien.-

- Si tú quieres podríamos ir luego tú y nosotros los nórdicos por un helado.- propuso Emil.

- Por supuesto.- Lukas se acercó a Isabel y la saludó dándole la mano.

- Buenas tardes Isabel ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te ves muy bonita.- La mexicana no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario del noruego, este notó la reacción de la chica y sonrió levemente.

- Gra… gracias…- en eso María intentó separar su mano de la de luchas pero no podía.- Oye Nor… ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó un poco preocupada. Lukas miró ambas sus manos con calma y con esa misma contestó.

- Ups, creo que estamos pegados.- María sonrió nerviosamente e intentó separarlas a la fuerza.

- Lukas… esto no es gracioso… y no veo porque estas actuando tan calmado… Es una broma ¿verdad?- por parte del noruego no hubo respuesta alguna, la seguirá mirando sin expresión alguna.- ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!-

- Es que… en realidad estamos pegados…- discretamente volteó a ver a su hermanito para ver si este estaba celoso o algo. Is lo único que hizo fue ir a donde estaban esos dos tomó las manos de ambos y las jaló con fuerza haciendo que estas se despegaran Isabel hizo una expresión de dolor acompañada de mordedura de labios.

- Estas loco.- le dijo entre sollozos.

- Perdona, es que no me acordaba que había utilizado pegamento antes de venir aquí.-

- Esa no es ninguna excusa Luk.-

- Bueno ya basta, Sealand ya se disculpó, así que creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer.- cambió bruscamente de conversación el islandés. Todos concordaron con él, por lo que se despidieron y cada quien retomó su camino. Isabel llegó a su habitación deseando tomar un relajante y largo baño, al abrir la puerta vio que Eli y Lily estaban sentadas en la cama leyendo cada quien un libro.

- Hola Isa.- saludaron ambas.

- Hola ¿Qué tal su día?- preguntó María mientras sacaba ropa limpia.

- Muy bien ¿y el tuyo?- contestó Lily.

- Digamos que… bien…-

- ¿Qué te hicieron esos estúpidos? Ya sabes que si se trata de darles una lección cuentas conmigo.- dijo Hungría sacando su sartén.

- Pues afortunadamente nada… solo que… no me habían dejado comer… pero eso no importa… cambiando de tema… ¿estarán ocupadas el resto de la tarde?-

- No tenemos tarea así que estaremos aquí por el resto del día… ¿Por qué?-

- Es que… me preguntaba si les gustaría ir a rentar una película para verla las tres… y podemos pedirle a Katy su cocina prestada para hacer palomitas de las naturales…-

- Nos parece una excelente idea, pero no es necesario que hagas de esas, podemos hacer de esas de microondas.-

- Lo sé, no es tan laborioso, además saben más ricas las naturales y más económicas, de un puño salen muchas.-

- Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos vamos a rentar la película?- preguntó Elizabeth mientras tomaba una mariconera y metía algo de dinero es este.

- Pues me voy a meter a bañar… realmente tengo ganas de tomar un baño, prometo que no tardaré.-

- Entonces esperamos, nos podemos adelantar en lo que tú te bañas pero existe el riesgo de que ciertos pervertidos intenten entrar a la habitación y quieran verte sin ropa.-

- Entonces… ¿me podrían esperar?-

- Claro.- contestaron ambas chicas, sin pensarlo más se metió a bañar rápidamente, mientras que Elizabeth y Lily continuaban leyendo sentadas cada quien en su respectiva cama. De manera rápida Isabel se secó y se cambió.

- ¡Estoy lista! Ahora sí, vámonos.- el trio se dirigió a la tienda donde rentaban las películas, en el transcurso del camino iban dialogando acerca de qué película ver, estaban aburridas y querían ver algo que las hiciera reír hasta no poder respirar o mínimo algo que las mantuviera entretenidas o pegadas a la película. No se habían dado cuenta de que cuatro figuras iban detrás de ellas, espiándolas, mirando cada paso que daban y de paso las piernas de una que otra chica que pasase por ahí.

- Francisco, hermano ¿Por qué seguimos a tu hermana?- preguntó con algo de flojera un chico de ojos rojos mientras se escondían con delicadeza detrás de un arbusto.

- Estoy protegiéndola de los malos, además no te hagas, si te gusta la vista que tenemos desde aquí, sigue el ejemplo de Francis y Antonio, ellos si están disfrutando el momento.-

- Pero ya está lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola, además son tres y Elizabeth siempre trae su sartén con ella y tu hermana es buena peleando, pienso que ellas dos juntas son un peligro.- continuó hablando el prusiano.- Y creo que lo estás diciendo con suficiente calma ya que al parecer no has notado que cierto par está intentando ver bajo las faldas de tu hermana.- el mexicano les pegó en la cabeza a cada uno y estos voltearon a verlo con una cara que daba miedo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arruinarnos esa perfecta vista?! Estábamos a punto de ver más allá de las estrellas.- le gritaron ambos y comenzaron a perseguirlo mientras le aventaban todo lo que encontraban en su camino ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a interrumpir ese preciso momento?

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Oíste algo?- preguntó la rubia al oír los gritos de una persona, la cual al parecer estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

- No.- contestaron al mismo tiempo Isabel y Eli. No le tomaron importancia y siguieron caminando, les faltaba poco para llegar al videoclub. Entraron al local y cada quien caminó a ver las películas de su género favorito, Lily se fue al área de películas infantiles, Elizabeth al género de terror y María al de acción, cada quien tomó la película de su agrado y las tres se juntaron.

- Y bien… ¿Qué película rentamos?- preguntó Liliana.

- La verdad… yo quiero ver esta película…- comentó la húngara.

- Y yo… yo realmente quiero ver esta.- habló la mexicana. Se miraron las unas a las otras, cada quien quería ver la película que tenían entre sus manos, nadie decía nada, hasta que Isabel propuso algo.- Rentemos las tres, y veámoslas hoy, con la condición de que no nos dormiremos ni nos iremos hasta que las tres hayan terminado.-

- Me parece buena idea, sugiero que dejemos la mía para el final, cerrar con una película de terror será maravilloso.-

- Yo opino que esa sea la primera que veamos, tú puedes dormir tranquila, pero nosotros…- opinó la pequeña rubia.

- Pienso lo mismo que ella, deberíamos de ver primero la tuya, después la que Lily lleva y al final la mía, pero les recomiendo que eso lo decidamos mientras vamos de regreso, ahora a pagar.- para su suerte había una promoción por lo que pagaron menos, de regreso a la escuela pasaron por una tienda y compraron maíz para hacer palomitas.

- Hola guapas.- dijo un chico mientras pasaban por un callejón, por instinto lo ignoraron pero al parecer al chico no le pareció nada bien.- ¡Hey! ¡Volteen!- pero aun así seguían caminando sin prestar atención a lo que el tipo les decía.- ¡Claro, como son de ese instituto para ricos se creen e ignoran a los que tenemos menos! ¡Malditos ricos!-

Detrás de unos arbusto…

- Jo de puta, voy a ir y le partiré su madre.- amenazó Francisco.

- Ya cálmate, eso no es nada awesome, además no sé porque andas detrás de ella si se supone que no tienes poder alguno sobre ella, en vez de estarlas siguiendo deberías de pensar en algo para recuperar ese collar.-

- Shhhh… solo la estoy cuidando… desde lejos… si llegan a intentar hacerles algo y estamos ahí para auxiliarlas nos los van a agradecer, ahora si ese tipo intenta hacerles algo más se las verá con la furia mexicana y nunca volverá a insultar a alguien. ¡VAMOS!- las chicas y el tipo voltearon a ver hacia atrás de ellos, pues habían escuchado el grito de alguien, al ver que no había nadie continuaron caminando, mientras hacían esto Gilbert le tapaba la boca al mexicano y a propósito le cubría la nariz para evitar que respiraba, este último hacia grandes esfuerzos por zafársele al albino. Así lo tuvo Gil un rato y lo soltó porque vio que se estaba poniendo morado.- Des-des-des-des… *cachetada* Desgraciado… Tú lo que querías era… matarme…-

- Olvídate de la dramatización y vamos a seguir a tu hermana que el tipo va tras de ellas. ¡Francis, Antonio, vamos!- pero no recibió respuesta por parte de los chicos, volteó a los alrededores mas no los veía.- Esto es malo, desaparecieron.-

- Bah, igual no son tan importantes, de todos modos tienen que regresar a la escuela así que vámonos.- sin otro remedio ambos chicos siguieron al trio mientras se iban escondiendo y manteniendo la distancia.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Las tres iban caminando como si nada, a pesar de que se habían percatado de que el chico las iba siguiendo, apresuraron el paso pero en eso se les atravesaron varios hombres, voltearon para regresar y tomar otra vía de escape pero se percataron de que estaban rodeadas. El mismo tipo que les había hablado antes se acercó hacia ellas y por instinto Eli tomó a Lily y la puso entre ella e Isabel.

- Creo que nos divertiremos mucho en estos días, hey John ¿Cuánto crees que nos paguen por cada una? Toma en cuenta que van a ese instituto tan fino… me pregunto en que trabajaran sus padres… ¿serán capaces de pagar lo que les pidamos? *sonrisa maliciosa*-

- Yo creo que si, después de todo a ningún padre le gustaría ver a su hijo o hija sufrir.- los hombres les lanzaban miradas lujuriosas, las examinaban de pies a cabeza, cosa que obviamente les incomodaba a las chicas, ahora la húngara y la mexicana deseaban usar faldas largas, como la que Lili traía. Mientras tanto a unos pasos de ahí…

- ¡Yo salvare a mi hermana!- gritó Francisco dispuesto a ir y pelear.

- ¡Alto ahí!- lo detuvo Gilbert de la camisa.- Si vas simplemente empeoraras las cosas, además ellas se pueden defender… piensa… Elizabeth y María… son mucho más fuertes que tu.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Les prometí a mis abuelos que la cuidaría y este es el momento.-

- Lo único que ganarías seria que te atraparían a ti y ellas tendrían que dejar de poner resistencia, por eso es mejor que te quedes aquí.- Francisco bajó la mirada, Gilbert estaba convencido de que ya no haría nada pero en eso… -¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR?! ¡Sich verhalten!- no vio como pero ya estaba tirado en el suelo, se agitaba como un gusano y gritaba que lo dejara en libertad, que tenia que salvar a su hermana pero el prusiano simplemente se negaba.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Capturenlas.- finalmente se dio la orden, los hombres se lanzaron a las chicas pensando en que iban a capturarlas con facilidad pero estaban completamente equivocados, Elizabeth sacó su sarten y comenzó a golpear a los tipos junto con María mientras que Llily esquivaba a los que iban cayendo, pero en eso uno casi toma a la pequeña rubia y de la nada salieron Antonio y Francis, el primero "peleando" con heroísmo y Francis... Este... cofcof... creo que ya saben cómo pelea. Una vez que vieron que no podían contra ellos decidieron emprender retirada, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Isabel seria.

- Amour, no creas que te estábamos siguiendo, simplemente venimos a comprar unas cosas y "casualmente" vimos que tenían unos pequeños problemas, así que simplemente decidimos venirlas a ayudar.-

- La verdad no les creo, pero aun así… gracias.- Antonio corrió a abrazarla y a ella no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo por lo que quedó atrapada entre sus brazos.- ¡SUELTAME!-

- Claro que no, ahora eres mía.-

- ¡No soy tuya!- lo contradijo, al escuchar eso Toño la soltó y la miró de manera triste.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te sentiste ofendido por lo que dije?-

- No, es solo que *snif snif* creí que me amabas y que querías que te abrazara.-María sopló un lado de su cabello y este se levantó ligeramente por el aire.

- ¿Aun sigues con eso? Sabes que no te amo, eres solo mi amigo…-

- ¿Y ALFRED QUE? ¿Qué me dices de él? Estuvo casado contigo ¿y aun así lo tratas como si nada?-

- A ese tipo no lo metas en esto, ahora… solo vámonos de aquí, ya me dio escalofríos.- Los cinco regresaron al instituto, no iban tanto en silencio pues el francés y el español iban cantando canciones de "desamor" las cuales cantaban simplemente para castrar a la mexicana.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Y a unos metros de donde estuvieron a punto de ser secuestradas…

- ¡NO ME DEJASTE IR A AYUDAR A MI HERMANA ¿PERO SI A ESOS DOS A SALVARLA?!- gritó enfurecido el moreno.

- Por favor hermano, tranquilízate, kesesese… molesto no eres nada genial como yo…-

- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARME?!-

- Es que le debía un par de favores a Toño y me pidió que si le hacia el "paro" con tu hermana, no fue nada serio, simplemente ayudé a que subiera de categoría para Isabel.-

- Aun así eso es imperdonable… no puedo creer que me hayas fallado de esta manera.- comenzó a decirle con un tono dramático.- Creí… creí que eras mi amigo… pero… ya veo… simplemente quieres ver a Antonio feliz… aun así… aun así… ¡NO TE PERDONARE ESTO! Así que te recomiendo que comiences a correr porque podrías acabar lastimado, no quiero hacerte esto… pero debo… tengo que…-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a la cocina para pedírsela a Katy prestada, ella accedió a cambio de un poco de palomitas, ahí no tardaron mucho y una vez que acabaron se dirigieron a su dormitorio, con una pequeñas mentiras se quitaron de encima Toño y Francis, una vez que llegaron a la habitación pusieron la película que Elizabeth había escogido, las tres se tiraron en una de las camas para ver la película, cada quien tenía su bote de palomitas y un vaso de refresco, para su suerte nadie llegó a molestarlas, durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche vieron las películas, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, cayeron profundamente dormidas. No oyeron pero la puerta se abrió lentamente y que detrás de estaba el suizo, la tele aún estaba prendida, así como había palomitas tiradas en el piso.

- Definitivamente esta no es la habitación de una dama.- comentó Roderich.

- Vaya desperdicio de las cosas.- Ambos entraron a la habitación y lo primero que Vash hizo fue apagar la televisión, miraron a las chicas y vieron que estaban las tres durmiendo en una sola cama, se veían muy incomodas, cargó a Lily con mucho cuidado y la acostó en su cama, iba a una segunda pero Roderich le dijo que no.

- No, será mejor que a ellas las dejes en esa cama, no vayan a pensar que estábamos de pervertidos, además Lily es tu hermana y no se ve tan mal que la cargues, ahora opino que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.-

- Esta bien…-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al día siguiente en la recepción cierto par de rubios esperaba a que la chica llegara para así poder irse al centro comercial e ir al cine, pero simplemente no llegaba.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo? Quedamos de vernos a esta hora, que impuntual.- se quejó el inglés.

- Ya Iggy, estoy seguro de que va a llegar pronto.-

- Pero ya ha pasado como media hora y no ha llegado, la idea era salir hace media hora para "ver" un rato las tiendas.-

- Entonces le llamaré.- Alfred tomó su teléfono y marcó al celular de María, este sonaba y sonaba pero nadie respondía.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Se lograba escuchar el teléfono de María sonar, pero era más el sueño que tenían que las ganas de contestar, total el tono de llamadas no las aburría. Así Alfred siguió marcando hasta que llegó a tal punto que Lily se levantó toda sonámbula a buscar el celular entre el desastre, una vez que lo encontró lo tomó en sus manos y se paró frente a la cama donde estaban durmiendo Elizabeth e Isabel.

- Creo que llama Alfred *bostezo*.- le dijo con mucha pereza. Con una gran flojera Isabel tomó el teléfono y apuradamente pudo contestar.

- Bueno.- apenas y se logró escuchar.

- _Isa ¿ya estas lista? Recuerda que quedamos de vernos hace media hora en la recepción, te estamos esperando para irnos ¿Qué tiempo vas a tardar?- _los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, de un salto se levantó de la cama, corrió a su ropero y rápidamente sacó la primera ropa que vio y se metió a bañar olvidando colgar la llamada.- _Hola, hola… hello ¿Hay alguien ahí? Isabel… contesta… *beeeeeeeeep*-_

- Odio que alguien interrumpa mi sueño.- dijo Lily y se fue de nuevo a dormir.

No vio como pero en cuestión de minutos se terminó de bañar y arreglar, se miró en el espejo para ver si no había nada fuera de lugar, tomó una mariconera, su teléfono y cartera y abrió la puerta para irse a la recepción.

- Al rato que venga las ayudare a limpiar, nos vemos.- pero ninguna le hizo caso y siguieron durmiendo. Caminó rápido a la recepción y ahí estaban los chicos esperándola.- Siento la demora, me dormí, ahora sí, nos podemos ir.-

- Bueno Isa… bel…- saludó Arthur, estaba boquiabierto al ver como estaba la chica, a pesar de llevar un vestido sencillo se veía muy bonita, Alfred se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

- Well, es hora de irnos.-

- ¿Y en que se supone que nos iremos?- preguntó María mientras liberaba su mano de la de Alfred.

- Le pedí a mi jefe que me mandara mi camioneta.-

- Pero no era necesario que te mandara un carro tan grande, uno más chico hubiese estado bien.-

- Quería que fueras cómoda en el viaje.-

- No estoy embarazada así que no era necesario, dejemos eso a un lado y mejor vámonos, sino no disfrutaremos de las tiendas.- el trio se dirigió a la entrada, donde estaba la camioneta de Alfred pero…

- ¿Quién se va al frente?- preguntó Arthur.

- Isabel se irá conmigo.-

- Si me voy al frente sería como decir que somos algo así que no, mejor que Arthur se vaya ahí, ahora vámonos.- Ya no quisieron alegar así que se subieron a la camioneta, Alfred la prendió y ahora la pelea se volvió por la música.

- ¿Qué tipo de música es esa? Mejor pon un disco de los Beatles.- sugirió Arthur.

- Pero no me gustan, dejemos este disco.-

- Idiota, a mí no me gusta el metal, así que quítalo.-

- Pero no es el metal pesado (perdonen, es que casi no se sobre este género) así que se queda.- los primeros minutos de viaje se la pasaron peleando por la música, Isabel ya cansada sacó una memoria de su mariconera y la insertó en el estéreo, la primera canción fue la de misere mani, el par de rubios se sorprendió un poco, pues nunca creyeron que a María le gustase ese tipo de música.- ¿Enserio te gusta?-

- Por supuesto, oigo de todo un poco, si se preguntan porque lo puse es porque estaba cansada de que ustedes estaban peleando, así que decidí poner la mía, solo espero que podamos viajar en paz.-

~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

Fueron casi tres meses sin actualizar esta historia y todo porque, sinceramente, me había trabado, no sabía cómo continuar, hasta ahora que decidí poner manos a la obra y aquí esta, tal vez no me haya quedado muy bien pero hice lo que pude. Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bien recibida :) Felices vacaciones.


	29. Aventuras en el centro comercial

Afortunadamente durante todo el viaje reinó el silencio, eso algo que agradecía Isabel, que esos dos no iban peleando. Iba recargada en la puerta del auto, mirando el paisaje de la carretera, sin darse cuenta poco a poco cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida. De un momento a otro sintió que el carro se detuvo y fue donde lentamente abrió los ojos, se percató de que estaban en una gasolinera.

- Buenas tardes dormilona.- le dijo Alfred, pero estaba tan dormida que apenas había logrado entender lo que le decía.

- ¿Eh?- se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Arthur quien estaba dentro del carro, al ver que María se bajaba.

- Estamos estacionados frente a un súper ¿no?- preguntó aun media dormida.

- Te equivocas, aún estamos cargando gasolina…-

- Disculpe joven, ya terminé, ¿podría por favor irse a estacionar allá?- comentó uno de los trabajadores.

- Of course.- contestó Alfred.- Ves para allá *Señala la tienda* me estacionaré ahí.- prendió el auto y se estacionó en frente al súper. Ambos chicos bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron al interior de la tienda.- ¿Vienes o te quedas?-

- *bostezo* Allá voy.- los tres entraron al lugar, Alfred corrió por unas papas y un refresco mientras que Arthur compró un café (raro de él pero no quería tomar ni agua ni refresco) y María… ella miraba las cosas, quería comer algo pero no se le antojaba nada de lo que veía.- _Mejor llego a comer a la plaza._- Arthur se acercó a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Vas a llevar algo? Yo invito.-

- Gracias, pero prefiero llegar a comer allá.- regresaron a la camioneta, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y una vez listo Alfred volvió a emprender el viaje.- ¿Qué tiempo falta para que lleguemos?-

- Una media hora.- contestó Iggy, Isabel ya no se durmió en el resto del viaje, pues se entretuvo viendo el paisaje de la carretera. Llegaron a la plaza e inmediatamente Alfred comenzó a buscar con la mirada un lugar donde poder estacionarse, para su suerte encontraron rápidamente uno y en el primer piso. Tomaron lo que iban a llevar, se bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a caminar al interior de la plaza.

- ¿Cuántos pisos son en total?- preguntó María al ver que el edificio era realmente grande y alto.

- Son ocho pisos en total, el cine está en el piso número 2.- contestó Alfred.

- Ya veo… ¿Qué haremos primero? Digo, tenemos que organizar lo que vamos a hacer.-

- Wow, sí que eres diferente a tu hermano, pero él no importa ahora ¿Qué hacemos primero?- continuó Arthur.

- Mmmmm… creo que sería buena idea ir al cine a ver las funciones, comprar los boletos, ir a ver las tiendas y regresar cuando la función vaya a comenzar.- propuso Alfie.

- Hasta que comentaste algo inteligente.- dijo Arthur entre los dientes pero sus acompañantes alcanzaron a oírlo, Alfred lo miró serio-triste mientras que Isabel se rio solo un poco.

- Pienso que es una buena idea.- continuó Isabel recuperando el tema.- Vamos de una vez al cine para escoger una película y la función, solo hay que recordar que tiene que ser temprano porque si no nos van a dejar afuera de la escuela.- ambos hombres asintieron y el trio entró a la plaza, al primer lugar al que fueron al cine, afortunadamente rápido escogieron una película y el horario.

- Bien… ¿y a donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Alfred.

- A un lugar donde no haya pura pizza y hamburguesa.- contestó con un tono pesimista el inglés.

- Vamos a ver las tiendas, no perderemos nada, después de todo tenemos que hacer algo mientras esperamos a que empiece la función… solo que como Arthur dijo, hay que evitar los lugares donde haya hamburguesas…-

- No le veo nada de malo, son hamburguesas.-

- Alfred… siempre estás hablando de hamburguesas, hamburguesas para arriba, hamburguesas para abajo, ahora vámonos.- el trio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pasaron por tiendas de ropa, zapatos, artículos de belleza pero ninguna les llamaba la atención, en eso, pasaron por una de las debilidades de Isabel: los libros. Ella se detuvo y miró la tienda, sin decir nada se metió al lugar y comenzó a ver los libros que habían en las estanterías, Alfred y Arthur iban platicando (por milagro no iban peleando) y se dieron de que María no estaba porque le hicieron una pregunta y no contestó.

- ¿Isabel?- dijo el estadounidense y volteó hacia atrás para ver si iba con ellos, pero no, ella no estaba.

- ¡Maldición! Si Francisco se entera de que su hermana se perdió nos matará, será mejor encontrarla rápido.-

- No te exaltes Iggy, lo solucionare en un instante.- sacó su teléfono y marcó al celular de Isabel.

_- El número que usted está intentando contactar está apagado o fuera de servicio.- _contestó la operadora.

- ¡FUCK! – gritó, la gente que pasaba por ahí volteó a ver de manera indignada por lo que acababa de decir, al estadounidense no le quedó de otra más que bajar la mirada mostrando cierto "arrepentimiento".

- No sé porque eres así si yo no te eduqué de esa manera.- lamentó el europeo.- Bien… de pura casualidad ¿traes tu rastreador para localizarla?-

- Ammmm… no… lo deje en mi dormitorio, de todas maneras no serviría de nada hablarle a Tony, pues Isabel no trae puestos los aretes que le regale, así que tendremos que buscarla.-

- Hay que regresar y caminar por donde vinimos, ella se debe de haber quedado por ahí, no debe de estar lejos.- sin esperar más comenzaron a caminar de regreso, miraban dentro de las tiendas deseosos de que ella estuviera dentro de una de esas tiendas.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Francis.

- Por supuesto, no la dejare a ella con esos dos, puede que vayan a la plaza pero eso no garantiza que cuando regresen se desvíen del camino e intenten hacerle algo.-

- A veces pienso que tu exageras cuidándola, está bien que tus abuelos te hayan dicho que la cuidaras y la protegieras… pero es demasiado, no te puedes ni cuidar tu solo…- pero Gilbert no pudo terminar de hablar porque el heroico Francisco lo interrumpió

- ¡No repitas lo último! Solo contéstenme: ¿contare con ustedes?-

- No tenemos nada que hacer hoy… así que si…- contestó el bad friend trio al unísono.

- Ahora… ¿en que nos iremos?- preguntó Toño con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Nos iremos en… en…-

- No tenemos en que irnos ¿cierto?- lo cuestionó Gilbert.

- Este… ammmm… pero para eso hay autobuses… y taxis…-

- Nunca nos hemos subido a un autobús así que mejor vayámonos en taxi.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

María compró el libro, no pudo esperar a leerlo, así que le quitó la envoltura y lo abrió, salió de la tienda, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, era como si tuviera ojos en las manos, ya que no chocaba con nadie, así caminó por un rato hasta que la orientación le falló y terminó chocando con alguien, como consecuencia del choque, el libro de Isabel cayó desde el cuarto piso hasta el primero.

- No puede ser.- dijo angustiada, se levantó de donde estaba tirada e inmediatamente se acercó a los barrotes y se asomó, una promotora de celulares levantó el libro y dirigió su mirada hacia los pisos de arriba, Isabel le hizo señas de que iba a ir por él, la promotora entendió el mensaje de la chica, se volteó y soltó un gran suspiro.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo siento, lo siento mucho, hare lo que sea pero por favor no me hagas nada.- comenzó a oír que decía un chico, ella le dirigió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

- No te preocupes, una empleada lo tiene, solamente tengo que ir por el.-

- Pero… aun así tengo que compensarte o algo… después de todo tuve la culpa.-

- No solo fue tu culpa, también fue la mía por ir caminando mientras leía…-

- Entonces déjame acompañarte a ir por el ¿sí?- le preguntó el chico con una mirada de perrito, la cual, de cierta manera, le dio confianza a la joven y optó por aceptar su propuesta.

- Por supuesto y mi nombre es María Isabel.-

- Piacere di conoscerla, mi nombre es Feliciano.- ambos estrecharon sus manos y esbozaron sonrisas.

- Wow, no eres de aquí ¿cierto?-

- Soy italiano y tu ¿de dónde eres?-

- De México, estudio en el Instituto Gauken.-

- ¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó sorprendido.- Yo también estudio ahí, ahora que lo pienso siento que ya te he visto de cerca, de causalidad ¿eres la chica a la que Ludwing ayudo para llevar a Alfred a la enfermería?-

- Soy esa misma, ¿Qué te parece si platicamos mientras vamos por el libro?-

- Por supuesto, vamos, si quieres llegar rápido podemos usar el elevador.-

- Me parece perfecto.- así los dos se fueron hasta el elevador para ir por el libro de Isabel.

_**FIN**_

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Desde alguna parte en la plaza…

- Hemos localizado a los objetivos.- comentaron.

- Bien… ahora… ¿esta Isabel con ellos?- el silencio fue la respuesta.- ¿Esta Isabel con ellos sí o no?- preguntó algo serio Francisco.

- Nicht.- fue la respuesta de Gilbert. Esperaron a que el mexicano contestara pero no dijo nada, voltearon a donde él estaba y vieron que estaba haciendo algo.- Hey Fernández, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Prusia se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba Francisco para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- Estoy haciendo flechas para matar a esos dos.- el trio miró detenidamente las "flechas".

- Esas son lanzas.- lo corrigió Antonio, Francisco se congeló y volteó a ver a Antonio con una mirada que daba miedo.

- Bah! Lo que sea, de todos modos los voy a matar, sabía que no les podía encargar que cuidaran a mi hermana, ahora… *toma las "flechas* es hora de ir a arreglar cuentas.-

- Por favor ami, estamos en un centro comercial, nos sacaran de aquí cuando vean tus intenciones, además de que nos podrían tachar de locos.- intentó Francis hacerlo entrar en razón, el moreno se notó pensativo por un instante y asintió.

- Pero las tendré guardadas.-

- Si, guárdalas, pero intenta no usarlas.-

- Esperen, antes de que nos vayamos le llamare a Romano.-

- Te apuras.- le dijeron al unísono Gilbert, Francis y su tocayo Francisco.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Feliciano y María llegaron al puesto donde estaba la promotora que había recogido el libro, la segunda le agradeció y el primero comenzó a disculparse de nuevo como loco, decidieron regresar a donde había ocurrido el incidente.

- Te dije que era necesario que te disculparas tanto, después de todo la culpa no solo fue tuya.-

- Pero es que siento que debo de disculparme o hacer algo para compensarlo.-

- No es necesario.-

- ¡Ya se! Te invitare a comer ¿aceptas?- ahora que lo recordaba, no había comido nada en todo día y el día anterior solamente cenó palomitas y refresco, no le vendría nada mal comer y para variar invitado.

- Claro, pero tu escoges el restaurant.- Sin esperar más Feliciano la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó directo al elevador, llegaron al piso número 1 y fue cuando Isabel vio a alguien conocido a lo lejos.- Espera.- le dijo al italiano, se soltó de él y corrió hasta donde estaba _esa_ persona, esperaba que fuera él, después de no verlo por tanto tiempo al fin podría tenerlo de frente de nuevo, estaba de espaldas pero no quiso lanzarcele pues podía que estuviera equivocada, por lo que llegó sigilosamente de frente, estaba metido en su teléfono, respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar.- ¿Lovino?- preguntó su nombre, para su suerte no tartamudeo. El chico bajó el teléfono y la miró detenidamente al rostro.

- ¿I-Isabel?- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mencionada, sin pensarlo más se lanzó al italiano para abrazarlo.

- Sí, soy yo… estoy tan feliz *lo deja de abrazar* Después de no verte tanto tiempo.-

- Ciao ragazza, sí que has cambiado y bastante, hasta creciste.-

- ¡¿EH?! *susurro* Por favor no hables de mi estatura… aun así… estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.-

- Claro que estas feliz, ahora no solo te la pasaras con ese idiota americano.- Feli se acercó a donde estaban ellos, lo que le llamó la atención es que se conocían, pero él nunca la había visto antes y mucho menos había oído hablar de ella.

- Ve~ Este… Nii-chan ¿la conoces?- Lovino se congeló ¿acaso ya habían descubierto a Isabel? Maldición y todo por su culpa.

- N-n-no… y-yo… no la… co-co-noz-co…-

- Nii-chan dime la verdad, además estas todo rojo.- Lovino estaba completamente rojo, por lo cual Isabel se rio en voz baja.

- ¿Son hermanos?- preguntó la chica al recordar que Feli lo había llamado nii-chan.

- Claro, pero… ¿ustedes se conocen?-

- ¡NO!- gritó Romano delatando lo que quería ocultar.

- Tranquilo amante de los tomates, hay unos que ya saben quién soy en realidad, si él es tu hermano eso quiere decir que entonces él es la parte norte de Italia ¿no? *se dirige a veneciano* Como te dije antes, mi nombre es María Isabel Fernández Hernández, soy hermana de Francisco y la parte sur de México.-

- ¿Pero no era la parte sur hombre? Recuerdo que me comentaron que se llama Mario.-

- Yo soy Mario, es una larga historia, luego te la cuento pero antes ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotros?-

- Esta bien… tengo unas preguntas que hacerte, antes apagare mi teléfono para que el idiota español no nos este interrumpiendo.- los tres caminaron hasta un restaurant italiano, se veía muy fino y elegante, entraron, se sentaron y cada quien pidió de comer.- Veremos si la comida es realmente italiana.- comentó Lovino.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar oculta de los demás, cuando tu hermano y Antonio se enteren te comerán viva.-

- Eso no pasara, ellos ya saben que decidí mostrarme a los demás, estaba cansada de estarme manteniendo oculta, además las cosas ya no son como antes, ahora hay más equidad.-

- Eso es cierto, aun así deberías de estar en tu casa, no aquí.-

- Sobre eso, estoy estudiando en el instituto gauken y vine aquí con Arthur y Alfred para ver una película pero me quedé comprando en la librería y los perdí, de ahí choqué con Feliciano y los dos fuimos por mi libro al primer piso, de hecho veníamos para acá, que te encontramos fue un milagro.-

- También estudio ahí, pero andaba fuera atendiendo unos asuntos, ¿Qué tiempo tienes yendo a la escuela?-

- Apenas una semana, solo que no todos saben quién soy en realidad, tengo la intención de presentarme formalmente en alguna junta, según Arthur hay una la próxima semana y realmente quiero ir.-

- Cuando estés ahí lo único que vas a querer va ser regresar a tu casa y desear no haberte mostrado a los demás.-

- Eso lo veremos.- pidieron de comer y cuando les sirvieron comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Isabel pensó que después de todo iba a ser un buen día, Lovino pidió uno de los mejores vinos, lo tomaron entre platicas, tanto que ya hasta se había olvidado de que tenía que encontrarse con Arthur y Alfred.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- Ya recorrimos tres pisos y aun no la encontramos, ¿intentaste llamarla de nuevo?-

- Lo intenté, pero la operadora es la que contesta, pienso que sería mejor decirle a los de seguridad.- sugirió Alfie.

- Ni loco, si lo hacen llamaran la atención y Francisco se podría enterar de lo sucedido.-

- ¿Pero cómo se va a enterar si ni siquiera vino?-

- Hay estudiantes aquí y ellos le pueden decir, no nos convendría verlo enojado, hay que seguir buscándola.- continuaron caminando, esta vez iban a buscarla en el piso cuatro, deseaban encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

- Hey Iggy… ¿Qué piensas de María?-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué que pienso?-

- Si, ¿Qué piensas de ella?-

- Ammmm… pues una chica muy tratable… muy alegre…- tenía que pensar muy bien que le contestaba, no quería decir algo que le pudiese traer problemas, no quería pelear con el tipo hamburguesa, o al menos eso creía.- Es linda… muy bonita… ya veo porque la mantuvieron oculta.-

- Pero solita se descubrió y acabamos casados.-

- ¿Me vas a presumir que la casaste contigo a la fuerza? Que genial, ojala y nunca la hubieras descubierto, no me imagino las cosas debiste intentar hacerle…-

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- salió de la nada Francisco, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro estaba muy molesto, ahora debían correr por sus vidas, rápidamente vieron que el mexicano tenía unas "flechas en sus manos" lo cual lo hacía más peligroso, comenzaron a retroceder para escapar del que ahora parecía un lunático.- ¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡Perdieron a mi hermana! ¡Eso no se los voy a perdonar!- se acercó a ellas corriendo mostrándoles las flechas.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ!- gritó una oficial de policía que se acercaba a toda velocidad en un carrito.- ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO TRAER ESE TIPO DE ARMAS A ESTE LUGAR! ¡VENDRAN CONMIGO!- la mujer ya iba llegando a donde estaban esos tres cuando del cielo cayeron otros tres sobre el carrito, la policía perdió el control del carrito y se fue a estrellar a un puesto de dulces.

- Ayyy… ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Francis entre sueños, en vez de ver pajaritos veía a mujeres en traje de baño. Sigilosamente se acercaron al lugar del accidente y ayudaron a levantarse a los chicos.

- *susurro* No hagan ruido, tenemos que…- pero la mujer se levantó y los apuntó con su bastón.- ¡CORRER!- de la nada sacaron fuerzas y comenzaron a correr como locos por el lugar.

- ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ COBARDES! ¡ME ENCARGARE DE QUE LOS METAN A LA CARCEL!- como su carrito estaba todo chocado tuvo que perseguirlos a pie, la gente los miraba extraño, por favor ¿una vigilante corriendo tras 6 chicos y sin pedir refuerzos? Tal vez quería desbloquear un logro e intentar sentir la persecución como en un videojuego.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos?!- preguntó Arthur desesperado.

- ¡A CUALQUIER LUGAR DONDE ESA MUJER NO PUEDA ENTRAR! *idea salvaje aparece* ¡A LOS BAÑOS!- gritó Francisco con aires de salvación.

- ¡IMBECIL, NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO GRITES!- lo regañó el inglés. Así corrieron hasta los baños, Antonio abrió la puerta para que todos pudieran pasar y una vez que estuvieron dentro la cerró.

- Ufff… *respiro* Aquí no podrá entrar… *respiro*.- comentó Alfred. Unos se tiraron al piso de lo cansados que estaban y otros se refrescaban echándose agua en la cara, Arthur estaba refrescándose cuando vio una niña en el espejo, inmediatamente volteó y esta lo miró atónita.

- Mierda.- gruñó entre dientes.- Estamos en los baños de mujeres.- las presentes los miraban con repugnancia.- Vámonos de aquí.- Antonio volvió a abrir la puerta pegó un grito como de niña e inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar.

- Esta ahí afuera.- explicó. Los 6 hombres estaban cerca de la puerta viendo como las mujeres les lanzaban miradas asesinas, una de ellas gritó y las demás sacaron peines, celulares, maquillaje y otras que cosas que llevaban.- Estamos muertos.- comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Una vez que acabaron de comer, pensaron que sería buena idea ir a caminar un rato y ver las tiendas, ya hasta se había olvidado por completo de sus acompañantes, después de todo le agradaba estar con los hermanos Italia, pese al mal carácter que a veces tenia Lovino se las arreglaba para pasársela bien con ellos.

- Por cierto… Lovino… ¿Qué haces aquí? Entiendo que vienes de resolver unos asuntos en tu país… pero… ¿no deberías de haberte ido directo al instituto?-

- El idiota de Antonio me dijo que aquí nos veíamos, que iba a venir con sus amigos a una misión de espionaje o algo así.- esperó respuesta por parte de la chica pero no recibió ninguna, se detuvo al notar que se había quedado atrás por lo que volteó a verla para ver qué sucedía.- ¿Isabel?- alrededor de la chica un aura espesamente negra cubría lo que tenía a su alrededor y por la expresión psicópata de su rostro no estaba del todo contenta.

- Ve~ ¿Qué te sucede Isabel?- preguntó Lovino inocentemente.

- Esos…- comenzó a decir en voz baja y con un tono diabólico.- Esos desgraciados… me las pagaran…-

- Isabel ya me dio miedo.- dijo Feliciano entre lloriqueos.

- Tranquila Isabel… no sé a qué te refieres.-

- Ya pronto lo sabrás.-

~~~~~.~~~~~

Konnichiwa tomodachis Gracias por los rewiews, follows y favoritos que recibí, aquí esta esté capitulo numero 29 (nunca creí que fuese a llegar tantos capítulos). Ya me organicé con mis otros fics (a excepción de uno que no es mío) y creo que estaré actualizando semanalmente, ya saben si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, critica yo los recibiré con todo gusto. Les agradezco por seguir esta historia y me alegra que sea de su agrado.

**O-L-E-S:** Has descubierto la pista para futuros capítulos, tengo pensado utilizar eso para capítulos posteriores.

**Shald120: **Gracias, afortunadamente esta vez no tuve trabas. Gracias por extrañarlo.

**Flannya: **Alfred es de los tuyos, se van a llevar muy bien. Solo que es mio e.e bueno no. Y si, aparte de que esas palomitas rinden son económicas y ricas *¬*


	30. CCUI part 5

- A ese desgraciado ni lo menciones.- sentenció el inglés.

- Yo apoyo a Arthur, ese tipo no tiene el derecho de que siquiera pronunciemos su nombre.- continuó Francisco, Arthur no dijo nada pero si se le hizo extraño el comportamiento hacia su ex-hermano, pues sabía que el mexicano podía odiar al momento y tal vez unos años pero tampoco lo haría toda su vida, estaba enterado del asunto sobre Texas pero ya había paso tiempo y no creía que esa fuese la razón por la que hablaba así. No quiso moverle más al asunto así que decidió darse la media vuelta y caminar hasta la sala, Francisco quería irse del lugar pues sabía que la sonrisa que tenía Antonio indicaba que algo iba a pasar.

- Este… ammm… yo… creo que…- pero no pudo ni siquiera terminar la oración.

- No iras a ningún lado, ahora me contaras lo que pasó, ¿Alfred esta con ella cierto?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Así es, pero… es mejor que vayamos con Arthur… no se me hace nada amable dejarlo solo ¿sí? Así que… vamos…-

- Está bien, pero para la próxima vez, no te me escaparas.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La morena estaba esperando a Jane en la sala, estaba con Alfred tomando café, a simple vista cualquiera diría que se llevaban muy bien y que al parecer eran muy felices, lo que no sabían es que por la mente del estadounidense giraba ese recuerdo de la mañana, nunca creyó que la chica se le revelara, desde que la vio pensó que sería fácil de manejar y que la trataría como se le diera la gana, lo que no entendió fue por qué el día anterior estaba asustada, por qué tenía miedo de él, por qué dijo:- Por favor, no me hagas nada.- recordaba el rostro de la chica, se veía tan frágil, tan débil, tan… deseable, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no hacerle algo en ese preciso instante, pero con lo de la mañana no creía volverla a tratar mal, haría caso a lo que en la mañana le sucedió. De ahora en adelante la trataría mejor y le daría el tiempo necesario para que se adaptara a vivir con él y ser finalmente una pareja de verdad.

- Jane está tardando, ¿no crees?- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba la taza de café.

- *Voz baja* Que linda… ¡DIGO!… tienes razón…- para su suerte Isabel no había logrado oír las palabras del rubio, por lo que siguió como antes.

- Solo espero que no le haya pasado algo.-

- Por eso es que no debes de salir de noche y mucho menos sola.-

- Puedo defenderme de unos simples hombres, es diferente a enfrentar a una nación.-

- Contra mí no podrías.-

- Quien sabe… *sonrisa* peleaste con mi hermano, no conmigo…-

- Sobre eso… ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste a mí junto a tu hermano? digo… como hermanos que son ambos deberían de pelear, aunque fueses vestida de hombre.-

- A mi hermano no le agrada la idea de que participe en guerrillas, desde que nos separamos de Antonio me sobreprotege, me quejé ya que no me dejaba hacer casi nada, salvo leer y escribir.-

- ¿Y qué pasatiempo querías?-

- Entrar al ejército, desde un inicio quise hacerme más fuerte, ser buena para el combate y mostrarle a mi hermano y a Antonio que puedo defenderme sola, que no necesito que me estén cuidando y mucho menos escondiendo, pero al parecer eso no les importa… aunque me parece divertido llevar una vida doble.-

- Pero siento que es mejor llevar solo una vida, ¿piensas decirle a todos que en realidad Mario es mujer?-

- Por supuesto, ahora no, eso nos podría traer problemas… lo diré dentro de unos años, mientras llevare vida doble… y tu serás cómplice de ella.-

- Este será nuestro gran secreto.- dijo con un tono de voz travieso. En eso Jane iba entrando por la puerta con varias cosas, Alfred y María se acercaron a ella para ayudarla, llevaron las cosas a la cocina, Alfred se retiró a su oficina, mientras que las mujeres se quedaron en la cocina para acomodar las cosas.

- Mmmm… Jane… ¿Mañana vas a estar ocupada en la mañana?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Pues voy a venir a limpiar como lo hago siempre… ¿Por qué?-

- Es que me gustaría que me acompañaras a ir a comprar un vestido… ya sabes… de esos esponjosos y grandes que usan las "damas" hoy en día…-

- ¿No tienes vestidos?-

- La verdad no, tengo así sencillos como este que traigo pero no es como para ir a una obra de teatro… necesito algo más formal.-

- Tal vez no pueda acompañarte, pero mi sobrina esta libre los fines de semana, le puedo decir a ella que te acompañe, después de todo le encanta ir de compras, claro si tu aceptas que ella vaya contigo, sabe más de esas cosas que yo.-

- Por supuesto, es una excelente idea.-

- ¿A qué horas quiere que venga?-

- Pues como a nueve de la mañana para que podamos ver bien los vestidos.-

- Entonces a esa hora estará aquí. Oye… ¿Le hiciste algo en la mañana a mi niño Alfred?-

- Mmmm… ¿su niño? Que tierno suena.- contestó acompañando las palabras con una sonrisa.

- No me cambies el tema corazón, ¿le hiciste algo?- preguntó con total calma la "mayor".

-Pues… él se lo buscó, luego te cuento lo que me hizo ayer, no se lo voy a perdonar hasta que su carácter cambie.-

- Él puede cambiar, pero ¿tú lo harás?-

- Yo no le he hecho nada malo… a excepción de lo que pasó en la mañana… pero eso es punto y aparte.-

- No me refiero a eso… me refiero en su vida amorosa… digamos… no me quiero meter en su vida privada…-

- Entiendo.- María no dejó terminar a Jane de hablar, pues ya había entendido a que se refería la señora, como pensó el día anterior debía de ser más flexible e intentar ser una esposa de verdad, pero también quería que Alfred pusiera de su parte y en especial se refería a como la trataba.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo va a venir Mario?- preguntó el inglés mientras tomaba una taza de té.

- Este… ammm…- Francisco no sabía que contestar.- ¿Cuál es tu apurancia por conocerla DIGO conocerlo?- contestó con otra incógnita.

- No entiendo porque se esconde, me gustaría hablar con él para tratar, ya sabes, negocios y cosas de política.-

- Pues no creo que regrese pronto del norte, tiene mucho trabajo, ¿verdad Francisco?- contestó Antonio por su ex-subordinado.

- A… a… a…- Antonio tuvo que darle un pellizco al mexicano para que este entendiera que le siguiera la corriente.- Toño tiene razón, está muy ocupado atendiendo… negocios y tratando… con unos problemas .- dijo finalmente pero con un tono nervioso.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué ambos están nerviosos? ¿Acaso Mario no es hombre y la están escondiendo?- preguntó en broma pero para ambos hombres fue un golpe muy duro, se pusieron pálidos y entraron en un trance como de estupidez.- Hola… ¿Hola? El increíble Reino Unido les habla…- pero ninguno de los le contestaba.- ¡Contéstenme idiotas! ¿En serio Mario es en realidad mujer? Porque no encuentro otra explicación por la cual se pusieron así… si es asi… ¿Por qué la esconden?- los comenzó a interrogar ansioso por saber la respuesta. Ambos estaban acorralados, solitos se habían matado y cavado su propia tumba, sin otra opción Francisco tuvo que…

- Iré por café.- dijo el mexicano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Pero aquí hay café.- continuó Arthur para evitar que se fuera, quería una respuesta.

- Pero esta frio y a mí no me gusta el café frio, ya vuelvo.- tomó su taza de café y se retiró hacia la cocina, Arthur volteó a ver a Antonio quien estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿Acaso lo que dije es verdad?- dijo intentando conseguir una respuesta por parte del español.

- Yo iré por un poco de chocolate, no tardaré.- e hizo lo mismo que el mexicano. El europeo se quedó solo, sentado y pensando en tal vez había dado en el blanco, ¿Había otra razón para que Mario se escondiera?

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Francisco estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba preocupado, si Arthur sabia la verdad… ¡NO! Era mejor no pensar en eso, ahora se fijaría en cómo salir de esa pequeño problemita, para empezar los toques nerviosos que ambos tuvieron fue lo que los delató y para rematar según había venido por café seguido de Antonio.

- ¡Maldición!- gruñó, se levantó de la mesa pegándole un puñetazo a esta, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se recargó en la pared.- ¿Qué madre le voy a decir?-

- Francisco, Francisco.- lo llamaba Antonio, el español entró a la cocina y buscó al mexicano con la mirada pero no lo encontraba.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó para sí mismo, Francisco seguía en el mismo lugar con la misma pose.

- Aquí estoy.- Toño pegó un grito espantoso, el cual llegó hasta los oídos de Arthur, quien no hizo más que ignorarlo.- ¿Así de ciego estas? Ya cómprate unos lentes.-

- Para que luego me los quiten… no…- Francisco captó la burla de su antiguo tutor y le lanzó una mirada asesina.- No te enojes… ahora sí, hablemos.- hasta ahí, el europeo tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero luego de pronunciar esas palabras entro en modo yandere.- ¿Dónde está mi María?-

- No es necesario que te pongas así, ¡Te contare donde está pero cálmate!-

- ¡Esta bien! *sonrisa* supongo que Alfred tiene algo que ver ¿cierto?- Francisco no contestó a la pregunta de Antonio y se puso serio, eso fue suficiente para que el español entendiera la situación. Se dirigió a la salida de la cocina con una gran sonrisa, se detuvo en esta y volteó a ver a Paco.- Regresaré en unos dos días, traeré a tu hermana de regreso.- y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, para de ahí dirigirse a su cuarto, sacar algo de ropa e irse a Estados Unidos.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO PUEDES IR! ¡NO PODRAS TRAERLA DE REGRESO!- le gritó para "detenerlo".

- ¡No me quitara lo que es mío!- continuó Toño con aires de que sabía que lograría su objetivo.

- ¡ELLA NO ES TUYA! ¡Además están casados! No puedes traerla de regreso.-

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! No importa que tenga que declararle la guerra, la traeré conmigo, te lo prometo.-

- Entonces si ese es el caso… espérame…- y corrió a su habitación en busca de algo que llevar, claro que Antonio ni siquiera lo espero, pasó por la sala y Arthur lo miraba sin entender.

- ¿Por qué estabas gritando? ¿A quién vas a salvar?- preguntó serio.

- Iré a salvar a una joven y bella dama, ese monstruo la debe de tener cautiva.-

- ¿A Mario?-

- No, esta chica es diferente, la salvare de las garras de cierta persona que se la llevó a la fuerza *suspiros* nos vemos Arthur, es hora de que me vaya.- contestó con un tono de grandeza.

- Espera…- el español se detuvo, volteó a ver a su "amigo" y le sonrío.

- ¿Sucede algo?-

- Si, me dijiste: no, esta chica es diferente. O sea que Mario es en realidad mujer, ahora contéstame ¿Por qué la esconden?- el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose fue lo que escuchó Antonio, claro que solo para él, seguía sonriendo estúpidamente. Realmente había sido un idiota, un verdadero idiota, debió de haber pensado antes en las palabras que emplearía como respuesta, pero no, se dejó llevar por la tensión del momento, no quitó su sonrisa, la siguió manteniendo.

- No estamos escondiendo a nadie, a decir verdad, Mario y Francisco no se llevan muy bien del todo, por eso que Mario hace todo lo posible por no interrumpir en la política del país, a menos que sea muy necesario, un ejemplo es la batalla del Álamo, México hubiera ganado de no ser porque capturaron a Santa Anna, además ahí fue donde participó, poco pero él participó.-

- ¿Por qué no se llevan bien? Tú debes de saber, después de todo tú fuiste el que los crio.-

- Aquí entre nos, Francisco es llorón, cobarde, flojo, odia leer, ir a eventos que tienen que ver con el arte, mientras que Mario es muy intelectual, le encanta leer y oír música clásica, le gusta el arte y la naturaleza.-

- Por lo que me dices Mario debe de ser una persona interesante, cuando regrese hablaré con él, tal vez sea más racional que su hermano.-

- Así es, pero no le gusta mezclarse en esto de la política, odia las guerras, peleas y demás, es muy bueno peleando y Francisco es un completo asco… solo no le digas lo que te acabo de decir por favor, me odiaría más de lo que me odia.-

- Es lo único que te mereces… en cuanto a lo que me dijiste… no diré nada.-

- Muchas gracias, sabía que eras mi amigo, nos vemos y cuidas la casa por favor, solo no te diviertas con las trabajadoras, ¡Adiós!-

- Pero…-

- ¡Adiós he dicho!- el español ignoraba las palabras del inglés, no podía quedarse en esa casa, además los dueños no estarían, Mario quien sabe dónde andaba, Antonio se iba con Francisco a "salvar" a una chica y… simplemente no se podía quedar en esa casa. El español salió de la casa mientras que Francisco…

- ¡ESPERAME! ¡ESPERAME! ¡ANTONIO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!- gritaba Francisco mientras llevaba un montón de maletas encima, apuradamente y podía caminar.

- Oye Francisco…- intentó hablar Arthur con él, pero lo ignoro.

- Ahí te dejé las llaves con la señora que cuida la casa, solo no vayas a entrar a las habitaciones, muchos menos la de Mario, si se llega a enterar de que entraste a su habitación estarás muerto, si estas aburrido ahí está la biblioteca, hay algunos libros, solo que tienes que cuidarlos Mario se enoja si les pasa algo… ¡ah! La señora te dirá con qué otras cosas de mi hermano tienes que tener cuidado, adiós, te encargo la casa.-

- ¡Espera!- pero nuevamente fue ignorado, Francisco corrió con todo lo que podía hasta la salida, ahí se dio cuenta de que Antonio ya se iba a subir a su caballo, por lo que tuvo que dejar casi todo lo llevaba, corrió hasta su caballo y se subió, pero Antonio había sido más rápido y ya había salido en camino, Arthur solo siguió tomando té y no dijo absolutamente nada, sería lo más correcto, además de que no sabía a quién se refería, sin otra opción tuvo que aceptar quedarse en la casa. Después de todo le caerían muy bien unas vacaciones y que mejor lugar que México, se divertiría lo más que pudiese, ya que no tendría descanso en un buen tiempo.- Bien… ahora solo me queda aceptar la situación… ahora… ¿Qué será bueno que haga?-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Jane se fue de la casa y la pareja se quedó sola en casa, María le dio un vistazo a la casa, para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, una vez acabó decidió dirigirse a "su" habitación. Alfred ya estaba arriba "esperando" a que la chica subiera, después de un rato vio que ella no llegaba y salió a buscarla, iba bajando las escaleras cuando se acordó de que ella iba a estar en el cuarto de visitas.

- ¡Rayos!- dijo en voz baja. Regresó a su habitación y se encerró en esta, cerró los ojos y rápidamente partió al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto con María…

- Hoy fue un día "extraño"… creo… pero a pesar de eso… en cierta parte me gustó… solo espero que mañana sea mejor…- terminó de cambiarse de ropa y acomodó su cama, una vez lista se arropó y cayó profundamente dormida.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Al día siguiente se levantó como si nada, miró el reloj y vio que era hora de alistarse, bajó las escaleras y vio que el desayuno estaba servido, debía de admitir que estaba algo sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que María se levantara temprano para hacer el desayuno, pero su pequeña ilusión se apagó cuando vio a Jane salir de la cocina.

- Buenos días.- la saludó.

- Buenos días niño Alfred, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó Jane con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues bien… pensé que Isabel había hecho el desayuno.-

- O no, ella esta aun durmiendo, al parecer está muy cansada, aunque no creo que tarde mucho, sabe que mi sobrina va a venir para acompañarla.-

- ¿A qué horas va a venir?-

- Como a las nueve, aún falta una hora y media, así que debe de tener muy bien calculado el tiempo. Te dejó, seguiré limpiando la casa.- Alfred se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer su desayuno, una vez que acabó subió para lavarse los dientes, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse, sacó un sobre con dinero y decidió dejárselo a María en su oficina pero luego analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que sería mejor dárselo en persona (pretextos para verla, pretextos). Se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba María, se paró frente a la puerta y la miró fijamente, se preguntaba si debía de pasar o no, pasaron unos minutos y seguía pensando lo mismo, finalmente de se decidió a pasar. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta, evitando hacer algún ruido que la fuese a despertar y poner molesta, una vez adentro cerró con muchísimo cuidado la puerta, miró la cama y vio que ahí estaba ella, dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba un osito de peluche, estaba acurrucada en el montón de almohadas y hasta podía jurar que habían varias almohadas alrededor de ella. Intentando no hacer tanto ruido se acercó lentamente a la cama y desde ahí pudo obtener un mejor ángulo de como lucia María Isabel.

- _Que bonita se ve.-_ pensó y esbozó una sonrisa. En eso la chica comenzó a revolverse en la cama y finalmente abrió los ojos.- Good morning.- le dijo Alfred sonriente, María no le contestó y miró a los lados, ella aún seguía acostada, parecía que estaba desorientada, cosa que no ignoró el rubio.- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó pero seguía sin contestarle, sin pensarlo más se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente.- Que raro… no tienes temperatura ni nada…-

- Estoy bien… es solo…- comenzó mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Es que tuve un sueño y andaba perdida… es por eso… pero estoy bien…-

- Ya veo… bien, entonces ten.- continuó mientras le daba el sobre.- Ahí está el dinero para que compres el vestido, la sobrina de Jane llegara a las nueve, solo espero que no te desesperes comprando.-

- Poco salgo a comprar así que no sé cómo vaya a ser esta vez, tal vez me guste tal vez no, ya veremos eso, ahora… ¡salte de mi cuarto!-

- ¡¿POR QUE ME CORRES?!- le preguntó confundido.

- Todavía me preguntas.- tomó las sabanas y con estas se cubrió el cuerpo.- Estoy en pijama ¿enserio no lo notaste?-

- Déjame recordar…- hizo como si estuviera pensando y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho, desde que se levantó hasta ese preciso momento (aunque no era necesario repetir todo) llegó a la parte cuando había entrado al cuarto e inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz con una toallita que apenas y había logrado tomar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te cubres la nariz?- le preguntó María al no entender que le sucedía.

- No es nada.- le contestó Alfred mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.- Nos vemos en la noche.- y cerró la puerta.

- Que tipo tan raro.- dijo Isabel para si misma.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

En el pasillo…

- Joven Alfred ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Jane con cierta preocupación al ver que el chico sangraba.

- No me pasó nada, enserio.- le contestó cortante y continuó caminando.

- Ese niño, de seguro intentó hacerle algo.- Jane continuó caminando a la habitación de la joven, al llegar llamó a la puerta y como respuesta recibió un débil "adelante". Entró y se dirigió al baño para llenar la tina, una vez acabó decidió quitarse la duda de encima y le preguntó.- ¿Alfred te hizo algo?- María volteó a verla como si nada y contestó:

- Para nada, simplemente comenzó a sangrar y se fue.-

- Ya veo, entonces me voy. La tina ya está lista al igual que el desayuno. Con permiso.- Jane salió de la habitación mientras que Isabel se levantaba para sacar ropa limpia y meterse a bañar. Volteó a ver al reloj de pared y al ver la hora.

- ¡MALDICION! ¡¿CÓMO ME PUDE HABER DORMIDO?! ¡SE ME HARÁ TARDE!- como rayo se metió a bañar con cierta rapidez, una vez que acabó de bañar se medió secó y se puso un vestido. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, Jane no vio a qué horas se sentó, a qué horas comió y a qué horas se levantó de la mesa, simplemente cuando volteó el plato estaba vacío. No se quedó pensando y simplemente lo recogió.

- Toc toc.- llamaron a la puerta. Jane fue a atender y al abrir la puerta una chica de unos aparentes 17 años entró de manera rápida y alegre.

- ¡Buenos días tía Jane! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó la joven con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien Gaby, llegaste antes.-

- Es que ya no podía soportar las ganas por acompañar a la señora que me dijiste.-

- No es señora es señorita, espera aquí tantito, iré a avisarle que ya llegaste, solo te pido que no la espantes llevándola de tienda en tienda… no está… digamos… acostumbrada ¿sí?-

- Lo que tú digas tía, solo dile que se apure, para que me dé tiempo de arreglarla como se debe.-

- Entendido.-


	31. Aventura en el centro comercial parte 2

No lo encontraban, estaban desesperados pero ninguno de los dos lo mostraba, intentaban mantenerse en absoluta calma, solo se miraban de reojo para ver como actuaba su compañero, después de todo no era la primera vez que se perdía.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Italia-kun? Llevamos un buen rato buscándolo y no lo encontramos.- comentó el japonés intentando fingir nada de preocupación.

- Por eso no quería que viniéramos a esta plaza, siempre que venimos acaba perdiéndose y lo encontramos sollozando en un puesto de seguridad.-

- Al final terminó convenciéndolo Ludwing-san, siempre lo hace.- ante tal comentario el alemán ya no quiso seguir con la conversación.

- Vamos a seguir buscándolo, no creo que se esté tan lejos.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

El trio estaba aún en el restaurant italiano, se estaban divirtiendo, Isabel le platicó varias cosas que le pasaron a Lovino y casi lo puso al corriente de cómo estaba su vida o más o menos.

- Jamás creí que Mario fuese mujer, siempre creí que era hombre, además nii-chan nunca me dijo la verdad.- dijo Feliciano haciendo pucheros.

- Fue una promesa que le hice, nunca decir nada sobre el verdadero género de Isabel.-

- Además sabias que tenías al estúpido de Antonio "amenazándote".-

- El que lo iba a dejar sin tomates iba a ser yo, no él a mí, ese tipo no quería que nadie se acercara a ti, pervertido.-

- Nunca va poder acercarse a mí de esa manera… por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- cambió María la conversación.

- Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos con nuestro jefe, por eso no había estado esta semana en la escuela, antes de regresar me llamó Antonio y me dijo que si llegaba hoy que mandara mi equipaje a la escuela y los acompañara acá al centro comercial.-

- ¿Y te dijo que venían a hacer?- preguntó Isabel algo seria, era mucha casualidad que esos vinieran justamente el día que ella iba a salir con Arthur y Alfred.

- Me dijo que venían a una operación de espionaje o algo así.-

- Esos… esos malditos… *rechina los dientes* Me las pagaran.- dijo con un tono psicópata, un aura negra apareció detrás de ella, haciendo que Feliciano abrazara a su hermano del miedo.

- Isabel ya me dio miedo.- dijo el menor mientras sollozaba.

- Tranquilízate idiota, solo entró… solo entró… *traga saliva y susurra*Solo entró en modo berseck… Bueno… Será mejor que la calmemos.- dijo Romano temblando.

- ¿P-pero… cómo haremos para tranquilizarla? He oído que calmar a una chica no es fácil, y que puede resultar hasta peor… será mejor dejar que se desquite.-

- No podemos dejarla hacer eso, acabaría con medio centro comercial.- con algo de miedo se acercó a María de una manera lenta y tranquila.- I-Isabel…- la nombrada volteó a verlo con una sonrisa sádica, parecía demonio.

- ¿Queee eessss loooo queeee quieresssss?- preguntó con un tono macabro. Estuvo a punto de hacerse pipi, pero logró controlarse.

- Solo te quiero pedir que te tranquilices, no ganaras nada poniéndote así, ya habrá un buen momento para que pierdas el control y los mates, pero mientras no hagas absolutamente nada ¿de acuerdo?- con esas palabras María regresó a su estado normal, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en una pared. Al parecer estaba molesta.- ¿Ahora que tienes?- preguntó Lovino, ella solo volteó a ver a otro lado y se mordió el labio.

- No cumplió su promesa.- contestó cortante.

- ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?- preguntó de nuevo el mayor de los italianos.

- Mi hermano perdió mi collar, quedamos en que no me iba a poder mandar ni nada mientras no me lo regresara, pero al parecer… no está cumpliendo lo que prometió del todo…-

- Vee~ Entonces aunque Francisco no lo parezca, él es muy protector.-

- A veces lo es demasiado, entiendo que nuestros abuelos se lo pidieron pero puede llegar a exagerar…- Feliciano se acercó a ella a pesar de las protestas de Romano, no quería que la hiciera enfadar y que la bestia surgiera, le tocó un hombro y la miró sonriente.

- Pienso que en realidad Francisco te quiere mucho, por eso no quiere que te pase nada malo. Creo que si escondió tu genero por años fue porque no quería que los demás te hicieran daño, después de todo él solo lo hizo por tu bien.- Isabel no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de su nuevo amigo, quitó de manera amistosa su mano del hombro y se enderezó.

- Creo que sería mejor irnos, aún hay muchas tiendas por ver y la función empieza a las siete ¿quieren ir conmigo?-

- ¡Claro!- contestaron los hermanos al unísono y emprendieron de nuevo su camino, esta vez rumbo hacia donde venden videojuegos.

~~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Regresando un poco el tiempo antes de que nuestros invencibles amigos quedaran atrapados en un estúpido y sensual baño de mujeres…

- Ya le marqué y no contesta.- dijo con un tono serio, molesto y preocupado Ludwing.

- Tranquilo Ludwing-san, ya le dije que pronto aparecerá, no debe de estar muy lejos, son solo ocho pisos, vamos no pierda el ánimo. Dudo que lo vayan a secuestrar y si así fuera, recuerde eventos pasados.-

- Kiku… lo único que hiciste fue preocuparme más…- Ludwing estaba muy nervioso, casi se puede decir que estaba temblando, llevaban unas dos horas buscando a su amigo y este no aparecía, era demasiado tiempo el que ya llevaba perdido, empezaba a pensar que las palabras de Kiku se estaban cumpliendo.- ¡Hay que ir a ver a los restaurantes italianos!- gritó con un tono de esperanza, el japonés no dijo nada y simplemente asintió, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al restaurante italiano más cercano cuando…

- ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ COBARDES!- gritaba la oficial. Ambos hombres no soportaron la curiosidad y voltearon a ver que sucedía.-

- ¡AAAH!- pegó un grito el alemán.

- ¡¿DOITSU-SAN QUÉ SUCEDE?!- gritó aún más fuerte, pero algo asustado.

- ¡WEST! ¡SALVANOSSSSS! Kesesese…-

- ¡VENGAN AQUÍ Y SEAN HOMBRES!- gritó la oficial, en un pestañazo ya habían desaparecido, Ludwing lo único que pudo hacer fue poner su mano en la frente y respirar hondo, quería matar a su hermano, nunca podía estar en paz, siempre se tenía que meter en problemas y esta vez era con una persona "normal", no con las naciones.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Japón.

- No se…-

- Sugiero que vayamos a donde Italia, debe de estar solo y tal vez asustado, a mi opinión pienso que su hermano estará muy bien , se puede cuidar solo…- el alemán pensó por unos segundos y decidió que sería mejor ir a buscar a su amigo, ya vendría luego por su hermano. De nuevo a andar de piso en piso, no lo veían por ningún lado, ni en los restaurantes ni en las tiendas de mascotas ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se estaban desesperando.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Italia e Isabel iban viendo las tiendas, Romano estaba algo cansado, pues María había comprado varias cosas, no era del todo ropa, también había libros, juegos y películas.

- Mira esa ropa Veneciano, se verá muy bien ti.- comentó la mexicana.

- ¿Vee? Pero si es un traje de marinerito, esos lo usan los niños pequeños, no adultos.- se negó.

- ¡Pero es que se ve tan mono! *ojos de perrito* Anda, vamos a probártelo.-

- No, no quiero.- luego de pelear unos diez minutos Feli terminó probándose el traje.- Ya me lo quiero quitar.-

- Espera, te tomaré unas fotos.-

- ¡NO! ¡Eso no! ¡Todo menos fotos!- después de unas cuantas fotos, salieron de la tienda y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, iban platicando cuando a lo lejos Feliciano divisó a sus compañeros del Eje. No avisó ni nada, simplemente salió corriendo hacia ellos.- ¡LUDWING, KIKU!-

- ¡FELICIANO!- gritó María y junto con Lovino fueron detrás de él, hasta que lo alcanzaron.- No corras así, puedes tropezar y tirar a alguien.-

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.-

- Italia-kun estuvimos muy preocupados por usted, no lo encontrábamos por ningún lado, llevamos horas buscándolo y al final fuiste tú quien nos encontró.- Ludwing se acercó a Veneciano y lo miró.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar para la próxima… por cierto…- comenzó a buscar a la dueña de la voz de hace un momento y la encontró al lado de Lovino platicando.

- ¿Sucede algo? Vee~.-

- Es que… ¿Quién es la chica que te está acompañando? S-solo… es curiosidad… no pienses… que es otra cosa… pura curiosidad…- dijo Lud algo nervioso, Italia fue a donde estaba Isabel con su hermano, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta donde estaban sus amigos.- Ella se llama Isabel, saluda.- María rápidamente entendió que le estaba presentando a sus amigos, sonrió y saludó.

- Hola.-

- Hallo.- saludó Ludwing algo sonrojado.

- Es un placer conocerla Isabel-san, mi nombre es Kiku Honda y mi compañero es Ludwing Beilschmidt, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- estrecharon sus manos y como de costumbre, María les sonrió, haciendo que Kiku se sonrojara solo un poco.

- Vee~ ella es México-chan.- comentó Veneciano, al oírlo los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieron como platos, era imposible que lo acaban de escuchar fuese verdad, tenía que ser una mentira, solo debía de ser una pequeña broma de Italia.

- No nos mientas, sabes que no es bueno mentir.- dijo Alemania.

- No les miento, ella es México, es hermana de Francisco.-

- ¿Es cierto eso?- preguntaron Japón y Alemania al unísono, estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

- Pero… - comenzó Kiku.- Si usted es México… entonces quiere decir… que los hermanos México son tres… ¿no es así?-

- Te equivocas, solo somos dos, aunque suene extraño yo soy Mario.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la mirada de Ludwing bajó lentamente examinando cada del cuerpo de la chica, la cual no se percató de que la miraban de pies a cabeza.

- P-pero… si tú eres Mario… ¿Cómo es que… se ven tan perfectas?- preguntó Ludwing nervioso y algo sudoroso, Isabel al escuchar eso dejó de sonreír y miró de una manera algo sorprendida y a la vez extrañada al alemán, este sintió la mirada de la chica, por lo que pudo deducir que la pregunta hecha no le había agradado del todo.- Perdona… es que… se ven… demasiado perfectas… debió de ser un buen cirujano el que te operó, aparentemente… eres mujer de nacimiento…-

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dijo Isabel sin entender nada.

- Me refiero a que te operaste para parecer mujer, el Mario que conocí esa vez era hombre… ¿Cómo tomó tu hermano el cambio de género?-

- Ragazza no le hagas caso, tiene muchas patatas en el cerebro, deberías de dejar de comer wurts y de beber tanta cerveza, estas alucinando ¿Cómo vas a creer que ella se operó? En verdad es mujer, mírala de pies a cabeza ¡ES MUJER! ¡REALMENTE ES MUJER!- los presentes voltearon a ver al italiano raro ¿Acaso estaba loco como para gritar eso? Sin embargo, a este le valió lo que la gente decía de él y continuó.- Es mujer lo creas o no, dejaría que le tocaras su par para que lo comprobarás, pero ella me golpearía y se enfadaría conmigo, así que no.-

- Nii-chan de alguna u otra manera estas admitiendo que Isa-chan te da miedo.-

- No… ¿Cómo crees eso? Es solo que… enojada no se muy bonita… y mucho menos… con un libro o… una botella… correteándote… por toda la hacienda… hasta el pueblo… y… ay no… ese día me acabaste y el tonto de España no hizo nada, solo se quedó… ahí parado mientras tu… mientras tú me seguías… y entonces… *snif snif* no, no, no… ese fue un día horrible…- sin darse cuenta Lovino acabó sentado en un puesto de malteadas y ya hasta había pedido una bebida "fuerte" para calmar aquel dolo producido por "ese" día.

- ¿Una malteada de leche light de chocolate con chispitas de colores?-

- Si… es mía… *sorbo*- Los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían que decir, solo miraban a Romano tomar esa malteada como si estuviese en un bar.

- Bueno… creo que sería buena idea acompañarlo ¿no creen?- sugirió la mexicana.

- Claro…- contestó el resto sin mucho entusiasmo, caminaron hasta el puesto de malteadas, se sentaron y cada quien pidió algo diferente. Al principio hubo algo de silencio y nerviosismo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez obtenían mayor confianza, tanto que hasta las risas estaban. El tiempo se les fue, María checó la hora y cuando la vio se acordó de que tenía ir al cine, después de tantas cosas que le habían pasado se había olvidado de ellos por completo.

- Disculpen, pero me tengo que ir.- comentó.

- ¿A dónde vas Isa-chan?- preguntó Feli, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, pues ella estaba como loca buscando la entrada del cine.- Al parecer no te gustó estar con nosotros.-

- ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Estoy encantada de haber pasado el día con ustedes, pero… tengo que ir al cine, se supone que vine con ellos aquí, pero me perdí y terminé topándome contigo Veneciano.-

- ¡VEE~! ¡Entonces vamos todos al cine!- sugirió alegre el italiano, los demás asintieron. Llamaron al mesero y él les llevó la cuenta, una vez que pagaron emprendieron su camino al cine, cuando en eso vieron a siete figuras pasar.

- ¡POR FAVOR! NO HICIMOS NADA, SIMPLEMENTE NOS EQUIVOCAMOS DE BAÑO.- decía Francisco.

- Ya cállate, solo empeoraras las cosas.- dijo Arthur molesto.

- Kesesese, señorita no me molesta nada ser arrestado por usted.-

- Paris… Sálvame de este infierno *dramático* Soy una bella flor que está a punto de mezclarse con la hierbas malas y eso no puede ser… *ve a Isabel* María Isabel, amour, la vida me ha sonreído, por favor ven y habla con la joven oficial, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, en lo absoluto.-

- ¿Por qué debería de ayudarlos?- preguntó seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- He-hermanita… jejeje…- comenzó a hablar Pancho, pero fue ignorado por su ella.

- My love! Help me, please.-

- Alfred ¡cállate!- gritó Arthur.

- ¡¿QUÉ TANTO GRITAN?!- preguntó furiosa la oficial. Todo se quedó en silencio, solo el ruido de las cadenas era el que se lograba apenas oír, los seis iban en fila india amarrados de pies y manos para que no se escaparan, además de que iban todos golpeados, producto de la pequeña aventura que tuvieron en el baño, así que podríamos decir… que no había sido para nada su día.- Ahora si están callados ¿verdad? Iremos a detención, ahí les esperará un buen castigo. De un momento a otro Arthur comenzó a gritar, cosa que les sorprendió a las demás naciones, pues no era común de él ser así.

- ¡LE LLAMARE A LA REINA ISABEL, YA VERA! ¡ELLA NOS AYUDARÁ! Aunque… no es que ustedes… me importen… lo hago por mi… y por el bienestar mundial…- wtf, fue la expresión que la oficial hizo, fingió no haberlo escuchado y continuó caminando rumbo a detención. El eje y su acompañante miraron como se iban y no decían absolutamente nada, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- Y… ¿Vamos por ellos o… vamos a seguir viendo las tiendas?- preguntó Ludwing.

- No sé ustedes… si fuese por mí… iría a seguir comprando, pero vine con Arthur y Alfred y no se me hace nada lindo dejarlos ahí solos, así que… voy con ellos.-

- Si Isa-san va para allá no perdemos nada con acompañarla.-

- Tienes razón Japón, vamos.- los cinco caminaron hasta donde estaba detención, ahí tenían a los otros seis, cada quien en una celda improvisada, Arthur estaba agarrando los barrotes mientras decía, lo que al parecer era, un conjuro, Prusia, Francia y España estaban a las risas, como si nada hubiese pasado, Alfred tocaba la armónica dándole un aire de melancolía a la escena y Francisco… él…pues él… estaba en una esquina lamentándose el haber venido siguiendo a su hermana, lo que deseaba era regresar el tiempo y nunca haber hecho lo que hizo.

- ¿Los conocen?- les preguntó la oficial antes de que entraran al área.

- Si, somos amigos.- contestó Isabel con mucha calma, tenía ganas de entrar, sacar a su hermano de la oreja y arrastrarlo por todo el centro comercial pero se resistió.

- ¿Ninguno es su familiar?- los volvió a cuestionar, Francisco volteó a ver a su hermana con ojos de perrito para que ella asintiera.

- No, somos amigos, pero ninguno de los presentes es familiar de alguno de nosotros.-

- ISABEL IS MY GIRLFRIEND! - gritó Alfred emocionado.

- No somos novios ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? *se dirige a la oficial* ¿A quién debemos de llamar para que los dejen salir?-

- A sus padres, ¿me darían sus números por favor?- el ex-eje e Isabel se miraron entre sí, sonrieron nerviosamente y salieron del lugar ¿a quién debían de llamar? No lo sabían, la oficial no se podía enterar de la ver, no fuese a ser que lo difamase y no les convendría tanto.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó una mujer, su voz se les hacía muy conocida, voltearon a verla y se toparon con la directora.

- Profesora, tenemos un pequeño problema, jejeje.- comentó María, fueron a un local de café cerca del lugar y ahí le comenzaron a explicar la situación.

- Está bien, iré a hablar con ella, solo que no les aseguro nada.-

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Feliciano de manera alegre, caminaron de regreso a la sala, entró la profesora y después de unos minutos de platica volvió a salir, pero esta vez acompañada de los chicos.

- Me deben una.- comenzó la directora.- Porque hable con ella los dejaron salir, claro que los dejaron marcados, si vuelve a ocurrir otro percance les prohibirán la entrada a este centro comercial, además de que desprestigiaron mi escuela. Me dijo que no era posible que alumnos de tan excelente centro educativo y de clase alta fuesen así, imagínense si se enterara de la verdad y de la edad que tienen, están peores que los adolescentes.- los chicos escucharon en silencio, no dijeron nada, estaban como perritos con la cola entre las patas, sabían que lo les había pasado no era para nada común.- Por esta vez no le diré nada a sus superiores, es suficiente con los problemas que tienen que atender… en fin… ahora…-

- ¡MAMÁ!- gritó cierta chica rubia. Era Aracely, de una manera elegante se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre y la abrazó, venia acompañada de sus dos amigas: Vanessa y Victoria (las mismas de capítulos atrás) y estas miraron a Isabel de pies a cabeza, ella solo evitó mirarlas y siguió con sus amigos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías quedado en la escuela.-

- Me quedó algo de tiempo libre así que vine a ver las tiendas y a traerte.-

- Muchas gracias mamita, te quiero mucho.-

- Bueno, te mandó un mensaje para que nos veamos en la entrada principal y de ahí nos vayamos a casa, diviértanse y chicos no se metan en problemas, cuídense.- la mujer se retiró y perdió entre la gente, una vez que no se vio Aracely cambió repentinamente su actitud.

- Veo que vinieron todos juntos a la plaza, creí que los novios debían de venían de venir solos, no acompañados de amigos, hacen mal tercio.-

- No sé a quién te refieras de quienes son los novios, pero hasta donde sé aquí no hay parejitas, solo somos amigos.- le contestó Isabel seria.

- Alfred… que linda novia es la que tienes, te niega ante los demás, si yo fuera ella no lo haría te cuidaría siempre *sonrisa maliciosa*-

- No somos novios ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-

- Muchas, porque no creeré en esa absurda historia, ustedes son novios en secreto y no quieres que nadie más lo sepa ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da pena aceptarlo?-

- Aracely no estoy buscando problemas, solo que la respuesta siempre será la misma no somos novios y punto, vámonos.- Isabel jaló a los hermanos Italia de las manos y se los llevó consigo, los demás se quedaron estupefactos al ver la escena, Aracely estaba roja de lo molesta que estaba, tenía ganas de ir y jalarla de los cabellos, nunca antes nadie le había contestado así, a ella la chica más popular y bonita de toda la escuela, definitivamente tenía que pararla de alguna manera, pero… ¿Cómo?- _El collar.-_ pensó, los demás al ver la reacción de la rubia decidieron ir detrás de la mexicana en silencio. Ya lejos de esa arpía, María soltó de una manera brusca las manos de los chicos, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó como hombre en la pared, claro que algunos presentes la miraron raro, esa actitud no era de una chica "normal".

- Maldición.- gruñó entre dientes.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Ragazza?- preguntó Lovino.- Te recomiendo que bajes esa pie de la pared, de lejos se puede alcanzar a ver lo que traes abajo.-

- *Baja la pierna* Ya no la soporto, apenas llevo una semana en la escuela y está jodiendo con que Alfred es mi novio, no entiendo porque insiste tanto.-

- A lo mejor esta celosa.- comentó Feliciano inocentemente, eso hizo que las mentes de las naciones trabajaran, ¿podría haber otra explicación sobre la actitud de Aracely? ¿Y si la respuesta fuera no, de quien estaría enamorada?

- No creo que sea eso, debe estar celosa de lo bonita que es faible Isabel.- continuó Francis.

- Tal vez sea eso, kesese. Aracely es una joven problemática, al parecer no está acostumbrada a que le prestes menos atención que a las demás.-

-Buen punto, opino que será mejor que nos olvidemos de ella y vayamos al cine, la función está a punto de comenzar, adiós.- dijo Arthur y comenzó a caminar.-

- ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?- preguntó Isabel de manera amistosa.

- Por supuesto.- dijo el resto de las naciones y comenzaron a caminar, Arthur iba muy adelante, pensando en lo que Alfred podría intentar hacerle a Isabel. La simple idea de ver a ambos tomados de la mano le repugnaba, ¿Qué tenía el yankee que él no?

- _Que pregunta tan estúpida_.- pensó. Era obvio que él era mejor que el estadounidense, era un caballero y sabia como tratar a una dama, además de responsable, sabia querer y claro que era muy apuesto, mientras que su contrincante solo se preocupaba por comer hamburguesas, a veces era muy posesivo y le gustaban los problemas. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de sus compañeros, hasta que escuchó en fondo de sus pensamientos sus risas.

- ¿Y qué película van a ver?- preguntó Doitsu.

- Vee~ solo espero que no sea una de terror.-

- No te preocupes Feli, es una de ciencia ficción y drama, al parecer está muy interesante.- comentó María. El grupo caminó hasta la taquilla, compraron las entradas y de ahí fueron a comprar palomitas y refrescos, obviamente eso no podía faltar para ver una película. En eso volteó a ver que su amigo ingles ya iba a entrar a la sala.- _¿Qué le pasará?-_ pensó la chica.- ¡Arthur, espéranos!- gritó, al escuchar su voz el inglés volteó y sonrió para sus adentros, se apoyó en la pared y una vez que todos llegaron, entraron a la sala. Para la suerte de Alfred los hermanos Italia se sentaron a los costados de la mexicana, lo cual lo puso de cierta manera celoso, Arthur al ver eso no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos el plan de Alfred había fracaso, Francisco tenía ganas de correr y jalar a su hermana y llevársela de ahí pero con lo que había hecho era imposible, solo se ganaría el odio de Isabel, el bad friend trio comenzó a echar relajo y los sacaron de la sala a pesar de sus protestas.

- Mon ami, podemos hablar de esto.-

- No digas nada y simplemente sal de la sala, por favor.- dijo el gerente con un tono serio y calmado.

- Pero…-

- Esta bien Francis, vamos a divertirnos.- dijo España.- Cuando salgan nos avisan y venimos para acá, que se diviertan.-

Y así acabó su pequeño día en el centro comercial.

~~~~~.~~~~~

Hola amigos(as) ¿Cómo están? ^^ Quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado en algo de tiempo, pero como ya íbamos a acabar el semestre nos atacaron de tarea, además de que tengo gold y cambio la computadora por la consola c: ahora que son vacaciones intentare sentarme a escribir y concentrarme.

Ya saben, opiniones y críticas son muy bien recibidas, que tengan un excelente día O/


End file.
